Anger Management
by Swarm012
Summary: Natsuki has anger issues with her past and present.She meets the beautiful Doctor Fujino who is trying to help her,but they spiral into problems of their own. Disclaimer:I do not own Mai Hime nor Mai Otome nor any of its characters, ShizNat
1. 1 Trouble at the Garage

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime/Mai Otome nor any of it's' characters, only this story

* * *

**Anger Management**

**Chapter 1- Trouble at the Garage**

Natsuki sat fidgeting in a chair, impatiently drumming her fingers on the armrest. It was 10:00 AM; she could not believe she had to wake up so early because of what Mai has to put her through. _'DAMN IT! I can't believe this…I'll be sure to pay Mai back'_. Natsuki doses off and dreams about mayonnaise.

**-Flashback-**

**-On the sign, **_**HiMe Repairs**_

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" screams Natsuki, as she throws a wrench at a suited man.

Two of her coworkers grab Natsuki's arm to prevent her from doing anything else to the man.

"HEY! You crazy bitch, I'm going to sue your ass, ALL your asses!" yelled the suited man.

"I'm sorry Takeda-san, I apologize on the behalf of Natsuki, she just lost her temper, she will not do it again, I assure you" Mai pleaded

"WHY ARE YOU APOLOGIZING TO THAT IDIOT? LET ME GO!" Natsuki yells as she tries to pull away from her co-workers that are restraining her.

"Natsuki!, calm down!" Mai hisses at Natsuki.

"FINE! Fine, let me go already, I'm calm" Natsuki said.

Her coworkers slackens the grip on her arms, Natsuki takes this chance and hurls a tire at Takeda. Everyone looks at the tire as it sails through the air at Takeda, Mai looks at it, horrified of the consequences that are sure to follow. Takeda doesn't notice that something is about to hit him, for he is still yelling at Mai for having such a impulsive coworker. Suddenly, a figure with spiky black hair darts from nowhere and disappears with the tire.

"HEY ARE YOU EVENING LISTENING TO ME?" Takeda screams at Mai.

"Huh, oh yes, I'm sorry Takeda-san, this repair will be on the house, once again I solemnly apologize for the behavior of my coworker" Mai said.

"Hmph, I will not let this one slide Mai-san, this has happened well over 10 times now, I can not forgive her anymore" Takeda states "You will see to it that she will receive the proper and just punishment"

"Yes, of course!" Mai exclaim, and relieves a breath of air

"Well, what are you going to do with her?" asks Takeda

"I will dock her pay for today, and make sure she repairs your car Takeda-san" Mai replies.

"WHAT? NO WAY IN HELL MAI, YOUR NOT TAKING MY MONEY, LET ME TAKE CARE OF THIS BASTA-" Natuski says, but was cut off by a hand covering her off.

"No, I will not be happy with just that, how about making her attend a therapist of some sort?" Takeda said.

"SHIT ARE YOU CRAZY" Natsuki screams, but since a hand is covering her mouth it sounds like "FIIT RUU RAZY"

"is this the only way to solve the problem?" Mai asks

"this is the only way I will be placated" Takeda states

"With this you'll let everything drop?" asks Mai

"Yes" says Takeda

"Okay then, Natsuki, I'm sorry to say you will have to attend therapy" Mai says

Natsuki's eyes almost bulges out of her sockets, but is refrained from doing anything else by two people.

**-End flashback-**

"Kuga-san? The doctor is ready to see you now" says a green haired receptionist.

"Mmmm...ma…yo…" drools Natsuki.

"Excuse me, Kuga-san" the receptionist walks over to Natsuki and lightly taps her.

"W-what? Oh, what do you want" asks Natsuki with drool on the sides of her mouth.

"The doctor is ready to see you now" says the receptionist with an annoyed look.

"Tch, finally" grumbles Natsuki.

"This way please, the doctor will be waiting for you in this room" says the receptionist.

Natsuki enters the office, and sits down on a chair, _damn what a big office, this is the half the size of my stinking apartment, I wonder how much this doctor makes, this.. (reads the nameplate on the table) Dr. Shizuru Fujino_.

A knock on the door makes Natsuki jump up from her seat.

"Ara, you must be Kuga-san, Nice to meet you, my name is Shizuru, I hope that I can help you today" says a gorgeous looking women with a Kyoto accent.

'_Holy shit, she's beautiful'_

* * *

This is my first fanfic, so please comment! Sorry that I made the flashback so long, if you guys think I should continue this fic comment please! I would really like to know what you guys think. I promise there will be more ShizNat on the way, I just didn't want to make this chapter so long.


	2. 2 Therapy Session

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime/Otome or any of its characters, only this story**

**Thanks for the reviews! **

I think I'll continue to write this...

Hope you enjoy this chapter

* * *

**Chapter 2- Therapy Session**

Shizuru closes the door lightly behind her as she walks into the office, she looks at Natsuki who is staring at her. She sits down in her chair and looks back at Natsuki.

_Wow, I never knew my therapist was…so…ho…WAIT, what am I thinking? She's a WOMAN! Shit…bad thoughts, but she looks so good with that black suit on, it fits her body so well, her white blouse fits around her torso so smugly, and her eyes, they're red and so beautiful…_

"Kuga-san, you have some drool on your mouth"

"W-what?" says Natsuki as she is snapped back into reality.

Natsuki's cheeks start to grow red and she immediately uses the back of her hand and forcefully rubbed her mouth.

_Ahhh…kawaii!!, even though her supervisor (Mai) warned me about how brash she is, she's so cute! _

"Dr. Fujino? Are you okay?"

"Hmm, yes, shall we start our session today? And call me Shizuru"

"Okay, then call me Natsuki"

"Then, Natsuki, why are you here today?"

"Shouldn't you know this? You are my therapist right?"

"Well I think I should hear your side of the story before making any judgments now shouldn't I?"

"Yes, I suppose"

"Care to tell me why you are here today then?"

"Mai said that I had to come here before I could go back to work"

"Mai, that would be your supervisor correct? What led you to lose your temper at the garage?"

"I DID NOT LOSE MY TEMPER! I mean, I didn't lose my temper, I just wanted to chase away a certain pest"

"Pest? You mean Takeda-san? What did you do to chase this 'pest' away?"

"I yelled at him"

"That's it?"

"Y-yes, well, no… I threw my wrench at him…and…"

"And?"

"…a tire…"

"And what would your favorite flower be?"

"White lilies"

"Do you have any pets?"

"Well, I use to have a dog named Duran, but…HEY WAIT! WHAT DOES THIS HAVE TO DO WITH ME LOSING MY TEMPER?"

"Ara, so you admit you lost your temper then"

"W-what?, NO!"

"Then what did Natsuki just say?"

"NOTHING!"

Natsuki jumps out of her chair and starts to storm out of the office; she forcefully opens the door and lets it swing full force into a potted plant, shattering the pot.

**--X--**

The green-haired receptionist runs into the office, only to be stopped by Natsuki's infamous ice glares.

"Hooo…is Natsuki already done with therapy? Okay then, our session ends here, but don't forget, you can't go back to work unless I deem that you can keep your temper in control"

_Shit, I forgot about that, damn what am I going to do now? I just lost my temper and broke her plant._ _I can never get back to work, how am I going to pay for my rent this month? Shit shit shit…_

"Tomoe, would you kindly escort Natsuki outside and set up an appointment for her tomorrow morning?"

"Y-yes, Shizuru-san"

_What the hell? She still wants to see me after what I did? Well she IS a therapist, she must get this a lot from her other patients, but I should probably buy her a plant or something…_

"Kuga-san, this way please"

"O-okay…"

"See you tomorrow morning Natsuki"

Natsuki turns around and sees the drop dead gorgeous beauty waving at her with the sweetest smile she has ever seen.

"Y-yea, see you tomorrow"

Natsuki starts to walk out and trips over a piece of the broken plant, she falls flat onto her face, but instantly jumps back up and walks outside.

_Fufu, even from behind I can see that she is blushing. I've never had a patient like her before, this could be fun, but now I have to get a new plant._

**-Outside in the office-**

"Kuga-san, is 8:00 A.M. okay for you tomorrow?"

"What…oh sure…yea…"

"Okay then, have a nice day Kuga-san"

"Yea, you too."

Natsuki walks out of the office, and into the parking lot. _Damn it, I have to walk home today, stupid Takeda, I can't believe my bike got wrecked because of him. Stupid wrench, can't even hit a target_.

Natsuki walks back to her apartment after 45 minutes of walking uphill. _Am I out of shape, or is that hill just ridiculous, with my bike I would get up here in 5 minutes, ahhhh…I miss my baby…_

She flings open the door and immediately goes into the kitchen to get a glass of water and some mayonnaise. She opens the jar of mayonnaise and takes out a spoon from the dishwasher. Using the spoon, she scrapes the sides of the jar to get every last drop out of there, and dumps it into her water. _Ugh, what a horrible day, I had to wake up early to attend a stupid therapy session that didn't make sense, walk up a stinking hill, and now I'm out of mayonnaise_.

She takes the glass and gulps it straight down, _AH! REFRESHED! _…

She plops down in front of the T.V. on her couch and starts to flip through channels…_wait…did that girl say that it was 8:00 A.M.?? Crap you have got to be kidding me, I can't wake up that early._

She picks up her phone, and starts to dial the therapist's office number, but stops, _what the hell, I don't even know the freaking number, I never even took a card or something, damn does that mean I have to wake up at 8?_

RING RING

"Hello?"

"Hey Natsuki, this is Mai, how was your therapy session?"

"Bullshit, I can't believe your making me go there"

"It's not my fault, you almost killed Takeda-san, I can't let you get back to work without some sort of excuse, plus it could be a vacation for you"

"I'm not getting paid for this, my rent is due soon, and I have no more cash, I've been to one session already, can't we just leave it at that"

"Sorry Natsuki, I can't let you back here unless Dr. Fujino allows it"

"Psh…"_by the way things are going, I'm never going back to work_

"Well, I called to tell you that we fixed your bike, and it's ready for yo-"

"I'LL BE THERE RIGHT NOW!"

Natsuki slams the phone down and runs out of her apartment to go to HiMe Repairs

**--X--**

"Ow, dang Natsuki, couldn't you put the phone down gently?'

People outside fear that a storm is coming, for there was something coming straight at them, with the power and speeds of one, some of them immediately jump out of the way.

"MOVE !!"

"Neh, Mai, is that Natsuki coming here?"

"Don't be silly Mikoto, I just put down the phone"

"Then who's that running towards us?"

"I don't know…holy sh-"

**BAM!**

Mai gets the wind knocked out of her as she is shoved out of the way by Natsuki.

"MAI!!", Mikoto jumps up and catches Mai before she falls down onto the floor.

"MY BABY!!" cries Natsuki as she jumps onto the bike.

"WHAT THE HELL NATSUKI? YOU COULD'VE KILLED ME!"

"Your still alive aren't you? Give me the keys already, it's been so long since I drove her"

"IT'S ONLY BEEN A WEEK!"

"A WEEK OF HELL!"

"yea yea, here you go, drama queen"

Mai tosses Natsuki the keys, and goes with Mikoto to the office to see if she has any mortal wounds

Natuski puts the key in, and starts her engine _Now, where to go…_

She drives down the road and spots a shop, _Maybe I should go in there…after all I do owe her something_

* * *

Second chapter! ...I should really be doing my homework...oh well...

Reviews please! Thank you for reading

-Chapter 3-

What was Natsuki's stop, is she even going to be able to go to the appointment with Shizuru, how is she going to be able to pay her rent in time?


	3. 3 Disaster or Tranquility

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime/Mai Otome nor any of it's' characters, only this story**

Wee…I'm glad you all like this! Thanks for all the reviews.

**kiangs**-lol, yes I did continue this, thank you for reading this

**a1e0o1n**- hmm….should I add more takeda beatings in this?

**volk83**- I got the idea for this fic from "the silence of the hime" but I assure you Shizuru won't be a cannibal. I hope

**JuiceTomato**-haha, I'm glad you liked that part

**Alphawolf69**– your questions will most likely be answered in the next therapy session

And thanks to**glowie****kikyo4ever****Shizuruxnatsuki3****lindred**

* * *

**  
Chapter 3-Disaster or Tranquility**

Natsuki walks into a shop, and is stunned by all the bright colors that have suddenly scorched her eyes

"Welcome! how can I hope you today Miss?" asks a redhead with two braids

_Ugh, I can't stand it in here, okay, breathe Natsuki, just get it then get out._

"Miss?" Are you okay?"

"Y-yea" _What the hell? This kid looks like an ant._

"What would you like to see today? Anything in particular?"

"No, not really, I'll just look around the shop if you don't mind"

"Of course, if you need anything feel free to call out to me", with that the girl walks away and starts to water the plants

_Okay, now …what did that plant look like…Achillea millefolium, Asimina triloba, Celastrus scandens, Echinacea pallida, WHAT THE HELL? I CAN BARELY READ THIS! Okay, I'll just choose this, Kava kava_

"Hey, uhhh…"

"Yes? Are you ready?"

The girl starts to run over to Natsuki with the watering bucket still in her arms, she trips over a hose and starts to fall; Natsuki tries to swoop in and break her fall but…

"KAAAAAH!"

**BOOM…**

"Oww….." said the girl

"Gees kid, you need better balance"

Natsuki starts to get up, but notices that there is something very heavy and wet all over her stomach, she glances down and sees that her whole shirt is wet, and the girl has her head buried near the midsection of Natsuki.

_W-what the…_"GET OFF ME!!" screams Natsuki as her face turns bright red at the sight, she struggles to get the girl off her, but the girl is clinging on to her.

_Mmm…It feels good here, where am I? Ahh…is there someone yelling?_ The girl looks up and sees the raven haired girl with a bright red face, she could almost see steam shooting out of her ears, and the girl immediately jumps off of Natsuki

"I'M SORRY!!" exclaims the girl, and bows down to show how sorry she really is.

Natsuki sees this and starts to feel guilty; she gets up squeezes some of the water out of her shirt.

"It's okay, you don't have to apologize, and it was an accident"

"Y-yes, I'm sorry, let me get you a towel"

"No, that's oka-"

"NO, I INSIST!!" the girl runs to the back of the store, a loud banging, and the sound of a hundred things could be heard in the front of the store _what the heck is she doing? It sounds like there's a war going on in there._

"HERE YOU GO!" exclaims the girl as she runs over to Natsuki, unfortunately, the girl did not learn her lesson, and trips again on the hose, she falls right onto Natsuki, her face in the bosom of Natsuki.

"AHHH!, I'M SORRY!" shouts the girl as she jumps back from Natsuki, but again, she trips on the hose and falls straight down on her bottom. This time it isn't Natsuki that's red, but the girl.

"I-it's fine" says a shocked Natsuki, still unable to comprehend what exactly happened, or else her face would not stay the same shade of color as it is now.

"H-heres your towel…" says the girl as she hands Natsuki the towel.

Natsuki grabs the towel and starts to wipe her wet body, her figure showing through her wet clothes.

_Wow, she looks so beautiful, with that long raven colored hair, I can see her figure with those wet clothes on, and she has stunning emerald eyes, she looks just like a model! _

Natsuki feels a weird sensation, like she is being ogled at.

"Hey, thanks for the towel" said Natsuki as she hands it back to the girl who is still staring at her. "Hey, are you okay, don't worry about it, it's nothing a little water can't hurt me"

"H-huh, oh yes" says the girl as she takes the damp towel back.

"So, I want this plant" said Natsuki as she points to the Kava kava.

_Kava kava_? _Why would she want that? Wow, she knows how to have fun times I guess_

"Right away miss" said the girl as she walks over to the plant, picks it up and goes over to the counter. "Would you like to gift wrap this or take it with you?"

"Gift wrap please"

The girl takes out the wrapping and wraps the plant, and secures it with a bow.

"Here you go, that would be 35"

_What the heck, why does this cost so much , it's only a plant_, _how am i going to survive this month?_ Natsuki hands her 2 20 dollar bills, she looks at the girl's name tag, it says "Arika".

"Here is your change miss, thank you for your purchase today, I hope you will do business with us again"

"Yea, thank you Arika"

"HEH? HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?" exclaims Arika _is she some sort of stalker? Private investigator? A spy? Is she from the CIA?_

"It said that on your name tag" Natsuki points at her name tag.

"Oh…" exhales Arika, as she is torn away from her fantasies.

"Yea, later, oh and you might want to put the hose somewhere else, it seems like a safety hazard"

"Hose? OH! Yes, your right, thank you"

Natsuki exits the shop and jumps on her motorcycle, _well it's only 12, I should grab something to eat…_she starts her engine, and holds the plant in front of her as she drives back home to drop off the plant. After she puts her plant down in her apartment, she goes to a fast food restaurant to get some hamburgers to eat.

**--X--**

She goes to the park, gets off her motorcycle and sits on a bench, gets out her hamburger and unwraps the paper. _Crap, I forgot to tell them to put in extra mayo, this is going to taste horrible._

"WAIT HONEY!" exclaims boyfriend A

"WAIT FOR WHAT, YOU INSENSITIVE FOOL" screams girlfriend A

"What did I do wrong? Why are you so mad at me?"

"Y-YOU, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!!"

"What did I do wrong?"

"Y-YOU, YOU BOUGHT ME A WHOLE JUG OF _**MAYO**_, THAT'S WHAT!"

"I though you liked mayo! Look it's the most expensive one out there!"

"I HATE MAYO! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW YOUR OWN GIRLFRIEND!" she storms out of the park

"WAIT HONEY!"

Boyfriend A runs after Girlfriend A, but turns around and stares at Natsuki

"Here" boyfriend A thrusts the jug into Natsuki's hand, "You can have this"

Boyfriend A chases after Girlfriend A and shouts to her pleading for forgiveness

_What the hell was that? Oh well, whatever, I got some free mayo, and it's the best one out there, wow I'm so lucky today! _She opens the jug, and smells the aroma of this expensive mayo coming out she dunks her hamburger in the jug, and then shoves it into her mouth

"MMMMMMMMMM! SOO GOOOD! THIS IS CERTAINLY THE BEST MAYO IN THE WORLD!

Natsuki munches on her hamburger, and is in a state of bliss, _nothing could stop me from feeling this happy_ or so she thought…the sound of someone walking up to her could not even be heard, for she is lost in the flavor of that mayo.

"AHEM"

"What?" says Natsuki as she gives the person who interrupted her happiness with an ice glare, "Takeda?, What the hell do you want?"

"Y-yo, Kuga, I just saw you here and came by to say hi."

"You interrupted me just to say that? Get the hell out of my sight"

"Whats wrong with you, this is just a friendly greeting"

"FRIENDLY? YOU GOT MY ASS INTO THERAPY, IT'S A MIRACLE I'M NOT BASHING YOUR HEAD INTO THE CEMENT RIGHT NOW!"

"W-what, Natsuki, I only asked you to go out on a date with me! Why won't you accept my feelings"

"YOU DIDN'T JUST ASK ME TO GO OUT ON A DATE WITH YOU, YOU TRIED TO KISS ME, YOU BASTARD! AND DON'T CALL ME NATSUKI YOU GOT IT?"

"NO!, I just slipped on the floor, it wasn't anything like that"

"LIKE HELL I'LL BELIEVE IN AN EXCUSE LIKE THAT, YOU BETTER RUN LIKE HELL BEFORE I KICK YOUR ASS!"

Finally sensing the danger that he's in, Takeda runs like the wind away form Natsuki, but stops and turns around…

"I WON'T STOP TRYING NATSUKI! YOU WILL GO OUT WITH ME SOMEDAY!"

"LIKE HELL I WILL, AND DON'T CALL ME NATSUKI!"

_DAMN IT! I WAS HAVING SUCH A GREAT TIME TOO! _Too angry to finish her hamburger, she chucks the rest of it in the trashcan and drives back home. _well at least I got some mayo today, one less thing to worry about now…_she arrives in her home, takes a shower, puts on her pajamas and collapses onto her bed, falling into deep sleep.

**--X--**

The rays of sunshine poke through her windows, Natsuki groans as she is awoken from her slumber. _Man, what time is it…_her hand stumbles to find her clock; she puts the clock in front of her face, and squints to see what time it was…

"FUCK!!"

She jumps out of bed, and quickly changes out of her pajamas and runs out of the door, pauses, for a second, and remembers to take the plant that she bought yesterday, she jumps on her bike and immediately turns the engine on and races to her appointment.

_OH MAN IT'S 10;15, I'M LATE I'M LATE!_

**-At the office-**

"Tomoe, is Natsuki still not here for her appointment" asks Shizuru as she pokes her head out of the office,

"I'm afraid not Shizuru-san" replies Tomoe with a slight grin on her mouth

"Well, she is only 15 minutes late, I'll be waiting in my office until then, when she comes just send her to my office"

"Yes, Shizuru-san" said Tomoe, her heart full of pleasure, _Tch, I thought that barbaric woman would get here at 8, but this is nice too, I wonder how late she would actually be if I told her the correct time of the appointment_ Tomoe smirks, and returns to her duties

* * *

ooo...evil Tomoe, and a very clumsy Arika...

Thanks for all the reviews! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as wel


	4. 4 I’M LATE!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime/Otome or any of its' characters, only this story**

To those who caught the kava thing: aww..it was going to be a surprise…I hope I got the actual definition right though…

To those who didn't: don't look it up! It should be enjoyable to read about it

**Alphawolf69**-I'm glad you like my story, now how evil do you think Tomoe really is?

**ChieH**gomenasai! For making you study, hope you like the kava input

**Sylverlyf**always a pleasure to make someone laugh

**ToumaSan**I didn't plan on making Tomoe evil, but the idea came up, and I'm glad you like it

**kiangs**Hai! More Takeda beatings from now on

**rainee-chan**- Kill them?! Ooh…maybe…hmm...maybe I should make this into a darker one? I don't know…let's see how this goes

Thank you for reading and please review!

* * *

**Chapter 4- I'M LATE!**

Natsuki slams on her brakes as she goes into the parking lot of Shizuru's office, nearly slamming into a wall in front of her. She only takes her keys out of the ignition and runs into the building; she waits for an elevator to come down.

_Come on…Come on…Come on…I'm already late, DAMN IT! This is only the second session and I've already made such a bad impression, it'll be a miracle if she ever let me go back to work._

"GET DOWN HERE ALREADY!" shouts Natsuki at the elevator door.

People who are also waiting for it stare at her, in shock at such a outspoken woman.

"Mommy mommy, what's wrong with that lady?" asks Child A

"Shhhhhh…don't anger her" replies Mom A

"FORGET THIS!" screams Natsuki as she opens the door to the stairway.

All the people that were around her let out the breath that they were holding while she was there relieved that they did not have to endure her in the elevator ride.

Natsuki runs up the flights of stairs, praying that Shizuru will be nice to her. She ran up nearly 6 flights of stairs when she realized…

"Sh..i…t…'pant pant'…I fu…ck…en…for…got…'pant pant'…her office…is…on .. .the ...Fiftenth...floor…I'm...not…going…to...make…….it…"

She suddenly hears a beep on her watch, signaling10:30, for reasons unknown she had a sudden burst of energy and run up to the 15th floor. She bursts through the door of the office and runs to Tomoe, Tomoe looks up at her in shock, _Oh my Gosh, why is she sweating and panting so much? She looks like she just ran a marathon. _

"IS…THE…DOCTOR…STILL…HERE??" said Natsuki, in her half panting half shouting voice

"Y-yes, please come in this way!" said Tomoe

"THANK YOU!"

"Kuga-san, there is no need to shout anymore, and one more thing, Dr. Fujino hates late patients, I told her that your appointment was actually 10:30, so please do not worry, you will only look a little late, but it is better than the 2.5 hours that you really are. It is best to not tell her the time of your actual appointment"

_Oh THANK GOD! _"Thank you so much"

"Your welcome, but do please be on time the next appointment, it will be quite cumbersome to have to lie to Dr. Fujino"

"Yes I will not be late, thank you ehh..."

"Tomoe, my name is Tomoe, Dr. Fujino is right here"

KNOCK KNOCK

-From the other side of the door-

"Yes?" said Shizuru

Tomoe opens the door slightly, "Dr. Fujino, your Kuga-san is here for her appointment"

"Thank you Tomoe, Natsuki?"

Natsuki enters the room, and Tomoe shuts the door behind her.

_Tch that was easy, I can't believe this girl is so gullible; I didn't have anything to worry about at all_

**-Flashback-**

"Shizuru-sama?"

Tomoe enters the office, she sees Shizuru daydreaming, with the sweetest and happiest smile she has ever seen.

"Shizuru-sama?"

"Yes, Tomoe?"

"A-all your appointments are done for today!"

"Is that so? Okay then…you left only one spot open for tomorrow did you not?"

"Yes I did Shizuru-sama, I only left a spot open for Kuga-san, I scheduled her for your 10:00 A.M. appointment, so there is no need to be at the office before that time"

"Ara, thank you Tomoe, you could be off for today"

Tomoe exits the office and goes to her car, _what was Shizuru-sama thinking about? She looked so happy…was it me? No, it must've been that Kuga, Tch…how can that woman win the heart of my desire with just one visit when I've been here for 2 years and nothing has happened. Well nothing will EVER happen between them if I can help it. Kuga Natsuki, you are now my enemy, and I will not take you down lightly_

**-End Flashback-**

"Ara, is Natsuki going to just stand there and stare at me?"

Natsuki cheeks suddenly glowed red

"I'M NOT STARING!"

"Yes, then why don't you come and sit down"

"Okay" said Natuski as she neared the chair in front of her desk

"No, no, not there, on the couch" said Shizuru as she pointed to a black leather couch.

"Okay…"

"Natsuki…you have green leaves all over your blouse"

_Green…leaves? What the…_she stares down at her chest _WHAT THE HELL IS THIS? Oh! SHIT! I FORGOT THAT DAMN PLANT…not like I can get it now…damn it…_

Shizuru hands Natsuki a couple of tissues to help her get the leaves off.

"Ara, what was Natsuki doing to get all this on you, were you rolling around in the park?"

"WHAT?! NOO!" said a heavily blushing Natsuki who grabbed the tissues out of Shizuru's hand and is now rubbing it furiously at her blouse.

"Whatever my Natsuki says"

_My…my Natsuki? Since when was I hers? Does she refer to all her patients as her possessions? What a weird doctor…_

Natsuki finishes taking off the leaves and hands the tissues back to Shizuru.

_...Natsuki looks so cute with that pout on...maybe I should tease her more..._

Shizuru takes the tissues and throws it in the trash bin, but not before she catches a whiff of the scent of the leaves. _Ara, what is this? It smells so familiar…_

"S-S-So…I'm sorry that I came so late today Dr. Fujino"

"Natsuki, there is no need to apologize, my job is to help you, and you weren't that late, please call me Shizuru."

_Not that late? I was almost 3 hours late…what type of patience does this woman have?!_

"Now Natsuki, shall we begin our session?"

* * *

Thank you for reading!

I hope you liked this chapter as well

I don't think updates would be this frequent from now on, because I usually work on this whenever I have English homework (my word processor is already on the screen and I can't help but start typing this out instead of my homework…hehe…procrastinating is bad…)

And nooo, don't tell my English teacher to give me more homework (dies from homework overload)

Sorry guys! KAVA will make it's debut later in this series! Hope you get great laughs from it (I'm still undecided as to how embarrassed I want Natsuki to be)

I just decided to put this in…

* * *

**-Mini Feed-**

Miyu: Alysssa ojou-sama, what are you reading?

Alyssa: A script for the characters of Mai-HiMe

Miyu: Is that so ojou-sama, are you enjoying it?

Alyssa: Somewhat, I'm a little disappointed, we're not in it. (glares at author)

Author: (cowers in fear) I-I'll put you in! Just let me find the right time and place

Alyssa and Miyu: Be sure that you do…or else…who knows who else from Mai Hime will read this script…

Author: HAI! (salutes)

**-End Mini Feed-**


	5. 5 Blush…? Session

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime/Otome or any of its' characters, only this story**

Thank you for reading

And thank you for reviewing, I'll try and update this…after I finish all my apps

**ALEXISSA2, Alphawolf69lindred, rainee-chan**, **ToumaSan**

**SharonSuh**- I don't THINK that this is going to be a dark one… but I'm not really sure how this is going to turn out, sorry (lol wow, when I was halfway into writing this I saw your review, and this one was actually going to be a bit darker…but I changed it)

* * *

**Chapter 5-Blush…? Session**

Shizuru takes a chair and sits down and faces Natsuki, while Natsuki lies down on the couch.

"Natsuki? Did you hear me?"

"Y-yes, of course, let's start!" said Natsuki, with a very faint blush on her cheeks

"Does Natsuki have anything to tell me?"

"…no…not really"

"Oh, is that correct, well then you could start by telling me how your troubles with Takeda- san started"

_How it started? I can't even remember, all I know is that he was always pestering me_

"uhh…I don't exactly remember how it all started"

"So you hate him for reasons you can not even remember"

"NO! I have A LOT of reasons of why I hate his guts"

"Would you care to share?"

"FIRST OF ALL, HE'S AN ANNOYING LITTLE BASTARD, SECOND…"

Natsuki stares at Shizuru, and then looks up at the ceiling, while clenching her fists.

"Ara…is that it? Just because he's annoying?"

"NO…" Natsuki slams her fists down onto the couch, "I just can't think of the other reasons right now! Give me a minute and I'll be able to come up with a list so long you won't even be able to hear it all in this session!"

"Okay Natsuki, I shall wait a minute for you to collect your thoughts"

_Okay now…why do I hate him…yes…he's annoying, always bothers me at work, never stops asking me out on a date, he even tried to kiss me! Damn it, these are just all of his irritating qualities…_

"Natsuki, your one minute is up, can I hear that long list now?"

"ONE MORE MINUTE!" said Natsuki, while she furrows up her eyebrows to think of this imaginary long list.

_KAWAIII! Even when she doesn't blush she's so cute, her concentration face is just too much, ara…I've never seen a patient so cute before, I wish I could hug her right now…but she's a patient, I must control myself…for now… "inside smile"_

_DAMN DAMN DAMN…I HAVE TO MAKE THIS LIST, OR ELSE I CAN'T JUSTIFY MY ACTIONS TOWARD THAT IDIOT…he…OH…_

"HE TRIED TO TAKE AWAY MY MAYO!" screamed Natsuki

Shizuru looks at Natsuki, with bulging, skeptical eyes. _Did I hear her correctly…mayo?_

"You…hate him because he tried to take away…mayonnaise…from you?"

"YES!"

_My my, I never knew I had such an eccentric patient, getting all worked up over food. She must be really impetuous to almost kill someone over mayo._

"Are there any more reasons why you attempted to murder him Natsuki?"

"I DIDN'T TRY TO MURDER HIM, JUST…just…hurt him enough so that he'll die on his own…"

"Ara- Natsuki, that IS attempted murder…"

"NO IT'S NOT…WHATEVER, ARE YOU GOING TO LET ME GO BACK TO WORK OR NOT?"

"Only if I see that Natsuki can control her temper, and make sure that Natsuki never tries to kill anyone again"

_I'm screwed…_

"Now, Natsuki, what do you think makes you angry?"

"…hormones?"

"I was thinking more about attributes and actions of those around you…"

"…oh…"

"Natsuki?"

"Shizuru, I would like to stop this session for today"

"Natsuki, we are in therapy, you should try t-"

"No, Dr. Fujino, I would rather we stop today"

"Natsu-"

"I SAID I WANTED TO STOP"

Shizuru sits there, a little shocked that Natsuki just screamed at her. Natsuki jumps off the couch and runs to the door…she tries to open the door…but the handle won't turn.

"Natsuki, your not going anywhere until you calm down and tell me what is bothering you"

_GODDAMN IT, WHAT'S WITH THIS WOMAN?! NORMAL PEOPLE WOULD'VE BEEN SO SCARED THAT THEY WOULD RUN AWAY FROM ME_

"Now Natsuki, why don't you come back here and sit, we have a long day ahead of us,

_Fufu, Mai-san warned me about her, I'm glad that I've been able to calculate her moves, although I didn't expect the mayonnaise situation, well I'll just have to recalculate_

_DAMN THIS WOMAN! I DON'T WANT HER TO KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME, SHE'S JUST A THERAPIST! Okay, calm down Natsuki, find a way to get out of this mess without going berserk…_

Shizuru walks up to Natsuki, and puts her hand onto Natsuki hand that is on the doorknob. Natsuki immediately jolts up, but Shizuru holds onto her hand.

"LET GO OF ME!"

"No"

"WHY NOT?"

"I want to know why Natsuki is afraid of the touch of someone else"

"I'M NOT AFRAID; YOU JUST SUDDENLY GRABBED MY HAND!"

"Is that so?"

Shizuru lets go of Natsuki hands, and looks deep into Natsuki's emerald orbs with her own crimson orbs. Natsuki feels a sudden shiver down her spine, but not a unpleasant one, rather one that makes her feel like she can trust Shizuru with her life.

Natsuki tries to tear away from those orbs, fearing what she dreads the most, being able to trust another human being.

"Natsuki, why is it that I see fear in your eyes? I am not going to hurt you; I'm just trying to help you."

"Shi…zu…ru…"

_Ara, the way she says my name…it's intoxicating, I want to hear her say it like that…more…why is it that every time I look into those beautiful emerald eyes I feel… like I can do anything for her, I want to protect her, and shield her from all the ailments of this world, even though I've only met her…her eyes are just so mesmerizing_

"Shizuru?, are you okay?"

Shizuru is snapped back into reality, and realizes what she had just felt… _love, I'm in love…_

"Ara, why is Natsuki staring at me, does Natsuki think I'm alluring?"

"WHAT? NO..!"

"'Sniff', then does Natsuki think I'm ugly? 'sniff'" Shizuru turns around and puts her hands onto her face, pretending to cry…

"WHAT? NO I DIDN'T MEAN THAT I JUST…NO…YOUR NOT UGLY YOU'RE THE MOST BEAUTIFUL PERSON I'VE EVER SEEN!"

_WAIT...WHAT DID I JUST SAY? SHE'S THE MOST BEAUTIFUL PERSON? WHAT? WHAT AM I THINKING ABOUT? _

_Hoo…Natsuki thinks I'm beautiful? How interesting…_

"Really?" Shizuru turns around and moves her face a centimeter close to Natsuki's

"Ookini" Shizuru moves her head to the side and places her lips close to Natsuki's ears, she then blows into it, and quickly retreats a few steps back.

…_What was that…what did she just do…a second ago, her face was almost touching mine, and I felt my heart skip a beat, then …she…_"HUGE BLUSH!" _b-blew… into my EARS??AHHH!! WHY…DID SHE DO THAT? AND WHY DO I CARE? SHE'S A WOMAN! I SHOULDN'T BE FEELING ANYTHING LIKE THIS…WHY IS MY HEART RACING SO FAST, AND WHY IS IT SO HOT IN HERE? DID SHE TURN ON THE HEATER?? _

"Natsuki, is it really hot in here? Your face is unusually red, and you're starting to sweat, maybe you should take off your jacket" _Fufu…Natsuki's blushes are just so adorable; I wonder how many different types of colors it could be…_

"Let's just get this session over with"

"Have some patience Natsuki…"

"HOW CAN I HAVE PATIENCE RIGHT NOW? JUST LET ME GET THIS OVER WITH SO I CAN GO BACK TO MY JOB!"

_If I let Natsuki get back to her job so easily, I might not be able to see her anymore…_

"If Natsuki resumes her job, will Natsuki still come by for therapy?"

"Why would I need to come back here?"

"Well, Natsuki still has problems controlling her anger, we wouldn't want you to kill anyone in the job now will we?"

"Tch"

"How about this, I will tell Mai-san to let you go back into work, but you must come see me everyday to continue your therapy"

"EVERDAY?? ARE YOU KIDDING ME? I CAN'T WAKE UP THAT EARLY"

"Natsuki can't wake up? Doesn't your job start at 9:00 A.M.?"

"N-no…not really…technically yes…but I don't usually get there until 1"

"We could always schedule it in the afternoon"

"I work in the afternoon, until late at night"

"Does Natsuki care if I drop in your house or at work then?"

"If I get to keep my job, I don't really mind"

"Okay then, it's settled, you get to go to your job tomorrow, and I'll see you at whichever time is most convenient _(for me), "inside smirk" "_

"Okay, I'm fine with that"

_YES! I CAN PAY RENT NOW! _

**-HiMe Repairs-**

RING RING

"Hello, this is HiMe Repairs how may I help you?"

"Mai-san?"

"Yes, this is she"

"Hello Mai-san, this is Shizuru, I called to inform you that Natsuki will be able to go to work tomorrow"

"What? That fast? You fixed her in two sessions? _Wow, what is she an angel? _

"I'm afraid not, but I think that it is best if I can have the chance to observe her during work and see how I can help her in other ways"

"Are you sure you can handle that? Natsuki can be….pretty aggressive"

"Yes I am sure Mai-san, I promise that Natsuki will not harm anyone while I am there"

"Okay if you insist"

"Thank you Mai-san, good bye"

"Bye"

_Geez, I hope the doctor can really hold Natsuki in check, I don't want to deal with anymore angry customers, Midori will kill me if there are anymore lawsuits…"sigh"_

"Mai?"

"Yes Mikoto?"

"Who was that?"

"Dr. Fujino, she said that Natsuki is coming to work tomorrow"

"Heh? Why ? she almost killed you the other day!"

"I know I know, but she said that Natsuki won't hurt anyone tomorrow, let's just see what happens"

"Mai…" Mikoto lifts Mai's shirt up

"HEEEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Look" Mikoto points at a HUGE purple blotch on Mai's stomach "Natsuki did that to you, are you sure that she won't hurt you again?"

"Yes, I am Mikoto now let me get some rest" said Mai as she pulled her shirt back down "I'm just going to lie down in the office, Youko already gave me some cream to rub onto it so that it won't hurt as much"

"Cream? Is it edible?"

"No Mikoto, it's for rubbing onto my bruise"

"Rubbing? Okay then!" Mikoto grabs the cream and squirts a bunch of it onto her hands, then places her hands onto Mai's bruise and starts to rub"

"HA-HAHAHAHA—AHH—MIKOTO STOP IT, THAT TICKLES HAHAA!"

"But Mai said that it will feel better"

**-outside-**

"What's going on in there? What kind of employee's did I hire? One of them is a psychopath and the other 2…ugh…"

"Midori, what's wrong?" asks Yohko

"Nothing Yohko, just taking a look into my life, and why it's so hard…"

"Oh, is it because of Natsuki?"

"Not only her…"

"Is it them?"

"Yes, and with Natsuki like this, I don't know what's going to happen to HiMe Repairs"

"Don't worry about things that are out of your control"

"Yes your right…now…let's go hit the bars!"

"WHAT? ALREADY? IT'S ONLY 5!"

"YES THE PERFECT TIME! LETS GO!" said Midori as she grabs Youko

-Outside Shizuru's office-

_Well, at least I can finally go back to work, now I'm just going to go home…and eat some mayo!_

Natsuki walks to her bike, jumps on it, turn the engine on, and rides back home…

In the shadows, there is a someone with a baseball bat, and that figure is smashing what looks to be a pot…

At Natuki's apartment-

"SHIT…WHERE THE HELL IS THE PLANT…?"

Natsuki gets back on her bike and rides back to the office, she jumps off and looks around for her plant…_Where the hell is it? _She looks all around the parking lot, but can't find it _Damn what kind of person would steal a plant? Ugh, now I have to go back and get another one._

A large shadow is in the back alley of the office; it dumps something into the dumpster, and walks away…

* * *

Wow, I'm starting to develop writer's block, this chapter took me a lot longer to write… it's going to take me awhile to figure out the next chapter…sorry everyone, but it might take a bit longer for the next chapter

* * *

**-Mini Feed-**

Alyssa: You lied, we're not in it

Author: NOO, I SAID THE RIGHT TIME AND PLACE!

Alyssa: Too bad…

Author: what? Who did you show this to?

Nao: HEY WHY AM I NOT IN THIS?

Author: Shit…

Nao: JULIA!

**-End Mini Feed-**


	6. 6 House Call

Disclaimer: I do not own mai hime or any of its' characters, only this story

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime or any of it's' characters, only this story**

Thank you for reading!

**kikyo4ever**– yes, Natsuki really does yell a lot…that's why she has to be in anger management

**glowie**author did not forget about kava, will put kava in again…soon "evil smile" wonder how bad I should make it for Natsuki…

**Alphawolf69**hmmmm…interesting ideas….I only took gen. psych so I'm pretty bad at all the psych stuff…only know the basics

Thanks you for all those reviewed, **kiangs****Natsuki Kuga****ALEXISSA2****SpiderLilies2007****lindred****Bad one****rainee-chan****a1e0o1n**

Dang…I noticed I had a lot of mistakes in my previous chapters… but I'm too lazy to proofread it…

This fic is getting harder to write…too many things I want to include…ugghh…

* * *

**Chapter 6- House Call**

Natsuki just came back to her apartment after trying to find her plant in the parking lot but had to leave empty handed, she searched everywhere, but couldn't even find a trace of the _Kava kava_. The landlord, Miss Maria was waiting for her outside her apartment.

"Hello Miss Kuga"

'Gulp' "Good...evening…Miss Maria"

"Miss Kuga, I trust that you will have the money to pay your overdue rent soon?"

"Y-yes! I just got my job back and I should be getting a pay check very soon! the first thing I'll do is pay you your rent"

"Good, good night Miss Kuga, we wouldn't want you to be late on your job now would we?"

Natsuki was sitting on her couch, taking out her wallet; she was flipping through her money. _Crap, I don't think I'm going to have money to pay rent, even with a new paycheck, "sigh" I might need to get an advancement in pay…Damn that woman, I'm only a week late and she's already bothering me about stupid rent, it sucks to be poor_

**Morning**

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP

"uggh…shut…up…" said Natsuki as she searched for her alarm clock that was interrupting her beauty sleep. She found it, grasped onto it and chucked it out of the window. _Hmmm…strange…I don't hear it breaking, oh well must've landed in a bush or something…_

RING RING

Natsuki reaches for the phone on her nightstand and puts the receiver up to her ears.

"WHAT!?"

"Hey Natsuki its Mai, you remember that you have to come to work today right?"

"YEA YEA YEA, I'LL BE THERE AT 1..."

"…your shift starts at 10 today"

"WHATEVER, GOOD BYE"

Natsuki throws the phone across the room and falls back asleep

**-A few minutes later-**

KNOCK KNOCK, KNOCK KNOCK…

_WHY IS EVERYONE TRYING TO INTERRUPT MY SLEEP TODAY…_

"GO AWAY!"

KNOCK KNOCK

"I SAID GO AWAY!"

Louder KNOCK KNOCK

Natsuki gets out of her bed, and lethargically walks to the door _when I get my hands on you, you're going to wish you were dead_; Natsuki undoes the chains and locks and flings the door open

"YOU BETTER HAVE A FUCKING GOOD EXPLANATION FOR WAKING ME UP!"

"Ara, ara, Natsuki said that I could drop in anytime I wanted to"

Shizuru looks at Natsuki just out of bed look. It consisted of an oversized white men's shirt, with white panties. _Ara, Natsuki looks…very sensual…I wonder what she would do if I hugged her right now?_

"Sh-Shi-SHIZURU?"

"Hai hai, that is my name and your name, is Natsuki"

"Why are you here? So early in the morning—in front of my door?"

"Does Natsuki not remember our arrangement? I get to give Natsuki therapy whenever it is convenient"

"Well it's not convenient for me , so good bye" Natsuki said as she prepared to close the door, suddenly Shizuru's hand darted from no where and grabbed on to Natsuki's hand, Shizuru pushed Natsuki into her apartment, shut and locked the door.

"W-what are you doing?"

"Natsuki, whoever said that it would be for your convenience, it is for my convenience" said a smiling Shizuru

_Why does she have that smile on? It looks…somewhat…evil and mischievous…oh my God, what have I gotten myself into? I gave her permission to enter my apartment…ANYTIME…and she can bother me at work…ENDLESSLY…SHIT…WHAT HAVE I DONE? OH NO NO NO NO NO! THIS IS NOT HAPPENING…NO THIS MUST BE A DREAM…OKAY…WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP!!_

"Natsuki, I believe you need this in order to wake up on time" said Shizuru as she handed Natsuki the alarm clock that she threw out the window.

_What the hell? How'd she get this? I thought I chucked it out the window…_

"I was surprised when I saw this falling down at me from a window, but I caught it and I think that you'll need it from now on"

"How'd you know this was mine?"

"That would be a se-cr-et"

"Psh, fine, wait what do you mean "from now on?""

"Ara-it means that I will be dropping by a lot more often"

"EHHHHH?? WHAT, NO, ABSOLUTELY NOT! YOU CAN'T DO THIS"

"Is Natsuki breaking our promise, Natsuki is a big bully, Ikezu!" Shizuru falls down onto Natuski's couch and breaks into light sobs

"WHAT? NO, I'M NOT BREAKING OUR PROMISE _(though I don't recall making such a promise)_ SO please stop crying!

"Is Natsuki sure? Then I will be coming by your apartment more often now"

_Shit…_

"Natsuki, I think that you should get changed, I can see your underwear" Shizuru feigns a cover-up of her eyes, but looks right through them at Natsuki's very sensual figure

The room suddenly felt 100 degrees hotter, and Natsuki's face glowed as bright as the sun, she ran into her room and slammed the door shut.

_Ara, ara! This Natsuki is even cuter than before! Especially with that messy bed hair, dazed look, and her revealing sleep wear, I don't mind seeing this sight everyday._

Shizuru takes the time of Natsuki's absence to look around the apartment. The coffee table is littered with instant noodle cups, candy wrappers, and motorcycle magazines. The floor is covered with Natsuki's unwashed clothes and other auto magazines.

_Ara, are those Natsuki's panties I see? Ho ho…I wonder what style she likes…_ Shizuru bends down to pick up the panties…but…

**-In Natsuki's Room- A couple of minutes before**

_GAAAAAAH!! SHE SAW ME IN MY… UNDERWEAR, MY __UNDERWEAR__; THERAPISTS AREN'T SUPPOSED TO BE THAT COMMITTED TO THEIR PATIENTS… are they? I have no idea, since this is my first therapist_

Natsuki quickly looks through her closet for clothes, socks, black slightly baggy denim jeans, white tank top, white laced bra, and high collared dark blue long sleeve button down shirt. She practically throws everything onto herself, and flings open her door…

**-Present time-**

Natsuki is suddenly greeted by Shizuru's butt. _Wow… (_Her heart starts to beat faster) _she has one fucking fine ass, oh, she's wearing a black miniskirt, I can see her legs…they look so...sexy…_ _wait what is she doing? HOLY SHIT! ALL MY CLOTHES ARE OUT HERE! EVEN MY UNDERWEAR! Well not like she hasn't seen them… WAIT…IT DOESN'T MATTER!_

"SHIZURU!"

Shizuru freezes when she hears her name being shouted by Natsuki _Oh no, does she know what I'm doing? She's going to think I'm an ultra perverted who's trying to steal her panties! Well, I actually am a pervert…but I don't want her to know that…_

Shizuru straightens her back, and looks at Natsuki, prepared to give an excuse for her behavior, but looks at Natsuki. Instead of seeing a face of disgust or loathing that she expected, she saw a face of shock and embarrassment _Hoo…does Natsuki not know what I was doing? _

"Natsuki, why are you staring at me?"

"I WASN'T…I wasn't staring…" said a now tomato faced Natsuki,

_Arigato Kami-sama, Natsuki didn't notice what I was doing or else she would have thrown me out of the apartment by now._

"S-so, what are you doing here?"

"Natsuki needs therapy"

"THIS EARLY?!"

"I wanted to see how Natsuki is in the morning; I came to observe a day in the life of Natsuki"

_Great, I can't sleep in anymore, and I can't do anything too rash in front of this woman or else she might throw me in the loony bin or something. _

"You really want to follow me for the day?"

"Yes"

'Groans' "Fine, but you asked for it"

_Ahhh…I'm so happy, I get to see what Natsuki does now. This is going to be a very interesting day_

"Okay then, shall we get going?" asks Shizuru

"Get going…where?"

"To work of course"

Natsuki looks at the clock, it says 9:45, _I'm actually going to go to work on time? I think Mai is going to have a heart attack when she sees me walk in…_

"Natsuki?"

"Yea, okay, I'll take us there"

They both go outside, and Shizuru looks around intently _My my, I wonder what type of car Natsuki drives? Sports car? _

Natsuki strolls over to her motorcycle while Shizuru daydreams. She takes out a spare helmet and throws it at Shizuru, who was still daydreaming, but immediately snaps out of it when something comes flying at her; she catches it and stares it, unable to register why she had a helmet.

"Oi, Shizuru, are you coming or not?"

Shizuru looks at where Natsuki's voice came from, and her eyes almost bounce out of her sockets. _A-a MOTORCYCLE?? I've never ridden one before in my life, oh no…_

"N-Natsuki doesn't have a car?"

"Nope, I like motorcycles better; it feels like I have more freedom with a motorcycle than if I were constrained inside a car, so are you gong to get on or not?"

Shizuru hesitantly walks over to the motorcycle and gets on it, puts on her helmet, and puts her hand onto Natsuki's shoulders, not wanting to intrude on any personal space of Natsuki's, yet.

"Oi, if you don't want to fall off then put her arms here" Natsuki takes Shizuru's arms and puts them across her stomach. Shizuru's suddenly blushes _Good thing I have this helmet on, I wouldn't want Natsuki to see me blush_

"Okay, here we go!"

Natsuki turns on the engine, revs it and the bike suddenly lurches forward, causing Shizuru's grip around Natsuki's waist to tighten. She hangs on for fear of losing her life, while Natsuki keeps driving, and speeding up. _Kyaaaaah! I think I'm going to die here! But it wouldn't be so bad to die with Natsuki (chuckle) _The bike takes a sudden turn, and Shizuru digs her head into Natsuki's back, while tightening her grip some more. _Geez, what is this woman doing? I can barely breathe! Damn I just have to get there faster _Natsuki speeds up even more, causing Shizuru to whimper, but Natsuki couldn't hear it. Shizuru starts to dream about Natsuki.

Natsuki starts to slow down, but Shizuru hardly notices, she's too engrossed in her own dreams to notice anything around her. Natsuki stops the engine, and was about to get off, but notices that Shizuru still hasn't relaxed her hold on her waist yet. Natsuki takes off her helmet, and looks down on Shizuru, if she could see through the helmet, then she would see that Shizuru slightly has some drool on mouth.

**-The Dream-**

Shizuru and Natsuki are riding the motorcycle across the cliffs; suddenly Natsuki slows down and stops. Shizuru is confused about the sudden stop on the edge of the cliff. Shizuru takes her hands off of Natsuki and looks forward at the back of Natsuki's helmet, confused. Natsuki turns around and takes off her helmet first, then takes off Shizuru's. She throws the helmets onto the ground, and gently takes Shizuru's hand into her own. She holds them tenderly and kisses them. Natsuki puts Shizuru's hand upon her own heart.

"Shizuru, you are my one and only I this world, and I wish that I could spend my entire life with you, and only you, you are the only person I ever want in this world"

"Nat-su-ki" said a now tomato faced Shizuru; Shizuru turns her head to the side to hide her blush.

Natsuki takes her hand, and puts it onto Shizuru's face, and turns Shizuru's face back, and looks deep into those crimson orbs.

"Shizuru, you never have to hide yourself from me, I want to see who you really are, and no matter what, I will never judge you for it"

Natsuki takes her other hand, and places Shizuru's hand onto her own face; she lightly kisses the palm of Shizuru's hand. Natsuki caresses Shizuru's face, and finally rests it onto Shizuru's lips

"Shizuru, your lips are so soft" she starts to caress her lips with her thumb.

Shizuru feels like she's going to have a massive nosebleed if Natsuki doesn't stop, but is frozen by pleasure and curiosity. Shizuru looks at Natsuki's lips as they start to near her own…She could feel Natsuki's breath on her, and their lips start to close in the space between them. Shizuru closes her eyes and leans in to kiss Natsuki, and their lips are almost touching, Shizuru could anticipate the feeling she is about to receive…and leans in more…

"Oi, Shizuru, we're here"

"Hmmm?"

Shizuru looks up at Natsuki, and stares into those emerald orbs, and the long flowing raven hair in front of her. She looks at Natsuki's perfect lips, and suddenly blushes, remembering the dream she just had. _'Sigh', if only I had a second more with the dream..._ She realizes that her arms are still around Natsuki, and grudgingly takes her hands off of her. She gets off the bike and turns around to take off the helmet, taking the time away from Natsuki to calm down and restore her perfect mask on. _Ara, I don't think that anyone has made me blush, ever, and now Natsuki can make me blush two times today! Not counting the ones in the dream either. Oh, how I wish that to be reality. What an interesting person, no one has ever made me want to take my mask off, but Natsuki…I don't know why, she makes me feel…that I can be myself around her, and she will accept me for it…_

Natsuki walks over to Shizuru and takes the helmet away from her; she puts it on the bike. She starts to walk away, but notices that Shizuru still hasn't followed her.

"Shizuru, if you don't start walking, I'm going to leave you here."

Shizuru torn away from her thoughts, turns around, and flashes the biggest smile she has

"Ara, I don't think Natsuki will leave me"

Natsuki blushes, and says "YEA RIGHT, WELL I'M GOING TO GO IN NOW, and YOU CAN STAY HERE ALL YOU WANT!"

Natsuki stomps her way into HiMe Repairs, while Shizuru tries to contain her laughter.

-Inside HiMe Repairs-

Mai is working under a car, while Mikoto is handing her some tools.

"Mai, I think Natsuki is here"

"Don't be ridiculous Mikoto; Natsuki would NEVER come here that early"

"It seems that Mai is mistaken this time" said Shizuru who is behind a pouting Natsuki

"WHAT?" exclaims Mai as she raises her head from shock, only to be met with metal clashing on to her forehead. "OWWWWW!"

"MAI ARE YOU OKAY?" screams Mikoto who crawls under the car to check up on Mai.

"I'm fine I'm fine, go back outside Mikoto" said Mai as she also slides out from under the car.

"Mikoto, I'm not dreaming am I?"

Mikoto pinches Mai really hard on the cheek

"OUCH! MIKOTO WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Mai said that if your dreaming then you won't get hurt, so…if it hurts then you're not dreaming"

Mai slaps her palm onto her own forehead _Damn this child and her logic_

"So, Natsuki why are you here so early?"

"Isn't it obvious? My shift starts now"

"Well yea, but you don't usually waltz in here until…4 hours later!"

"THREE hours…"

"Yea yea, whatever…" Mai looks at Natsuki, and finally notices that Shizuru is behind her…_ooh…is that why she's here early? Because of Dr. Fujino? Wow, she must be some sort of angel to be able to get Natsuki here, or a demon…_

"Good morning Dr. Fujino, I didn't expect you to be here yet"

"Good morning to you to Mai-san, and call me Shizuru, I did tell you over the phone that I was going to come here tomorrow, did I not?"

"Oh, yea, I forgot about that" _Not that I actually forgot, I just doubted that you could ever get Natsuki to come here with you, and on time too!_

"HEY HEY HEY, WHATS WITH ALL THE TALKING AND NO WORKING?" shouted Midori as she walks over to them from her office, but stops dead in her tracks.

"N-NATSUKI?! WHY ARE YOU HERE?"

Natsuki starts to get irritated, but looks at Shizuru, and she is instantly calmed down

"Because I work here…"

"I meant…WHY ARE YOU HERE SO EARLY?"

"BECAUSE I WANT TO OKAY? STOP ASKING ME THAT QUESTION! And tell me what I have to fix today!"

"OH right, okay…uhhm…" Midori runs over back to her office and grabs her charts

"Natsuki…is working…on that car" she points at a black Porsche 911 GT3 RS –authors dream car-

"Whoa, a Porsche? What rich bastard would drop his car here?"

"That rich bastard would be me"

Everyone turns around and looks at the two figures behind them.

**TBC.**

* * *

Okay, this is the longest chapter I've ever written! Sorry it took so long, I had a writers block…

I'm really really happy that you all like this fic, being a complete novice at this. And your reviews really make me happy! Especially when I shouldn't be writing this and do my homework…

P.S…I think that I'm not going to update for awhile, I have to finish my college apps…so until…end of December? I might update in between, but not as frequent...

* * *

**-Mini Feed-**

Nao: Yo, are you okay?

Author: ... (no response)

Miyu: You might have killed the author

Nao: Hoo…that's what people get for not including me in it.

Alyssa: Well, Nao-san if the author is dead, how are we ever going to be included in this story?

Nao: Ah mou, HEY AUTHOR, JUST GET YOUR ASS UP AND GO FINISH ANOTHER CHAPTER RIGHT NOW! AND DON'T FORGET TO ADD US INTO IT! Or else (smirk) Natsuki and Shizuru might see this

Author: (rises from the dead) NO! I'LL DO IT RIGHT NOW! (Typety type) …_but 2 of you are in it_

**-End Mini Feed-**


	7. 7 Natsuki’s Tale of Woe

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime or any of it's' characters, only this story**

**volk83**: Shizuru didn't really SLEEP sleep, more like daydreamed

**lindred**: author dies form homework load

Thank you **Bad one****,SpiderLilies2007****,Natsuki Kuga****,rainee-chan****,-Rikku-Spira-****ALEXISSA2****Alphawolf69**

If you guys review more, maybe I'll update faster! Lol….maybe… D

I was originally going to make that car Takeda's and then put him getting beat up, but I didn't want HIM to drive my dream car.

* * *

**Chapter 7- Natsuki's Tale of Woe**

Natsuki stares at the two figures, unable to move from her current state of shock.

"My dear Natsuki-onee san, are you not happy to see your own sister?" asks the shorter figure with long blonde hair.

Natsuki continues to stare at her, and then it turns into a glare.

"What the hell are you doing here Alyssa? Along with Aunt Miyu?"

"Did I not say that that car was my mine? Why else would I be here Natsuki-onee san?"

"Tch, why are you even taking it to this place? You could afford a much better place"

"I heard that the best mechanics are all gathered in this garage. What choice do I have but to come here? Isn't that right Midori-san?

Midori straightens her back and glares at Alyssa.

"Midori-san, I would prefer that you do not look at Alyssa-ojou sama like that" said Miyu

Natsuki turns to see Midori, "THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL THAT I'M GOING TO FIX THAT FILTHY BITCHES CAR!"

"Is that to way to talk to your only imouto Natsuki-onee san"

"I'M NOT YOUR SISTER! I HAVE NO RELATIONSHIP WITH YOU WHATSOEVER, NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF THIS PLACE BEFORE I SMASH YOU'RE SORRY HEAD IN!"

Everyone looks at the now psychotic Natsuki, who is dead serious about injuring her own sister.

Sensing the seriousness of the situation, Alyssa and Miyu take their leave.

"Well then Natsuki onee san, I trust that you will fix my car?" said Alyssa before she leaves with Miyu

Natsuki glares at them while they leave, and they enter their black Mercedes.

"Midori, why did you have to take this job?"

"I-I'm sorry Natsuki, I didn't know it was her car, someone else dropped it off"

"Well, I guess I have to be professional about this, I don't want to lose another job now do I Midori?" said a now smiling Natsuki

Everyone is shocked that Natsuki did not just try to kill everyone within her vicinity, and nearly had heart attacks when they saw her smile. Everyone thought: _IS THIS NATSUKI? WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO NATSUKI? WAS SHE ABDUCTED BY ALIENS?_

_This is strange, I do not feel anger or resentment towards her, and rather I pity her. Why is she here after three years of ignoring me? Of betraying me? What is she thinking of? I don't think I'll ever know, but somehow I'm glad she did. If they didn't do this to me, I wonder if I could ever meet these wonderful people I know now. Even though they could be a bit strange and possessive, I value the friendships I have acquired since then, and I'm glad that it has happened to me, although it has pained me so much. GAH! What am I thinking of? TIME TO FINISH THAT RICH BITCHES CAR! _

Natsuki suddenly whips her whole body around and marches towards Alyssa's car. Everyone can only stare at her, and wonder if she's going to smash the car into pieces, but to everyone's surprise, she starts to diagnose and analyze the car.

"Oi! Are you all just going to stand there, or are you guys going to work?"

"YEA YEA, RIGHT! GET TO WORK EVERYONE!" shouts Midori

**-Inside the Car-**

"Miyu, do you think that Natsuki onee san will ever forgive me?"

"Give her more time ojou sama"

"It's been so long, I-I don't know what I'll do if she keeps hating me"

"Natsuki is a very stubborn person, but in time she will see that what you have done to her was to help her"

"Then why does she still hate me?" said a teary eyed Alyssa

"She does not know the reasons behind our actions yet"

"I-I don't know if I can wait that long for her to understand, I need her now, we need her now, our future depends on her Miyu"

"I know ojou sama, but we can not push her, the more we push her, the farther she'll run away from us"

Alyssa buries her head into Miyu, and sobs quietly, while Miyu strokes her head, trying to conciliate her.

**-Back at the HiMe Repairs-**

Shizuru stares at Natsuki, trying to figure out what happened between Alyssa and Natsuki. _Who was that girl? And why did Natsuki look like she was in so much pain when she talked to her? 'sigh' there is still so much about Natsuki that I want to know about her. It's a shame she won't open up to me…_

"Dr. Fujino?"

Shizuru turns her head back to see who called her name. It was Midori. Midori waves her hand to Shizuru for her to go into her office.

"I'm sorry Dr. Fujino; I should have told you more about Natsuki's past before you started your therapy"

"That's quite alright Ms. Sugiura"

"Please call me Midori; you make me sound so old!"

"I apologize Midori, and then you can call me Shizuru, what it is about Natsuki's past that I should know about"

"I could only tell you so much about her past, only about two years when I first met her, everything else you will have ask Mai about, since they did go to high school together"

**- Midori's Flashback****- Two years ago-**

"MIDORI!!!"

"WHAT?????" yelled Midori as she looked out of the office at whoever interrupted her.

"What do you want Mai, I'm kind of busy here!"

"Midori, you said that you really needed another mechanic right?"

"Well, yea, but that person has to have experience and be extremely skilled"

"I have the perfect person for you!"

"Really? Who is it?"

"A friend of mine, I'll bring her in tomorrow okay? Promise me you'll give her a chance?"

"What? Wait who is it?"

"Oh I got to go Midori, but remember to give her a chance! I'll bring her over tomorrow!"

"WAIT! MAI!"

Mai runs out of the garage and leaves Midori there. _What the hell just happened? Who is she trying to get me to hire? 'Sigh' back to work; I guess I'll see tomorrow._

Morning

"Morning Midori!"

"Mai…why do you have such a big smile on your face?"

"I brought your new future employee, she's right outside!"

"How can you be so sure I'm going to hire her?"

Mai has a huge grin on her face "Because…you WILL"

"Hmmm…let me just see her first"

Natsuki is outside, leaning against the way with her arms folded across her stomach with her eyes closed. _Damn it, I can't believe I got fired again, what the hell is with those people? I'm the best mechanic around here! I just lost me temper for a split second, not like he got injured…seriously… (Only a concussion and a trip to the hospital)…damn Takeda, why won't he leave me alone? _

"Oi! Natsuki!" yelled Mai

"Hmmm? What?" grumbled Natsuki

"This is Midori, the owner of HiMe Repairs. Midori this is-"said Mai

"KUGA? YOU'RE TELLING ME TO HIRE KUGA????? ARE YOU CRAZY?" Midori screamed

"Midori! Hear me out!" Mai pleaded

"MAI, it seems like I'm not welcome here, so I'll be going now" said Natsuki as she pushed herself off the way and started to walk away, Mai grabs Natsuki's arms and pulls her close to her, putting her mouth near her ears.

"As much as you want to leave Natsuki, you need a job, and this is the only place that you still have a chance to get employed in, so PLEASE make an effort! I don't want to see you out in the streets okay?" whispered Mai into Natsuki's ears.

"'Sigh', thanks Mai, I know that you're doing me a huge favor just by trying to get her to see me, but as we can all see no one is going to hire an alleged psycho" Natsuki whispered back at Mai.

"AHEM!" said Midori as she walked up to them.

"Wait a sec Midori" Mai turns back to Natsuki, "I'll make it happen okay? For now keep your temper down, please?"

Natsuki looks at Mai, and gives her a nod. Mai smiles and turns to Midori, walks up to Midori and pulls her off to the side.

"Midori, we both know that you need a new mechanic here, and Natsuki is the best God damn mechanic here, she has nowhere else to be! It's a win-win situation."

"Mai, she has anger management problems, what if she KILLS one of our customers?"

"I'll make sure that never happens okay? If it ever gets even close to that, I'll send her into therapy or something okay? I'll vouch for her! Come on Midori"

"Fine Mai, but if ANYTHING happens, then she better get packing"

Midori looks at Natsuki "Kuga, your hired"

Natsuki stares at Midori and then smiles

"Thank you for giving me a chance Sugiura-san"

"Don't call me Sugiura-san, call me Midori! After all we're a family now, aren't we Mai?"

"Hmm...Yea…course…"

"WELL THEN! LET'S GO TO A BAR TO CELEBRATE!"

"EHHHHHH? MIDORI! IT'S 8 A.M.!"

"Soooooooo?????? All the better! More time to drink!"

**-End Midori's Flashback-**

"Well, that's all that I really know about Natsuki from then"

"Thank you Midori, I think I'll go ask Mai about her now"

"Uh huh, thank you for looking after Natsuki; I hope you can help her"

"I will try my best" Shizuru walks out of her office and looks for Mai, she sees Mai slumped off the engine of the car, cursing as Mikoto accidentally makes the hood of the car droop on top of her head.

"AH MOU! MIKOTO BE MORE CAREFUL!"

"Sorry Mai!" said Mikoto

"Mai-san?" said Shizuru

"Hm?" said Mai as she turns around, while rubbing the back of her head

"May I have a word with you Mai?"

"Uhh...Sure, Mikoto, could you finish this up?"

"Sure Mai!" said Mikoto as she puts the hood back up and inspects the engine.

Mai and Shizuru walk outside and sit on a bench

"So what did you want to talk about Shizuru-san?"

"Mai-san, I was wondering if you could tell me some things about Natsuki's past, I think I can understand and help her better if I do"

"Uhhhm… sure what do you want to know about?"

"Midori-san has just told me about how she hired her"

"Oh, I see, we'll I guess I'll continue that day…"

**-After drinking with Midori, or watching Midori drink her a$$ off-**

"Mai, what kind of boss do we have?"

"Hehe, she's not bad, she's a great person, just likes her drinks a bit too much"

"I see"

"Natsuki, what happened back at your old job to make you get fired, again?"

"Takeda was there…"

"Oh... Natsuki has a very complicated love life"

"I DO NOT! He just won't leave me alone! Heck, he's had so many near death experiences around me! I don't know why he still keeps coming on to me! Man he's annoying!"

"Hai hai, just don't do it over here okay?"

"I don't think he's going to bother me for awhile, he has amnesia right now…"

"EHHHHHH? Natsuki! How hard did you hit him????"

"Uhhh…not that hard…but…I did almost run him over…"

Mai stares at Natsuki

"WHAT? STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!"

"Natsuki, that's ATTEMPTED MURDER!"

"NO IT'S NOT, plus he didn't even press charges!"

Mai shakes her head "Natsuki…."

"What? I'm not going to do anything rash over here okay? I think I've had enough experience of getting fired around this whole city already"

"Yes, you do, well how was it at Zhenbu Repairs?"

"Okay, I guess…"

"Meet any friends there?"

"Not really, there was a trainee named Nao who kept bothering me though…she always tried to be around me when I was fixing cars, probably wanted to learn more from me, but I was only there for a week with her before I got fired, so I didn't' really get to talk to her."

"Ohhh, well are you going to call her or something to tell her you're gone?"

"WHAT? NO, WHY WOULD I?"

"My my, why is Natsuki blushing so much"

"I'M NOT BLUSHING!" said Natsuki as her cheeks start to get redder by the second.

"Hai hai, well, now that you have a job, what are you going to do? You could still stay at my apartment for now, until you get settled in"

"Thanks Mai, once I get enough money I'll move out, and leave you and Mikoto alone"

"NATSUKI! WHY DO YOU MAKE IT SOUND SO PERVERTED? WE'RE JUST FRIENDS FOR GOD'S SAKE!"

"Yep yep, that's what they all say, especially when that girl gropes you every second, and when she sees you she flies towards your breast, yep that's exactly what a friend does"

This time it was Mai's turn to blush

"It's not like that…we're just really close"

Sensing the discomfort of Mai, Natsuki quickly changes the subject

"Mai, I'm really grateful for all you've done for me, ever since high school you've been looking out for me, thanks"

"It's nothing Natsuki, we're friends right?"

"Yea, I'm glad I got to know you, and had you there with me…when that happened"

"Mmhmm…are you still…"

"I don't know, I don't really want to think about it right now…it just…hurt so much…"

"I understand Natsuki"

"Thank you Mai, I am truly grateful…for everything you've done for me and for being my friend"

"Ah mou, Natsuki, when did you get so mushy?"

"I'M NOT BEING MUSHY! Gees I can't even talk to you like this shouldn't even be saying thank you!"

"I'm just joking Natsuki!"

**-End flashback-**

"MAI!" screams Mikoto

"Yea? what is it?"

"MAI I THINK SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH THE ENGINE, IT'S…BLEEDING!"

"WHAT? MIKOTO WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Mai jumps up and run to Mikoto

"I'm sorry Shizuru-san but can we continue this later?"

"Of course Mai- san"

"MAI!!! IT'S GETTING WORSE!!!"

"AHH! I'M COMING!"

Mai runs in to tend to Mikoto's disaster.

_I wonder what happened to Natsuki…well, I will have to find out later, after Mai-san is not busy anymore._

Shizuru wanders around the garage, and spots Natsuki diligently fixing Alyssa's car, she has a smile on her face.

_Even though she acted like she hated her sister, I can tell she still really cares for her…what could have happened to make them like this?_

Natsuki straightens her back, and stretches

"Ahhhhh….. This is going to be harder than I thought, what the heck did she do to this car?"

"Hey Natsuki! You can go on your lunch break now!" yells Midori

"Okay!"

Natsuki puts down her tools and wipes her hands on a cloth; she goes into the lockers to change out of her uniform. Shizuru follows her. Natsuki starts to take off her clothes…

"Ara, is Natsuki giving me a free strip show?"

"SH-SHI-SHIZURU???" stuttered a now tomato faced Natsuki

"Why'd you stop Natsuki? Is Natsuki too embarrassed to continue?"

"G-GET OUT! I'M TRYING TO CHANGE!"

"Natsuki, didn't I say that I would observe you today?"

"IT DOESN'T INCLUDE THIS!" screamed Natsuki as she pushed Shizuru out and slammed the door shut.

It took her several minutes to gain control of her senses, and then continue changing her clothes

_Fufu, Natsuki is too adorable! Oh, I wish I didn't say anything, maybe she wouldn't have noticed me! _

Natsuki opens the door and absentmindedly walks into Shizuru. Shizuru, who was busy with her thoughts, did not notice Natsuki until they collided. Natsuki's face gets within millimeters of Shizuru's, and she tries to pull back from it as soon as she notices but she slips and accidentally pecks Shizuru on the cheek.

Shizuru who didn't see Natsuki come out was surprised that Natsuki was so close to her when she finally notices, and even more shocked when Natsuki kissed her on the cheek, but notices that Natsuki lost her balance, and that the kiss was an accident. But that did not stop her from blushing, and caused her heart to speed up rapidly. Shizuru quickly turns around to hide her embarrassment, and her feelings.

Natsuki grabs on to the wall for support, and steadies herself.

_Wait, what did I just do? Did I just k-kiss her? BUT IT WAS AN ACCIDENT NOT A REAL KISS! Damn it, why is my heart beating so fast, and my hands are numb. What is happening to me? _

Natsuki turns to look at the back of Shizuru and her heart skips a beat. _What am I feeling?_

Shizuru finally regains her composure and turns around to face Natsuki.

"Ara, is Natsuki that glad to see me?"

"B-BAKA!" Natsuki turns even redder.

_Natsuki, KAWAII! I wish I could kiss her on the cheek like she did to me, even though it was an accident…_

"Is Natsuki going to take me to lunch now?"

"WHAT? IT WAS ONLY A KISS ON THE CHEEK AND IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!"

"Hmm…what is Natsuki thinking about? It's your lunch break now isn't it? If you're going to eat shouldn't I be accompanying you?"

"Oh…"_ Man, what was I thinking about? She knew it was accident, so why am I fretting over this?_

"Natsuki? Where are we going to eat?"

"Oh! uhh…whatever you want to eat I guess?"

"Hoo… Natsuki is such a gentleman"

"W-WHAT?"

"Okay, then, are we going to go there on your bike?"

"Oh, yea…if it's far I guess we can take it, I just have to be back here by 2:30, so that leaves us…an hour and 20 minutes"

"Plenty of time Natsuki"

"Okay, where are we going?" said Natsuki as she and Shizuru walk over to the bike, and puts on the helmets.

"Se-cr-et, I'll be telling you the directions" said Shizuru as she climbed on the bike with Natsuki, and wraps her arms around Natsuki's waist

"Fine"

Natsuki starts the bike, and rides off, Shizuru tells her where to go, and it takes then 15 minutes to get to their destination. They get off the bike, and walk up to a restaurant.

"W-WHAT IS THIS PLACE????"

"Ara, does Natsuki not like it?"

"IT'S…A TOFU HOUSE?!?!?!"

"Yes Natsuki, I've noticed in your apartment that you have been having a very unhealthy diet, I just wanted-"

"Fine fine let's just go in, I'm starving!" said Natsuki as she walks up to the entrance _I hope they have mayonnaise_

_Natsuki, I also noticed all those empty mayonnaise bottles lying around your apartment, when you're with me, I won't let you touch a drop of that_

They go inside, and sit down at a table as a waiter comes by and gives them the menu. The waiter stares at both Natsuki and Shizuru, since they are stunningly beautiful, and it is rare for young women to go to this place, mostly seniors come here to eat.

_What the heck? There isn't any meat on this menu! Everything has some sort of tofu in it! Well I should've expected that, seeing we're in a TOFU HOUSE! Ugh, why'd I let her take charge????_

"Are you ladies ready to order?"

Natsuki close the menu "Shizuru, what are you ordering?"

"Hmmm…what does Natsuki want to eat?"

"I asked you first"

"Does Natsuki not know what to eat?"

Natsuki blushes and manages to stutter out a "N-no"

"We'll take these" said Shizuru as she pointed to the items on the menu while Natsuki is still lost in her little world of embarrassment.

"Anything to drink?"

"Two green teas please"

"Yes, right away"

"What happened to my menu?" asked Natsuki a couple of minute later; after she realizes that nothing was in her hand.

"I have already ordered for the both of us"

"Oh, okay"

A couple minutes of uncomfortable silence develops between the two of them.

"So Natsuki- "

"Sorry for the wait ladies, here you go"

The waiter puts down everything that Shizuru ordered and promptly leaves.

Natsuki looks down at the food…and is stunned…_NEGI??? WHY IS THERE SO MUCH...NEGI?!??!!?_

Shizuru looks at a now blue faced Natsuki

_Ara, I did not think that Natsuki could turn into any other color other than different shades of red…I wonder what is happening in that cute little head of hears_

"Does Natsuki not like the food I ordered?"

"What? No, it's fine" said Natsuki as she pulls out the disposable chopsticks and snaps them apart, she looks at the dish with the least amount of negi, and attempts to clasps her chopsticks around it, but the tofu was so slippery that it keeps slipping out of her chopsticks. "ARGH!"

Shizuru looks at Natsuki's demonstration, and is having a hard time containing her laughter, so her face contorts into an eccentric expression.

Natsuki who is still trying to pick up that block of tofu fails to realize this, puts down her chopsticks and reaches for it with her hands, only to be stopped by an incoming chopstick that smacks on her knuckles.

"OW! what was that for?" said Natsuki as her hand reels in and uses her other hand to rub the know red knuckles.

"Natsuki should not use her hands to eat, especially with tofu"

"But I can't even pick it up!"

"Natsuki" said Shizuru, as she picks up that same block of tofu with ease, Natsuki gapes at the sight of how easy it was for her to pick it up and opens her mouth in disbelief. Shizuru, seeing her chance, quickly slides that tofu into Natsuki's mouth. Natsuki instinctively closes her mouth, while Shizuru slides the chopsticks out of Natsuki's mouth. Before Natsuki realizes what has happened she has already swallowed the tofu.

"Ara, did Natsuki just want to be fed by me?"

"WHAT? NO, I COULD MANAGE MYSELF!" said Natsuki as she picks up her chopsticks and again attempts to pick up something else. She succeeds in doing it for 2 seconds until it drops back down into the bowl.

Shizuru swoops in with her chopsticks, and Natsuki opens her mouth again with disbelief,_what is she doing? Why is she taking my food away???_ Natsuki tilts her head up, and again Shizuru slides the food down Natsuki's throat, and Natsuki eats it.

_Wait, what just happened, did she just feed me?_

"Natsuki, I think that if we did this, it will be faster for us to finish eating" said Shizuru as she puts the chopsticks into her mouth

"WHAT?" said Natsuki as her mouth hangs open, seeing another change, Shizuru takes the chopsticks out of mouth and slides another piece of food into Natsuki's mouth.

Natsuki nearly chokes as this happens but manages to swallow it.

"Natsuki, we only have another 25 minutes before your lunch break ends"

"What?" Natsuki looks at her watch "SHIT! IT TAKES 20 MINUTES TO GET BACK!"

"Then we have 5 minutes to spare don't we? Now say 'ahhhhhh' and open your mouth Natsuki"

"WHAT? STOP IT!" yells bright red Natsuki. "CHECK PLEASE!"

The waiter comes back, and is bright red from seeing the interactions from these two women. " H-here you go miss, I h-hope you e-en-enjoyed your lunch today" stammered the waiter.

Natsuki whips out her credit card only to be stopped by Shizuru's hand, as Shizuru places her own credit card upon the table, and then waves the waiter away.

Natsuki stares at Shizuru.

"Shizuru! What are you doing, let me pay"

"Ara, but I want to treat Natsuki to lunch today"

"That's not right!"

"Well then, Natsuki can treat me to dinner then, as compensation for lunch"

"O-okay…"

"Ookini Nat-su-ki"

Natsuki shivers at the way her name was said. _Damn it, why does this woman, make my name…sound like that…it sounds nice…but…_

"Here you go Miss, thank you for eating here today; we hope you come back soon"

"Ara Natsuki, lets go, we don't want you to be late for work now do we?"

"OH RIGHT!"

Natsuki and Shizuru speed off back to HiMe Repairs, and arrive there with one minute to spare.

Shizuru looks for Mai-san, but finds out that her shift was over and that she has already gone home. _Well I guess I'll have to ask her about Natsuki later_

Shizuru patiently waits for Natsuki to finish the car and has been looking at Natsuki the whole time, until 7 P.M., it was starting to get dark outside.

"Woo…okay, I'm done with this car, damn that girl, she shouldn't be able to drive, she's going to get hurt if she does"

Natsuki turns around and looks at Shizuru, who has fallen asleep a couple of minutes ago._She's… gorgeous, especially when she's sleeping…wow…I can't believe I've never noticed how…WAIT! WHAT AM I THINKING ABOUT NOW? I HAVE TO STOP THIS! SHE'S MY THERAPIST! AND A WOMAN! AHHH! SNAP OUT OF IT NATSUKI!_

"Natsuki?" said Shizuru as she wakes up from her slumber

"Oh Shizuru, your awake"

"Mmm…is Natsuki ready to leave now?"

"Oh yea, do you need a ride home?"

"That would be nice"

"Okay"

They both get on the motorcycle, and Shizuru gives her directions to her home.

They arrive at a expensively looking place. Shizuru gets off and hands Natsuki back the helmet. Natsuki looks up at where she just stopped, and her eyes nearly fall out…

"Y-YOU LIVE HERE??"

"Yes I do, at the top floor"

"YOU LIVE IN A FREAKING PENTHOUSE????"

"Ara, why does Natsuki sound so…"

_HOLY SHIT, HOW MUCH MONEY DOES SHE MAKE?????_

"Sorry about that, it's nothing; uhh…I should get going"

Natsuki puts the spare helmet away and readies herself to leave. She looks at Shizuru, and Shizuru smiles at her.

"O-okay, then Good Night Shizuru, I'll see you….soon?"

"Yes of course, Natsuki, very soon, Good Night Natsuki"

"Yea, okay"

Natsuki drives off, and Shizuru looks at Natsuki's figure as she disappears into the night.

Shizuru sighs, and goes up to her penthouse.

_I wish Natsuki would stay with me…but…that might be too bold to ask…right now… well, I'll see Natsuki tomorrow morning, I hope she doesn't notice her missing spare keys, I'll have to copy it and put it back into her apartment before she notices_

Shizuru smiles as she enters her penthouse, and prepares herself to get ready for sleep.

TBC.

* * *

Thank you all for reading! "sigh" I was putting off homework until now…now I regret doing this…oh well…at least you guys get to see a new chapter… 

Review please! (More reviews equals happy author equals faster chapters!) lol

* * *

-Mini Feed- 

Alyssa: "glares at author"

Swarm: "cowers in fear"

Nao: WHAT THE HELL IS THIS? I DON'T ACCEPT THE WAY I'M IN THIS!

Swarm: B-but you in it!

Nao: YOU CALL THIS BEING IN IT? AFTER BEING REFERENCED ONCE? WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU???

Swarm: I PROMISE YOU'LL GET MORE TIME!

Nao:YOU BETTER OR ELSE…"holds up a envelope addressed to Shizuru and Natsuki"

Swarm: I think I'm going to die…"starts writing the next chapter"


	8. 8 Natsuki’s Past

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime or any of it's' characters, only this story**

**Bad one**: eehhhhh? I will surely die now!

**ChieH** yep , Nao will have a bigger role, I do not put in characters for no reason

**lindred** Thank you for your prayers, funny thing is…I've been getting a lot of English homework lately…

Ugh, the thing I hate most about this is that inspiration always hits me before I go to sleep…No wonder I'm falling asleep in class now …

Thank you **Yumiko Himemiya****, volk83****, SpiderLilies2007****,, Alphawolf69****, rainee-chan****, Demel aka Sugador****, Natsuki Kuga**

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Natsuki's Past**

**-Natsuki's Apartment-**

Natsuki unlocks her door and kicks the door open, she walks to the living room and throws the keys on the coffee table.

_Oh man, that was a tiring day; I don't think I've ever eaten that much healthy food in my life! And it was without mayonnaise! But, it was pretty good…_

Natsuki sits on her black, leather couch and looks around her living room.

_I should clean this place up…especially…the…laundry; I don't want Shizuru seeing my underwear…AGAIN…_

Natsuki gets up from the couch and starts to tidy up her apartment. She puts all of her dirty laundry in a basket and gets ready to go down to the laundry room. She looks around for her spare keys that were kept in a bowl next to the coat hanger. _Where the hell are my keys?_ Natsuki starts to look everywhere for her keys, but could not find them. _What the hell? I know I put them here…_ Natsuki glances up at the clock on the wall 8:50 P.M., _SHIT, I HAVE TO GET THERE SOON OR ALL THE WASHERS WILL BE FULL_, she runs into the living room and grabs her keys. Then goes down to the laundry room to wash her clothes. To her dismay, she left a bit too late; all the washers were being used, so she had to wait for a long time for one to open up. After she has placed it in there, she comes back up to her apartment, unlocks her door and waits for her clothes to be finished.

Suddenly her stomach grumbles and she realizes how hungry she actually is.

Natsuki looks at the clock on the wall _Oh dang! It's already 10 P.M. damn I'm so hungry! _

She walks over to her kitchen, takes out a slice of bread and a jar of the expensive mayonnaise. She takes a knife from the kitchen table, and dunks it right into the jar, then takes it out to put a huge slab of mayonnaise on the bread. She folds it in half and uses her pinky to wipe off the mayonnaise that squeezed out of the folded bread. She puts the pinky with mayonnaise into her mouth…_YUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMmmmmm!_

Natsuki puts the mayo bread down; a bit irritated that someone just interrupted her feast.

RING RING

"Hello?"

"Natuski?"

"Ah, what is it Mai?"

"Just calling to check up on you, and Midori asked me to tell you that your shift starts a bit later tomorrow, at….2 P.M., that alright with you?"

"Yea! Course" _Yes! More time to sleep_

"Oh…I…sort…of…"

"Mai, what is it? Stop stuttering!"

"I…uhh…Dr. Fujino…asked me about your past today"

A moment of silence, "Natsuki?"

"What did you tell her?"

"Not a lot, just about how you came to work at HiMe"

"Are you planning on telling her anything else about me?"

"Well…if she asks…what do you want me to tell her?"

Natsuki grits her teeth, and clenches her fists.

"You can tell her anything you want to"

"Are you sure?"

"She is my therapists, I guess if I want to keep this job I should let her at least try and help me right?"

"Y-yea I suppose so"

"It's getting late Mai, so I'll see you tomorrow"

"Okay, don't think about them too much Natsuki"

"I'll try, thank you Mai"

"Always, good night"

Natsuki hangs up her phone, and sits down on the couch, completely ignoring her mayo bread.

KNOCK KNOCK

Natsuki jumps up from the couch and walks over to the door, still a bit dazed from the phone call. She opens up the door and sees Miss Maria in front of her.

"Miss Kuga, I believe these are yours"

Natsuki looks down at a basket and realizes it was her clothes

"I-I'M SORRY MISS MARIA! I WAS GOING TO GO DOWN THERE RIGHT NOW TO GET THEM"

"Miss Kuga, our complex needs as much space as possible, and I would appreciate it if you would take the time to think about the other tenants here who might possible need to use our shared appliances"

"Y-yes! I will! I'm sorry!"

Natsuki immediately takes back her basket of clothes

"Well then, good night Miss Kuga"

"G-good night to you too Miss Maria!"

Miss Maria walks away, and Natsuki shuts the door. She leans on the shut door and looks at her clothes _What the? They're dried too? Wow…who did that for me? Miss Maria? Impossible_

**\Outside/ **

Miss Maria walks back to Natsuki's apartment, and stares at the door. _Kuga Natsuki, what happened to you child? You were always the blessing of the Kuga family. I'm glad you don't remember me, or else I would have a hard time getting near you. Natsuki, I hope that you will let go of your hate soon, it pains me to see you this way_

Miss Maria walks away back into her own apartment.

RING RING

"This is Maria"

"Hello Miss Maria, are you doing well?"

"Miyu-san? Did something happen to Alyssa"

"No, nothing out of the ordinary, but she's …a bit down right now, we saw Natsuki today at HiMe Repairs"

"Really? Natsuki seems out of it today"

"Miss Maria, has there been any progress in her situation?"

"It looks like she has calmed down significantly since I saw her after the incident. Lately, it seems that she could control her emotions more"

"That might have something to do with her therapist Dr. Fujino Shizuru"

"Yes, I had the chance to see that young woman today, she went into Natsuki's apartment in the morning"

"Then she could be the reason why Natsuki did not chase away Alyssa this morning"

"Perhaps…"

Background- "Miyu? Who are you calling at this time?"

"No one in particular ojou sama, it was just a wrong number"

"Miss Maria, maybe we can talk about this later"

"Yes Miyu-san I understand, good night"

"Good night"

**-Morning-Shizuru's Penthouse-**

Shizuru wakes up and takes a quick shower, before calling Mai.

"Mai-san, is there any chance that we could continue our conversation from yesterday?"

"Yes, of course, come by HiMe Repairs, Natsuki's shift has been moved to the afternoon today"

"Okay, I'll be there soon, Good bye"

"Yea, bye"

Shizuru walks up to her closet and pick out a low V-neck, white long sleeve shirt, and a black skirt.She walks down to the garages and ponders which car to drive today. She goes with the less conspicuous one, a black Honda Civic Coupe.

-HiMe Repairs-11 A.M.

"Midori, is it really okay to tell Shizuru about Natsuki?" asks Mai

"It would be beneficial for Natsuki if she does"

"I feel that it would be best if Natsuki told her, not me"

"I know, but as you know, it takes a long time for Natsuki to open up to strangers, and time is what we're short on"

"I understand, I just hope Shizuru can break Natsuki's barrier around her heart"

"Me too"

SQUEEEEEEEECHHHHHHHHHHH!

Shizuru gets out of her car and walks in to HiMe Repairs, Mai and Midori are outside the office, looking around at what made that noise.

"Hello Midori-san, Mai-san"

"Hi" said Midori and Mai

Mai glances at Midori and walks up to Shizuru

"Let's go inside the office and talk" said Mai as she leads Shizuru inside

"Well, I'll leave it to you Mai, I'm going to go fix some cars now!" said Midori as she hops off

Shizuru and Mai sit down on a couch that is inside Midori's office.

"Mai-san, I would like to know about the relationship between Natsuki and Alyssa"

"'Sigh', okay, I think that you heard from yesterday that they're sisters, but they are not of the same father. They have the same mother, Saeko Kuga; Natsuki took her mother's last name after her father left them. Saeko remarried and gave birth to Alyssa, Alyssa Searrs, Saeko and her husband both died in an auto accident when Natsuki was 14 years old, and when Alyssa was 11 years old. Both Natsuki and Alyssa had a very close relationship with their parents, and when that accident happened they were both very traumatized. Natsuki took care of Alyssa, not wanting anyone to bother or hurt them. She loved Alyssa so much, but in the end, a 14 year old could not take care of 11 year old, so Alyssa was put in the care of Miyu Greer, Saeko's sister. Miyu's husband died some time ago, so it was only Alyssa and Miyu living together. Natsuki had a hard time coping with things that was why she chose not to live with Miyu, instead she came to Fuuka Academy, and we had the chance to become roommates. I only heard that her guardian was someone with the name Graceburt"

"If she loved her sister so much, then what happened between them to make Natsuki hate her?"

"Natsuki was dating a boy named Tate for 2 years in Fuuka, and he was the son and heir of the Yamashita Co She and Tate were very close, or it looked like it. By the time Natsuki went into Fuuka, she and Alyssa would talk on the phone a lot, and on the weekends Natsuki would go and visit Alyssa. They were still very very close to each other. Then everything broke apart, Natsuki found out that Tate was cheating on her, and that Alyssa already knew about it. Her whole family knew about it, but they did not tell her because if Natsuki and Tate were to get married, the company would receive a large sum of money from the merging of the companies. Natsuki told me that Alyssa ignored her after that incident, so she assumed that Alyssa stopped talking to her after the company lost that 'precious' chance. Since Alyssa never told Natsuki, Natsuki felt that Alyssa betrayed her trust, and Natsuki said that if she can't even trust her own sister, how could she trust another human being?"

"Who exactly is Kuga Natsuki?" _Could she be the heir of the Kuga Corporation?_

"Shizuru, I think that you have heard about the Kuga Corporation? It recently expanded here, so not a lot of people know about it. Natsuki is the sole heir to that company, since the stockholders do not acknowledge Alyssa as the true heir. I believe that the reason Alyssa was here is to convince Natsuki to go back and take back the corporation, or make Alyssa the next heir of the corporation.

"If Natsuki is the heir then why is she working here?"

"Natsuki ran away from that life, she would have nothing to do with it after her family's betrayal of her trust. She's had several jobs as a mechanic in other places, but all the guys kept hitting on her, so she would lose her temper and beat them up that's why she ended up here at HiMe Repairs."

"Oi! Mai, where are you?"

Mai looks at Shizuru with an apologetic look and goes outside to see who called her.

"Natsuki???? What are you doing here right now?"

"…It's time for my shift…"

"What?" said Mai as she glances at her watch "EHHHHH? IT'S ALREADY 2?"

"Good grief, Mai what were you doing to lose track of time?" Natsuki looks around the garage and spots Mikoto working on a car, "Mikoto is here, so what or who could you be been doing?"

Mai blushes furiously and stomps her foot "WHAT ARE YOU IMPLYING KUGA NATSUKI?"

"Ohhhh, I think you know what I'm trying to say" said a snickering Natsuki

"Ara, is Natsuki here already?" said Shizuru as she steps outside the office behind Mai

"Shizuru?"

_Wait, why is Shizuru here? And why was she in the office with Mai? What were they doing? What was Mai doing with MY Shizuru? Wait, MY Shizuru? Why am I being so possessive? Because she's my therapists that's why! YES that is the reason! So what was she doing in there with Shizuru? WERE THEY DOING INDECENT THINGS? SHIZURU IS CHEATING ON ME? WAIT, WHAT? WHAT AM I THINKING, SHE'S MY THERAPIST NOT MY GIRLFRIEND! GAAAAAAAH!!! WHY WOULD I EVEN HAVE A GIRLFRIEND?_

Both Mai and Shizuru look at Natsuki who seems to be arguing with herself, Natsuki's eyebrows were knitted together and she kept shaking and nodding her head.

"Mai-san, does Natsuki always do this?" whispered Shizuru

"Ehh…I seen her do this…since high school…" Mai whispered back to Shizuru

_Ara, what could my Natsuki be thinking about? She looks so cute like that! _

Finally unable to bear her own fantasies…

"OI, SO WHAT WERE YOU GUYS DOING IN THERE?" shouted a red faced Natsuki (not because of embarrassment but because of fantasizing about too many things)

"Talking about you of course" said a smiling Shizuru

_Is she joking? Or is she serious? _Thought Natsuki

"Why and what were you talking about me?"

"Natsuki, you said that I could tell her everything didn't you?"

"Oh…yea…" said a relieved Natsuki

"MAAAAAAAAAAI!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Mikoto "THE CAR IS BLEEDING AGAIN!!!!!!!" screamed Mikoto as she looks at the engine sputtering with oil

"NOT AGAIN!" yelled Mai as she runs to Mikoto to help her with the bleeding car. "Sorry Shizuru, but I think Natsuki can take over for me right Natsuki?"

"WAIT WHAT?" shouted Natsuki, but it was too late, Mai already disappeared

"So is Natsuki going to tell me her life story?"

"Can this wait until my shift is over?"

"Of course"

"Okay, I get off at 8 today, so… "

"Then can Natsuki pick me up after work?"

"Yea! Of course"

"How about we have that dinner that you promised me?"

"Uhh…sure…?"

"Then remember to wear something nice, I get to pick the place, oh and…can you take a car instead of the motorcycle?"

"Yea...I can…okay…I'll see you at your place at 9 then…"

"Ookini Natsuki" with that said, Shizuru goes into her Civic and drives away, secretly joyful about her "date" with Natsuki._ Ara, what should I wear for my Natsuki?_ Shizuru mused. Shizuru picked up her cell phone and dialed a number.

"Wear something nice? Where are we going?"

Natsuki walks over to Alyssa's car and continues to work on it. She looks at the clock,_Shit! It's already…6:45! I still don't know what to wear!_

"DAMN IT WHAT AM I GOING TO WEAR" shouted Natuski

"Oooooooohhhhhh…is Natsuki having a date with the doctor?" teased Mai

"IT'S NOT A DATE!" screamed Natsuki

"Hai, hai well then do you know what to wear then?" asked Mai

Natsuki froze in her spot…_Shit…Mai would be a great help if she could pick out my outfit…but I don't…damn it she'll tease me endlessly!_

"Natsuki, I'll help you pick out your outfit if you do me a favor later"

"Heh? Really?" _YES! MAYBE SHE WON'T TEASE ME IF I DO HER A FAVOR!_

"Uh huh…so where are you guys going?"

"I don't know…she just told me to wear something nice…"

"Don't worry, I'll pick out something nice' said Mai "Hey Midori! Natsuki and I getting off early today, we'll pick up where we left off tomorrow okay?"

Mai drags Natsuki out of HiMe Repairs before Midori could protest, she tells Natsuki where to go, and they end up in a clothing store.

"M-Mai? Why are we here?"

"To pick out your outfit of course!" said Mai as she drags her to look at clothes

"HERE?"

TBC.

* * *

-Mini Feed- 

Alyssa: …

Nao: "glare"

Swarm: "squirms"

Nao: Say good bye to your life – she sends the manuscripts to Shizuru and Natsuki

Swarm: NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Alyssa: It was nice knowing you

-Author is going to die soon, review while you can-

Yes yes! Review review!


	9. 9 Vest or Dress?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime or any of it's' characters, only this story**

**Yumiko Himemiya**; hmmm…mayo gun? Can I include that in my works later? Very interesting idea

**rainee-chan** yes…Tate…didn't want to have him in there, but he was the 'best' guy in Mai Hime…so…'shrug', and I really want him to get beat up… "Evil smile"

**Demel aka Sugador**: visit my grave okay?

Thank you**Shizuruxnatsuki3****SpiderLilies2007****Bad one****-Rikku-Spira-****Tenshi No Tsume****kiangs****lindred****Natsuki Kuga****ALEXISSA2**

I know that some of you guys want some fluff in this…but…I don't really know the definition of fluff…"blush" GOMENASAI!

Thank you for all the reviews! They really make me happy and want to write more!

This chapter was hard to write…seeing that I know NOTHING about the attire…I actually had to go online and look it up…blah…

* * *

**Chapter 9- Vest or Dress?**

Natsuki's eyes practically bulge out of her sockets, as she looks around the store.

"M-Mai…"

"Hai, Natsuki-chan"

"WHERE THE HELL ARE WE??!?!?! AND WHAT'S WITH THE CHAN?!?!"

"Oh come on Natsuki, lighten up!"

"HOW CAN I??? HUH????? WHY AM I HERE?!?!"

"To pick out your clothes for your date of course!"

"IT'S NOT A DATE!!!! either way! Why are we HERE??!?!"

"Because the clothes here are fantastic! I think you'll look great in them!"

Natsuki's eyes start to twitch…_DAMN YOU WOMAN! IF I KNEW WE WERE COMING HERE I WOULD NEVER HAVE COME!_

"Now now Natsuki, we know that your fashion sense…is a bit…more masculine than normal, so don't you want a more feminine point of view?"

"MASCULINE???" _Damn it! I wish I could retort that, but I can't…_

"Now come on Natsuki"

Mai drags Natsuki's shirt by the collar and leads her into the middle of the store.

"How may I help you ladies today?" asks a sales woman.

"Oh we're just going to look around for now" Mai leans in to the woman and whispers in her ear "There was a piece that was ordered earlier today, can you get that ready for me? And keep this quiet from my friend?"

"Certainly" whispered the woman

"Oi! What are you doing?"

"Nothing Natsuki, just asking her where the girliest dresses are!"

"WHAT?"

"Joking , just joking"

Mai grabs Natsuki's hand and guides her over to the corner of the shop.

"Now now Natsuki, we want you to look pretty for your date tonight" said Mai as she walks away from Natsuki to pick out some clothes for Natsuki.

"IT IS NOT A **DATE!**" screamed Natsuki

Suddenly everyone in the store stares at Natsuki, but Natsuki does not notice this, she is breathing heavily from that extra effort of screaming the word DATE!

"Hai hai, now come here" Mai drags Natsuki into the dressing room, she pushes Natsuki into the room and hands her a couple articles of clothing

"WAIT MAI!"

"TRY IT ON **NOW!**"

Natsuki immediately obeys, seeing a pissed off Mai was not on her agenda today, she remembers the good old days during high school…before the day she had seen a crazy Mai.

**\In the Dressing Room/**

_What the hell is this? How do I even put this on????_

Natsuki fumbles around in the room, picking something that seems more "decent" to her.

_OKAY! THERE IS NO WAY I'M GOING TO WEAR THIS! Ugh…but I should try it on… or else…Mai just might…'gulp' kill me…_

"Hey!" shouts Mai from outside "I want you to try the pink one on"

_THERES A PINK ONE? _

"NO WAY MAI!" Natsuki shouted back

"Do it" Mai said firmly

'Gulp'…. "Fine…" said Natsuki as she hangs the gowns on a hook, and takes the pink one out…

**\Outside/**

"Miss? These were ordered today by-"

"Oh yes, thank you very much"

"My pleasure"

"I'll pay for these now" said Mai as she handed her credit card to the woman

"Of course" said the woman as she walked away

Mai set down the two boxes on a chair and waited for Natsuki to come out

-**5 minutes later-**

"Natsuki?"

"YEA YEA I GOT IT!"

Natsuki kicks the door open and comes out…

"Hm….not bad…" said Mai as she looked at Natsuki from head to toe… "It's a bit long though…"

"SORRY THAT I'M SO SHORT"

"Well…you're going to wear heels so it's not a big problem"

"HEELS? YOU DON'T THINK THAT THIS IS ENOUGH?"

"Fine by me if you want to look short"

"GAAAAH!"

Mai glances at Natsuki and looks closely at the details of what she is wearing, Pink Satin and Organza Halter gown.

"Mai there is no way I'm going to wear this thing"

"Fine fine… you could try the other dresses on…"

"NO WAY! THOSE OTHER ONES ARE PRATICALLY LINGERIE!"

"Oh, but I picked those out especially for you…I remember you having a lingerie fetish when we were still in school together…"

Mai should've died at that moment, but good thing an interruption came

"Miss?" said the woman as she came back with a receipt and her credit card

"It was a pleasure doing business with you" said the woman as she handed Mai the receipt and credit card, then walked away

"Mai…please don't tell me you bought this…PINK DRESS?"

"Of course not! It was only for viewing pleasures" said a snickering Mai

"WHAT? SO YOU MADE ME WEAR THIS DRESS FOR NOTHING????"

"Not exactly nothing…"said Mai as she discreetly took a picture with her cell phone

"What?" said a confused Natsuki

"Well this was what I wanted you to wear first" said Mai as she handed one of the boxes to Natsuki

"Open it"

"This better not be pink"

"Don't worry"

Natsuki opens the box and takes out the clothing. She hangs it out in front of her.

"Mai what is this?"

"What you're going to wear tonight"

The gown was a black single shoulder gown made of silk. Around the edges of the gown were shiny crystals, and disappeared at the waistline. There was a slit on the lower left side of the dress, and on the right side from the hip all the way down the dress, was a silver and metallic blue imprint of a wolf.

"Duran…" said Natsuki softly

"Do you like it?"

"What?"

"Never mind"

"Mai don't you think this is a bit over the top?"

"A little…well I guessed that you wouldn't want to wear a gown…so I picked something else for you…for your more…masculine taste"

"Eh?"

"Here", Mai handed Natsuki the second box.

Natsuki put the gown back into the box, eyeing the wolf

"Well, go inside and try this on, I think that you'll find this more suitable to your taste" _Especially for tonight_

Natsuki goes back into the changing room and changes into the other piece of clothing.

Then she goes back outside and looks at the mirror

"Is this better?"

"I guess…" _The dress wasn't so bad…but I think that this is okay too…I wouldn't want them to see me in a dress…_

Natsuki was wearing a black classic blazer and martin cuffed trousers. The blazer was adorned with black metal buttons and a satin stripe that ran down the collar of the blazer. She was wearing a high collared black silk blouse with a black velvet vest around it.

"Here you'll need these too"

Mai handed her a pair of pumps and held something silver in her hand.

"Face me" said Mai as she took Natsuki's shoulders and spun her around

Mai lifted Natsuki's collar and slipped the silver silk tie around her neck. Mai finished tying it and turned Natsuki around for Natsuki to look at herself.

"Now don't you look handsome Kuga-sama"

"KUGA? SAMA?" said a blushing Natsuki

"Yes yes, do you like the tie?"

"Huh…oh yea…"

"Look at it closely"

Natsuki looked down at the silver silk tie, and at the bottom of it, she saw a black imprint of a wolf…_Another wolf…_

"I remember you telling me about Duran, and…I took the initiative to add him to your wardrobe, I'm not sure if you wanted me too…"

"Its fine Mai, I love it"

"Good" said a smiling Mai " With those pumps you're as tall as me now!"

"HEY! I'M NOT THAT SHORT"

"Uh huh…Now should we get some accessories?"

"HEH? THERE'S MORE TO THIS OUTFIT?"

"Fine fine…no more, but tie up your hair, I think you look better with it tied up…"

"Okay…" said Natsuki as she stood still while Mai helped her put her hair up into a ponytail.

"Hmm…okay its 8 right now…"

"WHAT? IT'S 8? Mai I should get going!"

"Whoa…so eager to go to the date now aren't you?"

"NOT A DATE!" shouted Natsuki as she ran out the door, but not before tripping and falling face down onto the floor because she was not yet accustomed to running in pumps.

Mai slaps her palm to her forehead, then goes over to help Natsuki up.

"What are you in such a hurry for? I thought you were going to pick her up at 9"

"Yea but I have to get something first"

"Okay, don't be late for your date!" shouted Mai as Natsuki jogged to her bike, she flung on her leather jacket, so that it would not ruin her new suit.

"MAI!" said a now pink faced Natsuki "IT'S NOT A DATE!"

"Sure it isn't!"

"IT'S NOT!" said Natsuki as she sped down the street

'Sigh' "I hope Natsuki has a fun time…" said a smiling Mai, she whips out her cell phone and dials a number.

"Hello, Shizuru-san? Yes I helped her pick out the clothes; I think you'll find her to be quite handsome tonight"

"Thank you Mai-san, I don't think I could've done this without your help"

"It was nothing, by the way, why did you want Natsuki to help you? You could've asked her, I think she would've said yes"

"Well…I wasn't sure about it, and I think it will be more entertaining if she did not know the situation"

"Yea, I guess so…well she just left… she said she had to go get something first…"

"Okay, thank for your help again Mai-san"

"Don't thank me so much Shizuru-san, I should be thanking you for helping Natsuki…at practically no cost to us"

"Ara, she is my patient and I love to help her"

"Mmm…I see, well have a nice date!"

"Thank you Mai-san, and it's not an official date"

"Ha ha, alright then good bye"

Mai closes her cell phone and goes back in to get the clothes that Natsuki left behind in the store _Man she's so absentminded…I'm glad I paid for everything beforehand…_ Mai takes the box with the other dress in and leaves.

**-The shop-**

_Okay, now I just have to get her something…I should've done this before…but that's okay_

Natsuki gets off her bike and goes into the store.

"Welcome!" shouts a small red headed ant

"Hey Arika"

"H-hello!" said the blushing Arika, _Oh my…she looks so…gorgeous right now…_Arika scans Natsuki, taking in every detail of this model like woman

"Uhh…so do you remember what plant I bought last time?"

"Plant? OH YES I DO!" said Arika as she stumbles around the shop to find it _Wow she…ran out of it so fast! I wonder what she did…_

"Here it is _Kava Kava_". Arika walks over to Natsuki with her arms full of the plant; she nearly drops it as she trips over…the hose… (Again?)

Natsuki immediately sprints forward and helps Arika…placing her hands over the pot, and on Arika's hands.

_Hm? I thought I was going to trip…why is it so warm around my hands? KYAH! HER HANDS ARE ON MINE! Ahhh… soft…and strong…_

"Oi, are you just going to stand here?"

"OH SORRY!"

They both walk over to the register and place the plant on the counter.

Arika rings up the plant "That will be $35 please"

Natsuki reaches into her back pocket…to find nothing…_EH? OH SHOOT, I LEFT MY WALLET AT…THE SHOP? OH NO!_

Natsuki looks at Arika with her most impressive smile, a guilty one but nonetheless a beautiful one, Arika immediately melts on the spot, and Natsuki almost sees hearts coming out of that young girl's eyes.

"Uhhmmm…." Said Natsuki, and then her cell phone rings _Oh thank God I still have my cell phone with me_

"Hello?"

"Hey Natsuki, you forgot all your clothes at the store, so where are you right now?"

"OH MAI! I'm at a plant shop right now…"

"Which one? I'll give you your stuff"

"Uhhm…." Natsuki places her hand on the phone "Uhhm Arika, what's the name of this shop?"

"Otome Florists"

"Thank you" Natsuki takes her hand off "It's called Otome Florists"

"Eh? Why are you in that shop?"

"What's wrong with this shop?"

"Nothing" _They have eccentric plants…but at the same time beautiful flowers…I think Natsuki is in there for the flowers…I hope_ "I'll be there soon"

"Thanks Mai! You're a life saver"

"My friend is coming soon, so could you gift wrap it first?"

"Yes of course!"

While Arika gift wraps the plant, Mai comes in, but she couldn't see what Natsuki bought.

"Here are your things Natsuki"

"THANK YOU MAI!"

"No problem"

"Uhhm, Mai could you do me a favor, can you just drop my clothes off at my apartment?"

"Sure, give me your spare keys"

"I can't seem to find them so I'll just give you these" said Natsuki while she takes off your house keys from her keychain

"Okay"

Mai leaves with Natsuki's clothes, and Natsuki clutches her wallet, and takes out a credit card to pay for the plant, then hands it to Arika as Arika finishes wrapping the plant

"Thank you for your purchase, please come back soon…Kuga-san" said Arika as she looked at the name on the credit card _Kuga Natsuki, what a beautiful name_

"Oi! Don't call me Kuga-san" said Natsuki

_Eh? Did I do something wrong? Nooo…she doesn't want to see me anymore does she? What did I do???_

Arika's eyes start to tear up

"S-sorry, I didn't mean to shout that, I just meant…you could call me Natsuki, I don't like it when people call me Kuga"

"Oh" said a relieved Arika

"Well, okay then I'll be going now"

"Good bye…Natsuki"

Natsuki gets on her bike again and goes towards her garage.

_Ugh this is troublesome; I have to get a car…_

Natsuki arrives at a storage center, and switches her bike for a car.

**-8:50 P.M.- Shizuru's Penthouse**

_Ara, I wonder when Natsuki is going to be here…I'm excited…for our…date_

Shizuru starts to fantasize about their "date" when Natsuki arrives at her place.

_Damn it…I didn't get her number…oh well, she lives at the top floor so it shouldn't be a problem_

Natsuki parks her car, takes the plant up with her as she goes into the lobby. She goes in the elevator and goes up to Shizuru's place.

-DING DONG-

_Hm? Who could it be at this hour? Natsuki? _

Shizuru goes over to her door and opens it, there she sees Natsuki leaning against the frame of her door, with her left elbow, and in her right arm she holds a bundle. Natsuki was looking at the floor, but glances up at Shizuru and smiles.

"Good Evening Shizuru" said Natsuki in a deep husky voice

_Ara…Ara…Arararaaaa……Natsuki…oh my…this pose is just too …oh…and her voice… so deep and SEXY …no no…I can't get a nose bleed right now!_

Shizuru tries to suppress her emotions and a pending nosebleed, but Natsuki does not seem to notice it, for she is looking at every square inch of Shizuru. Shizuru was wearing a Purple Halter, sleeveless, sheath style, Satin Formal Evening Dress. But snaps out of it when Shizuru loses her balance…

Natsuki drops the plant (don't worry it didn't break) with a thud on the wooden floor. She rushes to Shizuru's side, and grabs her left hand with her left, and wraps her right arm around Shizuru's waist. They both lean back, with Shizuru's back arched and Natsuki looming over Shizuru. They stare into each other's eyes for what seemed like eternity, and Natsuki's muscles start to fatigue. They are slowly dropping down, but Shizuru does not notice, she was too absorbed in those emerald pools to notice anything. Natsuki was also entranced by those crimson orbs, but starts to feel the world around her change…she breaks the trance and notices that they seem to be falling down…Unable to do anything in her current state, Natsuki tries to lesson the impact on Shizuru by taking her left arm and holding on to Shizuru's head. Natsuki uses her right arm to pull Shizuru in closer to her and the both fall down on the floor.

Natsuki's face was less than a centimeter away from Shizuru's and she could hear her shallow breathing. They both continue to gaze at each other

"Ara, Natsuki is so eager to see me" said Shizuru as she breaks the spell

:"BAKA!" said Natsuki as she tries to get up, but as she does, she finally notices that her legs were intertwined with Shizuru's so she could not get up, she immediately falls back down, and her lips reach the corner of Shizuru's mouth.

Natsuki pulls her face up from Shizuru and turns her head, but by turning her head, she could not see that Shizuru's face was turning bright red, and that a nosebleed will soon occur if Natsuki does not get up from their compromising position.

Shizuru unwinds her legs away from Natsuki, and they part. They both sit on the floor, a bit dazed.

Shizuru touches the corner of her mouth where Natsuki kissed, and Natsuki touches her lips.

_Ara, does that count as a kiss? She's kissed me twice…on accident…I've never felt this way before…even though it was an accident my heart is fluttering. Oh Natsuki, you are the first person who has ever been able to make me feel this way…ever since I first laid eyes on you…I…_

_Oh shit…did I just kiss her…again? NO no no! This doesn't count it was an accident! YES! AN ACCIDENT! But I did enjoy it…NO DON'T THINK LIKE THAT NATSUKI, SHE'S YOUR FREAKEN THERAPIST!_ _So what? THERAPIST CAN'T HAVE RELATIONSHIPS WITH CLIENTS! Wait…what the hell? Why would she even? We're both females! It can't work…or…NO!_

Natsuki comes to her senses and gets up, she looks at Shizuru and blushes, but holds out her hand for Shizuru. Shizuru also comes back to reality when she saw Natsuki's hand in front of her, she instinctively takes her hand, and let's Natsuki pull up her up.

"Uhh…we should get going right?"

"Yes, we should"

Natsuki stoops down to the plant and hands it to Shizuru

"Here" said Natsuki when she gives it to Shizuru

Shizuru is a little puzzled that she just received a present from Natsuki

"Ara, what is this Natsuki? This is only our first date"

"DATE? "

"I'm just playing with you Natsuki" said Shizuru, though she is slightly disappointed, but she won't show it in front of Natsuki

"Well I should've given this to you before, but…well…I broke it before so…here…I…"

"Thank you Natsuki" Shizuru was about to unwrap it

Natsuki's stomach emits a very low and loud growl.

Shizuru could not contain her giggles, but puts her hand over her mouth to be more "ladylike"

Natsuki turns into a bright red tomato, and wraps her arms around her stomach.

"Ara, I think Natsuki is very hungry, well we should get going now shouldn't we?"

"Y-yea, sure"

Shizuru puts down the wrapped plant and they both exit the building.

"What did Natsuki drive today?" said Shizuru, slightly afraid that Natsuki took the bike

"Don't worry, I drove a car today"

They both walk to the car, and Shizuru looks at car.

A silver 2008 Farbio GTS (another of author's dream cars…)

Natsuki walks over to the passenger side, and opens the door, then holds out her hand.

"Ara, what a gentleman" said Shizuru as she holds Natsuki's hand that guides her into the car.

Natsuki blushes slightly, and then closes the door after Shizuru gets in. Natsuki gets into the driver's side and starts the engine with a roar.

"Well then, where are we going to?"

"Se-cr-et, I'll tell you the directions"

"Again? Everything is a secret with you isn't it?"

"Natsuki will know soon enough"

"Okay then…"

Natsuki drives as Shizuru gives her directions. They end up at a beach, and Shizuru tells her to park. They get out of the car, and Shizuru leads them to a dock, where there are tables set up with candles.

_What the heck? Why is this place…so ROMANTIC? Stop it Natsuki, this is NOT A DATE!_

They go near a table closest to the ocean. Natsuki goes to Shizuru and pulls out the chair for her.

"Ookini Natsuki"

Natsuki manages to not blush…under a lot of self control, and then goes to her own seat and takes off her leather jacket and places it on the back of the chair.

A waiter comes by and gives them two menus.

"What will Natsuki be having tonight?"

Natsuki puts the menu down and looks at Shizuru

"Whatever you're having will be what I'm having too"

Shizuru blushes slightly, but buries her face into the menu to not show Natsuki.

The waiter takes Shizuru's order.

The quartet starts to play Pachelbel's Canon in D Major. Shizuru gets up and walks over to a confused Natsuki, then extends her hand.

"Will Natsuki dance with me tonight?"

"D-dance??? Shizuru! I don't know how to dance"

"Then I will just have to teach you" said Shizuru as she holds Natsuki's hand and guides her over to the dance floor.

"Shizuru! I really can't dance!" Natsuki tries to escape, but Shizuru grabs Natsuki's hands firmly and pulls her in close to her.

"Please Natsuki? Dance with me" Shizuru looks at Natsuki's eyes, and Natsuki can't help but nod at that request.

Natsuki glues her eyes to her feet, trying to not step on Shizuru. Shizuru mentally laughs at this cute Natsuki _Kawaii…Natsuki…your eyebrows are furrowed and your face…ahhh! Kawaii!_

"Ow!" said Shizuru when Natsuki inadvertently stomped on Shizuru's foot.

"SORRY! See, I can't dance"

"Ara, I said I would teach you, right Natsuki?", "Now follow my movement"

Natsuki starts to get a feel for dancing, and smiles.

Natsuki sees someone behind Shizuru and she tries to move out of that person's way, but he grabs Shizuru's shoulder's and tears her out of Natsuki's reach.

"What is the meaning of this Fujino-san?" said the man

"Exactly what it looks like, Kanzaki-san"

Natsuki looks at Shizuru then at the man.

_What's going on? Who is that?_

TBC.

* * *

Wow…I don't know if I contrasted the clothes too much or not… whatever… 

Review review!

* * *

-Mini Feed- 

Swarm: YEEEEEES! –Author has envelope in hands-

Nao: HOW THE HECK DID YOU GET THAT BACK?

Swarm: Through many many hardships…things that I would never want to do again… "Shudder" (riding in the back of a truck trying to find the envelope in freezing temperatures…not fun at all)

Nao: hmmm….good thing I sent two copies…"smirk"

Swarm: Hmph, I got that too…-takes out second envelope-

Nao: EH? _Author is pretty good…_

Swarm: -sticks out tongue-

Nao: Don't be so happy yet…I have plenty of chances left

Swarm: -freezes- No….please don't do this to me!

Nao: Well…it would have to depend on you, now wouldn't it?

Author has evaded death this time, but no guarantees…REVIEW!


	10. 10 Assault

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime/Mai Otome nor any of it's' characters, only this story**

**Demel aka Sugador**: Okay, I won't make Reito die a horrible horrible death

**Yumiko Himemiya**: wow…so much mayo!

**SychoBabbleX**: Yes! Canon is my favorite song, along with Barber's Adagio for Strings…yea I have A LOT of mistakes…I try to catch them…but it's hard…I should probably get a beta if I make more stories… "shrug"

**AnomolyIdiotic**: cyanide?Hmmmm……

Thank you **Bad one** , **kiangs****ChieH****, l****indred****, SpiderLilies2007****, Natsuki Kuga, ** **rainee-chan****, Tenshi No Tsume, ****-Rikku-Spira-, ****LunarMiko07**

* * *

**Chapter 10- Assault**

"Shizuru, what's going on?" asked Natsuki

"This man is Kanzaki Reito, he's –"

"Fujino-san, I thought that this was suppose to be our night, was it not?" asked Kanzaki while he grabbed onto Shizuru's wrists.

"Kanazaki-san, I believe you were mistaken, I never agreed to anything like that" said Shizuru while she tried to release her wrists from him.

Reito drags Shizuru off the dance floor.

"HEY!" shouted Natsuki

Natsuki runs over to them and grabs onto Reito's arm, and twists it. He releases Shizuru's wrists out of pain.

"Ugh! What do you think you're doing????" said Reito as he looked at his arm that is still being held by Natsuki.

Natsuki gives him an ice glare that immediately shuts him up. His eyes start to tear up from the pain.

"Natsuki, its okay, please don't cause any troubles"

"Are you sure?" said Natsuki while she glares at Reito.

"Yes, I don't want Natsuki to get into trouble for my sake"

"Fine" said Natsuki as she released Reito's arm.

Reito gets up and runs away.

Natsuki stares at Shizuru, demanding an answer from her eyes, but received none. She walks back over to the table and sits down. Shizuru looks at Natsuki, and then walks over to the table too.

Natsuki bore her eyes into Shizuru, while Shizuru averted her gaze.

"Well, are you going to tell me what's going on?"

"I…I'm sorry"

"Sorry for what? Shizuru what just happened, who was that?"

"H-he is the man that I am betrothed to"

"Betrothed?"

"Yes, by our parents…but I don't want to be with him, he…we were supposed to get married…Natsuki…can we leave? I don't want to be here anymore"

"Okay"

They both walk off the dock; Natsuki is a few steps behind Shizuru. Natsuki looks at Shizuru's back while she walks. _Damn it, I couldn't do anything! Who the hell did he think he was? Hurting Shizuru like that. If I ever see him again…_

"Natsuki?"

"Y-yea?"

"Are we going to sleep here tonight Natsuki?"

Natsuki furrows her eyebrows "No, why would we?"

"If we are not, then Natsuki will have to open the doors"

"OH!" Natsuki fumbles with her keys and pushes on the button to open the doors. Natsuki walks over to Shizuru's side and opens the door for her to get in

"Ookini Natsuki"

Natsuki blushes slightly and closes the door. She walks over to the driver's side to open it, but suddenly gets knocked down on to the pavement. Her right shoulder slams down on the pavement.

"You bitch, you stole her from me, no one can have her, SHIZURU IS MINE!" shouted Reito.

Reito held a steel pipe in his hand, and it was covered with a couple drops of red liquid. He was smiling like a maniac.

"NATUSKI!" yelled Shizuru

Shizuru ran over to Natsuki, but was thrown on the car door when Reito slapped her.

Natsuki glares ferociously at Reito, but somehow does not go berserk

"Stay back" Natsuki said calmly.

Natsuki pushes herself up with her left arm, and stands to look at Reito. She has a menacing look that could frighten any killer. Reito raises his arm to hit Natsuki again, but Natsuki dodges it in time. She grabs onto the pipe and does a palm thrust to his nose. There was a loud cracking sound, and Reito drops to the floor with his hands over his bleeding face. Natsuki grabs the pipe and throws it as far away as possible. She looks at Reito with disgust.

Natsuki starts to walk towards him, ready to rip him apart.

A pair of arms grabs onto Natsuki's arm and pulls her back, Natsuki turns around and glares at Shizuru. Natsuki's gaze softens as she looks into the crimson orbs, now looking a little glassy.

"Please, stop" whispered Shizuru

Natsuki turns away and grits her teeth. _Why should I stop? He was about to kill me! And he SLAPPED YOU! THAT BASTARD DESERVES TO BE BEATEN TO A BLOODY PULP!_

"Natsuki…"

Natsuki looks back at Shizuru and admits defeat; she takes Shizuru's hand and leads her into the car. Natsuki goes back over to her side, and looks at where Reito was. There was nothing there except for a pool of blood._Hopefully that stopped his rampage…_

The car ride back was silent. Natsuki kept looking over at Shizuru, but Shizuru kept her gaze at the window with her head titled down, so her hair covered her face.

They arrived at Shizuru's place, and Natsuki went out to open Shizuru's door. Shizuru stepped outside and walked quietly to the lobby.

Natsuki ran over to Shizuru and they both silently went up to Shizuru's door. Shizuru opened her door and went inside.

"Thank you for tonight Natsuki"

"Uhh…yea…are you going to be okay tonight?"

"Yes, thank you for your concern"

"Okay, then…good night, and if anything happens….you…could call me…okay?"

"I will Natsuki"

Shizuru took hold of Natsuki's hand

"Ookini"

She let go of her hand, and placed it on the door.

Natsuki was blushing slightly, and was disappointed when she lost contact with Shizuru.

"Good night Natsuki"

"Oh...yea…good night Shizuru"

Shizuru closed the door, and Natsuki walked to the elevator

**-Shizuru's Penthouse-**

Shizuru was leaning against the door, she held her hand that touched Natsuki and smiled.

She flipped the light switch on, but the room remained dark. _Did the light bulbs burn out?_

She walked into her living room and fumbled with the light switch of the lamp on the table, but again it refused to turn on.

Shizuru felt something was wrong, but could not react to it, a hand clamped onto her mouth pinned her down on the floor. She crashed into the table and the lamp fell down and shattered to pieces. She tried to scream, but the hand muffled any sound that came out.

"Hello Shizuru"

_REITO? How did he get in here? _

"I think this suits you better Shizuru, without that woman here, I could do anything, but don't you worry Shizuru, after I'm done with you and that woman, she will never lay eyes on you ever again."

_NATSUKI? WHAT IS HE GOING TO DO WITH NATSUKI?_

Shizuru bit down onto his hand, hard. She could taste copper, and heard Reito scream as he released his hand. Shizuru took the chance to run to the door and open it, but it slammed shut as fast as it opened.

Reito slammed Shizuru's head on the door, and pinned her arms above her head with his other free hand. He leaned in next to Shizuru's ear.

"I was going to be gentle with you, but it seems like you would rather do this the hard way" whispered Reito into Shizuru's ear.

He yanked her hair, and pulled her down on the ground. Shizuru screamed, but was silenced when Reito slapped her again, the same spot that he slapped her before. He leaped on top of her and forced a kiss on her. She struggled but it was to no avail, he had her where he wanted her, and she could not escape.

He laughed hysterically and tore off her dress. Shizuru was weeping, but now that her dress was off, she kneed her in the crotch and pushed him off. She ran to the door, but fell down when Reito grabbed on to her ankle. He pulled her towards him, and was going to assault her again.

The door was suddenly kicked open, and a very very VERY vengeful Natsuki jumped in. She kicked Reito's face and he was sent flying to the opposite side of the room. Natsuki kneeled down next to Shizuru and took off her jacket, then placed it on Shizuru. She pulled Shizuru into an embrace and stroked her hair. Shizuru was relieved, but could not contain her tears. She wept into Natsuki's arms.

Reito lunged forth and propelled him at the two women. Natsuki immediately pulled herself and Shizuru out of the way. Reito crash landed into the door frame with his shoulder.

Natsuki let go of Shizuru, walked over to Reito and kneed him in the face. Reito flew backwards and into the hall.

**-Security Booth-**

"What the hell? Hey! I think there's a fight going on the top floor!"

"Fight? Shit, okay you go there first I'll call the police"

The younger security guard runs to the elevator to go up to the top floor.

**-Hallway- **

"You…stinking…dykes…I'LL BE SURE TO MAKE YOU PAY! BOTH OF YOU! YOU'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO STEP FOOT IN JAPAN EVER AGAIN! I'LL MAKE SURE OF IT!" yelled Reito

"Yea? You and what army?" said Natsuki as she walked towards Reito.

Natsuki grabbed Reito's shirt with both arms, pulled him up and shoved him towards the wall. She punched his face countless times, and then threw him on the floor.

Reito was nearly unconscious, but managed to tackle Natsuki down on the floor. He was about to strike her when Shizuru stopped him.

Shizuru was still in shock, but when she saw Natsuki in trouble, she instinctively tried to protect her. Shizuru saw Reito tackle Natsuki down to the floor and about to strike her Natsuki. Shizuru leapt off the ground and wrapped her arm around Reito's neck, strangling him.

Reito tried to pull her arm off of him, but it seemed like she had inhuman strength at the moment. He started to turn blue, but was saved when the security guard came.

The young security guard pulled out his gun.

"ALL OF YOU….FREEZE!"

Shizuru let go of Reito, and they all watched him fall to the floor. Natsuki got up from the floor and went to Shizuru.

Just then, a pair of police officers came by and handcuffed all of them.

Natsuki was about to protest, but a look from Shizuru silenced her. Shizuru did not want anymore trouble.

They were all brought to the police to give their testimonies.

**-Police Station-**

Natsuki's POV

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU BRING ME HERE? HE WAS THE ONE WHO ATTACKED US!"

"Miss, please calm down, we are only following procedures, please sit down."

Natsuki growls and gives the police officer an ice glare, but sits back down.

The officer seemed to be unaffected by this, but in the inside, he was trembling with fear.

"Now miss, could you tell me why you were there at that time, and what did you do and see?"

"Shizuru and I had dinner together"

"Shizuru would be the other woman correct?"

"Yes"

"What happened during the dinner?"

"Shizuru and I were dancing, and then he came and dragged Shizuru away."

"And?"

"He was threatening and hurting her, so I made him go away"

"How did you make him go away?"

"I twisted his arm."

"Did anything else happen?"

"We went to my car, but Reito assaulted me there, he hit me with a pipe"

Natsuki points to her forehead, and there was a bruise with a slight cut on it.

"I see, what did you do?"

"I took the pipe away and hit him on the face"

"That's it?"

"Yes"

"He just left after?"

"Yes"

"Then you drove yourself and your girlfriend back?"

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

The officer was as bit shocked, but continued his interrogation.

"Sorry, so you drove back to her place?"

"YES"

"Then?"

"We went up to her place, and then I left"

"Then how was it that you were back there?"

"When I went down to my car, I heard something breaking around Shizuru's place, so I went back up to see if anything was wrong"

"Why did you suspect it was her place?"

"The lights weren't on"

"So?"

"Normal people turn on lights when it's dark officer"

"Oh, continue"

"I went up to her door, and heard some screams, so I knocked the door down"

"What did you see?"

"I-I saw Shizuru there, half naked, and Reito next to her"

"And from that you deduced what?"

"That he was trying to rape her…"

"Why would you come to that conclusion?"

"BECAUSE HE HURT HER TODAY!"

"I see, so you just started to hurt him after?"

"I couldn't control myself! He was there, and Shizuru was there looking like that, I didn't want him to hurt her!"

"Okay, is that all?"

"I kicked and punched him…and threw him in the hallway. He knocked me over and tried to hit me, but Shizuru stopped him. After that a security guard came in with a gun and then you guys came."

"Thank you for your cooperation Kuga-san, read your testimony and sign at the bottom if there is nothing wrong"

Natsuki briefly glimpsed at it, and then signed it

"Can I leave yet?"

"Yes you may"

"Is Shizuru done yet?"

"I'm not sure, but you can wait outside until she is"

Shizuru's POV

"Fujino-san?"

"Yes?"

"There are a few questions we would like to ask you regarding the incident today."

"Okay"

"Did you know, the man who allegedly attacked you, Kanzaki Reito beforehand?"

"Yes, we were arranged to get married."

"Why didn't you two get married?"

"Personal reasons."

"I would like to hear it"

"'Sigh', I did not love him, I only regarded him as a friend, our parents were the ones who arranged this marriage, and I did not want a part in it. I broke off the engagement. Reito started to follow me everywhere, he would call me and send me letters but I never responded to them. I wanted to keep it a cordial relationship, but he wanted more, much more. It recently stopped, the pestering, for about two weeks. I thought it was all over, but that did not happen"

"Fujino-san, if Kanzaki Reito bothered you so much, you could have gone to the police for help"

"Our families have a very close relationship; it would be a shame to ruin it over something so trivial"

"Trivial? Fujino-san that man tried to rape you"

"I know…it…it wasn't a major problem before…"

"Why do you think he attacked you today?"

"I'm not that sure, maybe he finally cracked, or because he saw me with Natsuki"

"Natsuki? Is that the woman who helped you?"

"Yes"

"What were you two doing together?"

"We had dinner plans, which were ruined by Reito, and then she took me home"

"Did she leave?"

"Yes, I believe she did"

"Then why did she come back?"

"I do not know, what are you implying?"

"Nothing"

_Are you trying to make me doubt Natsuki? This tactic only works on those who actually committed a crime, I trust Natsuki, no matter what you say or do, I always will. You insolent fool; Natsuki has nothing to do with this, what are you trying to get at?_

"Are we finished?"

"I'm sorry Fujino-san, but you will have to explain in detail, what happened between you and Kanzaki Reito"

"Of course"

Shizuru explained what Kanzaki did to her, in a very calm and indifferent tone.

"Thank you for your cooperation Fujino-san, can you please review this, and sign at the bottom if there is nothing wrong with it"

"Certainly"

"Thank you Fujino-san, you will be released shortly, please stay in the room for now."

**-Outside­-**

"So, did you get anything out of Fujino?"

"No, this looks like a legitimate case"

"What a shame…it would've been more interesting if there was something going on between those three families"

"Do you think Kuga and Kanzaki know about each other?"

"I doubt it, looks like the only one who knows about it is Fujino, and she seems reluctant to talk"

"Okay, well I'll go see Kanzaki now"

Reito's POV

"I will not say anything until my lawyer gets here"

"Of course Kanzaki-san"

Reito leans back into the chair with a smug look, He smiles but then feels excruciating pain in his face. His eyes start to tear up, but he still has that look on his face

"Kanzaki-san, are you alright?"

"Perfectly fine"

"Are you sure? You're wincing"

"Am I? I'm just impatient, how long until my lawyer comes?"

"He said soon"

The door opens and a man with spiky black hair comes in.

"Takeda, you're late"

"I'm sorry Kanzaki-san; I came as soon as I received the message"

"Ahem, now that your lawyer is here, I would like to ask you a few questions"

"Go ahead"

"What were you doing at 9:00 P.M. today?"

"I was having a stroll on the beach"

"You were seen at the dock, holding onto a woman, Fujino, witnesses say that you had a fight with another woman, Kuga"

"I believe that that was mistaken. It has been a while since I last saw Shizuru, so I came up to her to greet her. It was just a casual meeting between friends that woman mistook me for something else and pushed me away, there was no fight involved at all"

"Is that so? Well then Kanzaki-san, what did you do after?"

"I was walking around the parking lot after our meeting, and I saw them walking to a car, I came by to explain my situation to them, but it seemed that the raven haired woman attacked me. I did nothing wrong, all I said was 'Hello', and then she punched me in the face"

"And what happened after that?"

"I left of course; there is no sense in staying after getting hurt now is there?"

"Then how did you end up in Fujino's home? What were you doing there?"

"I wanted to talk to her again. I knew where she lived because we were friends before, we were even engaged. Her door was unlocked, so I let myself in, knowing that she would not mind me, after all, we had quite a history together. Shizuru and I got 'reacquainted' after she came home. After all, today was our original date to be married. Amidst our…meeting, that woman barged in and started to hit me. I was in shock; she flung herself at me for no apparent reason. She must be some jealous patient, looking to capture Shizuru's heart"

"Is that what you call attempted rape? Getting 'reacquainted'?"

"You have no evidence to support that officer" stated Takeda "Kanzaki-san you do not have to answer that"

"It's alright Takeda, it was not a rape at all officer, as I said before, we've been apart for so long, is it not normal for two lovers to be more affectionate towards one another after separation?"

"Thank you for your cooperation Kanzaki-san please read and sign here if there are no problems"

"Thank you, now when can I leave?"

"Sorry Kanzaki-san but we have the right to have you here for 48 hours"

"Under what grounds officer?" asked Takeda

"Attempted rape, attempted murder, and assault with a weapon"

"Sorry, but I shall leave you two alone to talk to, I will return shortly to take you to the holding cells"

The officer leaves.

"Takeda, I hope you know what will happen if you do not win this case"

"Y-yes! I will not lose, do not worry, those two women have no idea who they're messing with."

"I hope that is true for your sake Takeda, we wouldn't want anything to happen to you now would we?"

Reito smiles at Takeda who is drenched with sweat, He smiles feebly back at Reito, knowing the full consequences of what will happen to him, after all, he witnessed it on his own predecessor.

**-Front of Station- Phone 1**

_Come on, pick up, pick up!_

"Mai!"

"We're sorry, the number you reached cannot b----"

"DAMN IT!"

Natsuki slams the receiver down, and everyone in the room looks at her for a brief second until resuming their work.

Natsuki picks up the phone and calls someone else.

RING RING

"Hello? Midori?"

"HeLLLLLLooooooooooooooo, Natsssssssukkkkkiiiii-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaan, hooooooow are 'hic' you….you…..do 'hic' ing?

Natsuki throws the phone down. _DAMN IT MIDORI WHY'D YOU HAVE TO GET DRUNK NOW? Who can I call now?_

She feels someone tapping on her shoulder.

"I'm kind of busy here!"

The person taps on her again.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" yelled Natsuki as she turned around to face the perpetrator.

**-Front of Station- Phone 2**

"Hello?"

"Shizuru? Is that you? Why are you calling so late?"

"I'm sorry to bother you right now, but can you do me a favor?"

"Of course!"

"Can you come over to the police station right now? And bring some money please?"

"Yes of course! I'll be there right away!"

"Thank you"

"It's nothing! After all the times you've helped me, it's about time I helped you! Okay I'll see you soon, bye"

"Good bye"

Shizuru puts the phone back down, and walks out. She sees the frustrated Natsuki throw the phone, and stares at her.

_Why is Natsuki upset? Could she not reach anyone to bail her?_

Shizuru taps Natsuki's shoulder; she taps her again after she received a negative response. Shizuru is a bit surprised at how close their faces were after Natsuki spun around. Their noses were practically touching, and they could feel each other's breath upon one another. Shizuru stares intently at the emerald orbs before her, unable to break away.

"Sh-Shizuru? Sorry about that…I'm just….a little stressed out"

"Ara, why is that Natsuki?"

"I-I can't find anyone to bail me out"

"If Natsuki wants to, maybe I could help"

"Hmm…? Help? How?

"I just called someone, she should be here soon"

"Really? She'll get me out too?"

"Yes she will"

"Thank you Shizuru"

"No need to thank me Natsuki, I should be the one thanking you, w-who knows what could have happened, if you had not come" _I'm sorry I dragged you into this mess Natsuki. I tried not to, but…I'm sorry_

Natsuki looks at Shizuru's gloomy face, and immediately feels Shizuru's pain, though she did not know what it truly meant then.

"D-don't say that! The important is that you're safe! I promise I won't let anyone hurt you!"

Shizuru looks up at Natsuki, she looks at those emerald orbs, to try and find some sort of deceit in those eyes, but in those eyes, she only saw the genuine concern and truthfulness of her words.

"Miss Fujino?"

"Yes?"

"Someone's here to bail you out"

"Thank you officer, I'll be there shortly" Shizuru said to the officer, the officer just walks away.

"Come on Natsuki"

"Eh?"

"Do you want to stay here all night?"

"NO! LETS GO!" exclaimed Natsuki as she dragged Shizuru out.

**-Front Desk-**

_What's taking so long? What did Shizuru do to get into this mess?_

The girl impatiently drums her fingers on the table, awaiting Shizuru.

"Ara, sorry to make you wait"

"No, it's nothing"

"Could you do me another favor? I would like you to pay for her bail as well"

"Uh…sure…who?"

"Natsuki, Kuga Natsuki"

"K-Kuga?" stuttered the girl.

"Natsuki come meet your creditor "

"Hello" said Natsuki as she bows down her head "Thank you for doing this for me—YOU?"

"KUGA? NATSUKI? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE WITH SHIZURU ONEE SAN?"

"I-I"

Shizuru looks at both of them, a little confused at the situation

_What the hell? Why is she here, she's going to pay for my bail?_

_Natsuki? She's here with Shizuru? What's going on? What they did they do? _

"Excuse me ladies, your both free to go now"

"Thank you officer" said Shizuru

The officer's e yes linger on Shizuru for quite awhile, he was unable to do anything but stare at her. Shizuru notices it, but does not wish to cause a scene.

Shizuru glances at the two woman, still unable to discern what is going on between them.

"Well, then shall we…get going?" asked Shizuru, who desperately wanted to go back home.

"Huh? Oh yea!" said Natsuki. _Okay…this is weird…I feel like there are a lot of people looking this way…but why?_

Natsuki looks at Shizuru, and finally realizes why. Shizuru was still wearing Natsuki's leather jacket, but as she looks down the lower half of her body…Natsuki notices…that Shizuru is only wearing her panties.

_HOLY SHIT! NO WONDER THERE WAS SO MANY PERVERTED GUYS STARING! THEY'RE STARING AT MY SHIZURU! _

Natsuki gives all of them her famous ice glares, but they did not seem to respond, they were all too engrossed at the Kyoto beauty in front of them. She looked extremely exotic to them.

"We could go in my car, Natsuki, where do you want me to drop you off?"

"I think it would be best if you just dropped us both off at my home" said Shizuru

"O-okay sure"

All three of them walk over to the girl's car, and drive towards Shizuru's place. Natsuki and Shizuru are sitting in the backseat. The girl constantly looks at the rear view mirror, looking at Natsuki.

_Ara, what is going on here? Why does she keep looking at Natsuki?_

"Okay we're here"

"Ookini"

"Are you sure you two will be alright?"

"Yes, I am"

"Promise you'll tell me what happened tomorrow?"

"I promise"

"Okay then, I'll see you tomorrow Shizuru onee san"

"Good night"

The girl drove off, leaving Natsuki and Shizuru at the parking lot.

"Shizuru, I…I think it would be best if you didn't stay at your place for now…you don't know what might happen, that psycho might come back again…"

"Ara, Natsuki does not have to worry for my sake, I heard that he will be at the station for two days" _Natsuki I do not want to drag you in anymore_

"So? He could have other people come…and…I don't want anything to happen to you! I said that I would protect you didn't I?"

_Natsuki…Please don't look at me with those puppy eyes, I can't…I can't resist you this way, how could I refuse your help? Natsuki…please…I can't…I WON'T pull you into my matters any more than now. _

"Shizuru? Please, I only want to help, you…you could stay at my place for the time being, I think it would be safer…for someone else to be with you, in case anything happens"

"Natsuki…okay…let me just pack some of my things…and then…we could go to your place"

"Okay Shizuru"

They both go up, and pack some clothes and other things that Shizuru needed. They both go into Natsuki's car and drive over to her apartment.

Natsuki reaches into her pocket…and finds…nothing…

_Shit...shit…shit…shit…shit…this is NOT happening…I forgot I gave my keys to Mai…what the hell am I suppose to do now? I asked Shizuru to stay with me, and I can't even get us into the apartment! REALLY SMOOTH NATSUKI, REAL SMOOTH!_

"Natsuki? Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing is….haha…nothing's wrong! I-I-"

"Ara, did something happen to Natsuki's keys?"

"WHAT? NO! Well, yes…I…can't find them"

"Does Natsuki not have extra keys?"

"Well I do, but I can't find them either"

"Really? Natsuki are those your keys under the doormat?"

"Doormat? Wait, YEA THEY ARE!" _Wow Shizuru must have really good eyesight! I looked over here a thousand times, but couldn't find anything. She just found it in a couple of seconds…_

_Fu fu fu…good thing I grabbed Natsuki's keys before leaving…but it's a shame… I didn't have a chance to copy them yet…_

"Okay, come in Shizuru"

Shizuru walks in through the doors, and is stunned….at how clean the apartment was.

_Ara, did Natsuki redecorate while I was gone? What happened to all the ramen cups and mayonnaise packages? _

"Shizuru, take a shower first, I'll go in after your finished"

"Okay Natsuki"

Shizuru goes over to the couch and puts down her bag; she takes out some clothes and a towel, and then walks over to the bath room to take a shower.

_Okay…now I just have to put her bags in the guest bedroom…guest….guest bedroom…oh no…I forgot to clean it out…where is she going to sleep tonight??????_

TBC.

* * *

Not exactly the way I pictured it…but hey it works, right?

* * *

-Mini Feed- 

Nao: What the hell is this? I sense something is going on here…

Swarm: Hmm… what? You said you wanted a drink….

Nao: Then why does it feel weird? Like you put something in it…

Swarm: N-no! Why would I?

Arika: Hey! I found this on the counter, whose is it? It says…cy…ide?

Swarm: Uhhhhh….."RUNS AWAY"

Nao: OH NO YOU DIDN'T "runs after author with the cyanide"

Arika: Heh? What happened? Did I do something wrong?

Alyssa: I think you have indirectly caused the author's death.

Arika: eh????? How? Is author is going to make me disappear from the story?

Alyssa: That is a possibility

Arika: EHHHH? NO WAY! AUTHOR WAS GOING TO GIVE ME A BIGGER PART TOO!

-End-

Author tried to use cyanide…but somehow Nao was able to "sense" it.

Author will try to not die, but I do not have any guarantees

Review Review!


	11. 11 Heal My Wounds

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime/Mai Otome nor any of it's' characters, only this story**

**Alphawolf69** : Hehe…I wonder how much Natsuki is going to beat him up when she finds out he's trying to get her in jail

Thank you **kiangs****, rainee-chan****, Bad one****, Natsuki Kuga , ****SpiderLilies2007****, Ayou** **, Tenshi No Tsume** , **lindred**

For all the reviews! Author truly loves it when there are reviews.

* * *

**Chapter 11 – Heal My Wounds**

Natsuki peers into the guest room. She opens the door and immediately slams it back shut.

_Phew, that was a close one, everything was about to topple down. Damn it! I knew I shouldn't have thrown everything in there! What the hell am I going to do now? I should just give her my room; I'll sleep on the couch! Yes! That is what I'm going to do!_

"Natsuki?" asked Shizuru as she came out of the bathroom

Natsuki stares at the just-out-of-the-shower Shizuru. Natsuki looks at the brunette's slightly darkened wet hair. She was looking at Natsuki with a soft gaze from her crimson colored eyes. A water droplet from her bangs slid down her forehead, down to the tip of her nose, ran down onto her beautiful, full, red lips. Shizuru's pink tongue darted out of her mouth, and licked her lips. Shizuru's left hand was crossed to her right shoulder, with her right arm draped across to the left side of her waist. The water dripped down from her hair onto her shoulders, down her arm and her chest. The only thing she had on was a purple towel that tied against her body. Natsuki's eyes started to look lower. She looks at the towel covering Shizuru's full breast, and pauses there, watching the water from her hair run down the towel. She looks at Shizuru's slim waist, only slightly covered by her arm. Natsuki stares at those long, smooth legs all the way down to her toes.

"Natsuki" Shizuru said again.

Natsuki is broken away from staring at the Kyoto beauty and looks at the face which emanated such a sweet sound. Natsuki sees that Shizuru's right cheek is a bit purple. She realizes that it was a bruise. _That damn bastard slapped Shizuru, if I ever get to see him again, he'll feel pain 100 times more than tonight_.

Natsuki starts to walk towards Shizuru, and stopped a foot away from Shizuru.

_Natsuki? Why is she getting so close? Does she…want…me? No, Natsuki isn't like that, no matter how much I want her to be…but…then why is she so close? _

Natsuki raises her right arm, and places her hand on Shizuru's bruised cheek.

"I'm sorry Shizuru, I should've been there earlier, if I was you wouldn't have gotten hurt" said Natsuki as she caresses Shizuru's cheek.

_Guilt? Is that all your feeling Natsuki? I want you to feel so much more for me. Natsuki, I want you. I want to hold you, please do not feel guilt for what happened to me, it was not your fault. I can't stand it when you're like this…please Natsuki…_

Shizuru shakes her head, and places her own hand on Natsuki's.

"Natsuki, it is not your fault, please don't say that it is" said Shizuru as she smiled.

Natsuki moves her arm to embrace Shizuru, but she feels a jolt of pain from her right shoulder and immediately drops her hand. Her left arm comes around her body and places it on her painful right shoulder.

Shizuru saw Natsuki wince, and knows that Natsuki is in pain.

"Natsuki, what happened to your shoulder? Let me see it."

"N-no, Shizuru I'm fine, I-Ah!" Natsuki grimaces when Shizuru places her arm on her shoulder.

"Natsuki is not okay, let me see it"

Natsuki sees the stern look on Shizuru and lets Shizuru lead her to the couch. Natsuki takes away her arm from shoulder and tries to take off the jacket, but stops when she felt a thousand knives stab her shoulders.

_Natsuki…your in a lot of pain, aren't you? It's my entire fault…Natsuki…_

"Natsuki let me help you"

Natsuki realizes how immobile she was, and nods her head in agreement. She turns towards Shizuru. Shizuru unbuttons her blazer and slides it off her shoulders, careful to not touch the right one, and then takes it away from her body. She places it on the coffee table. Shizuru takes her hands up to Natsuki's neck, and clasps it around her tie. She slowly loosens the knot and straightens Natsuki's collar. Then slides it up and over Natsuki's head, and then places it on the couch. Shizuru looks at Natsuki's pink face, and smiles with satisfaction. _Ara, I'm slowly undressing my Natsuki. Though this situation is different than what I imagined it to be, it is still…a good compromise._

Natsuki fails to notice the smirk on Shizuru, if she had, she would not let Shizuru continue._Why am I so useless? I can't even undress myself let alone protect Shizuru. Damn it…why did this happen? Every time I got into fights, the other person is the one full of injuries not me…what happened back there? It's like…I lost control…my body moved on its own…all…all I wanted to do was to protect her…at all cost…even if I got hurt…why? I never…never had I thought about the well being of someone else, other than when I was with Alyssa… before…she…_

Natsuki jolted when she felt Shizuru's hand near her chest. Shizuru was undoing the buttons on her blouse, Natsuki's face suddenly turned into a maroon color, and one could almost see steam spewing out of her head. Shizuru's hands get to Natsuki's breast, and linger on that button for a split second, and unbutton it. She could see Natsuki's cleavage, but continues to unbutton the blouse.

_Focus Shizuru focus, Natsuki is in pain, now is not the time to have forbidden thoughts…focus…Oh…Natsuki has a black laced bra on…I could see her cleavage…STOP IT FUJINO SHIZURU! Ahhhh…but Natsuki…in this position…she is so helpless, it's as if I could do anything to her right now and she will let me…STOP! NOW IS NOT THE TIME…_

Shizuru finally reaches the last button, and lets out a breath of air she had kept in since she saw Natsuki's cleavage. She raises her arms and puts them on both sides of Natsuki's open blouse, then pulls the flaps back and pulls the blouse down. Her arms reach the back of Natsuki, and her body instinctively moves forward. Natsuki turned bright red when Shizuru's cheek touched her own. Her body was hovering over Natsuki but instantly retreated back when she took off her blouse.

_Shizuru…smells nice…_It was surprising that Natsuki did not even turn red at this point, instead, she kept her gaze upon Shizuru.

Natsuki's right shoulder was a deep purple, and the skin was a bit torn.

_Natsuki…he did this to you...I promise you…he will pay for this…_

"Natsuki, do you have a first-aid-kit?"

"Y-yea, it's in that cabinet" said Natsuki as she pointed to it.

"Okay, I'll get it, wait here"

Shizuru walks over to the cabinet and gets the kit.

Natsuki eyes Shizuru while she bends to get to the cabinet. She notices every single detail of her therapist.

_Damn it! Why do I keep looking at her ass? Yes, she has a very...NO! Not now! Shizuru is traumatized by today, how could you look at her that way? Again, she's your therapist! UGGGGH! BUT SHE'S SO…DAMN IT! STOP IT…_

"Natsuki, can you turn a little bit to your right?"

"Oh, yea sure" said Natsuki who now has a bit more control over her emotions

Shizuru sets on the right side of Natsuki, and grabs some alcohol and cotton balls to clean the wound. Natsuki winces at the pain when the alcohol comes into contact with the scrapes on her bruised shoulder.

"Does it hurt Natsuki? Please bear with it, it will be over soon"

"I'm fine, it doesn't hurt"

Shizuru blows softly on the wound to make the alcohol dry faster. Natsuki instantly turns back into a tomato when she felt that nice breeze upon her shoulder. Shizuru gets gauze and tape to put over the wound. After she dresses the wound, she looks at Natsuki's face. She notices that Natsuki has a wound over her forehead, previously covered by a couple strands of hair.

Shizuru takes her hand up to Natsuki's face, and brushes away those strands of hair.

"Natsuki, you have a cut on your forehead"

"I do?"

Natsuki reaches her hand up to her forehead, only to be stopped by Shizuru

"Don't touch your wound, you might get it infected"

Shizuru dips another cotton ball in alcohol and lightly presses it on Natsuki's forehead. She dresses it with gauze after cleaning it.

"Thank you Shizuru, now it's your turn"

"What?"

"Come here"

Natsuki leans in closer to Shizuru and takes her cheek in her hand. She takes up an ointment from the table and starts to rub it on Shizuru's cheek. Shizuru blushes as Natsuki caresses her, but Natsuki fails to notice it. Natsuki rubs her cheeks with her thumb, but does it lightly to not cause Shizuru any pain. She is too engrossed in her actions to notice anything around her. Natsuki finishes rubbing Shizuru, and starts to pack up the first aid kit.

"Okay, now, I think you should get some sleep" said Natsuki after she puts away the first aid kit.

"Ara, where will I be sleeping tonight?"

"In my room"

"Does Natsuki want to cuddle with me tonight?"

"BAKA!" yelled a pink faced Natsuki "I'm going to be sleeping on the couch tonight, so just sleep in my room okay?"

Natsuki goes over to Shizuru's bag, and takes it into her room. Shizuru follows Natsuki in and watches Natsuki set her bag down on the full sized bed.

Natsuki suddenly felt something grab her behind her back. She tensed up, and saw two arms across her stomach, and felt something very warm and soft on her back.

"Natsuki, I'm sorry you had to be in this mess today"

"Shizuru?"

"I didn't want to involve you in my own personal life. I wanted to keep you away from my problems, but…"

"Shizuru! I want to be apart of your life, other than just your patient! Y-you're an important person to me, and I don't want to see you get hurt. You didn't drag me into anything. Shizuru, I want to know you more, and be closer to you"

"Natsuki…"

Shizuru hugs Natsuki tighter and places her head on Natsuki left shoulder, careful to avoid the right one. She tilts her head towards Natsuki and pecks her on the cheek, she watches as Natsuki turns into a new shade of red.

"Sh-Shizuru"

Natsuki places her hand on Shizuru's, and pulls Shizuru's hands away. She turns around and embraces Shizuru.

Shizuru widens her eyes in surprise, but welcomes Natsuki's touch. Natsuki buries her head into Shizuru, and so does Shizuru to Natsuki.

"I'll always be here for you Shizuru, even if you don't want me to be"

"Thank you Natsuki"

Natsuki lets go of Shizuru and strides in her walk-in closet. She emerges with her pajamas.

"Shizuru, I'm going to take a shower, get some rest okay?"

Natsuki leaves the room and goes into the bathroom to take a shower.

Shizuru opens up her bag, and takes out her pajamas to change into. She finishes changing and walks into the living room

Natsuki finishes her shower and comes out; she walks into her room to check up on Shizuru, but doesn't see anyone on the bed.

"Shizuru?" Where are you?"

"Right here"

"What the…WHY ARE YOU ON THE COUCH? I TOLD YOU TO SLEEP IN MY ROOM!"

"But I want to be near Natsuki"

"BAKA!" SLEEP ON THE BED!"

"No"

"GO!"

"No"

"FINE!"

Natsuki walks over to Shizuru and jumps on her. Shizuru is so shocked that her eyes have never opened wider before. _What is Natsuki doing? She's…straddling me! _

Natsuki wedges herself between the couch and Shizuru…then…flips Shizuru off the couch.

"If you don't sleep on the bed, then I'll be doing this all night!"

"Fine Natsuki, we'll do it your way"

Natsuki smiles, and thinks that she has won.

Shizuru gets up, jumps up on Natsuki, and pins her arms down on her sides. She returns the favor to Natsuki.

"Ow!" Natsuki yelped as she tumbled to the ground, head first.

"Natsuki are you okay?"

Natsuki gets back up, swiftly picks up Shizuru from the couch and takes her into the room. The way Natsuki awkwardly carried Shizuru looked like a scene of newly weds going into their honeymoon suite.

Natsuki dumps Shizuru onto the bed and walks out, but Shizuru catches the sleeve of her pajamas.

"Please Natsuki…"

Natsuki swiftly turns around, not sure what to make of this plea

"I-I didn't…I…please…I do not…want to be alone tonight"

Natsuki realizes how Shizuru must feel after the ordeal, and reluctantly accepts her plea.

She goes over to Shizuru, and drapes her arm around her.

"You won't be alone"

Shizuru clings onto Natsuki, and Natsuki puts the comforter over Shizuru. Natsuki is sitting upright leaning against the wall, with her hand on Shizuru's head, stroking Shizuru's hair. Shizuru lays her head upon Natsuki's lap to use it as a pillow.

Natsuki watches as Shizuru falls asleep, and realizes how fatigued she was herself, and starts to drift off into deep sleep. Before that, she subconsciously bends her head down, and lightly kisses Shizuru's forehead, and strokes her cheeks. She returns to leaning against the wall, and falls asleep.

**-Morning-**

Shizuru wakes up when the rays of sunshine flow through the windows and hit her face. She rubs her eyes with her hands, and opens them. She was shocked for a couple of seconds, because she woke up to an unfamiliar environment.

_I forgot that I'm at Natsuki's apartment. _

She buries her head into a pillow, and pulls the comforter close to her face. Shizuru takes in a big breath of air, savoring the smell of Natsuki around her.

Natsuki walks into the room, unaware that Shizuru was actually awake. She walks over to the "sleeping" Shizuru and places her hand on her head. She strokes her hair and watches her "sleep"

Shizuru feels the slight pressure on her head, and deduces that it was Natsuki's hand. _Ara, Natsuki is stroking my hair…I'm so happy, but…maybe I should play with her_

"…Na…tsu…ki…so soft…stop it…Natsuki…"

Natsuki's eyebrows start to twitch. _What is this woman dreaming of?_

"…Mou…Natsuki…that tickles…stop touching…me…in…those places"

Natsuki's face starts to tint a shade of pink, she starts to remove her hand away from Shizuru, but Shizuru grabs her hand and moves it to her cheek. Shizuru brushes her lips against Natsuki's palm and kisses it.

Now Natsuki is as red as an apple and attempts to withdraw her hand. Shizuru keeps a firm grip over her hand and refuses to let go.

RING RING

Shizuru relaxes her grip on Natsuki's hand when the phone distracted her, so Natsuki took the chance to pull her hand back.

Natsuki walks over to the phone in the living room, leaving a very disappointed Shizuru in bed.

The phone

"Hello?"

"Hey, is this Natsuki?"

"Oh hey! Sorry, I have Shizuru's phone right now. She's sleeping right now, so if you want to talk to her could you call back later?"

"No, I actually wanted to talk to you, but I didn't have your number"

"Thanks for helping me out yesterday, I don't know what I'd do without your help"

"It was nothing Natsuki; say do you have time to talk today?"

"I don't know…"

"Well, if you do could you call me?"

"Yea!"

"Here let me tell you my number…X-XXX-XXX-XXXX"

"Okay, I'll call you if I can"

"Thank you, and take care of Shizuru onee san okay?"

"Don't worry, I will"

-Natsuki's Room-

'_Sigh' why did my phone have to ring? It cut into my time with Natsuki…_

Natsuki walks back into the room and looks at Shizuru, she sets her phone down on the nightstand and leans her face close to Shizuru's. She stares at Shizuru, looking at her cheek to see if the bruise was any better.

Shizuru feels Natsuki close to her, and knows what to do next. _Sorry Natsuki, but this chance is hard to come by_

Shizuru quickly extends her arms and pulls Natsuki towards herself. She flips herself over, and pulls Natsuki under her.

_AH! WHAT THE HECK? WHAT IS SHE DOING?_

Natsuki's mind and body seem to be detached from one another, _DAMN IT ARMS MOVE! WHY CAN'T I CONTROL MYSELF? AHHHHH! _

Natsuki sees Shizuru's "sleeping" face move into hers and anticipates a kiss, but Shizuru suddenly changes directions, and dives her face into Natsuki's neck. Shizuru's breath is tickling Natsuki. Shizuru pushes herself closer to Natsuki and wraps her whole body around her. Her lips make contact with Natsuki's sensitive skin, causing Natsuki to shiver. _Maybe I should…make it look more incriminating for Natsuki…_

Shizuru rolls over, making Natsuki fall on top of her.

Sensing her "freedom" Natsuki pulls her head up, just when Shizuru "wakes up".

"Ara, why is Natsuki on top of me? Was Natsuki doing indecent things to me when I was asleep?" said Shizuru with a quivering voice

"WHAT? NO NO NO! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU! HONEST! PLEASE DON'T THINK OTHERWISE! I WOULD NEVER DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT TO YOU!"

"Then why is Natsuki on top of me? With your arms…around me and your legs..."

"My legs?"

Natsuki moves her legs to feel where they were, eliciting a soft moan from Shizuru when she bent her leg upwards.

Shizuru's face turned a bit pink from the contact from Natsuki's leg in between her own.

"Ikezu…is Natsuki trying to take advantage of me again?"

"HUH? NO THAT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" said Natsuki as she scrambled out of bed

"THIS WHOLE THING IS A MISUNDERSTANDING! YOU GRABBED ME WHEN YOU WERE ASLEEP AND-"

"Is Natsuki saying that this was my entire fault?" said Shizuru as she feigned a hurt expression.

"WHAT? NO! THAT'S NOT IT!"

Natsuki feels the need to pull on hair to relieve her of this stress. _Oh my gosh! What am I going to tell her? That she was the one who made me on top of her? And in that position? NO I CAN'T DO THAT, LOOK AT HER YOU IDIOT; SHE'S HURT AS IT IS! HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT? But she was the one who did…DAMN IT! SHOULD I BE HONEST OR NOT?_

RING RING

_SAVED BY THE BELL!_

Natsuki ran out the room to pick up her home phone.

"Hello?"

"NATSUKI!"

"Whoa Mai, your going to make me go deaf!"

"Sorry, but I heard what happened last night, are you and Shizuru-san alright?"

"Yea, we're fine, she's staying at my place right now, but hey, how did you find out?"

"IT'S ALL OVER THE NEWS! They're saying there's a feud going on between the Kuga, Fujino, and Kanzaki family now!"

" Heh?"What are you talking about?"

"Natsuki…don't you know about your own family background?"

"…Mai you know I don't, I stopped caring for a couple of years now"

"Oh, well..."

Natsuki glances at Shizuru as she goes into the bathroom; she fears the worst, thinking that Shizuru thinks that she is a pervert who goes after unconscious people.

"Sorry Mai, but can we talk later?"

"Yea sure, oh and you don't have to come to work for awhile okay? Rest up and take care of the doctor"

"Oh yea…thanks Mai, wait take care of the doctor?"

"Yea, didn't you just say that Shizuru-san was staying at your place?"

"Well, yea…but it's not like that!"

"Like what?"

"NEVERMIND!"

"Okay Natsuki, I have to go, I think Mikoto just killed another car"

"Okay, bye"

Natsuki puts the phone down, and walks over to the bathroom, leaning her head against the doorway to try and hear if there were any odd sounds coming from it.

Shizuru finished washing her face and brushing her teeth. She opened the door, and unexpectedly found herself under Natsuki. Shizuru blushed uncontrollably, as she looked down from her position on Natsuki. Natsuki was on her chest, in between her breasts.

"Ow…that hurt…" said Natsuki as she talked into Shizuru, causing Shizuru to blush even more.

Natsuki moves her head forward _what's this soft feeling, it smells nice here…where am I? I was at the door of the bathroom, and then…I fell down…on…SHIZURU?_

Natsuki immediately tilts her head up, and finds her looking at Shizuru's full breasts.

"Sh-Shizuru! This is NOT what it looks like!" said Natsuki as she jumped up from the floor and looks at the red Shizuru

Shizuru is speechless, slightly disappointed for the lost of contact from Natsuki. She looks at Natsuki with that same disappointed it look, but Natsuki interprets it as something else.

_Oh no no no…that look! She must think that I'm a pervert! Or even worse a rapist! NO SHIZURU IT'S NOT LIKE THAT, ACCIDENT! ACCIDENT! But how can I say that it's an accident when it happened twice! She has been here for less than a day, and it already looks like your sexually assaulting her! _

Shizuru looks at Natsuki in turmoil, and knows better than to tease her right now.

"Ara, Natsuki should work on her balance, she has fallen on me twice now hasn't she?"

_Eh? Balance? Fall? Not a pervert? YES! THANK YOU SHIZURU FOR LOOKING AT IT LIKE THIS_

"Y-YEA! I SHOULD NOW SHOULDN'T I? HAHAHHA" said Natsuki nervously

Natsuki extends her hand to help Shizuru get up, Shizuru takes it, and pulls herself up with Natsuki's help.

"Uhh… I made some breakfast so…"

Shizuru nods at Natsuki, and they both go into the kitchen to eat.

"Does Natsuki have any tea?"

"Tea? Yea I do, is green tea okay with you?"

"It's perfect"

"Okay"

Natsuki goes over to the cabinets to take out the tea leaves, and then prepares it for Shizuru.

"Here you go; it might not be to your liking…"

"No, this is quite nice, Ookini Natsuki"

"Mm hmm…"

"Sooo…is there anything you want to do today Shizuru?"

"Mmmm…I would like to go out today"

"Okay…where do you want to go?"

"I haven't thought of a place yet, but if Natsuki drives around, I think I will think of it"

"Uhh…sure, we have the whole day today, so we could do anything you want"

"Ookini Natsuki"

"Okay, we'll I'll get dressed now"

"Ara, it feels like we're going to go on a date"

"…D…DATE?"

"Just joking Natsuki"

"Oh, yea, course"

Natsuki gets dressed in her closet; she is wearing low cut jeans, black tank top, leather jacket and black converse shoes.

Natsuki knocks on the door of the closet, making sure that Shizuru is dressed before she barges out.

"Okay Natsuki, I'm finished"

Natsuki opens the door, and finds Shizuru outside.

_Oh…my…She's GORGEOUS_

"Ara, is Natsuki okay? Your nose is bleeding"

TBC.

* * *

Where are Natsuki and Shizuru going to go next for their date?

Who is the mystery girl, and why does she know both Shizuru and Natsuki?

Who exactly are the Kuga, Fujino and Kanzaki families?

All these will be answered…later…when author figures it out

* * *

-Mini Feed-

Nao: You made me do this author 'smirk' (sent the letter last night)

Swarm: Ehh...hehe….uhhh…I should go….

Natsuki: Neh, Shizuru, what should we do about the author?

Shizuru: Ara, maybe we should wait and see how author develops the story

Natsuki: B-but…

Shizuru: Author will make it into a good story, right?

Swarm: "sweat drops" YES OF COURSE!

Nao: Hey, Natsuki I found the manuscript of the next chapter…hoooo….looks…interesting

Swarm: HOW'D YOU GET THAT????

Nao: I have my ways….Now, let me see if you should post this one up or not… (Starts to read)

Swarm: NOOOO!!!! GIVE IT BACK! (Lunges at Nao)

Natsuki: You're not going anywhere (elbows author in the stomach, author falls to ground)

Swarm: "groan" …

Shizuru: (reads along with Nao) Ara, Natsuki….such a naughty girl in this….

Natsuki: EH? AUTHOR WHAT DID YOU WRITE ABOUT…?

Swarm: …

Shizuru: I think the author is unconscious, is author breathing?

Natsuki: uhhhh…doesn't look like it…

Nao: Natsuki! How will author finish the story now?

Natsuki: You only want the author to put you in more!

Nao: Of course! Author promised to put me in!

Arika: Me too!

Alyssa: Kuga-san, why did you have to hit the author so hard?

Miyu: I heard author was going to offer bigger roles for everyone.

Natsuki: "gulp" (stares at angry crowd) – Shizuru help!

Shizuru: Natsuki shouldn't have done that…I asked author to put in more …exciting… scenes of us together…

Natsuki: Uh oh… (Grabs author's shirt collar) WAKE UP YOU IDIOT!

-End-

* * *

Want to know what Nao read? Well I do too…Next chapter shall be harder to write… 


	12. 12 Our First WHAT?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime/Mai Otome nor any of it's' characters, only this story**

**Alphawolf69**: haha, Shizuru will always manage to slip in with Natsuki

**Bad one**I hope my chapters come out fast too, but inspiration seems to come in the middle of the night… so…it's either sleep or write…and I've chosen to write these couple of times…

**wakamama**My chapters will …. Be slower now….since all the deadlines are coming soon "tear" …but my updates will be a lot faster after! Since I'm only working on one story, it's not that hard to put out. Though I may write another one soon, read that one too okay?

**Natsuki Kuga** : Reito can't die…just yet... hmm…should I kill him off?

**SpiderLilies2007** : Here is a Mini story for you!

SpiderLilies2007Here you go Natsuki (hands her a handkerchief)

Natsuki (holds her bleeding nose with her hand) Thank you. (Takes it in her hand)

Shizuru: Ara, SpiderLilies2007, what are you doing giving MY Natsuki a handkerchief?

Natsuki: No Shizuru, it's nothing, SpiderLilies2007 was just helping me out, SpiderLilies2007 didn't want me to have a bloody nose when we go on our date!

Shizuru: A date? Ara Ara, Natsuki just admitted we are going on a date!

Natsuki: EH? WAIT!

Shizuru: Oh my Natsuki! (Runs over to hug her)

Natsuki: WAIT SHIZURU MY NOSE!

They both topple to the ground, Shizuru holds SpiderLilies2007 handkerchief to Natsuki's nose.

Shizuru: Ara, thank you, SpiderLilies2007 for the handkerchief (Gives SpiderLilies2007, -your off the hook this time because of Natsuki- look)

-End-

LOL, okay I didn't know what to do, since I don't know how you would react to this, I didn't want to put in dialogue…sorry…

**lindred**: I'm glad you enjoyed reading this, as always thank you for always reviewing!

**Yumiko Himemiya**: "author gets nosebleed" LOL … hmmmm…. Shizuru + Mayo + Natuski nosebleed

**kiangs** : Nice guesses, first one was different from what I had in mind, but second is spot on. Though the first guess could've been true, but I leaned towards another type of story

Thank you **brightmoon78**,

**Tenshi No Tsume** ,

**jordan.D**

For all the reviews!

* * *

Okay, this chapter was extremely hard to do, didn't know what kind of attire would make Natsuki's bleed…

Plus I was crammed with tests…and now author really hates college…

* * *

**Chapter 12 – Our First WHAT?**

_Did Natsuki hear me?_

"Natsuki?" asked Shizuru while she walked over to Natsuki

_My heart…feels like it's going to explode, and what's that warm wet feeling on my chin? OH MY GOD! SHE'S COMING CLOSER…the way her body sways…I can't take my eyes off her…damn she's so beautiful…_

Shizuru walks up to Natsuki, while Natsuki's face is lit up like a Christmas tree. Shizuru grabs a tissue from the table and dabs Natsuki's chin. Natsuki is still dazed from…the encounter…with Shizuru. Her mind is detached from her body, and she is immersed in her own little world.

Shizuru takes Natsuki's hand and leads her to the bathroom, turns on the faucet and gets a towel to wipe off the blood.

"Natsuki, are you okay? Your nose won't stop bleeding"

"Huh?"

Natsuki lifts her hand and touches her chin, then looks at the mirror _HOLY SHIT THERE'S SO MUCH BLOOD IN THE SINK! WHY IS MY FACE RED? WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED? _

Natsuki looks over at Shizuru, her eyes trail down her body.

"NATUSKI!" shouted Shizuru when Natsuki's nose looked like a waterfall of blood.

Shizuru pushes Natsuki's face over the sink, and waits for the blood to stop coming out.

_Natsuki, what's wrong? Why are you losing so much blood? I knew I should've taken you to the hospital after yesterday_

"Shizuru, I think I'm fine now" said Natsuki as she lifted herself from the sink and wiped off the remaining blood off of her face.

Natsuki keeps her eyes down, careful to avoid Shizuru's body. _If I look at her again, I think I'm gong to faint from loss of blood…ugh…why did she…_

"Are you sure Natsuki? You look awfully pale."

"Uh huh…"

Shizuru leads Natsuki to the couch, and helps her sit down.

"Shizuru, what are you wearing?"

"Hm? Does Natsuki not like it?" said Shizuru with a feigned hurtful tone

"No! That's not it; it's just…really…"

Natsuki looks at Shizuru, using all her will power to make sure she doesn't blush, or have another nosebleed.

"D-don't you have your own clothes?"

"They have to be washed Natsuki, do you want me to wear dirty laundry?"

"N-no…but…that has to be washed too…"

"Ara, Natsuki was in the closet, so I couldn't pick anything from there, unless Natsuki wanted us to change together"

"WHAT? NO!"

"That was what I thought…" said Shizuru with a slightly saddened face

_Oh man! Why do I keep saying hurtful things to her? _

"Ah, no I didn't really mean that, I mean…we could have…but…it …ahh…uhh…it… if you really wanted to you could've knocked…I wouldn't have minded if you came in…"

Shizuru glanced up to Natsuki with very mischievous eyes.

_Ara, does Natsuki know she just gave me permission to go in while she changes?_

"Okay Natsuki, are you feeling better now?"

"Yea…you're wearing my…"

Natsuki looks at Shizuru's face, but her eyes slowly trail down Shizuru's body, she stops to look at Shizuru's very exposed cleavage, and refrains herself from a nosebleed. _Why is she wearing my vest? It's clearly too small for her! Well…not the…waist…but the top! OH MY GOSH, SHE'S NOT WEARING A BRA EITHER! _Natsuki holds her nose again, trying to prevent any drops of blood that might have come out from looking at Shizuru.

Shizuru was wearing the vest that was tossed aside last night away from Natsuki. The size didn't quite fit Shizuru, so the buttons near Shizuru's breasts were a bit strained, and exposed a lot of skin from her. It was a good thing that Shizuru wore pants, or else Natsuki might have fainted but since it was fitted leather pants that showed her perfect bottom and slender legs, it caused more blood loss from Natsuki.

"I'm sorry Natsuki, maybe I should change into something else, and it is quite chilly out here. May I look in your closet from some clothes?"

"Oh yea! Course! "

"Ookini Natsuki"

Shizuru leans forward to get up from her seat, and bends over a little, giving Natsuki a full view of Shizuru's cleavage. Natsuki opens her eyes wide, and runs into the bathroom clutching her nose.

_Ara ara, I might have gone a little too far this time…fufufu…but seeing Natsuki like this wasn't so bad, except for the excess loss of blood. Maybe I should wear this again…later…_

Shizuru walks into Natsuki's closet, and searches for something decent to wear, and avoids anything that might make Natsuki's nose bleed again.

**-Meanwhile, in the bathroom-**

_OH MAN OH MAN! I'M GOING TO DIE SOON IF IT DOESN'T STOP! COME ON NATSUKI! YOU CAN DO THIS! SHIZURU IS YOUR THERAPIST YOU SHOUD NOT HAVE IMPURE THOUGHTS ABOUT HER! ESPECIALLY WHAT HAPEPNED YESTERDAY! Yesterday…I hope I can make Shizuru happy today, I don't want her to feel bad about anything…what did Mai say again? A feud? Wait…Fujino…Kanzaki…why does that sound so familiar? Kanzaki…Kan- Oh no…that can't be right! DAMN IT I THOUGHT I WAS DONE WITH THAT FAMILY! _

KNOCK KNOCK

"Natsuki, are you okay in there?"

"Yea! I'll be right out, but I'm going to take a shower first okay?"

"Okay Natsuki"

Natsuki looks at the mirror and stares at her reflection. _Wow…I really do look pale…well duh! Look at all that blood in the sink! Geez! Who would have thought that Shizuru would have such a huge impact on me! Well of course! Look at that body! She's a freaking GODDESS! OH no! Not again, okay…breatheeeeeee…_

Natsuki splashes takes off her clothes and walks into the shower, and opens the valve of the hot water side. She attempts to use the hot water to help her blood circulation so she would not look as pale as she is now. Natsuki smiles as she reminisces about Shizuru, but stops in the middle of them. _Okay…no more bad thoughts…BAD THOUGHTS BEGONE! I hope that worked…okay…smileeeeee…good! _

Natsuki gets out of the shower and wraps a towel around her. _Hmm…maybe I should have picked up some clothes before hitting the shower…oh well…_

She opens the door and walks off into the living room, but doesn't spot Shizuru.

"Shizuru? Where are you?"

"In the kitchen!"

"Why are you in the kitchen?" asked Natsuki while she swung the door open to get inside.

Natsuki sees the back of Shizuru, while Shizuru is preparing breakfast for the two of them. She looks at Shizuru, from her tied chestnut hair, the strong shoulders that hold a black tank top, to the slender waist that contains very tight jeans and pauses at Shizuru's bottom.

"Shizuru! What are you doing?!"

"Cooking of course"

"But why?"

"Well…it is 10:30 right now, and I'm starting to feel hungry, is Natsuki not hungry?"

"Well…."

Natsuki's stomach betrays her when it emits a very loud and low growl. She looks at her stomach, glaring at it, as if to make it stop.

"Ara, your body tells me that you are hungry Na-tsu-ki"

Shizuru turns her head around, to look at Natsuki, but immediately turns back. _Oh my…Natsuki…is only wearing a towel! So beautiful! Oh no, is it my turn for a nose bleed? Fufufu…I should try and restrain myself, or else we're going to have a bloody breakfast_

"Natsuki…I think you should go put on something…less revealing…"

"Heh?" Natsuki looks down at her own towel covered body and immediately blushes. She runs out of the kitchen and slams her bedroom door.

Shizuru looks out of the kitchen window that can open up to look at the living room, and looks at the door that Natsuki just slammed. She pours water into a kettle and boils it on the stove. Shizuru smiles and puts the food onto the plates and sets it down on the table in the living room.

**-Natsuki's Room-**

_Why…WHY do I CONSTANTLY embarrass myself in front of her??? First the nosebleed now this? _

Natsuki walks around in circles inside her room pondering her situation, and how embarrassed she will or might become when she sees Shizuru again.

**-Dining Room-**

_Natsuki is taking a long time to change…What if she fainted again?... Could she? _

Shizuru gets up and walks over to Natsuki's door and knocks on it.

"Natsuki? Are you okay?"

ROOM

Natsuki hears the knock and jumps forward, since she was close to the door, her head hits the door.

"Ow!"

OUTSIDE

"Natsuki! I'm coming in!"

Shizuru swings the door open with full force, unaware that Natsuki was right on the other side.

INSIDE

"AH!!!!!!" they both screamed when the door hit Natsuki and ricocheted off of her into Shizuru, but instead of falling backwards she fell forwards after she tried to pull herself forward by the doorframe.

Natsuki rubs the back of her head with her hand, while Shizuru is paralyzed and starts to blush as hard as Natsuki did, since she is the only one that knows what position they're in.

With the force of Shizuru's door swinging, Natsuki falls down, but not before her towel was whipped up from her. Shizuru fell forward and immediately latched onto anything that might be able to soften her fall.

Now, Shizuru is staring at Natsuki's closed eyes, with her elbows propping herself up on the sides of Natsuki's head. Shizuru's leg is between Natsuki's and her other foot is right on top of Natsuki's.

Natsuki finally opens her eyes after what seemed like hours (but was actually less than a minute, but to Shizuru, it was forever) she immediately sees those crimson eyes flaming with something that she could not quite decipher, but notices the close proximity between their lips. Natsuki instinctively tries to get off from this awkward position by sliding her legs up. Instead of propelling herself up, and pushing off Shizuru, she slid her foot from under Shizuru, causing Shizuru to lose her own balance, while Natsuki shot up her other leg into Shizuru's crotch and forced Shizuru to tilt forward with great speed.

Shizuru eyes widen as her own lips come into contact with Natsuki's. Crimson orbs stare into emerald orbs, they both remain there in that position on the floor, since Natsuki's head just went blank and Shizuru's is swirling with thoughts.

_I'm KISSING Natsuki! Ara! Our first kiss! Her lips are so soft _thought Shizuru as she starts to trace Natsuki's lips with her tongue _Is Natsuki aware of what is taking place? _

Natsuki just stares into those mesmerizing red eyes, not really knowing what is going on, but feels something on her lips. Natsuki starts to move her lips on instinct and closes her eyes. _This feels…right…I don't know why…it feels really…really good…What am I doing right now? I don't know and I don't seem to care…but I wish this would last forever…_

Upon seeing Natsuki close her eyes, and feeling Natsuki's lips move, Shizuru closes her eyes and kisses Natsuki back.

FFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!

Natsuki and Shizuru immediately release their kiss when the kettle makes the annoying sound when the water finishes boiling.

Shizuru tries to get up, but she is a bit higher on the ground from Natsuki's leg, and doesn't have adequate footing to balance herself. She falls back down, headfirst onto Natsuki's bare chest. Natsuki looks down where Shizuru has fallen, and immediately turns into a BRIGHT red tomato, she also tries to get up, bending her knees, and pushing onto Shizuru. Shizuru suddenly felt that jolt of pressure between her legs when Natsuki's knees pushed in and moaned into Natsuki. Natsuki now immediately pulls her leg down, making Shizuru stoop lower, and Shizuru slides down into Natsuki's toned abdomen. Now it was Natsuki's turn to moan when Shizuru's lips slowly slid down. Shizuru is too embarrassed to lift her head; she was the one with the biggest blush now.

Natsuki looks down, and sees how naked she was, she reaches for the towel next to her, and covers her breast. She hears the gurgling of the water that is coming out of the tea kettle, and jumped up to run into the kitchen, while she re wrapped the towel around her body.

Shizuru just fell to the floor after Natsuki left her, with her bright red face contemplating what just took place.

By the time Natsuki came back, she had started to recompose her self, and sat up, facing away from Natsuki.

Natsuki didn't want to intrude on anything right now, so went into her closet, and threw on some clothes. (Sweater, panties, jeans)

Natsuki walks out and looks at Shizuru who has not moved away from her spot. _What am I going to say to her now? I just…we…kissed…and she saw me…(_Her eyes widen in horror) _NAKED?!?!?!?!?_

Meanwhile, Shizuru sits on the floor, her fingers touching her lips.

_Ara…I did not expect that to happen…what's going to happen? Is Natsuki going to chase me out? Does she not want to see me anymore? I can't stand not seeing Natsuki! With that perfect body…oh…I just saw…her…only a little, she moved too fast for me to see everything…but…aaaaaaarrrrraaaaaaaaa…that was a nice view…_

"Sh-Shizuru…I think the food is getting cold, should we go eat now?"

Shizuru turns around to look at Natsuki, and sensing no horror, nods her head. Natsuki walks over to Shizuru and extends her hand to help her up. Shizuru gladly accepts it and lets Natsuki pull her up. They both walk over to the dining table, but Shizuru can not look at Natsuki. Natsuki looks intently at Shizuru, and does not know what to say after that incident.

"WOW ! Shizuru this looks great! Ittadakimasu!"

Shizuru continues to stare at the table, and Natsuki does not know what to do to break the ice. Natsuki moves over to Shizuru in a attempt to comfort her, she looks at Shizuru, thinking of ways that might make Shizuru alive again. She peers down at Shizuru, and could not help but look everywhere else that is Shizuru.

"Shizuru…why don't you have a bra on?"

Shizuru pulls her head up to Natsuki and smiles.

"I could not wear Natsuki's bras; they were a bit…tight"

"Oh…but you still need one on! I mean… I could see-"

"See what?"

"NOTHING!"

Natsuki stormed back over to her side and inhaled her food, making Shizuru slightly gasp at how fast Natsuki could eat.

"So, where are we going?"

"Se-cr-et"

"Tch, FINE, but can we get going? It's getting really late!"

"If Natsuki wants to, then let's go now"

"Okay…"

They both leave the apartment and venture down into the garage.

Natsuki goes towards her car

"Natsuki, I want to ride the motorcycle today"

"You do?"

"Hai"

"Okay…"

Natsuki hands Shizuru a spare helmet, and gets onto the motorcycle. She motions for Shizuru to get on, and they take off, with Shizuru grabbing Natsuki's waist tightly.

TBC.

* * *

Chapter's a bit short, but wanted to put up something for you guys

Okay, I promise the morning won't take more chapters; I'll finish the day with the next one and go on to explain everything else later…

* * *

-Mini Feed-

Nao: What the hell was this chapter about?

Author: I don't know…I'm having a horrible week, my writings sucks.

Nao: WELL MAKE IT BETTER!

Author: … "Sigh"…not like I can help it, sorry if I suck

Shizuru: Ara ara, author should cheer up…I give you permission to write more…explicit scenes between me and Natsuki…

Author: "backs away" No, that's okay I'm quite fine writing like this….

Shizuru: But I'm not satisfied

Natsuki: SHIZURU! STOP PRESSURING THE AUTHOR INTO WRITING FORBIDDEN THINGS!

Shizuru: If Natsuki can "satisfy" me, then author doesn't have to write it

Natuski: _Shizuru you insatiable beast_ AUTHOR, GO WRITE IT NOW!

Author: NATSUKI? ARE YOU KIDDING ME? I CAN'T WRITE THAT STUFF!

Natsuki: WHY NOT?

Author: I-I don't know how!

Natsuki: GO LEARN HOW!

Author: WHAT? IF YOU WANT TO READ THAT STUFF GO BUY IT! OR RENT IT OR SOMETHING!

Shizuru : But I want it to be me and Natsuki

Author: Then make it yourself!

Natsuki: HEY! OH NO! (She catches the glint in Shizuru's eyes) AUTHOR YOUR GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!

Shizuru runs after Natsuki who got on her motorcycle, and is currently racing away, far away.

Nao: You know your going to die right?

Author: Why do I put myself in near death experiences?

Nao: Because you're an idiot…

Author: You got a point there…

-hmm…Mini feed is getting too long…-

* * *

As always Review please! 


	13. 13 Miscalculations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime/Mai Otome nor any of it's' characters, only this story**

**Ayou** : mystery girl is in this one, didn't put it in the last one because I was really tired and didn't want to write anymore

**waterxeno** : I'm really glad you like this fic! My first fic ever, and I'm very happy, maybe I'll die a painful death in the end when Nao finds me…

**SpiderLilies2007:**

Midori: NOW WE START OUR NOSE BLEED CONTEST, WITH CONTESTANTS: HARUKA, SpiderLilies2007, AND NATSUKI!

Natsuki: NOSE BLEED CONTEST? ARE YOU CRAZY? WHO TOLD YOU TO THIS?

Midori: (glances at SpiderLilies2007)

SpiderLilies2007: (looks away…sweat drop)

Midori: Now now Natsuki, whoever has the least blood loss gets a prize! And it's from the person who caused their nosebleeds!

Natsuki: WHAT THE HELL? NO! I REFUSE!

Haruka: I can't believe I agree with this delinquent! But yes, I decline!

Midori, Natsuki, SpiderLilies2007 : (looks at Haruka) _She said the right words?_

Midori: O-okay! Now contestants! Please be seated!

Natsuki : Hey SpiderLilies2007, here's your handkerchief, thanks for last time, don't worry I washed it.

SpiderLilies2007: T-thank you… (Are you disappointed she washed it?)

Midori: NOW BRING OUT THE GIRLSSSSSSSSSS!

SpiderLilies2007, Haruka, Natsuki : _**O.O **_faces start to blush)

Haruka: Y-YUKINO! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING??????

Yukino: Midori…and Mai…picked it out for me… (Blush)

Haruka: (glares at Midori) HOW COULD YOU MAKE HER WEAR THAT PLAYBOY BUNNY OUTFIT? SHE-

Midori: Now now Haruka, you haven't even seen the best part yet

Yukino: No, Sugiura sensei! Stop! Ahhhhh!

Midori pulls off her bunny costume, showing Yukino in a red bikini.

Haruka: YUKINO! (blood gushes out of her nose)

Midori: MIKOTO! BUCKET!

Mikoto scrambles over to Haruka and holds a bucket under her nose, letting the blood flow freely in.

Mikoto: Sensei, I think she fainted…

Midori: Oh…instant disqualification! Now…it's time for SpiderLilies2007 and Natsuki!

Natsuki: Why are we together?!?!?

Midori: I think SpiderLilies2007 knows why…. (Wink)

Natsuki: (glares) what is she talking about?

SpiderLilies2007: Ah…haha… ON WITH THE CONTEST!

Midori: THAT'S MY LINE! Let us continue! Now…presenting…KAICHOU SAMA!

Natsuki: SHIZURU? WHAT? SHE'S IN THIS?

Shizuru comes out…wearing a purple kimono.

Natsuki, SpiderLilies2007 : (blinks in surprise) _No sexy bunny outfit? _

Midori: Alright Shizuru! Show them your stuff!

Shizuru: (Nods in agreement) Ara, Natsuki, this is for you…

Natsuki: What?

SpiderLilies2007: YES!

Shizuru starts to undo her obi.

Natsuki: SHIZURU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? STOP IT!

Shizuru: (pout) Does Natsuki not like this?

Natsuki: NO! I mean…your body is for my eyes only!

Shizuru: Ara…Hontoni? (Shizuru walks over to Natsuki and takes Natsuki hand) Shall we get going then?

Natsuki: Heh? Where?

Shizuru: Natsuki said that my body was for her eyes only… (Blush) …

Natsuki: Yea, so?

Shizuru: Ikezu… (Drags Natsuki away back stage)

Natsuki: What the hell?

Midori: HEY WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING? (Rushes after them)

Shizuru: Sugiura Sensei, would you mind waiting outside for a few minutes?

Midori: Why?

Shizuru: You'll see… (Shizuru walks over to SpiderLilies2007, places her hand on SpiderLilies2007's shoulder, and puts her mouth near SpiderLilies2007's ears, starts to whisper something inaudible to anyone but SpiderLilies2007)

SpiderLilies2007: "gasp" … (blood starts to gush out)

Shizuru: Ara, I think Natsuki is the winner now…

Midori: Wait…what? What did you do to SpiderLilies2007???? Why is SpiderLilies2007 … why does SpiderLilies2007 look so…DEAD?

Shizuru: Ara ara, I wonder why… (Walks back over to Natsuki to give Natsuki her "reward")

-A little after-

Natsuki: Hey, SpiderLilies2007, are you okay? (Waves hand in front of SpiderLilies2007 – no response) Oi! Shizuru, what did you say?

Shizuru: Nothing in particular…

Natsuki takes out some tissue to dab at the blood on SpiderLilies2007's face…

Natsuki: (whispers to SpiderLilies2007) what did she say to you? You could tell me!

SpiderLilies2007: ummmf….

Natsuki: huh?

SpiderLilies2007: (stares at Natsuki blankly)

Natsuki: SHIZURU! DID YOU SUCK SpiderLilies2007's SOUL?

Shizuru: I think Natsuki is thinking too much…

-End-

**Demel aka Sugador** : perverts huh? Hmmm….should they be MORE perverted? That'll be kind of hard to achieve, except maybe Shizuru…maybe I'll try it…or I might be at my limit already…

**volk83**: No hard feelings mate, Hmmmm…thanks for reading this again, and I am very, very happy to hear that this story is your number one after M's (really I am). And thank you for devoting your time to reading this story, I hope that you continue to do so!

**tears of the soul**: -hugs- Nothing to forgive! I'm happy you reviewed it now. Yes, I believe that Shizuru will get her happy ending… (I fear the consequences of her not…)

Thank you **Natsuki Kuga, ****rainee-chan**,**-Rikku-Spira-,****lindred**

For all the reviews!

* * *

Wow, I reread the last chapter and noticed a lot of mistakes…I should really proofread it before I submit…

Okay, I will try and proofread this one a couple of times before I post it (but that means like…an extra day or two? I use to finish it, and then just post it…)

When it comes to clothes…author knows nothing about it, so anything that has to do with that makes author's head ache and it takes an extra couple of days to write. Sorry for the delays!

* * *

**Chapter 13 – Miscalculations**

"Natsuki, Stop here"

Natsuki and Shizuru get off the motorcycle and Natsuki follows Shizuru's lead.

"Oi, Shizuru, where are you taking me?"

"Natsuki will see soon enough…and we're here"

Natsuki looks at Shizuru, and then at the shop they stopped at.

"SH-SHI-SHIZURU?!?!?!?!?!? WHAT ARE WE DOING HERE?"

"Come on Natsuki!"

Shizuru grabs Natsuki's wrist and pulls her into the shop.

_Why are we here? Well, I guess this is Heaven right now, but really why would Shizuru take me HERE?_

"Shizuru! Why did you bring me here?"

"Well, Natsuki's bra's did not fit me well, and I don't have one on right now, so what was I suppose to do Natsuki?"

"You're not-"

Natsuki looks at Shizuru and trails her eyes down her torso. _HOW COUL D I FORGET THAT? UGH! STUPID NATSUKI! PAY ATTENTION TO SHIZURU MORE OFTEN! HOW COULD YOU FORGET SHE WASN'T WEARING A BRA?!_

"Come on Natsuki! Help me pick something out"

_Fufufu…I saw what you had hidden in your closet Natsuki; I never knew you were such an avid collector for lingerie._

"F-fine…"

"May Natsuki pick out something that Natsuki thinks will suit me?"

"Me?"

"Hai"

Natsuki looks around the whole store, her eyes widen in surprise as she sees how this store, is the store of her dreams! It is full of everything she has ever wanted, and more with things she could never have imagined.

"Natsuki, you have a bit of drool on your mouth"

"No I don't!" exclaimed Natsuki as she tried to hide her face while brushing her hand furiously against her mouth.

_Ah! Kawaiiii! Natsuki looks like a puppy like that!_

Natsuki turns back to Shizuru after wiping off all the slobber from her face. _What the? It looks like Shizuru has hearts coming out of her eyes…is that even possible? _

"Do you need any help ladies?"

"Oh, we're fine" said Natsuki

"Call me if you both need anything" said the saleswoman and then left the two to browse on their own.

"Hey, Shizuru, stop daydreaming and let's get you some clothes"

"Ara, is Natsuki that keen on seeing me in my bra?"

"B-BAKA! Y-Y-YOU---"

"I am just joking Natsuki" _No, I'm not, but I really hope you want to see me in them…especially…after our first kiss…_

"WELL, THEN LET'S GO FIND YOU SOMETHING!" scoffed Natsuki as she walked away from Shizuru.

_Ara ara, is my Natsuki angry? No matter what, she is still so cute! Oh, she's going too far away, wait for me Natsuki!_

Natsuki turns around, as if sensing that someone just told her to wait.

"Natsuki waited for me" _Nice puppy_

"I DIDN'T!"

"Okay Natsuki, well then, what will I look good in?"

_Practically anything! Geez woman! You have the body of a GODDESS! You'll make anyone fall for you, even if you wear a sack! _

"Natsuki?"

"Huh?"

"How about Natsuki picks a few things for me while I sit down, okay?"

"Yea, sure…"

Shizuru walks over to a loveseat while Natsuki roams around the store.

_Damn it! I should have asked her what she liked…I could…but…ugh! What should I get her? She IS a therapist…so…something more modest? Or…is she one of those types that are calm in the outside but a ravaging beast in the inside? I don't know! I should just get her both…yes…she should choose after that…okay so something modest and something sexy…SEXY? OH NO…MY BODY CAN'T POSSIBLY LOSE ANY MORE BLOOD! Okay, so modest only! _

Natsuki's focus wanders as she looks around to find something for Shizuru, instead of looking at bras, she is now looking at Camisoles, Babydolls, Corsets, Negligee, Basques and Petticoats._Wow, these are all so nice! They are of utmost top quality! I never thought that all of these things could come together in one store. Thank you Shizuru for taking me here! I might come back later…_

"Ara, is Natsuki done picking out something for me?"

"Y-yea! I am!"

Natsuki immediately grabbed anything in her reach, and walked off to the dressing one. Shizuru followed Natsuki, _I wonder what Natsuki has picked out for me…but…wasn't she in the wrong section?_

Natsuki beckoned Shizuru inside, and put the articles of clothing inside. Shizuru walked inside the room, and Natsuki shut the door.

Shizuru looked at what Natsuki chose, and her body froze. _N-Natsuki???? I never knew you were so bold! Do you really expect me to wear this? Ara, does Natsuki want to see a preview of what I want to do to her? _Shizuru immediately swooped down to put the attire on.

-Outside-

_Okay…what did I just pick for her? I didn't really see it…oh well…I hope it's something that Shizuru will like…or…fit…did I even get her bras?_

"Natsuki? Can you come in here for a minute?"

"Okay…"

Natsuki opens the door and slips inside with Shizuru.

-Inside-

"What is it Shi-"

"Does Natsuki like it?"

"I-I-I-I…."

Natsuki's eyes are the size of golf balls at this point, and her mouth is gapping open at what Shizuru was wearing.

"Natsuki?"

"SHIZURU! What are you wearing??????"

"What Natsuki told me to wear" Shizuru said with a pout

"TAKE THAT OFF!"

"Hai…."

Shizuru starts to take it off right in front of Natsuki.

"BAKA! LET ME GET OUT FIRST!"

Shizuru stops Natsuki by holding the door shut with her body by leaning onto it. She knocks Natsuki's hand off the handle, then covers it with her own.

"Ara, but I need Natsuki to help me 'get this off'"

"YOU PUT IT ON YOURSELF SO YOU COULD TAKE IT OFF!"

"Mou, Na-tsu-ki, I want you to help me"

"H-H-help?"

"Hai"

"N-no"

Shizuru pushes herself off from the door with her shoulders and inches towards Natsuki, making the distance between their faces diminish.

"Please?"

Natsuki looked at Shizuru's pleading face, and could not help but succumb to her will.

"Fine…"

"Ookini, Na-tsu-ki"

That sent Natsuki back into the depths of blush mode, but not compared to the one in the morning.

"Turn around" Natsuki told Shizuru.

Shizuru obliged, and Natsuki went to unlace the BasqueNatsuki inadvertently let her fingers slide on Shizuru's back, causing Shizuru to shudder under her touch. Natsuki was so intent on unlacing it that she did not even notice the reactions she was making Shizuru have.

"Okay, I'm done, I'll go pick out some bras for you okay?"

"Wait!"

Natsuki had already left Shizuru, with only her Basque unlaced.

_What a shame, I had wanted Natsuki to "help" me some more…well, after she gives me some bras, I'll have her "help" me again… _

-Outside-

_Okay! Now I HAVE to concentrate, or else, who knows what else I'll pick up for her…she'll think I'm some sort of sex maniac! Oh man! A sex maniac after her therapist! AHHHH!! Okay! I will pick up some very VERY modest bras so that she won't think like that! OKAY!_

With that, Natsuki went to find…some very "modest" ones. Natsuki walks over to the room, knocks on the door and waits for Shizuru's response to let her in.

"Shizuru? I picked up some things for you, can you open the door?"

"Okay, just a second"_Ara, I wonder what Natsuki picked for me…will it be…'worse' than what she did before…_

Shizuru opens the door, and let's Natsuki in.

-Inside-

Natsuki is dumbfounded at the sight she saw: Shizuru's bare back (It was a shame the mirror was on the side and not the front, but because of that she saw the side view Shizuru's naked torso)

"SH-SHIZURU! PUT SOMETHING ON!"

"Okay Natsuki"

Shizuru turns around, giving Natsuki a full blown view of her breasts. Natsuki aims her gaze upon the floor, and holds her nose in her hand.

"Mere Chizuru, I ghot da braaas fur yoo" (Here Shizuru, I got the bras for you)

"Ookini Natsuki, but are you okay? Why are you holding your nose?" _Fufufu, is it bleeding again?_

" I'mmm hine, uxcuse mu" (I'm fine, excuse me)

Natsuki immediately shoves the bras into Shizuru's hands and runs out of the room.

_Ara ara, did I go too far again? Wait, what did Natsuki give me? My my…first Natsuki gives me some very…sexual things…now she gives me…some…_

_GRANDMA BRAS?_

-Outside-

"Puff…puff…pant pant…" _I JUST SAW…I SAW HER BREASTS! UGGGGGH!!! But it's weird, my nose isn't bleeding…but my face is…scalding hot! Okay…I'll just stay here until she finishes trying them on…_

-Inside-

_Why would Natsuki give me these? Does she secretly like these? But the ones I saw in her closet…were quite different, they were VERY explicit! Oh I hope Natsuki does not like to see people where these, I would hate to lounge around with these on…maybe I should see her reaction when she wears it…Onegai Kami-sama, please do not let Natsuki like this._

Shizuru puts it on…opens the door, and finds Natsuki down on the floor next to the door.

"Natsuki, can you come in here and tell me how it looks?"

"Y-yea, o-okay"

Natsuki walks in, and…immediately…crouches down low on the floor, holding her stomach.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!! SHIZURU! HAHAHAHHAHAA!"

"MOU! KUGA NATSUKI! YOU PICKED THIS OUT FOR ME!"

"I KNOW- BUT-HAHAHAA"

"WAS THIS SOME SORT OF JOKE FOR YOU?"

"NO!"

"THEN WHY WOULD YOU WANT ME TO WEAR THIS?"

"Well, I…uhh…since you're a therapist…I wasn't sure what you would wear, so I…your…"

"Oh, I'm a therapist therefore I wear grandma bras? Is that what your saying KUGA NATSUKI?"

"Ah…uhhh…"

"WELL IT MOST CERTAINLY IS NOT THE CASE!"

Shizuru quickly unhooks the bra and throws it at Natsuki's face.

"SHIZURU!" shouted Natsuki as she peeled it off of her

"GO GET ME SOMETHING THAT _**YOU**_ WOULD WEAR!"

"Okay okay!"

Natsuki scurries out of the room before Shizuru could throw another bra at her.

_Natsuki! I can't believe you! Well, I'm glad that you didn't like it! But ah mou! That was embarrassing…I've never been that embarrassed in my life! Natsuki, you are going to pay for this…_

-Outside-

_What would I wear? Well…I…should I get her something…sexier? Or what? Argh! This is too hard!_

Natsuki starts to randomly select bras that she would wear and then runs over to Shizuru with all the bras in her arms.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Shizuru, I got it all"

"Come in"

-Inside-

Shizuru looks at the huge bundle of bras that Natsuki was displaying before her.

"Natsuki…you want me to try ALL of those on?"

"Huh?"

Natsuki looks down at what she was holding and realizes that she has at least twenty bras in her arms.

"Uhh…no…just choose some that you would want to try on…"

"How about, Natsuki chooses for me?"

"Sure…"

Natsuki picks up a black laced bra and hands it over to Shizuru. Shizuru puts it on, but…

"Natsuki…this doesn't fit…the cup is too small"

"Oh…" _DAMN IT_

"I'm a little bigger than…Natsuki…"

Natsuki's face is now the color of an apple.

"I KNOW THAT! I JUST …DIDN'T GET THE RIGHT SIZE! I'LL GO GET SOME OTHER ONES!"

"Ara, I think Natsuki should figure out my size before she goes and chooses some that do not fit me again."

"Oh, yea you're right, so what size are you?"

"Mmmm, I do not remember, may Natsuki come measure me?"

"WHAT?"

"Ara, is Natsuki embarrassed?"

"NO!"

Natsuki marches over to Shizuru and looks at her…bare breasts.

"Is Natsuki okay? Natsuki's face is red"

"I'M FINE!"

_Damn it! I need to…touch her…to measure her…accurately…but…how can I ask her to let me TOUCH her? That is sexual harassment! She probably already things I'm a pervert! _

"Natsuki…come over here and measure me"

"B-but"

"Natsuki, you can touch me"

Natsuki starts to reach her hand over to Shizuru, when…

KNOCK KNOCK

"Are you alright in there?"

"We're fine" said Shizuru

_We are? _Thought the saleswoman

"Okay, then take your time please"

"WAIT!" shouted Natsuki.

Natsuki opens the door and walks out.

"Hey, could you measure my friend's size?"

"Certainly miss"

The woman goes inside, and feels a sudden drop in temperature. She looks at Shizuru who is smiling at her, but feels like her eyes are trying to burn her alive.

"Uh…Miss? Your friend told me to help you measure your size"

"Okay then, please measure"

The woman measures Shizuru with inhumane speed and then runs outside to get away from Antarctica.

"So, what are her sizes?"

The woman tells Natsuki the sizes and then walks away, trying to find something to warm herself with.

Natsuki looks around the store again, searching for a bra that will fit Shizuru. She goes back into the room after choosing.

"Shizuru, I think this one would suit you"

"Ookini Natsuki"

Shizuru puts on the white satin bra, seeing that it fits, she takes off the tag, puts on her tank top, and walks out of the room with Natsuki.

Shizuru takes the tag up to the register and pays for the bra. They both go back to motorcycle and proceed to their next mysterious destination that only Shizuru knows where.

-------------------

_Where are we going? We're all the way up into the mountains…_

"Natsuki, turn at that corner and keep going straight until the road ends"

_End? What the hell? Really, where are we going?_

"Natsuki, stop here."

They both stop in front of modest sized cottage.

"Shizuru? Why are we here?"

"I wanted to spend some time away from the city"

"But…a cottage? In the woods?"

"This is where I go to clear my mind, and to relax. I come here from time to time when… life…is too complicated"

"Oh…" _Yea…she should…come here after what happened…_

"Ara, does Natsuki want to stay outside tonight? Natsuki might get eaten by bears…"

"B-BEARS? THERE ARE BEARS HERE? SHIZURU!"

"Well, there are but they do not usually come out at this time of the year, it's cold a bit cold for them, a lot of them are in hibernation right now"

"Oh…"

"But there could be the occasional stray one…"

"LET'S GO IN"

Shizuru smiles and watches Natsuki as she walks up the small flight of stairs to the cottage door.

Natsuki taps her foot impatiently and crosses her arms. She looks at Shizuru who has not moved.

"Well, Shizuru are we going in or what? It's getting cold"

Shizuru just smiles and walks up to Natsuki, and then puts her face a few inches away from Natsuki. Natsuki immediately moves back, but hits the door. Shizuru gets closer to Natsuki's face and smiles.

"W-what are you doing" said a pink faced Natsuki.

"Natsuki is so impatient"

Shizuru reaches in her own pocket and pulls out some keys; she uses one of her hands to unlock the door. After unlocked the door, Shizuru backs away.

"Ara, Natsuki needs to move so that I can open the door"

"BAKA!"

Natsuki jumps out of the way, in a direction away from Shizuru, and Shizuru walks back to the door and opens it.

Natsuki follows Shizuru in, staying at least a meter behind her.

"Natsuki, make yourself comfortable, I have to check up on some thing so I will be back soon."

"Okay, take your time"

Shizuru walks off into the shadows, and Natsuki was left alone in the living room.

Natsuki plops down onto the couch and looks around the room.

_This place is pretty impressive; I haven't been in a cottage in the woods before … so this is new to me… I always thought that there would be dead animals all around the ways… I'm glad she doesn't have it here…that would be horrible…I wonder what Shizuru is doing…_

Natsuki's eyelids start to droop; she leans her head to the back of the couch and falls asleep.

-**Other Room-**

_Why did the electricity have to go out tonight? Did the solar panels break? _

Shizuru goes climbs up on top of the room to check them. _ No, not broken…_

She goes back inside and tries to flip on the light switch. Nothing.

_Maybe…Natsuki knows what's wrong… I haven't had this problem before…it's been five years since this place was built…so… why…_

-**Living Room-**

Shizuru walks over to Natsuki and gently puts her hand over Natsuki's cheek.

_Natsuki must be tired today…it is almost nine … Natsuki has been driving for so long, should I let you sleep more?_

GROOOOOOOOWWWWWWLLLLLLLLLL

Shizuru takes her hand off of Natsuki's cheek, and puts it over her mouth to stop any giggles that might come out.

"Shizuru?"

"Ara…I think Natsuki is very hungry"

"Well. YEA! I haven't eaten since breakfast!"

"Kannin Na Natsuki"

"Ah, don't worry about it, we'll just eat later. Shizuru…why is it so dark?"

"The lights won't turn on"

"Really?"

Natsuki walks to the light switch and flips it. Nothing.

"Did you check the light bulbs?"

_Light bulbs! Why didn't I think about that before? _

"No, I checked the solar panels first…"

"You should always start with the simple problems then work your way up to the more complicated ones., well do you have any new ones?"

"Hai, they're in the cupboard, I will go get them"

"Okay"

Natsuki get looks for a chair to stand on to change the light bulb. Shizuru comes back moments later with a light bulb in her hand, and Natsuki carries a chair under the hanging light. She stands on it, and motions for the light bulb. Shizuru hands it to Natsuki, and watches as Natsuki unscrews the old light bulb. Natsuki starts to screw on the new bulb.

"ITTAI!"

"Natsuki! What's wrong?"

Shizuru jumps up on the chair and takes Natsuki's hand into her own.

"N-nothing, I just got shocked, I forgot to flip the switch off"

"Natsuki should be more careful!"

Natsuki is surprised that Shizuru yelled at her, but even more surprised when Shizuru takes Natsuki's injured finger and puts it into her mouth.

"W-what are you doing?"

Shizuru pulls Natsuki's finger out.

"Taking away the pain"

Natsuki blushes into a bright red tomato and looks away

"Does it still hurt?"

"No…"

"Then it worked"

"Yea…let me….AH!"

Natsuki suddenly loses balance, since she subconsciously made more room for Shizuru when Shizuru jumped on the chair. Natsuki instinctively grabs on to something, anything, and that thing was Shizuru. They both topple to the ground.

Shizuru was on top of Natsuki, with her elbows on the side of Natsuki's head. Their foreheads were touching, and they could both feel each other's breath. Natsuki has one arm wrapped around Shizuru's waist, while the other one is around Shizuru's neck. Shizuru's legs trapped Natsuki's legs in between her.

Natsuki opens her eyes, and finds her looking into Shizuru's eyes. They both look at each other, but…

RING RING RING RING RING RING RING RING

Natsuki launched up, pushing Shizuru off, and reaches for her cell phone inside her pocket. Shizuru lands on her bottom and could only stare at Natsuki.

"H-hello?"

"Hey Natsuki"

"Why are you calling right now?"

Natsuki gets up and walks across the room. Shizuru also gets up, and walks in the opposite direction.

"I wanted to see if we could still meet today"

"Oh, sorry, Shizuru wanted to go up into the mountains today…"

"You're at her cottage?"

"Yea"

"I see…that's good, you could help her take her forget about what happened…"

"I hope…"

"Well…I guess I'll see you when you get back, do you know when?"

"I'm not sure; Shizuru didn't really say anything about it yet"

"Oh, okay… how about you call me when you get back okay?"

"Oh sure"

"And Natsuki…don't do anything inappropriate to Shizuru onee sama"

"W-WHAT? WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?"

"Nothing…just…your taste…"

"MY TASTE?"

"…in plants"

"Huh?"

"Natsuki…do you even remember what you bought in my store?"

"Kava kava? So what? Wait…what is that ?"

"Natsuki…you bought a plant that you didn't even know?"

"Well…it resembled the plant that I broke in Shizuru's office…"

"Oh…" _So that's what it was…I misunderstood her…Well at least now I know she's not a sex maniac…though I should warn her about Shizuru onee sama_

"So…I've been wondering…how are you related to Shizuru?"

"I'm her cousin"

"Your last name is Yumemiya"

"My mother was her father's sister, my mother got married and we moved away from the Fujino Clan, she didn't want me to get involved in their affairs, and I'm glad she did, but Shizuru onee sama and I are still very close"

"Oh…"

"She's the only person that I care about in the Fujino family"

"Why?"

"Shizuru…was different…she genuinely cared for me…and she didn't care that I was no longer part of the Fujino family. I chose not to be one of the heirs to that place."

"Heirs?"

"Yes, Shizuru is also an heir… but I'm not sure if she is anymore. She hates it there"

"Is it that bad there?"

"Yes, why do you think Shizuru onee sama broke away too? Though it seems she could not get away from it completely"

"Yea…that Kanzaki guy?"

"Well he WAS her fiancé, I still…no, I shouldn't be telling you this, Shizuru onee sama should…I'm sorry"

"No, its fine, I understand"

"I think, that if you ask her, she'll tell you. Shizuru onee sama seems to care about you a lot"

"Well, I AM her patient"

"Mmm…" _Not just that, Natsuki…I think she's fallen for you_

"I think I should go, Shizuru…"

"Okay, call me when you get back okay?"

"Yea"

Natsuki hangs up and walks over to the light switch to flip it off. She goes back up the chair to finish changing the light bulb. She flips the switch again, and a bright light enveloped the room.

"Shizuru?"

Natsuki looks around the room, but couldn't find her. _Where'd she go?_

SIZZZZZZLEEEEEEEEEE

Natsuki walks into the kitchen and sees that Shizuru is preparing dinner.

"Shizuru…"

"Hmm?"

"Oh, your…cousin called"

"Arika?" _How did she know your number? Are you two…?_

"Yea"

"I see"

"Well, yea she knows we're here, and she told me to take care of you…"

Shizuru smiles at Natsuki and goes back to preparing dinner.

"It seems like that I am the one taking care of Natsuki, does it not?"

"Ha…who changed the light bulb?"

"Who made the pain go away?"

"AH…GAH! I CAN'T WIN THIS!"

Natsuki walks out of the kitchen, but turns her head back and sticks out her tongue to Shizuru.

_Fufufu…Natsuki is too cute…should I stop teasing her today? No… she needs to be punished for throwing me off on the floor like that…maybe…with our sleeping arrangements…_

Shizuru takes out the food over to the living room and sets it down in front of Natsuki. Natsuki looks at the food, and forms a slight drool on her mouth, but pouts…there was something missing…

"Ara, why is Natsuki pouting? Is she looking for this?"

Shizur takes out a bottle of mayonnaise and waves it in front of Natsuki

"GIVE ME GIVE ME!"

"Hmmm… No"

"WHY NOOOOOOT?"

"Because Natsuki eats this stuff too much, it is unhealthy for you, if Natsuki wants it, then only I could give it to Natsuki"

"AH MOU! FINE!"

Shizuru opens the top, and squeezes a slight dribble on her food.

"MORE!"

"No"

"Please?" Natsuki flashes her puppy look that almost makes Shizuru give in

"If Natsuki wants more…then she would have to do me a favor later"

"FINE!"

Shizuru puts it twice as much on, and Natsuki's face light up in glee.

They both finish their food, and place the plates into the kitchen sink.

"Ara, Natsuki should not sit down right after a meal, Natsuki will get fat"

"No I won't, I exercise enough"

"Hmm…is that so?"

"Uh huh, so what are we going to do tonight?"

"What does Natsuki want to do?"

"Something inside, I don't want to be bear food"

"Hmmm…would Natsuki like a tour of the cottage?"

"Sure, this place seems huge though"

"Really?"

"Yea, okay where to first?"

"Natsuki will see soon"

"Shizuru… you like doing this too much"

Shizuru smiles at Natsuki and takes Natsuki's hand while she guides them into the next room.

"Whoa… Shizuru, can we just stay here first?"

"Ara, why Natsuki?"

"WELL LOOK AT THIS!"

Natsuki jumps for joy and runs over to whatever she was looking at.

"Ara…Natsuki is acting like a child"

Natsuki is too happy to even notice Shizuru's remark.

"Come on Shizuru! Let's play!"

Shizuru shakes her head slightly, but walks over to Natsuki.

"If Natsuki wants me to play, then I shall join her"

"Mmm hmm… where's the stuff though?"

"I'll go get it"

Shizuru comes back later with things in her arms.

"YAY! LET'S START!"

TBC.

* * *

-Mini Feed-

Shizuru: Ara...what could Natsuki want more than me?

Natsuki: NOTHING! ABSOLUTELY NOTHING! (glares at author)

Author: Well, she doesn't want it more than you, she wants to play with you

Shizuru: Play?

Author: Uh huh...

Shizuru: Natsuki...Let's "play"

Natsuki: Play? What?

Shizuru: Natsuki...will find out soon...

Author: Shizuru! Where are you taking her? I need both of you to continue the story!

Shizuru: We'll be back...later...

Author: Heh? What are you two doing?

Shizuru: Se-cr-et

Natsuki: Really Shizuru, what are we doing?

-Some time later-

AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!

Author: What was that?

Nao: Natsuki

Author: What? Why'd she scream?

Nao: 'sigh' author is...a dimwit

Author: HEY!

Nao: Do you really not know?

Author: COURSE I DO!

Nao: Then what are they doing?

Author: Uhhh... (realization) OH NO!

Nao: Yep, you're an idiot

Author: ...How is Natsuki going to be in my story now?

Nao: 'shrug' Author could work on the other character's stories now.

Author: Hmm...yea I should...So are you busy Nao?

Nao: I quit

Author: WHAT?

-end-

* * *

Thank for reading! And always….review review! 


	14. 14 Encounters

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime/Mai Otome nor any of it's' characters, only this story**

**SpiderLilies2007**

Author visits you in hospital

Author: (looks at SpiderLilies2007) Rest in Peace…

SpiderLilies2007: I'M NOT DEAD YET YOU IDIOT!

Author: WHAT? SHIZURU SAID YOU WERE!

Shizuru : Ara, author don't blame other people for something you misinterpreted.

Author: W-WHAT?

Natsuki:Yea author…what are you trying to do?

Author: hahaha…just a joke…RIGHT? SpiderLilies2007?

Shizuru : Is that correct? SpiderLilies2007

The room suddenly got chilly…

Author runs away…_GOOD LUCK __SpiderLilies2007_!

**Bad one** : Wow, you pay a lot of attention to detail, yes this Arika is a bit different, but there's a reason why.

Thank you **volk83****, Ayou****, lindred****, -Rikku-Spira-, ****rainee-chan****, Alphawolf69****, Tenshi No Tsume**

* * *

**Chapter 14- Encounters**

"Shiiiiiii zuuuuuuuu ruuuuuuuuu….I said let's plaaaaaaaaaaay!"

"Hai hai, let me set it up first"

"Why do you even have this anyways? You don't seem like the type to play this"

"It was a present from someone"

"Oh…"

_Darn, I thought you were secretly into this stuff_

"Okay Natsuki, ready to rock and roll?"

"Heh? Yes! Of course! I always wanted to play this, and the third one just came out! But I couldn't…ah it's starting!"

"What does Natsuki want to name it?"

"Mmm…Why don't you name it Shizuru?"

"How about…KiDu?"

"KiDu? Sure, but why?"

"Ki for Kiyohime, and Du for Duran"

"Oh, what was Kiyohime? And how do you know about Duran?"

"Ara, did Natsuki forget she told me during one of our sessions?"

"Oh yea…"

"Kiyohime was my pet snake"

"You had a SNAKE?"

"Yes, it did was…a snake that would protect things I loved"

"Oh, okay…" _A SNAKE? Wow… well…okay…as long as it didn't have venomous fangs or anything…_

"Ready to play Natsuki?"

"Course! What song should we choose first?"

"Talk Dirty to Me"

"Huh?"_What did she just say???????????_

"The song Talk Dirty to Me"

"Oh! Yea…"

"What did Natsuki just think about?"

"NOTHING!"

"Mmm…okay"

"We're playing co-op right?"

"Of course"

"I don't understand why you have Guitar Heroes III"

"Did I not say that it was a gift?"

"But, why? Do you actually play these games? I mean you have a PS3 in your cottage!"

"Arika likes to play it"

"Oh…"

"Ara, it's starting"

"SHOOT!"

Ping, pang, tang, squeak, tong, tong

"DAMN IT!"

\Booooooooooo/

"SHUT UP!"

"Shall we start again?"

"YES!"

Ping, tang, tong, pang, ping

\Booooooooooooo/

"ARGGGGGGH!"

"Is Natsuki having a hard time? Should we change it to easy?"

"NO!"

"If Natsuki insists…"

"AGAIN!"

Ping pang , ping ping, pong \BOOOOOOOO/

"SHIZURU! WHY IS THIS SO HARD?????"

"Well, it IS on expert…"

" 'sigh' May you put it on medium then?"

"Hai"

Da da da daaaaaaa

\Wooooooooooooo!/

"YEEEEEEES! Okay, let's do something else"

"Ara, Natsuki is tired of it already?"

"No, we could play later; I want to finish the tour of the house before dusk"

"Okay Natsuki."

---

Shizuru and Natsuki walked around the cottage while Shizuru gives Natsuki the tour.

"The room we were in before was the game room; it does not only contain console games, but some other games too.

"Can we play those later?"

"If Natsuki wants to, and this is the bath room"

Natsuki walks in with Shizuru, but once Natsuki enters, freezes and looks around the bathroom.

"Shizuru…are you sure this is a bathroom?"

"Of course I am"

"Then why does it….look like a freaking swimming pool??????"

"I like my baths"

"THIS COULD FIT 20 PEOPLE!"

"I like the space"

"DO YOU NEED IT?"

"No, but I enjoy it"

Natsuki smacks her palm to her forehead (habit picked up from Mai).

"Okay…this is one huge bathroom…"

"Natsuki has already made that very clear"

"Yea, well I still can't believe it"

"Shall we go into the next room?"

"Uh huh…"

They walk down the corridor and see two doors across from each other. Shizuru goes into one of them, followed by Natsuki.

"This is my bedroom"

Natsuki once again stops and stares.

"Shizuru….this is….BIGGER than the bathroom"

_THERE'S A KING SIZED BED? Damn that desk is huge! I think that this is the size of my apartment!!!!_

"Ara, let's go into the next room then"

Shizuru takes a dazed Natsuki's hand and goes across the hall; Shizuru opens the door and enters into the guest bedroom.

"This is where Arika stays whenever she comes here, I do not think that she will mind Natsuki staying here"

"….WHY IS ALL THE ROOMS IN THIS PLACE SO BIG?"

"Does Natsuki not like space?"

"THAT'S NOT IT…it's just…so BIG!"

_Damn…why is this place so nice? Heck it's a cottage! In the middle of NOWHERE! This place is 10 times bigger than mine! How much does a therapist MAKE??? Ughhh… being a mechanic…actually pays nicely but …since I bought that car… why did I buy that car? Yes it was a spur of the moment thing…and I spent my ENTIRE savings on it…it's a damn fine car…damn it…I should have just kept saving my money… oh but…argh!!!!!!!!!_

"Natsuki? Are you okay?"

"YES, PERFECTLY! Soooo…I'll be staying here tonight…cool…"

"How about we take a bath now?"

"Sure! But…I didn't bring any clothes with me…"

"That's alright Natsuki, Natsuki could borrow my clothes"

"Your clothes? Are you sure?"

"Of course"

"Okay…"

"Shall we get going then?"

"Uh huh…"_Wait…us????????_

"Natsuki can go in first, I will go look for something for Natsuki to wear"

"Oh, okay" _Phew…I thought we were going to go into that swimming pool together!_

Natsuki goes into the large swimming pool/ bathroom while Shizuru goes into her own room to find some pajamas for Natsuki.

Natsuki undresses, puts her clothes into a basket and then walks into the bathroom. She walks over to the swimming pool and attempts to find something that would turn on the water.

_Where is the faucet? I need some heat in here! It's too cold! Damn it! Where is that stupid faucet??? Is that one it? _

Natsuki reaches over to push on a button on the wall. Instead of water coming out, soap gushes out and hits Natsuki right in the eyes.

"AHHHHH!"

"NATSUKI?"

Shizuru barges into the room and runs over to Natsuki.

"Natsuki! Natsuki what's wrong?"

"There's something in my eyes! It really stings!"

"Come here Natsuki, stop moving, or else I can't get you to the water"

Natsuki immediately stops moving then Shizuru takes Natsuki's hands and guides her to the shower head hose. Shizuru turns on warm water and places Natsuki's face under it, carefully wiping away the soap from her eyes.

"Does it still hurt?"

"Not as much, thanks Shizuru"

"Kannin Na Natsuki, I should have told you about the soap dispenser"

"No it's okay, I should have been more careful; it's not your fault"

"But…"

"No buts! I'm fine okay? Don't worry about it"

"Natsuki…"

Natsuki raises her upper body to get up, but her face collides with something soft.

_What the heck? What did I just bump into?_

Natsuki attempts to open her eyes, but they have not yet recovered from the soap, so they started to tear up. All Natsuki could see was something pink in front of her.

"Shizuru…?"

"H-hai?"

"Where are you?"

"I-in f-front of N-Natsuki"

"Why are you stuttering?"

"I-I'm n-not"

"Shizuru what's wrong?"

"N-nothing…"

Natsuki tries to get up again, and pushes her head further, but was met with the same resistance. Shizuru moaned when Natsuki tried again.

_Why is she moaning? Am I doing something?_

Natsuki pulls her head back, and opens her eyes again. The stinging has gone down, so she was able to make out the outlines of something in front of her. She glanced up to a very very red Shizuru and trailed her eyes down. Natsuki eyes were the size of golf balls as she realized why Shizuru was moaning and is now blushing.

"Shi-Shizuru! W-why…are you…n-n-n-na-NAKED?"

"I was preparing to go take a bath when I heard Natsuki scream so I ran in …"

Natsuki looked around her to see if she could get up, but saw that she was sitting on Shizuru's lap. Her face immediately turns into a new shade of purple. Natsuki starts to flail her arms, and end sup dropping into the tub. Shizuru tried to catch on to Natsuki as she fell down, by wrapping her arms around Natsuki's waist. They both end up in the tub with Natsuki submerged in water while Shizuru straddles Natsuki.

_Natsuki…_

Shizuru's lust for Natsuki takes over her body; she leans in to kiss Natsuki.

_Shizuru…Wait…is she…she's getting closer…is she going to…_

Natsuki raises her hands to embrace Shizuru's neck as Shizuru lowers herself into Natsuki; her hand suddenly hits a lever.

"AHHHHH!" screamed Shizuru

"TURN IT OFF TURN IT OFF!" shouted Natsuki

Natsuki accidentally turned on the water for the shower head. The showerhead is now going crazy, first spraying Shizuru in the face then knocking all over Natsuki's head. Natsuki grabs the shower head while Shizuru immediately turns the water off.

Shizuru is hovering over Natsuki while her thighs surround Natsuki's lower body.

_Natsuki…you're so close…should I…Natsuki…I want you…_

Shizuru lowers herself into Natsuki and pushes herself down.

_Shizuru? Why are you getting closer…your lips…are…right in front of me…Shizuru…_

Natsuki relaxes her whole body and braces herself for the imminent kiss. Shizuru uses her whole body to push into Natsuki, but she forgot where her hand was.

"WHOA! SHIZURU!"

"Kyaaaah!"

Shizuru pushed down onto the lever, turning the water on again. Natsuki's relaxed grip on the showerhead caused it to once again spiral into different directions, spraying everything within its vicinity.

Natsuki reached over and turned off the water, with her hand on top of Shizuru's. She looks over at Shizuru and her eyes immediately wander over that celestial figure in front of her.

The showerhead drenched Shizuru with water, now Natsuki is observing the water as it cascades down her body. First she looks at the wet hair dripping down onto those slender yet strong shoulders. She follows those beads of water as they slide down Shizuru's chest, through the valley of her breasts and skims down her toned abdomen. The water reaches her bellybutton, forming more droplets of water and finally gliding down lower where it is stopped.

Natsuki's eyes nearly bulge out and her face looks like metal that was heated up in fire. Natsuki scrambles out from under Shizuru and runs out of the bathroom.

_Natsuki? Did you just? Were you…looking at me…that way? No…there is no…but…Natsuki…are you afraid of me now? Did I do something wrong? Do you hate me now? Natsuki…I…I want you…to be…Natsuki, I love you…Please…love me the way I love you…_

-Outside-

_HOLY SHIT, SHIT! DAMN IT! WHY AM I SO PERVERTED? OH MAN…HER BODY WAS…OH MAN…NOOOOO…NATSUKI YOU CAN NOT THINK LIKE THIS! SHE IS YOUR FUCKING THERAPIST! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? SHE'S…SO FUCKING HOT! GAAAAH! NO NOT THAT! AHHHHHH!!! WHY…DAMN IT I DIDN'T THINK I LIKED GIRLS! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME? WHY…SHIZURU…Shizuru…you probably think…you don't want to be around me anymore do you? You saw the way I looked at you…with those…sinful eyes…Shizuru…you hate me now…I…I should leave…How the hell can I protect you…if I can't…if…I can't even keep my immoral thoughts away from me…damn… Shizuru…I…am I... No…I…Why? Why now…Shizuru…I think…Do I…lo-_

"Natsuki?"

"Shizuru…."

"Natsuki will catch a cold if she does not put something on"

"Something on?"

_SHIT I'M NAKED!_

Natsuki grabs a towel that appeared out of nowhere and wraps her body with it. She keeps her eyes lowered onto the floor, never looking at Shizuru for fear of what she might see; Disgust.

_Natsuki…am I that appalling that Natsuki would not even look at me? Natsuki…PLEASE… look at me! I want to tell you…I want to see you…Please…look at me…Do not be repulsed by me…I only want to make you feel better…Please open up to me…Onegai…Natsuki…Aishteru_

"Shizuru…I think…I should go…"

Natsuki grabs her clothes and walks out of the room, while Shizuru stares at the figure before her with tears in her eyes.

_NATSUKI! DON'T LEAVE ME _

It was too late, Natsuki had already gone out.

_Why could I not bring myself to tell her…to make her…stay…Natsuki…I need you… Why am I such a coward? Yes, a coward, I fear rejection from you Natsuki…you are the only one who has ever made me feel…so…hesitant… No one has ever made me feel this way… Come back…Please…_

Shizuru wraps a towel around her and runs out to find Natsuki. She hears an engine being turned on, and runs faster. Shizuru rams into the door that is blocking her way, and goes outside to find…no one…

She walks down the small flight of stairs, and looks around her; No one.

"I'm all alone again…this is never going to stop…I will always be alone?"

Shizuru falls down, hugging and sobbing into her knees.

"Oh my Shizuru, why are you like this? Scantily clad in a towel, all **alone**"

Shizuru puts her perfectly shaped mask back on, and stands up.

"Ara, is it not Reito-san, I thought that you were to be detained in the station for 48 hours, were you not?"

"Takeda is a very able lawyer; they apparently do not have enough evidence to confine me, are you not happy to see me, my fiancée?

"Did Reito-san forget? I am no longer your fiancée."

"I did not forget, in fact, I think we should have our honeymoon, right here, right now."

**TBC.**

* * *

-Mini Feed-

Nao: Yes I quit! I'm stuck in this dead-end story with ONE appearance that wasn't really an appearance!

Author: NO! You have a very important part!

Nao: Mind telling me what it is?

Author: You'll see! It'll take a couple of more chapters…

Nao: WHY? JUST BECAUSE YOU KEEP WRITING STUPID FLUFF BETWEEN THOSE TWO?

Author: …uhh…

Shizuru: Ara, Yuuki-san, I rather like the fluff author writes

Nao: …Look at Natsuki and say that again…

Everyone looks at a bright red Natsuki, with her hands over her nose.

Natsuki: STUPID AUTHOR! (Runs away)

Shizuru: Na-tsu-ki! (Glares at author)

Author: WHAT? YOU TOLD ME TO WRITE IT!

Nao: So you're the culprit?????

Natsuki: SHIZURU? YOU WANTED ME TO GET INTO ALL THOSE EMBARASSING SITUATIONS??????

Shizuru: Ara… (Runs)

Natsuki: SHIZURU!

Nao: So…since Shizuru is possibly going to disappear for awhile…

Author: Yea, I'll focus on the plot now…

Nao: Good, then I don't quit anymore

Author: YES!

Natsuki: Author…

Author: (slowly turns) Y-yes?

Natsuki: GET SHIZURU BACK HERE!Oh and if Shizuru's body is in any way defiled, you are dead. Not just in this network, but in real life. Dead.

Author: (looks at Nao, then at Natsuki) _what shall author do?_

Readers: MORE SHIZNAT! and WE kill you if anything happens to Shizuru.

Author: (looks at Nao and Julia and a crowd bearing torches) Shit…. (Runs away)

Is author dead? Not yet…? Maybe?

-End-

* * *

I think I've concentrated on too much ShizNat fluff and forgot about the plot… (I think I do that because a lot of the stories I read here have too little interactions between them) 


	15. 15 Reasons

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime/Mai Otome nor any of it's' characters, only this story**

Thank you**-Rikku-Spira-****, Kosia., ****Tenshi No Tsume****, volk83**

* * *

**Chapter 15 - Reasons**

Reito lunges at Shizuru, but Shizuru had anticipated this and immediately dodges out of the way. Shizuru runs into the woods with Reito trailing right behind her. Shizuru kept running despite the branches that scratched her skin causing her to bleed. She was running barefoot across the foliage that accumulated on the forest floor, with some occasional rocks that bore into her feet as she ran away from Reito. Shizuru glanced behind her and did not see Reito. She immediately dove behind a tree to hide from Reito and to catch her breath. She leaned her head back into the tree and then moved her head to the side to see if Reito was near here.

"Where is Shizuru looking at? I am right here"

Shizuru snaps her head back and looks straight into Reito's eyes. Reito grabs Shizuru's shoulder, and forcefully pulls her in for a kiss. He smashes their lips together, and pushes his body further into Shizuru's. Shizuru tries to push Reito off, but is not strong enough. She snakes her knees up to her stomach, then kicks out to launch Reito off of her. Reito lands with a thud nearby while Shizuru gets up and starts to run again.

"SHIZURU! YOU CAN'T RUN AWAY FROM ME!"

Shizuru runs even faster, but bumps into something. Two arms go around her waist and vehemently pull her body in.

"Did I not say that you could not get away from me? Just give it up Shizuru; this will make it less painful for the both of us"

"NO!"

Shizuru stomps on his foot, but she has no shoes on so the effect was not as favorable as she thought. Reito loosened his grip on her, giving Shizuru ample space and strength to shove Reito away. Shizuru turns around to run again, but her wrists were caught by Reito's hands, and he pins her down onto the forest floor with her wrists above her head. She tries to kick him off again, but his legs have surrounded her own, making them impossible to move.

"This is our honeymoon Shizuru, do try to enjoy it"

Even if Shizuru were to protest, she could not speak; Reito had clamped his lips onto Shizuru and vigorously stuck his tongue down into Shizuru's throat. Using one hand to hold Shizuru's wrist down, his other free hand found its way onto Shizuru's breast; roughly squeezing and pushing down onto it. Shizuru bit down onto Reito's tongue, making Reito scream, but Shizuru kept biting harder drawing his blood into her mouth. His hand that was on Shizuru's breast came up and is now squeezing Shizuru's jaw. Reito's grip was causing Shizuru's bite to lessen in force, with this, Reito reeled his tongue back in and lifted his body up.

"Bitch!"

Reito slapped Shizuru's face repeatedly until she was knocked unconscious.

"This suits you much better Shizuru."

_I can't believe I wasted so much time trying to be with you when I could have just taken you like this. Why couldn't you just have accepted our marriage? You wouldn't have to endure this if you had just acquiesced to it. Now I have to race against Tate, damn him. But I was pretty lucky. He got caught cheating on the Kuga family, oh how sad he was when he found out he could not get her. It was his own fault now wasn't it…Two timing with the Munkatas and Kugas. Oh how naïve he was, trying to have both Kuga and Munkatas on his side, he should have just stayed with the Kuga. That family had so much more potential. At least Kuga dumped his ass after she found out about it. Though my life would have been so much easier if we had just gotten married; do you know how long it took me to get your parents to agree to our marriage? And YOU just HAD to run off didn't you? So you ran off with that woman? That woman who hurt me at that restaurant? HOW DID I LOSE TO A WOMAN? _

"HOW COULD YOU LOVE A WOMAN? ANSWER ME SHIZURU! YOU MADE ME LOSE EVERYTHING! OUR MARRIAGE COULD HAVE BROUGHT US SO MUCH, oh SO MUCH! YOU LITTLE BITCH. I'LL MAKE YOU MINE, I'LL MAKE YOU BEG ME TAKE YOU BACK! THAT WOMAN WILL NEVER WANT YOU AFTER I'M THROUGH WITH YOU, YOU HEAR ME SHIZURU?"

Reito laughs like a maniac and reaches his hand down to Shizuru to pull out the towel that surprisingly stayed on during the ordeal.

"You better stop now if you know what's good with you, Kanzaki"

Reito turns around and glares at the person who interrupted his plans.

"And who might YOU be?"

"A friend of that woman, no not the one you're trying to rape"

"You're a friend of THAT woman? The one who kept interrupting us?"

"Yep, and if you know what's good for you, get your filthy paws off of her now and I'll make this less painful"

"Who are YOU to be talking to me like this? YOU better get out of here if you know what's good for you!"

"Ha ha, a little naïve now aren't you? I've already called the police, what would they think now that they see you on top of Miss Fujino?"

"The police? What can they do now? They are all under our control."

"Really now? That's too bad then…I'll have to take care of you myself"

The person smiled, and a hint of green shown in the moonlight.

"And what can a woman do? Scream for help? Give me a break, spare your own suffering and leave this place."

"Don't underestimate woman."

The girl grinned, a cat like grin, and pulled out a bar behind her back.

Reito stood up and reached inside his jacket to pull out a gun. He swiped it out and started to shoot at the girl. The girl instantly ducked behind a tree and ran off.

"FINISHED ALREADY? AS I SAID WHAT CAN A WO- "

"Hooo…what were you trying to say?"

The girl had the bar in between her hands, but it was split in two. There were wires coming out to tie the two bars together. The wires were now placed on Reito's throat, and the girls hands were in the back of Reito, casually pulling down.

"S-STOP! YOU'RE GOING TO KILL ME!"

"So? You tried to kill me; I'm just returning the favor, Kanzaki"

The girl pulled harder, Reito dropped his gun and reached at the wires to pull it off. He could not get his fingers under the wires, and the girl just kept pulling harder. His face started to turn purple and he passed out.

"Scumbag" spat the girl.

The girl looked around the forest, and found some vines on some trees. She grabbed Reito and lugged him over to the trees. She then took some of the vines and tied him up, then pulled on the vines to raise him up. He was now almost 10 meters high, so she tied the vines around the tree to leave him hanging up there.

She walked over to Shizuru and kneeled down beside her.

"Now…what am I going to do with you…"

She flipped open her cell phone and started to dial a number.

"Hey wolfie"

"Wolfie? Who is this?"

"Your old friend, and if you want to see your beloved therapist again, go back to the cottage. That Kanzaki bastard tried to rape her again."

"WHAT? WHERE IS SHE? IS SHE OKAY?"

"Well…he knocked her out, but don't worry nothing happened to her. She is currently in the woods lying down on the floor, and that jackass is hanging on a tree"

"I'LL BE THERE RIGHT NOW!"

The girl closed the phone and looked at Shizuru.

" 'sigh' Why am I doing this? Why couldn't that stupid wolf like someone less complicated?"

The girl pushed Shizuru up a tree, and turned her back towards her. She let Shizuru fall onto her back, and then grasped Shizuru's thighs to hold her piggy back style.

_At least she's not that heavy…damn she ran far away…_

They both walked back to where the cottage was and the girl went inside with Shizuru.

-

The girl laid Shizuru softly on the sofa, and looked around for something to cover her with. She found an old throw blanket near the sofa and draped it over Shizuru.

"My work is done…stupid Kuga…how the hell could she leave her girlfriend alone?"

The girl sat down nearby and watched Shizuru sleep.

_He hit her pretty hard; her cheeks are already swelling up. _

"NATUSKI!" yelled Shizuru as she jolted up.

"Yo! Calm down! She's coming soon."

"Who are you?"

"The person who saved your sorry little ass from Kanzaki"

"Kanzaki?"

Shizuru started to remember what was before this moment, and immediately hung her head down. Sobs could be heard by the girl.

"H-hey! Don't cry! Come on, nothing happened between you two. He didn't have a chance to do anything"

The girl got up and held Shizuru in an embrace as Shizuru sobbed into the girl's shoulder.

_Damn Kuga. How could she do this to her? _

Shizuru's sobs subsided, and she fell asleep on the girl's shoulder. She slid Shizuru off of her, and placed her gently down on the sofa, pulling the blanket back up.

The girl yawned and got up to leave. She suddenly heard an engine roar and something sliding near the cottage.

" DAMN!" cursed someone outside.

The girl heard footsteps run up to the cottage and a door being flung open.

"SHIZURU!"

"KEEP IT DOWN KUGA!"

"NAO!?"

"I SAID KEEP IT DOWN KUGA!"

"Okay okay! What the…why are you here?"

"Tsk tsk Kuga, are you not grateful I was here? Your girlfriend was almost raped today, and you fucking ran off with your tail behind your legs. What the hell is wrong with you? Good thing I was hiking around here today. Stupid wolf!"

"Huh?"

"N-nevermind! Whatever, call the police or something, but I'm not sure you should Kanzaki is controlling them right now. He's hanging out there on a tree in the woods. Take care of her, she got beaten pretty badly."

"Nao…T-thank you"

"Don't mention it Kuga"

Nao proceeded to the door and went to the doorframe.

"Oh and one more thing; Never, ever leave her side like that again"

"I know"

"You better"

She started to walk again when Natsuki stopped her.

"Wait! Nao, why…were you here?"

"I said I was hiking."

"We both know you don't do that!"

"Yes I do!"

"Yea when there are pedophiles out there!"

"So? Whatever. I'm going"

"Nao!"

"I just came to return the favor."

"Favor?"

"You saved my life, now I save your girl's life. That's it"

"But…"

"Look, you took me in when I was trash, and now I have decent life thanks to you. I just came by to make sure you two were safe. I just didn't expect you to run off on her like that. Just like how you disappeared years ago without a good bye."

"Nao…I'm sorry…"

"It was a long time ago, as I said doesn't worry about it. Keep her safe. She loves you, and I can tell you love her…a lot…don't do anything stupid like that again. Got that?"

Natsuki smiled and walked over to hug Nao.

"BAKA! GET OFF ME!"

"Arigato Nao."

"We're even now okay? Now let me go."

Natsuki released her and smiled a genuine smile at her. Nao blushed a little and turned around.

"See you around"

"I hope, good bye Nao"

Nao walked off while Natsuki stared at the figure, grateful that she was here.

Natsuki walked over to Shizuru and placed a hand on her swollen cheeks. Natsuki's eyes started to tear up, and she could not hold her tears back. They flowed freely down her face.

_Shizuru…I'm…sorry…I shouldn't have left you alone…This is my fault…if I hadn't left; he wouldn't have been able to do this to you…Shizuru…this looks painful…I swear…he is going to pay…_

Natsuki got up and went to the refrigerator to get an icepack to stop the swelling.

"Natsuki…" murmured Shizuru.

Natsuki fetches the icepack and runs over to Shizuru. She places the icepack on Shizuru's cheek. Shizuru shivers a little from the sudden freezing contact.

"Shizuru…"

Natsuki's hand lingers on Shizuru's cheek. She watches Shizuru sleep and slowly falls asleep herself.

-

Shizuru's eyes flutter open when the rays of sunshine hit her face. The first thing she sees is Natsuki's sleeping face in front of her, somehow through the night their hands found their own way toward another, so now their hands are laced with each other.

"Natsuki…"

Shizuru lifts her hand that is not held by Natsuki to gently caress Natsuki. Upon feeling the contact of Shizuru's hand, Natsuki's eyes snap open and are greeted by a smiling Shizuru.

"Good Morning Natsuki"

"Shizuru…"

Natsuki sits up and lazily rubs her eyes with her free hand.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better."

"Are you sure…let me go get another icepack?"

Natsuki gets up and turns to walk away, but her hand was caught in Shizuru's. Natsuki looks at their intertwined hands and a pink hue forms on her cheeks.

"Shizuru…you're going to have to let go…"

"No…"

"Why?"

"I- I do not want to lose Natsuki again…"

"Shizuru…I'm not going anywhere"

"You said that last time."

"I mean it this time. I'll be here for you. I won't leave you"

"Promise?"

"Promise"

Shizuru hesitantly unwinds her hand from Natsuki, and Natsuki walks over to the refrigerator to get another icepack. Shizuru sits up, letting the blanket fall freely back on the sofa. She rubs her eyes to wake up, and then walks over to Natsuki.

"Shizuru! Go lie back down!"

"Natsuki…"

Shizuru wraps her arms around Natsuki's waist and pulls her in.

"Shizuru?"

"Please…hold me…"

Natsuki drops the icepack and envelops Shizuru's shoulders.

_Natsuki…I'm glad you're here…I don't know what I would do without you…please stay with me…I need you…Natsuki…Don't leave me again…I don't think I could take it if you did…Natsuki…_

Shizuru tightens her grip, and takes in a long breath, trying to savor the scent of Natsuki.

_Shizuru…I'm…sorry…I promise…I won't leave you behind ever again…I won't let anyone hurt you again…please…trust me…I won't do something stupid like that again… I want to protect you…I want you to always be here with me…Shizuru…I think…I don't think I can live without you…I don't know why…but…I won't ever leave you again...and I don't want you to leave me…Shizuru…_

Natsuki places a soft kiss on top of Shizuru's head and embraces Shizuru fully, without restraint.

-

Reito wakes up when a bird flew on top of his head.

"GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!"

The bird did get off, before giving him a present. A huge glop of shit landed on his head before it took off.

"DAMN IT!"

He squirmed around to loosen the bond between hands. After many attempts, he loosened his hand enough to pull out his cell phone.

He flipped it open and dialed a number.

"TAKEDA, GET YOUR ASS IN THE FOREST NOW AND GET ME THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"

"Kanzaki-san? Where are you?"

" IN A GODDAMN FOREST, DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME?"

"W-which forest?"

"THE ONE WHERE SHIZURU HAS A COTTAGE IN!"

"Y-yes sir!"

"I BETTER SEE YOU IN 5 MINUTES OR ELSE YOU'RE GOING TO BE FLIPPING HAMBURGERS FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!"

"YES SIR!"

_DAMN HER! DAMN SHIZURU! DAMN ALL OF THEM! OH THAT LITTLE REDHEAD IS GOING TO PAY…OH IS SHE…AND THAT WOMAN…WHO TOOK SHIZURU…SHE IS NEVER GOING TO SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY! SHIZURU…YOU'RE GOING TO FEEL PAIN…OH ARE YOU GOING TO…I'LL TORTURE YOUR LITTLE TOY RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU…SHE'S GOING TO HAVE SUCH A WONDERFUL TIME…JUST WAIT!_

The same bird flew back on Reito's head casually poking at his skull, leaving a lot of scratch marks on his face, before taking off, it left a huge pile of shit on Reito's face.

-

"Shizuru…I think you should lie down"

"Hai…Natsuki…"

Natsuki carries Shizuru up to her bedroom, and lightly places Shizuru on top of the bed. She pulls the covers over Shizuru, and pulls out the icepack she dropped earlier. She takes a towel and places it between the icepack and her cheeks.

"Get some rest, okay?"

"Mmm…"

Shizuru falls asleep within seconds, leaving Natsuki to watch over her. Natsuki places her head next to Shizuru's, and dozes off too.

-

Shizuru woke up, and looked out her windows, it was night time. She looked around her room, and did not see Natsuki.

"NATSUKI!"

Shizuru ran out of the room and ran around the cottage to find Natsuki. She could not find her.

_NATSUKI! Where did you go? You said you wouldn't leave me anymore! Did you lie to me? No! Natsuki wouldn't lie! Did something happen to you? Did Reito's people come? Natsuki! WHERE ARE YOU?_

"Shizuru, what are you doing up?"

Natsuki walked through the door and found Shizuru slumped down on the ground.

Shizuru jumps up and throws herself on Natsuki.

"AH!"

Shizuru lands on top of Natsuki, with her face centimeters away from Natsuki's.

"BAKA! WHERE WERE YOU?!"

"Shh…I went to find Kanzaki"

"Kanzaki? Did you find him?"

"No, but I found a bunch of vines on top of a tree. I think he left."

"Are you sure?"

"No, that's why I think we should leave"

Shizuru nods, and gets off Natsuki.

"Shizuru…put on some clothes…I don't think I can take you back with just a towel on"

Shizuru faintly blushes, but goes back into her room to throw something on. She goes back outside, and finds Natsuki leaning against her motorcycle. Natsuki smiles as Shizuru descends the steps, she holds out a helmet for Shizuru. Shizuru takes it and climbs in with Natsuki. She grips Natsuki tighter than ever, never wanting to let go.

"Ready?"

"Yes"

Natsuki turns on the engine, and they ride back home.

-

"My dear cousin, what has happened to you?"

"Nothing you should concern yourself over with Tate"

"Oh but…look at you! Reito, your face is all scratched up, and your throat has small bruises on it!"

"Nothing happened Tate."

"Whatever you say, my dear cousin"

"So, how is it going with the Munkatas?"

"Very well, how about you Reito, with the Fujinos?"

"Splendid, nothing that can go wrong"

"So she took you back?"

"She never left"

"Really? Then why did she break off the engagement?"

"She just wanted some time to think, but she has come to her senses"

"Really now? When will the wedding be?"

"Soon. How about your engagement with the Munkatas? There are rumors going around that they are having some financial troubles"

"Oh Reito, when have you been the one to listen to rumors? You know they are not true"

KNOCK KNOCK

"Tate-sama, it is time to go"

"I apologize my dear cousin, but I have to take my leave, please take care"

"Thank you Tate, Good bye"

"Good bye my dear cousin"

-outside-

"Did you find out about the Munkatas?"

"Yes sir, it seems that the rumors are true. They have been having some financials troubles for quite a long time. It seems that they have lied"

"Tch. Now what? I can't get married to Shiho now. She is of no use to me. Damn Alyssa, she ruined my plans with Kuga. Well I showed her now didn't I? Natsuki now hates her, and she doesn't even know why. Do you think I can patch it up with her? Make the Kugas back on our side?"

"It is a possibility, but…"

"But what?"

"We have to be faster than Kanzaki"

"Of course, Kanzaki and Yuuichi have been at ends ever since our lines merged. I still wonder why we could have YuKa Corporation functioning with our constant feuds"

"Well…you two are the only heirs now. Whoever wins will decide the fate once and for all"

"That's why…we need to foil his chances at Fujino, we can not have them merge."

"Of course Tate-sama. Are you going to go after the support of the Kuga's now?"

"Yes, they are the next most influential group here and in France. The Yuuichis already controls the ones in China. If we could have that alliance, I will be the heir.

"The Fujino's are very influential too. They control the Russian markets. If they merge with Kanzaki's then they will ally with the Spanish market"

"Yes I know, but it seems that they are busy with my cousin. The next heir will have both Spain and China, so for now I have to concentrate on the Kugas. Now how can I win back the heart of Natsuki?"

TBC.

* * *

-Mini Feed-

Nao: Hey have you seen the author?

Natsuki: No…did the readers kill the author?

Nao: I hope not! I'm finally in this!

Shizuru: Ara…I thought I saw author around…in…

Natsuki: Where?

Shizuru: another country…

Nao, Natsuki: WHAT?

Shizuru: Seems like the author is in hiding…

Nao: NATSUKI! YOU KNOW WHAT WE HAVE TO DO RIGHT?

Natsuki: YES! SHIZURU, GET US PLANE TICKETS NOW!

Shizuru: Is Natsuki planning on chasing after author?

Natsuki: OF COURSE!

Shizuru: Ara, I can't let that happen.

Natsuki: WHAT WHY NOT? DON'T YOU WANT AUTHOR TO WRITE MORE ABOUT US?

Shizuru: Ara ara, so Natsuki DOES like it when author writes about us…but no…author will come back…soon…

Natsuki: Shizuru….

Nao: Whatever…as long as author continues writing…

Alyssa: I hope so too…

Nao, Natsuki: ALYSSA? WHEN DID YOU COME BACK?

Alyssa: When author mentioned me again.

Miyu: Ojou-sama… it seems that author will have more appearances for you

Alyssa: Yes, I've heard…though…

Natsuki: Though what?

Alyssa: on the expense of less fluff between you two.

Shizuru: Ara ara…Is that so…?

The room suddenly went to -10 degrees Celsius.

-End-

* * *

Okay! I got out two chapters…in a fairly close time…hope you like this one…hmm… now I have to rethink about the direction again…so stay tuned! As always…review please! 


	16. 16 Misunderstandings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime/Mai Otome nor any of it's' characters, only this story**

**Sakura cc**; lol, no rape scene. Got it…I personally do not like rape scenes either but if it must be done to continue the story…then…yea…but…I prefer not to have them… thanks for reading! How was Nao's appearance?

**SpiderLilies2007**: hmm…yea…somehow I made all the guys total arses…don't know why… okay…there will be a couple of good guys in here…I think…or I hope…if I can fit them in…"shrug"

**Ayou**: uht oh…tormentor? I think Nao would like you…

**Bad one**: eh…hehe…hehe…I'll try and not die… but hey…maybe I'll die in Shizuru's hands… (Oh man…that would be one painful death, way worst than Nao's)

Thank you **lindred, ****Kosia.,****Natsuki Kuga** ,**Tenshi No Tsume**. , **Alphawolf69****, rainee-chan**, **EisWulf**, .

Edited: Due to author's lack of research, author mistook the surname of Tate. So now author changed the names (story is still the same).

* * *

Just to clarify the companies 

TaKa- Kanzaki and Yuuichi families

-Kanzaki - Spain

-Tate(Yamashita Co) - China

TaKa- will be Spain, China, Japan (weird combo yes...but...yea)

(Whoever becomes the heir will have the companies merge together)

Kuga- France, Japan

Fujino-Russia, Japan

All the companies have considerable influence over Japan but they are primarily in the other countries. If any of the company merges together, they could gain a lot more influence over Japan's markets as well as over their respective countries.

* * *

**Chapter 16 – Misunderstandings**

"Natsuki, could you take me to my place? There are some things that I forgot to get"

"Okay"

---

-Shizuru's Penthouse-

"Sit down Natsuki; I'll come out after I get everything"

"Okay, take your time"

Shizuru goes around her place gathering loose articles and placing them in a duffel bag.

Natsuki sits down on the couch and tilts her head upward, observing the stucco ceiling. She let's out a breath of air, and closes her eyes.

_What am I going to do now? That Kanzaki is a psychopath, we can't go to the police since they are being bribed by Kanzaki…Damn Kanzaki…I thought that I was going to be done with that family. Damn Tate! Everyone related to him is a jackass! God! If I ever see either of them again…_

"Natsuki?"

"Mmm?"

"I'm finished"

"Okay…let me help you take that"

"Ookini Natsuki"

"Mmm hmm…"

They start to walk out the door when Shizuru suddenly stopped.

"Oh! I forgot something! Natsuki can go down first."

"Okay"

Natsuki arrives at her motorcycle and straps on the bags around the motorcycle. She waits a couple of minutes before she sees Shizuru walking over to her with something wrapped in her arms.

"Sorry for the wait Natsuki"

"It wasn't long, what do you have there?"

"The present you gave me, on our date…"

"IT…wasn't a date!"

"Ikezu…"

"What?!?"

"Shall we get going, Natsuki?"

"Y-yea!"

Natsuki hands her a helmet and they both get on the motorcycle. Natsuki drives back over to her own apartment.

--

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS????????"

"Ara…does Natsuki have a secret admirer?"

_Who DARES send flowers to MY NATSUKI? I will rip him to PIECES! She is MINE!_

Natsuki was too busy clearing all the flowers in front of her doorstep and on her hall to notice the fuming Shizuru behind her.

"AHEM!"

"M-M-MISS MARIA!"

"Kuga-san, would you mind explaining to me WHY THERE ARE ALL THESE FLOWERS IN MY HALLWAY?"

"Ara, Natsuki"

Shizuru picks up a card from one of the bouquets.

"It looks like this is from a … Tate Yuuichi"

"TATE?"

"KUGA-SAN, do you know that these are a FIRE HAZARD if they stay in the hallway?"

"YES, YES I DO! I'M SORRY MISS MARIA; I'LL GET THESE CLEANED UP RIGHT AWAY!!"

"I hope you do Kuga-san"

"YES, I'M SORRY!"

Miss Maria walks away, and goes back into her own complex.

--

"Hello, Miyu-san?"

"Yes, Miss Maria"

"It seems we have a problem at Natsuki's"

"What happened?"

"Tate just sent her a hallway of flowers"

"Tate? Yuuichi Tate?"

"Yes."

(silence)

"Miyu-san?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Miss Maria…how…are we going to solve that problem?"

"I don't know…it did not look like that Natsuki welcomed it"

"That is good; we wouldn't want to get involved in that family again"

"It seems that Natsuki already is with the therapist, Fujino Shizuru, she is involved with the Kanzakis"

"Involved with? Do you mean….?"

"No, I've looked at it thoroughly, Fujino was engaged to the Kanzaki's but for some unknown reason she broke it off. She is now an independent, away from the Fujino Corporation, but it seems that the Fujino's have made a deal with Kanzaki."

"A deal?"

"Yes, if Kanzaki can convince Fujino to go back, then he will inherit both the Fujino and Kanzaki assets."

"…how does Natsuki tie in to all this?"

"It looks as if Natsuki is protecting Fujino"

"Protecting?"

"Yes…"

"The Munkatas are having financial problems, Tate must have seen it."

"Munkata…the other family?"

"Yes, the Tates must think that if they can get Natsuki back, then they will have the entire backing of the Kugas"

"Natsuki hates the Tates now, how does he plan to win over Natsuki?"

"We both know that Natsuki may look like an Ice Princess, but deep down inside she is the kindest person we know."

"It's a shame that Saeko's first child is a big softy"

"Yes it is, but now…it looks like she is clinging on to Fujino"

"Is it possible that Natsuki loves her?"

"It is probable, but with the Tate and Kanzaki families in the way…I don't know if Fujino and Natsuki can…"

"So…we have to find a way to get rid of them?"

"Yes"

"This is…the revenge we need, for what they did to Natsuki and Alyssa ojou sama"

"It is what we can do to help Saeko's children, her last wish…"

"Yes, I still remember Miss Maria. She wanted her two children, to be together, always"

"It's a shame…what the Tates did to them."

"I think Alyssa ojou sama is coming, shall we continue this later? Please keep a look out for the Tates and Kanzakis. We would not want anything to happen to Natsuki and Fujino's budding relationship."

"Of course, please look after Alyssa for me"

"Always, Good Bye"

"Good Bye"

--

After a LONG time of cleaning up the flowers and throwing them all in the trash bin, Shizuru and Natsuki retreat to the living room.

Natsuki exhales a very long and deep breath, while Shizuru glares at Natsuki.

"Shizuru? Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing is wrong, Kuga-san"

"Ku-Kuga san? Shizuru! What's wrong? Did I do something? I'm sorry!"

"YOU do not even KNOW what you are apologizing for!"

"SHIZURU!"

"GOOD NIGHT KUGA-SAN!"

"WAIT!"

Shizuru goes into Natsuki's room and slams the door in front of Natsuki's face.

Natsuki bangs repeatedly on the door.

"SHIZURU! PLEASE TELL ME WHAT THE HELL I DID!"

"KUGA-SAN KNOWS"

"HOW THE HELL WOULD I KNOW IF YOU DON'T EVEN TELL ME!"

"It looks as if Kuga-san is busy with her OWN relationships!"

"Relationship…?"

"YES!"

"THE ONLY RELATIONSHIP I HAVE IS WITH YOU!"

_What did I just say? A relationship…with Shizuru?_

"LIAR!"

"I'M NOT LYING!"

"THEN WHO SENT YOU THE FLOWERS? YOUR EX? WOULD YOUR EX WHO YOU DUMPED SO LONG AGO JUST SUDDENLY SEND YOU FLOWERS?!"

"SHIZURU! I DON'T KNOW WHY! MAYBE HE'S JUST MESSING WITH ME AGAIN! I DON'T LIKE HIM! SHIZURU! I ONLY LIKE YOU!"

_WHAT???????????????????? I …LIKE…SHIZURU? OH SHIT…DO I? OH GOD…I… AHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST SAY!_

The door cracks open, and Natsuki sees a teary eyed Shizuru.

"Does Natsuki mean it? That she only likes me?"

"Well, you're one of the few people I actually feel…comfortable with…"

"Natsuki is also…one of the few people I feel comfortable with"

"Look Shizuru…I honestly don't know why Tate sent those flowers, but I can tell you this; I don't like him anymore, the best relationship we would have is a casual acquaintance, nothing more."

"Natsuki…I'm sorry, I should not have lost my temper…I …"

"Shhh…its okay Shizuru"

Natsuki opens the door wider and puts her arms around Shizuru, squeezing her tightly. Shizuru does the same, and buries her head into Natsuki's neck.

DING DONG

"I'll get it Shizuru"

Natsuki lets go of Shizuru, and walks over to her door.

"Hello Natsuki"

"TATE?"

"Can we talk Natsuki?"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"To talk of course, hmm…it doesn't look like the flowers came…I should get rid of that store that sent it…what was its name…Otome florists?"

"DON'T YOU LAY A FINGER ON THAT STORE!"

"If Natsuki wishes it, then I will not as you say, lay a finger on it"

"Ara, does Natsuki have a guest?"

"Sh-Shizuru, this isn't what it looks like!"

"What does Natsuki think this looks like? To me, it looks like…a meeting of casual acquaintances"

Natsuki blinks in confusion, but smiles after she comprehends what Shizuru just said.

"Well Natsuki, are you going to introduce me to this young gentleman?"

"Oh…yea…Shizuru, this is Tate Yuuichi, Tate , Fujino Shizuru"

_Fujino? Why is Natsuki with a Fujino? What's going on here, I thought that she was with Reito!_

"I am honored to meet you Fujino…Shizuru"

Yuuichi bows and takes Shizuru's hand to plant a kiss. Shizuru, being brought up as a refined lady, let this happen, while Natsuki stares wide eyed at the event that is occurring before her eyes.

_DID HE…HE JUST KISSED SHIZURU! OH THE NERVE! I SHOULD JUST KICK HIS ASS BACK TO CHINA RIGHT NOW!_

"Aren't you going to invite me in Natsuki?"

"Ara, it's getting late Tate san, Natsuki needs her sleep, would you mind coming back next time?"

"I…I…of course, Fujino-san"

"Thank you, Tate san"

The air around them dropped to negative Celsius, and the death glares between Fujino and Tate could kill any bystander that dare get in the way.

Natsuki looks back at Shizuru's killer eyes, and back at Tate's death glare. _I don't know why…but…Shizuru's eyes…are a bit scary…while…Tate's just looks plain ridiculous! Who does he think he could stop with those stupid donkey eiyes?_

"Tate, I think you should go back to Shiho now"

"Oh, did I not tell you Natsuki? Shiho and I aren't together anymore."

"Oh…why? Did you cheat on her too?"

"No no no, I found out the one I truly love, Natsuki"

"HUH?"

"You heard me, Natsuki…I love you…"

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS? ANOTHER TRICK? TATE GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE BEFORE I THROW YOU OFF THIS FLOOR!"

"Natsuki, you're still as impetuous as ever, but do not worry, I love you that way. I'll be back tomorrow, my love"

"WHAT?"

Natsuki was about to kick his ass, but he had already gone down to his limousine and drove 100 KPH out of there.

"So Natsuki…there is NOTHING going on between you two?"

"SH-SHIZURU! THERE IS ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!!!!!!!!!"

"Okay then"

"Heh?"

"Does Natsuki want to sleep outside tonight? If not, Natsuki should close the door and come back in"

"Ah…yea… okay"

"I'm going to take a shower first, okay?"

"Uh huh…"

Natsuki goes into her room to get out her sleepwear, wait for Shizuru to finish.

"Natsuki?"

"Yea?"

"I forgot my towel, could you give me one?"

"Sure! Where is it?"

"In the duffel bag"

Natsuki unzips the duffel bag, and suddenly turns into a tomato.

_Shizuru…why would you put your…undergarments on the top? Do I have to dig through all this?_

Natsuki closes her eyes, and inserts her hands in the duffel bag, trying to not enjoy the smooth feeling of Shizuru's panties and bras while she searches for the towel.

"Actually, it's on the couch!"

"WHAT?"

"Kannin Na Natsuki, I forgot"

Natsuki pulls out her hand, and marches over to the couch to get the towel. She snatches it and knocks on the bathroom door.

"Shizuru?"

"Hai, wait a moment please"

Natsuki hears the water turn off, and the sound of flesh touching the tile floors. The door cracks open and Shizuru extends her hand out. Natsuki was about to put the towel in Shizuru's hands, when Shizuru suddenly extended her own hand over Natsuki's. She 'feels' for the towel, but grabs Natsuki's wrists. Shizuru slides her hand down until she reaches the towel, then grabs it and closes the door.

_Ara, I wonder how red Natsuki is right now…fu fu…fu? Why is my panty on the towel? Ara ara…did Natsuki enjoy her time when she was looking at my duffel bag? Fu fu fu… Natsuki…hentai? Ecchi? Iie… it must be an accident. Natsuki isn't the type to be satisfied by just underwear…fu fu fu…_

--

_Did she just…oh…the water is still on my skin…it tingles…that felt…nice…her hands were so soft and silky…that's how her skin is when she gets out of the shower? I would like…to feel…elsewhere…OH GOD! I'M A HENTAI! HENTAI! NOOOOO!!!! AHHH!! OKAY…I HAVE TO STAY AWAY FROM SHIZURU TONIGHT…OR ELSE…OH GOD! WHAT KIND OF DREAMS AM I GOING TO HAVE TONIGHT? NO NO NO NO! MUST STAY AWAY…AWAY FROM HER… AT ALL COOOOOSSSSSST!_

Natsuki runs into her room and sits on the bed to cool down.

"Natsuki? I'm finished it's Natsuki's turn"

"O-okay!"

Natsuki grabs her towels and clothes, and then runs over to the bathroom, promptly slamming the door shut.

_Ara…did I go too far?_

--

_COLD SHOWER…COLD SHOWWWWWERRRRR! CALM DOWN KUGA NATSUKI…!_ _SHIZURU! WHY CAN'T I GET YOU OUT OF MY HEAD? ARGH!!!!! Well…I'm glad I didn't get to see the out of the shower look…or else…I might get…another massive nosebleed._

--

Natsuki gets out of the shower and was about to go on the couch to sleep when she sees Shizuru already snuggled up on the couch.

"SHI-ZU-RU!"

"Hai, Na-tsu-ki?"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON THE COUCH?"

"Sleeping"

"GET IN THE BED!"

"Ara, Natsuki ikezu, does she want to get me into bed that badly?"

"YES!"

Shizuru blushes and looks away from Natsuki. _Ara…I did not know Natsuki could be so forceful…in these situations_

_Wait…I only wanted her to sleep on the bed…why is she blushing?_

"Shizuru, I want you to sleep on the bed tonight, I'll sleep on the couch okay?"

Shizuru's heart drops 10 meters under…_So that's what she meant…_

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because I said so, if Natsuki sleeps on the couch then I sleep on the couch, if Natsuki sleeps on the bed then I do too"

"WHAT?"

"It's not fair to you"

"Who cares?"

"I care"

"ARGH!"

Natsuki goes over to Shizuru and picks her up over her shoulders.

"NATSUKI!"

"YOU'RE GOING IN THERE!"

"NO!"

"TOO BAD!"

Natsuki throws Shizuru on the bed and tucks in her…tightly…

"GOOD NIGHT!"

"Natsuki…you owe me a favor"

"…what?"

"For your mayonnaise…Natsuki said that she would do me a favor…"

"Yea and?"

"I don't want to be alone tonight"

"Shizuru…"

"Please Natsuki…I…need someone to hold me tonight…I want to feel safe…"

_Damn it Natsuki! Take the hint…Shizuru needs you right now! Especially after Kanzaki…! You said you were going to protect her right? Well the least you can do now is make her feel safe!_

"Okay Shizuru…."

Natsuki climbs in the bed and hugs Shizuru tightly. Shizuru buries herself into Natsuki's chest and they both fall asleep.

--

"We are now boarding flight 71, last call for flight 71"

Natsuki runs up the terminal and enters her plane.

"Thank you for choosing XX airlines, please enjoy the flight"

_Wait what the hell am I doing n an airplane? Where is everyone? …why am I the only one on here…_

The plane takes off and Natsuki was sitting all alone on the plane. Suddenly the engine sputters and takes a dive down.

"AHHHHHHH! SHIT! I'M GOING TO DIE!"

The plane comes into contact with the ocean and Natsuki is suddenly on a lifeboat.

"Where am I?"

"On a boat silly"

"Shizuru?"

"Hai Natsuki"

"Where am I?"

"On a boat"

"I know that! But… why are we in the ocean?"

"Is it not peaceful here?"

"Yea it is…I like…this better than the plane…"

"Why is that?"

"Planes are troublesome; I think if I had gone on it, I would have died"

"But you did go on it"

"Then why am I not dead?"

"Because you have chosen the water now"

"Really?"

"Does Natsuki like water better?"

"Yes…I do…the ocean…seems so much more beautiful…it suits me more"

"I'm glad"

Natsuki opens her eyes, and sees complete darkness around her.

_What the hell? Was that a dream?_

Her eyes get accustomed to the dark, and she sees Shizuru in her arms. Natsuki hugs Shizuru closer and places nose on top of Shizuru's hair. _Shizuru…you smell nice…_

Natsuki falls asleep again, while breathing in the sweet smell of Shizuru.

--

"Mmph…"

"Na-tsu-ki"

"Shizuru? What is it? It's the middle of the night…"

"Na-tsu-ki"

"Shizuru? What's wrong?"

Natsuki opens her eyes and sees Shizuru pressed on top of her.

"SHIZURU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Shizuru leans in closer to Natsuki.

"Na-tsu-ki"

"Shi- "

Shizuru puts her mouth gently on Natsuki, cutting her off. Shizuru pushes her body down more into Natsuki, pressing their chests together.

"Ahh…Shi…zu…ru"

Shizuru traces Natsuki's mouth with her tongue, and pushes her lips apart to enter. Her tongue laps around every corner of Natsuki, tasting that warm flesh. Natsuki starts to move her tongue over Shizuru, playfully. Shizuru moans into Natsuki's throat, and Natsuki's hands go up and press down on Shizuru's back. Shizuru leaves Natsuki's mouth and kisses down her cheek to Natsuki's throat, slowly licking and kissing her way down. Shizuru puts her hands on Natsuki's cheek, and slides her body down, with her hands following the path of her body. Her hands come into contact with Natsuki's breasts, and she slowly and painfully slide lower, down to her abdomen. Natsuki's breathing quickens with every contact that Shizuru has. Shizuru's head is now on Natsuki's midsection, with her hands gradually coming to join her head.

"Na-tsu-ki"

"Shi-ZU-RU!"

"Natsuki? Is something wrong?"

"W-what?"

"Natsuki screamed…"

"Where are you?"

"…at the door"

"What?"

Natsuki's eyes dart over to Shizuru, who is indeed at the door. Shizuru walks over to the curtains and draws them open.

"Ah!"

Natsuki lifts her hands to her eyes to shield herself from the strong rays of sunshine that burn her eyes.

"Is Natsuki alright? Natsuki is sweating…and very…red"

"I'M FINE! IT'S JUST…REALLY HOT IN HERE! I'M GOING TO TAKE A SHOWER!"

"Okay…"

Natsuki jumps up and runs in the bathroom to take a VERY cold shower.

_Ara ara…I heard you Natsuki…you were…moaning my name…what was Natsuki dreaming about? Was it the same thing I dreamt last night…fu fu fu…I already took a cold shower to cool down…ara ara…maybe I need another one now…seeing this…Natsuki pushed my button again…araaaaa…_

--

_WHAT THE HELL WAS WITH THOSE DREAMS? FIRST I ALMOST DIED ON A PLANE, AND NOW I HAVE DREAMS ABOUT SHIZURU! WHAT THE HECK! OH GOD…WHAT'S GOING ON??????? ARGH!_

--

RING RING

"Kuga residence"

"Hello, may I speak to Natsuki?"

"I am sorry, but Natsuki is busy at the moment, if you leave your name I'll tell her that you called"

"Tell her Nao called"

"Okay, Nao? You sound familiar, have we met before?"

"Hmm…maybe…but I have to go…talk to you later…Fujino"

_How…how did she know my name?_

--

"Shizuru, who was that?"

"Someone named Nao"

"Nao?"

"Yes, do you know her?"

"Yea of course"

"Have I met her before?"

"I suppose you did! She saved you from Kanzaki!"

_The red haired girl…the one…who…saved me…and comforted me? I have to thank her…_

"Is it possible for me to meet her?"

"Yea…I think so…let me call her back now, did she leave a number?"

"No…I forgot to ask her…"

"Oh…well…I don't know then…I don't have her number anymore…we just have to wait for her to call back"

"I see…"

RING RING

"Hello?"

"Hey Natsuki!"

"Arika?"

"Yep yep! I wanted to know if we could all talk today!"

"Uh…Shizuru? Arika wants to talk to us"

"Hmm…okay…tell her we'll be at her store later"

"We'll be at your store later"

"Okaaaaaaaaaaaay….oh did you get those ENORMOUS amounts of flowers?"

"YEA! WHAT WAS THAT ARIKA?"

"Well…we got an order…so…who was that guy Tate? Your boyfriend?"

"NO, ARIKA IF YOU GET ORDERS FROM HIM AGAIN FOR ME, DON'T GIVE ITTO ME!"

"Heh? Why?"

"I'll explain later…"

"Okaaaaaay…I'll be waiting!"

"Uh huh…"

"So Natsuki…what's going to happen today?"

"I guess we go to Arika's first…"

**TBC.**

* * *

-Mini Feed- 

Nao: Hey author, I found someone to take my place while I'm in your story.

Author: …how the heck did you find me? And who could you possibly-

Ayou: Hello everyone!

Author: Oh HELL NO!

Nao: Now now author BE NICE.

Author: "tears"

Natsuki: You brought this on to yourself…

Shizuru: Ara…maybe if author put less of Yuuki-san in the story she might come back here.

Nao: HEY!

Author: I'll suffer a horrible death if I reduce her role

Ayou: "nods head" So now…author…"smiles"

Author: "sigh"…(boards a plane to run away)

Ayou: Ho ho…(flashes plane tickets)

Natsuki: Wow…how'd you know where author was going to go?

Shizuru: Ayou is pretty good.

Ayou: He he…thank you…now I shall…go chase after author (evil smile)

Author: (in plane) 'sigh' …why… maybe I should start writing the other story in my mind…

-End-

* * *

How do you guys like the fast update? Well...enjoy for now...because author has to devote time to school now...Review please! 


	17. 17 Ground Rules

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime/Mai Otome nor any of it's' characters, only this story**

**Sakura cc**: Whoa…a lot of requests there…but author shall try and incorporate it in the story. Shiznat kiss? They had one already…thought not exactly "official" ….

**Bad one**: You'll understand the first dream when…someone interprets it D, Ayou is another reader who wanted to torture me after Nao…T.T

**Ayou**: …ehhh…… (get's on a train now)

**Kosia.**: Don't worry they'll get together…after…awhile…I just wanted them to have a few more "trials" before they finally realize they are meant for each other….kind of cruel…but since this is an AU and they don't know anything about each other… just felt like doing it…plus I LOVE to make Natsuki embarrassed (Now author will get killed by Natsuki)

**Alphawolf69**: Thanks for telling me about the Tate thing…dang…oh well…hope I caught all of it…

: No, Mai is not going to fall for Tate, she's waaaaaay too good for him!

**Silverstri**: Didn't intend to make her "weak". But in the anime, I thought she was too inhuman, so I decided to add some human flaws in her character (yes, author doesn't like a weak Shizuru either).

**yokaisan**Yes, you can translate this story into French if you like. I'm happy that you are going to translate it, thank you for your efforts.

Thank you **DemonsWolf, EisWulf, rainee-chan, kiangs, JJ, Tenshi No Tsume,-Rikku-Spira-,volk83,Ale, SpiderLilies2007, Rath, lindred, 0xnaomix0,**,**iReviewEveryChapter,Rath**

Wow…so much Reito/Tate hate here! (Author does not like Tate…stupid indecisive idiot…pick Mai or Shiho damn it! Stop leaving them hanging…grrrrr…especially did not like him in manga, he took Natsuki away from Shizuru!)

I'm not great with dream interpretations, but I THINK that it's accurate…but then again… I don't know…I hope its right….For those of you who have taken Psychology, then you should probably already know what the dream was about.

Author is going to be/ already is busy so… this is probably going to be the last update till a while…at least until December… (Not that far away). After this hectic time, updates are probably going to be more frequent (not sure though).

* * *

**Chapter 17- Ground Rules**

-Otome Florists-

"Shizuru onee san! How are you feeling?"

"A lot better, thank you Arika"

"Soooo….what happened at the cottage?"

"Secret"

"Awww…come on onee san!"

"Oh geez, leave her alone Arika" said Natsuki bluntly

"Fineeee, then, what did you two do up there, NATSUKI?"

"….We…played games!"

"Really? That's it?"

_Oh darn…I was expecting more action…afterall, I do want Shizuru onee san to be happy…but is that too much to ask from Natsuki? Well…Natsuki DID buy that plant…so… is it fair to think that she…hmm…has those 'preference'? _

"Hey Arinko, why is your face all scrunched up?" jeered Natsuki

"A-A-ARINKO??????????" shouted Arika

"Yea?" stated Natsuki

"I DO NOT LOOK LIKE AN ANT!"Arika exclaimed

"Yea you do, look at your hair" said Natsuki

"SH-SHIZURU ONEE SAN!" cried Arika

"Ara…Natsuki is right" said Shizuru

"F-FINE! 'hmph!" said Arika

" 'sigh' Okay, you don't look like an arinko…"Natsuki stated

"I told you!" shouted Arika

"Hai hai, what did you want to talk about?" Natsuki exhaled

"Well, I just wanted to know if Shizuru was going to stay at Natsuki's place from now on" said Arika

"Oh…I don't….mind….if Shizuru wants to stay…" Natsuki murmured

"If it is troublesome for Natsuki…then I wish not to bother her anymore"said Shizuru

"Uhh…soo…you…two will live together from now on?" asked Arika

"I guess?" expressed Natsuki

"Okay, but. For the safety of Shizuru onee san _and Natsuki…_we must lay down some ground rules in the home!" Arika exclaimed

"G-GROUND RULES?" shouted Natsuki

"YES!" replied Arika

"Ara…what does Arika have in mind?"

"RULE NUMBER ONE: NO GROPING!"shouted Arika

"WHAT? WHY WOULD I GROPE HER?" Natsuki interjected

"The first rule applies to Shizuru onee san" Arika indicated

"That's no fun…" stated Shizuru

_SHIZURU? DO YOU GROPE EVERYONE YOU STAY WITH? OH GOD! WHAT HAVE I GOTTEN MYSELF INTO? AM I IN FOR NON STOP GROPING? WAIT! RULE NUMBER 1! NO GROPING! YES!_

"Rule two: Unhealthy foods prohibited"

"Unhealthy? As in?" asked Natsuki

"Ara…does that mean Natsuki can no longer consume her mayonnaise?"

"WHAT? NO I REFUSE!"

"REFUSING PROHIBITED!" shouted Arika

"WHAT?"screamed Natsuki

"RULE THREE!..."

_Ugh…no mayonnaise? NO MAYONNAISE? HOW AM I GOING TO LIVE? NOOO! I must have it! SCREW THE RULES! Wait…if I …don't keep up my end of the bargain then Shizuru will…oh…no…what…mayonnaise or…sexual harassment…which one???_

"Well, that is it for the rules, be sure to follow them!"

"Wait, how many was that?" asked Natsuki

"Twenty, and Natsuki must abide by them…or…." Arika stated

"TWENTY?"

_WHAT THE HELL? WHEN DID SHE SAY TWENTY?_

"Yes twenty! If Natsuki does not follow them…"

"WHAT HUH?" Natsuki shouted

"I will personally see to it that you never get mayonnaise ever again" Arika stated

"LIKE HELL YOU CAN DO THAT!"

"Ara…Natsuki is underestimating Arika" said Shizuru

"SHIZURU? SHE COULD…NO WAY!"

"Mmm hmm… Oh…time to get back to work, I'll up you two once in awhile…and possibly drop by…." said Arika

"I look forward to it Arika"

"Shizuru…."

"Okay okay! Now I have to get back to work…so….good bye!" Arika indicicated

"Don't you own this place?"

"Well…technically…."

"So why do you have to go to work on time?"

"Because…I made a promise"

"A promise?"

"Nevermind, now shooo"

"Fine fine, I get it, bye Arika"

"Good byeeeeeeee"

--

"Shizuru…why is your cousin so … weird…and overprotective?"

_Didn't she have a different personality when we were alone? _

"Arika has always been protective of me…even though I am the older cousin"

"Uh huh…so why did she have a completely different personality from when I first met her?"

"Whenever something involves my safety…it is as if another personality of Arika appears a more composed and confident one; one that could protect her older cousin from any harm. Normally she would not let anyone near me…but…it seems that she likes Natsuki"

"Ohhh…so when she is alone…she turns into the clumsy, dimwitted Arika?"

"Mmmm…hai….somewhat…"

"Oh, okay…so what happened that made her need to protect you?"

GROOOOOOWWWWWWWWLLLLLLLLLLL

"Ara ara…it seems that Natsuki's stomach will not allow me to continue without food. Where does Natsuki want to eat?"

"A-ANYWHERE!" shouted a pink faced Natsuki.

"Mmmm…I do not have a preference, should we drive around until we spot something we would like to eat?"

"Okay sure…"

--

"Shizuru are you sure you want to eat here? Aren't you…a…health freak?"

" 'sob' Natsuki, ikezu…Natsuki thinks that I am a freak?"

"SHIZURU? I-I'M SORRY! NO YOU'RE NOT A FREAK YOU'RE…JUST… SPECIAL!"

"Special? Is that just a euphemism for freak? 'Sob' "

"NO! YOU ARE SPECIAL TO ME!"

"Ara…so I am Natsuki's special person?"

"…yea…you…are my therapist…course you're special…"

_Oh…just a therapist? _

_What am I saying? She's more than just a therapist to me…wait…she is? Well yea! She's my friend!_

"Come on Natsuki…"

Shizuru took Natsuki's hand and dragged her into the restaurant.

"Natsuki can order while I look for a seat"

"Okay…"

Natsuki goes to Shizuru who was seated at a table.

"I wasn't sure what to get you…but…I figured that you wouldn't like all the deep fried stuff here, so I got you a salad…and iced tea"

"Ookini Natsuki"

They both sat at the table, eating silently until Natsuki broke the silence.

"So…you were saying that something happened and Arika had to protect you?"

"Mm…yes….it was a long time ago…but she still thinks it's her fault"

"What happened?"

"I went to pick her up from school, Arika wanted to take a shortcut walking home, so we had to pass by an alley. We encountered some…people there…they wanted to kidnap me, so Arika tried to fend them off. Arika did not know what she was doing so she was knocked unconscious by one of the attackers. She felt that if she had not suggested taking a shortcut then we would never have to go through the alley"

"Oh…but what happened? How did you fend those guys off then?"

RING RINGGGGGG

"Hello, Ah, Tomoe, what is it?"

"SHIZURU- SAN! I've been trying to contact you for a long time, are you okay?"

"Yes I am, I apologize for not telling you earlier, but I am going to be on vacation for a while"

"Did something happen?"

"Nothing for you to worry about Tomoe"

"Shizuru san…I'm worried about you"

"I know Tomoe, thank you"

"If you ever need anything, just…just call me okay?"

"I will Tomoe, take care"

"Good bye…Shizuru san"

Natsuki peered intently at Shizuru, while she munched down on her hamburger.

"Anything wrong?"

"No, no at all"

"Okay…"

"Ara…Natsuki…did you put mayonnaise on your hamburger?"

"No…I remember the rule…"

"Ah…the rules…"

"Do I really have to abide by them?"

"If Natsuki wishes not to, then she does not have to, but that means that I do not have to either" said Shizuru while she gave a very…mischievous smile.

_Uht oh…mayonnaise or safety…which one…oh man…if only I knew what Shizuru would do without rules…well…why would Arika say groping? Has she done that to me? I don't remember… okay…it might be best to abide be the rules…just in case…_

"I think…that…'sigh' a healthier lifestyle will be beneficial…"

_That was a load of crap…I'll take mayonnaise over healthy lifestyle any day!_

"That's too bad…"

"S-should we go then?"

"Hai…I just finished"

"Okay…so where do you want to go today?"

"The beach"

"In the fall? It's really cold there right now"

"Natsuki is right…then…how about we go somewhere Natsuki wants to"

"I don't really…"

"What does Natsuki do in her spare time?"

"Well…I haven't gone to the shooting range in a while…"

"Then we should go there"

"You sure?"

"If Natsuki wants to go, then I do too"

"Okay…"

--

"So, have you ever shot a gun before?"

"Yes"

"Really?"

"Why is Natsuki surprised?"

"You just don't seem like the type to yield a weapon"

Shizuru only smiled and said "There are a lot of things you do not know about me"

"Well…I would like to learn more about you…"

Shizuru widened her eyes in surprise, and through observant eyes, one could see the pink hues that formed on her cheeks.

"What type of gun does Natsuki prefer?"

"I prefer Berettas, Glocks are okay too"

"Here you go ladies, have fun" said the manager as he handed them the equipment.

"Thank you, let's go!" shouted an excited Natsuki.

"Hai"

Shizuru and Natsuki took a stall next to each other, and waited for the targets to be ready for them to shoot.

Natsuki finished her rounds in the first five seconds and loaded another magazine in. She peered into Shizuru's stall, to see that she was actually already on her second round, and the target in front of her had holes in the dead center.

_HOLY SHIT…SHE'S FASTER THAN ME! AND ALL HER SHOTS ARE SPOT ON! Shizuru…what other talents do you have? This is amazing…I learn something new about you everyday…though this is somewhat…surprising…_

Natsuki was so lost in her thoughts that she did not notice Shizuru looking back at her.

"Ara, is Natsuki finished?"

She saw that Natsuki was either ignoring her or didn't hear her. She then remembered that they put on earmuffs and goggles before shooting. Natsuki looked up at saw Shizuru peering down at her.

"Shizuru! I was…uhh…"

Natsuki kept mouthing incoherent words; the only word that she caught was her own name. Natsuki looked up to see why Shizuru hasn't teased her yet. Shizuru only smiled, and shook her head then pointed to her earmuffs.

…_I forgot about that…you just made a fool out of yourself Natsuki…_

Shizuru walked out and motioned for Natsuki to come with her. Natsuki immediately jumped up and ran after her. They took off their gear in the other room, and returned it to the manager.

"Ara, that was fun"

"Shizuru…how…when…why are you so good at shooting?"

"I was taught to"

"…wow…"

"What is it?"

"No…it's just…I never would have imagined it…"

"Ara…does Natsuki think I am a defenseless damsel in distress?"

"Well no, course not!"

"But if that were so, then Natsuki would be my knight in shining armor, coming to save me on her noble steed"

"BAKA! LIKE I'D RIDE ON A HORSE!"

"So Natsuki is my knight in leather clad armor saving me on her noble Ducati"

"L-LET'S JUST GO!"

"Go where?"

"HOME!"

"Is Natsuki bored of me already?"

"No! Why would I be? I'm just…a bit tired…"

"Hai, let's go home then, and Natsuki can get her beauty sleep"

"H-hey!"

Shizuru giggled and walked over to the noble Ducati, signaling Natsuki to follow. Natsuki was still a bit pink, but managed to ride home without getting any redder.

--

Shizuru and Natsuki were walking up the stairs to the apartment. Natsuki was having a hard time standing up and had to grip the rails to keep herself steady. Shizuru was being extra attentive to Natsuki, just in case she were to fall down.

"Oh man…I'm exhausted; I think I'm just going to

"But Natsuki is sweaty and sticky…"

"Ugh…fine, I'll shower first"

"That's a good girl"

"You make me sound like a dog…"

"I do not mind playing fetch with Natsuki…"

"HEY!"

"Natsuki…"

"What?"

"Why are there so many boxes outside our door?"

"Boxes? HOLY SHIT!"

"Natsuki…I think we should clear those before Miss Maria sees"

"YEA!"

Natsuki runs over to her door and opens it up; she looks at the boxes and at the door. She immediately starts to throw the boxes inside the apartment, while Shizuru casually glances at the information on the box.

_Imported…from Tate Yuuichi…there's also a note on this…should I give it to Natsuki? Yes…she said there was nothing going on between them…so why do I feel so threatened? Well…he was her ex boyfriend…Natsuki probably prefers males over females…_

"Hey Shizuru, could you hand me the last box?"

"Hai, Natsuki…"

As the last box was being transported in the apartment, Miss Maria appears out of nowhere and looks at Natsuki. Natsuki immediately drops the box and Miss Maria catches it before it hits the floor.

"Kuga-san, please be more careful"

"T-thank you, Miss Maria"

Miss Maria looks at Shizuru and offers a smile and a nod then walks away. Natsuki's mouth was opened so wide that it nearly hit the floor.

"S-shizuru! How did you make Miss Maria smile at you?"

"I do not know…maybe she likes me?"

"BUT SHE HATES EVERYONE!"

"I do not believe so, I believe that she enjoys the company of Natsuki"

"Yea…right"

_I have seen the way she acts around you Natsuki; it looks like she cares about your well being. She has a different demeanor towards you, it may seem colder, but I could see her concern for you. Who really is this Miss Maria?_

"Shizuru, come in before you catch a cold or something"

"Hai, Natsuki"

--

"Miyu san, it seems that Tate has made another move"

"What did he do?"

"He sent a lot of things to Natsuki"

"What did he send?"

"Natsuki's favorite unhealthy obsession"

"Mayonnaise…"

"Yes…"

"When are we going to make our move?"

"We do not know his true objectives yet, only that he needs the Kuga's support, but…not how he might be able to get it"

"There is also the Kanzaki, Fujino dilemma; Kanzaki has the Fujinos on his side. If the three families unite to go against us…"

"Yes, I know. We must shoot down the Tate's first. Then the Kanzaki's"

"Is there a plan?"

"Yes, but it requires a lot of help, especially from those Natsuki and Fujino"

"I see…"

"I will try and see if there is anything I can do to help them"

"Thank you Miss Maria"

"How is Alyssa doing?"

"Better. She still misses Natsuki, and feels responsible for all the pain that Natsuki had to endure."

"It will all be over soon."

"Yes…"

--

"Are you going to open it Natsuki?"

"Ugh…I don't feel like it, I'm going to take a shower first…"

Natsuki goes in the bathroom and shortly after, Shizuru could hear water running.

_I wonder what he gave you…Natsuki…you're not the type to be swayed by presents are you? No of course not, but you have such a kind and innocent heart. You might be tempted to go into his trap. Tate Yuuichi…I have to see who he is…and what happened between him and the girl named Shiho…_

"Shizuru, you could take a shower now if you want to"

"Oo-"

Shizuru turned around to see Natsuki standing clad in a towel before her. Her hands held a towel over her tilted head, rubbing the wet strands of hair. Beads of dew dotted Natsuki's perfectly smooth skin. A drop of water from her hair disrupted these beads, and gained speed as it collected with the moisture on her skin, it slid down Natsuki's pink hued cheeks, down her creamy neck and disappeared on her collarbone. The eyelids opened to reveal slightly dilated emerald gems that would make anyone swoon over this beauty.

"Shizuru? Oo what?"

"Ookini…" _Does Natsuki know how seductive her pose is right now? Oh how I wish I could just take her here and now…_

"Uhh…I'll blow dry my hair in my room, so you could take a shower okay?"

"Hai…"

"Are you sure you're alright? Your face is a little red"

"I'm fine…it's just a little warm in this room"

"Should I turn down the heater?"

"No, it is fine; I will be taking my shower now."

"O-okay"

--

Jets of water poured down onto Shizuru's smooth skin as she slowly washed herself.

_Ara…this feels good, I really needed a cold shower after begin aroused by Natsuki. Oh how long could I endure this? This is torture, living under the same roof with that princess. I don't know how long I can restrain my libido, Natsuki…will you return my feelings if I were to tell you? Are you able to accept a Sapphic relationship? Are you homophobic? _

KNOCK NOCK

"Shizuru are you okay? You've been in there for a long time"

"I'm fine Natsuki, I'm almost finished"

"Okay…"

_Well…I'll know the answer later…I suppose…_

--

By the time Shizuru came out dressed only in a towel, Natsuki already changed into a tank top and shorts.

"Shizuru, after you're done dressing, come out and eat" said Natsuki with her back turned towards Shizuru in the kitchen.

"Okay"

Natsuki let out a breath of air and bowed her head down. _If I saw her with only a freaking towel on I would have suffered another major nose bleed. I do not want to die from severe blood loss from looking at my therapist. I'm glad she didn't hug me when she just came out of the shower…I might have died from a heart attack…_

She finished brewing some oolong tea and then went to the table to wait for Shizuru. Natsuki put her hand on the side of her face, and waited patiently for Shizuru to return. Her weariness took the best of her, and she started to doze off.

--

"Last call for Flight 17"

"What the hell? Why am I in the airport AGAIN?"

"Hello my love"

"TATE? WHY DID YOU COME HERE? HOW DID…"

"I just wanted to accompany you my dear"

"What? Where are we going?"

"To our honeymoon, after all, we are married; now let us get on the flight before it leaves without us!"

Tate grabbed her arm and ran off into the plane.

_What is going on? We're married? No! I don't want this!_

Tate seated her on the plane and put on the seat belt.

"Come on sweetie; enjoy our time together on this expensive first class ride"

_No…I don't want to be here…_

"We are now preparing for take off, please remain seated"

"Aren't you excited?"

"I don't want to be here"

"You can't turn back now, we are already on the plane"

"No…I want to…change"

Natsuki closed her eyes, willing to be out of this nightmare. She reopened her eyes and found herself on a yacht, sitting on the deck with a white bikini on.

"Ara ara, Natsuki must put on some sun block, or else my Natsuki's skin is going to burn"

"Shizuru? Where are we?"

"On the yacht of course"

"Yea, but…wasn't I on a plane? With Tate? Why am I here with you?"

"Because Natsuki wanted to change"

"Change?"

"Do you not like it here?"

"I do…I feel more at ease here…I like the view of the ocean better…the plane was very uncomfortable…all I wanted to do was leave"

"That is why Natsuki is here now"

"But….how is that possible?"

"Does it matter? As long as we enjoy ourselves, I do not see a reason why we could not have fun"

"Shizuru…"

"Now turn around Natsuki"

Shizuru walked over to Natsuki and flipped her over on her back.

"Shizuru! What are you doing????"

"Did I not say Natsuki needed to put on some sun block?"

"Well yea but-Shizuru not there! Ah!"

Natsuki shuddered with pleasure as Shizuru's hand continued to rub the sun block all over her skin.

--

"Natsuki?"

Shizuru saw Natsuki on the table with her head leaning against her hand. Her face was slightly red, but her face was twisted with satisfaction. She walked over to Natsuki and took the strand of her hair in her hands, savoring the smooth silk like feeling across her fingers. She gently leaned over and pecked Natsuki on the cheek. Natsuki gave a moan of enjoyment that made Shizuru blush.

"Shizuru…" mumbled Natsuki softly "S-stop it…that tickles...not there…please…Shizuru…mmm…ahh…"

_Ara…what is my Natsuki dreaming about? It looks like the me in her dreams is doing a fine job of pleasing you…will you let me do that to you? In reality? _

Shizuru stood hovering over Natsuki, deep in her own thoughts, while Natsuki slowly woke up. Natsuki was still a bit dazed from her dream, and did not register that this was in fact the real world. She was still in the aftershocks of her pleasant dream, and remembered what Shizuru was doing to her.

_Shizuru? Well…now that you've stopped groping me…I should pay back the favor_

Natsuki saw her opening and tackled Shizuru to the floor.

"NATSUKI?" shouted Shizuru when she was dragged out of her thoughts after hitting the floor.

Natsuki hugged Shizuru's lower half of the body with her legs while her hands started to move on Shizuru's stomach.

"THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR DOING THAT TO ME!" shouted Natsuki as she started to move her fingers to tickle Shizuru.

"AH-HAHAHA…NA-HA-TSU-KI! HAHA, ST-STOP IT!"

"Why? You didn't stop when I told you to, now prepare!"

"HAHA-FOR WHAT?"

"THIS!" said Natsuki as she tickled harder and harder.

Shizuru could bear it no longer, and tried to grab Natsuki's wrist to stop the relentless hands, but she was thwarted when Natsuki grabbed her hands and flipped her over. Shizuru stood on her knees, pushing against Natsuki's chest. She could feel Natsuki's hot breath along her neck, while her hands felt the slight pressure from Natsuki's grip. Her breathing became hitched, and she felt a something welling up from her abdomen. It was excruciating, she felt the need to relieve this tension that was consuming her from the inside.

Natsuki started to "wake up" and found her leaning against Shizuru with her arms wrapped around Shizuru. She looked to the side and saw smooth skin, seemingly inviting her to taste it. Natsuki started to lean in to satisfy her desire, but as her head crept towards that beautiful neck, her nose made contact with Shizuru's skin first. Shizuru flung her head back from the initial contact, Natsuki was so engaged in the first task that she did not register it, thus Shizuru's head smacked right into Natsuki's.

"OW!" they both shouted as they took their own hands to tend to their own throbbing head.

Natsuki went up to get an ice pack for Shizuru's head, while Shizuru knelt on the ground, contemplating about what took place.

_Was Natsuki going to kiss me? Ara…I hope so…_

"Shizuru are you okay? Does it hurt?"

"No it does not, Natsuki has a very hard head"

"…Sorry"

"There is nothing to apologize for Natsuki, it was an accident…"

"Yea…but"

"Come on Natsuki, the tea is getting cold"

"Oh yea, we ran out of green tea, so I hope Oolong is okay"

"It is"

"And…I ordered some sushi, since you didn't eat much during lunch."

"Ara, Natsuki is so thoughtful…"

"No I'm not…"

"Shall we eat then?"

"Ittadakimasu!"

They both ate in uncomfortable silence, with Shizuru thinking about the events that led to this dinner, and Natsuki thinking about her dreams.

_Should I ask her about it? Yea…I think I should she IS my therapist…so…she should …know about why I dreamt it…two times…_

"Neh Shizuru, do you know how to interpret dreams?"

"Yes I do Natsuki, is there something that is bothering you?"

"Well…I had this dream for two nights…and I'm not sure what it means…"

"Okay…I'll try my best to help Natsuki; may Natsuki give me the exact details of it?"

_EXACT? OH NO…I CAN'T TELL YOU WHAT YOU DID TO ME! AND HOW MUCH I ENJOYED IT…okay! I'll tell you the basics…and omit you in it_

"Well, I was on a plane…in my dreams…and I don't know…it was weird…"

_A plane? I thought so…you enjoy the company of men more…_

"What was weird about it?"

"Well…it was really uncomfortable…and the plane almost crashed the first time"

_Uncomfortable? Natsuki…is that what I think it is?_

"Then what happened?"

"Well…I was suddenly on a boat…in an ocean"

"How was the experience?"

"Quite…enjoyable…I felt more comfortable in the ocean than on the plane…it was more liberating…"

_Natsuki…I…was it really? Do you really think so?_

"Was there anyone with Natsuki on the plane or in the ocean?"

" 'gulp' … Well…Tate was on the plane with me…and…someone else was there with me on the boat, but I could not make out who she was"

_Tate? 'smile' she does not like him then…and who was the woman with her on the boat? I hope it was me…would that be wishful thinking? _

"Well, Shizuru, do you know what it means?"

"I do, but I do not know if Natsuki wishes to know…"

"What? Tell me, I can't have these dreams plaguing my nights"

" 'sigh', Natsuki…it represents…your sexual preference"

"My…what? How do a plane ride and the ocean represent that?"

"Well…the plane is a male's penis while large bodies of water represent the woman's vagina"

"….what…"

"Y-yes, Natsuki…I knew you didn't want to hear about that but"

"No it's fine…dream interpretations aren't always true right?"

"Yes, it does have its flaws"

"So it doesn't me that I prefer woman right?"

"I suppose so…"

"W-well I'm finished, so…"

"I am too"

"O-okay, well I'm going to bed'

"Hai, I'll clean up"

Natsuki hastily walked into her room and shut the door.

_Natsuki…are you in denial? Though I am glad that I now know you have a preference for woman…this might make it easier…who was that woman with you in your dreams? _

--

_HOLY SHIT! THAT DREAM…OH SHIT…I'M IN LOVE WITH SHIZURU? I WANT TO HAVE SEX WITH HER? OH CRAP…I mean I have been thinking about that…WAIT I HAVE? I've been thinking about how sexy and beautiful she was since the first time I met her! But…I'M A HUGE PERVERT! GAH! HOW AM I GOING TO SLEEP NOW? I SHOULDN'T HAVE TOLD HER! SHE PROBABLY THINKS I'M A FREAK NOW! SHE DOESN'T WANT TO BE MY THERAPIST ANYMORE! UGGGGH!_

Natsuki throws herself in her bed, and tries to stop her internal monologue. A little while later Shizuru opens the door and looks at Natsuki fast asleep on the side of the bed. She creeps in and lightly closes the door behind her. Shizuru tiptoes over to the sleeping Natsuki, and slips into bed with her. Shizuru was about to wrap Natsuki around her, when Natsuki beat her to it. Natsuki turned around to face Shizuru, then grabbed Shizuru's waist into her body. She nestled her head on top of Shizuru's head, and planted a light kiss on it.

_Is Natsuki awake? Or is she doing this subconsciously? Natsuki…it does not matter…I just want to be in your arms tonight…thank you Natsuki…I think I'm falling more in love with you if that is possible…_

Natsuki opens her eyes and sees that during the night, Shizuru slipped her hand under the tank top and has her hand placed on her breasts, while Natsuki's hand went under Shizuru's shirt and is now stroking her back. Natsuki dismisses it as another dream and falls asleep again.

At the crack of dawn, the two women open their eyes…

"AHHHHHHH!"

**TBC.**

* * *

-Mini Feed-

Nao: HEY! I WAS COMPLETELY IGNORED!

Author: Sorry sorry…

Ayou: NAO SENPAI LET ME TAKE CARE OF THE AUTHOR!

Nao: Not yet, if author knows what is best, then author will not make the same mistake again right?

Author: Of course!

Shizuru: Ara, Yuuki-san, it was just getting interesting for us…

Natsuki: SHIZURU! YOU WERE GROPING ME IN MYI SLEEP!

Shizuru: So was Natsuki…

Arika: YOU TWO! YOU IGNORED RULE ONE!!!! NATSUKI! NO MORE MAYONNAISE FOR YOU!

Natsuki: NOOOOOOOOOO!

-End Mini Feed-


	18. 18 An Embarrassing Revelation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime/Mai Otome nor any of it's' characters, only this story**

**Thank you**

**tears of the soul**: All dreams supposedly have meanings. I went with Sigmund Freud's theories… and his are…that EVERYTHING that you dream about is something sexual

**volk83**: Hmm…never thought about the car thing…but I can't ask my professor anymore… 

**SpiderLilies2007**: I learned about the water and plane thing from psychology class, someone in class asked about it, and our professor interpreted it. So I just used something similar to the example.

**kiangs**: I think the dream interpretation is mostly correct, I know that the plane and large body of water means those things though, but since I'm not a professional trained at this, it might have its' flaws

**And**

**Bad one****,Ayou****,rainee-chan,****NatsukiKuga****,EisWulf****,Rath,, ****Kosia.****waterxeno****,Rikku-Spira-****,lindred****,Tenshi No Tsume**,** lostinafeeling****,Alphawolf69,****Wachy The Purple Flamingo****,Sakura cc,****Granite Aizawa**

* * *

**Chapter 18- An Embarrassing Revelation**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Natsuki…why are you so loud in the morning?"

"SH-SHI-SHI-SHI…"

"Shi? Is that a new nickname for me?"

"Z-Z-ZU-RU!!!!!!!!!"

"Hai Natsuki?"

"W-WHY IS YOUR HAND ON …"

"On?"

Shizuru squeezes whatever she was holding on to and hears Natsuki take a sharp breath of air.

_What is this? So soft … _Shizuru squeezes it again, and starts to rub her hand into it. _Really…what…oh…is this Natsuki's breast? Ara…_ Shizuru rubs harder and clutches on Natsuki's breast

"Sh-Shizuru…your…hand…it's on…my…chest"

"Chest? Is Natsuki's chest this pudgy? Ara, Natsuki should lose some weight then"

"I'm not pudgy! You're grabbing my boobs!"

"Kannin Na Natsuki, I did not know, why did Natsuki not say that before?"

Natsuki starts to blush like the bright sun, and Shizuru peeks at Natsuki's cute face. Shizuru slips her hand off and away from Natsuki's body; she immediately misses the contact she had with Natsuki. Shizuru starts to get up from the bed, when she felt pressure on her back. She was getting up too fast to react to it, and Natsuki was too busy blushing to know what was going on. Instead of releasing her hold on Shizuru's back, she tightened her hold on Shizuru, making them both tumble to the ground.

"Ow…" said Natsuki while she rubbed the back of her head with her hand.

Shizuru sat on top of Natsuki, blushing furiously, while she stared at those pink luscious lips that were right before her own. She started to lean in with her body, hoping to catch those lips with her own. Shizuru breathed in Natsuki's sweet scent and placed her hands on the sides of Natsuki's head. She lowered her body, and…

RING RING RING RING RING RING RING RING RING

Natsuki immediately bolted up, successfully banging her forehead against Shizuru's forehead. Natsuki bounced back on the floor, while Shizuru fell to the side.

"Shizuru! I'm sorry, are you okay?" asked Natsuki while she sat up and looked at Shizuru's reddening forehead.

"I'm fine, go pick up the phone"

"I'll get an icepack for you"

"Thank you"

Natsuki got up and went into the kitchen to grab an icepack, and placed it on Shizuru's forehead. She went up again and picked up the phone in the living room.

_Who just called? Who interrupted my pending kiss with Natsuki? I swear I'm going to rip his or her head off…_

--

"Hello?"

"Hello Natsuki-chan"

"Tate? Why the hell are you calling me?"

"I wanted to see if you received my presents"

"Yea I got them, don't send me things ever again"

"My my, did Natsuki look inside yet?"

"No, I don't intend to, be ready for them to be sent back"

"I don't think Natsuki would want to send them back if she saw what it contained"

"And what would that be?"

"Your favorite delicacy"

"Oh no you didn't! Did you really think that you could win me over by sending me boxes of imported mayonnaise? Your worse than I thought you were, leave me alone!"

"No, I told you Natsuki, I love you, I don't want to lose you again. I made a mistake in the past and now I went to rectify it, please Natsuki, give me another chance"

"You had your chance"

"Please Natsuki, let me prove to you that I love you, I deserve another chance!"

"You deserve nothing"

"Natsuki! I won't stop trying"

"And I won't stop rejecting you, leave me alone Tate"

"No, I told you that I won't, I won't stop until you admit that you love me too"

"TATE, I DON'T LIKE YOU!"

"Then who else do you like? Ever since we broke up, you never had another boyfriend! Are you telling me you're over me? Stop fooling yourself, Natsuki you still care about me"

"How about you stop fooling yourself! You made me realize something. I DON'T LIKE MEN! I LIKE WOMEN!" said Natsuki as she slammed the phone back down on the receiver

"Ara, Natsuki likes women?"

Natsuki stiffened up, and slowly turned around to look at Shizuru.

"Shi-Shizuru…I…"

--

"WOMEN? NATSUKI LIKES WOMEN??????? THIS IS NOT HAPPENING! I WORKED TOO HARD FOR THIS! WHO THE HELL IS SHE IN LOVE WITH THEN? DAMN IT! IS IT THAT FUJINO BITCH? Wait…Fujino…I felt something weird when I visited them…could it…" Tate smirked as he came to realize his cousin's dilemma

_Fujino is in love with Natsuki…Reito has no chance with her…so he was deceiving everyone? Hmph…now I have my leverage…I wonder…how will the stockholders react to it when they find out that they will not have the Fujino's backing them up…now I somehow have to convince them that the Kuga's are going to help us…if I were to become the CEO…Now…it's time to pay a visit…to my dear cousin…_

--

"So Natsuki fancies women?"

"I…uhh….no…yes…? Maybe…that…"

"Was my dream interpretation correct then?"

"I don't know! I was just…it just came out! I was talking to Tate, and that was the only excuse that I came up with to blow him off! I…last night's conversation must have made that reason come to my head!" said Natsuki as she reassured herself that she does not in fancy women, it was just a spur of the moment thing to brush Tate off.

"Is Natsuki sure?"

"YES I'M SURE!'

"It's a shame…"

"Huh? Why?"

"Nothing to worry about Natsuki"

"But…"

"It's getting quite late, does Natsuki want to eat?"

"Mmm…it's …wow …it's almost 1 P.M"

"Yes it is…"

"Do you want to eat out?"

RING RING RING

"Hello?"

"Hey Natsuki, I made a couple of extra bentos today, I'm going to come by and drop them off at your place, Shizuru-san is also staying at your place right? I bet you're not even giving her decent meals to eat"

"HEY! I AM GIVING HER-"

"Mayonnaise loaded food is not something decent, okay I'm going to be at your door…in 5, I'm in a hurry so I'll just leave it outside"

"Wait, Mai!"

"Sorry got to go, Mikoto is going to gobble down your food if I don't protect it"

"Thanks Mai"

"You're welcome, oh, and…never mind, I'll talk to you later about it"

"Okay…"

"See ya…"

"Bye"

Natsuki puts the phone down, and turns towards Shizuru with a smile on her face

"Looks like we won't have to worry about lunch today, Mai is going to bring some bentos by today"

"Ara how convenient"

"Yea…so do you want to eat here…or?"

"I would like to go somewhere else…"

"Like a picnic?"

"Somewhat"

"Okay…."

"I will go get dressed while Natsuki gets the bentos"

"Sure"

-5 minutes later-

BZZ BZZ

Natsuki opens the front door only to find the bentos on her doorstep with a note on it.

**Hey Natsuki!**

**So…how is life with Shizuru-san? Are you getting good therapy? I hope you are, you really have a anger problem…but that shouldn't be a big problem now. Mikoto says hi…and the bite marks on the bentos…well…you should know the story. Don't worry about the garage, Midori and I are taking care of the repairs while you're gone. We both know you are having a hard time…since well…that incident. Be careful Natsuki, the Kanzaki's are a powerful family, and….you should know about the relationship between Tate and Kanzaki right? I hope you do…it looks like you two are going to have a hectic time now. Well, I hope this food suits your taste….one bento is mayonnaise filled while the other is HEALTHY! Don't give Shizuru-san the wrong box….she might be appalled by the amount of mayonnaise you consume. Have a nice date with the Doctor! And remember, ABSTINENCE IS KEY! JUST KIDDING! Haha…we're not in middle school anymore, but hey, it still applies…somewhat…though it might be nice to rekindle your sex life…Okay I'm rambling now, but have a nice date…I hope you'll enjoy it…**

**-Your FRIEND, **

**Mai**

**P.S. Don't kill me… (If you do, the mayonnaise food might not come anymore!)**

All through the letter, Natsuki's face turned a deeper shade of red with each line she read. Now her face was the same color as the blazing sun. She clutched the note in her hand, and started to tremble with anger.

_TOKIHA MAI! I WILL SOOOOOOOO KILL YOU LATER! MAYONNAISE ISN'T EVEN GOING TO GET IN THE WAY NOW!_

Natsuki suddenly felt pressure on her abdomen, and something warm pressed against her back.

"Ara, did the bentos come? Did Mai-san write a note? Let me see"

"NO!" shouted Natsuki as she balled up the note and stuck it in her mouth. She chewed the little piece of paper and swallowed it down.

"Natsuki? A-are you…feeling fine?"

"YES OF COURSE!'

"Were you that hungry?"

"No, why?"

"Natsuki just ate paper"

"I-I- NO IT WASN'T! IT WAS SOMETHING THAT LOOKED LIKE A PIECE OF PAPER, IT'S MAI'S NEW INVENTION!"

"Ara…is that so…"

_Fufufu…Natsuki…you can't fool me…I already read the note while Natsuki was busy with her thoughts…so you have a horrible sex life? Now…I'll just have to help Natsuki with that…_

"Oi…Shizuru…why are you drooling?"

"Huh? Ara, I could smell the delicious food that Mai-san made, I'm getting a bit hungry now"

"Oh…okay, let me get dressed and we can go"

"Hai"

Shizuru only clung on to Natsuki tighter and placed her chin on Natsuki's shoulder.

"You're going to have to let me go…"

"Iie"

"Then how am I going to get dressed?"

"Natsuki can find a way"

"No I can't… get off"

"No"

"Fine…"

Natsuki closed the door and grabbed Shizuru's thighs; she carried her on her backside to the living room to the couch.

"Ara what does Natsuki intend to douououououououou"

Shizuru voice was being vibrated up and down by Natsuki. Natsuki had stepped next to the couch, and started to bounce Shizuru up and down.

_What is Natsuki doing? This feels nice though…ara…my chest is on Natsuki's back…and…oh…_

Shizuru felt a jolt of pleasure shoot up from her midsection. Her legs wrapped around Natsuki's waist, so her midsection was pressed tightly against Natsuki's lower back.

_Natsuki what are you doing?_ _Do you even know what you are doing to me? It's getting hot…_

Natsuki did this for several more minutes, while Shizuru clung on to Natsuki's back, not really knowing what to make of this situation. Suddenly, Natsuki dropped Shizuru on the couch.

"Ittai! What is Natsuki doing?"

"I told you to get off"

"That is how you get people off of you?"

"I did it as a kid, I mean Alyssa would always cling on to my back, but she wouldn't wrap her legs around me like you did…she would usually lose her grip and fall…dang Shizuru, I never knew you were so clingy…you almost broke my neck and smashed my hips in…I'm too young to get a hip replacement"

"Oh….Kannin…Na…"

"I'm going to change now, just wait here"

_Natsuki…do you know what you just did? Ah mou! I'm so…hot now…Natsuki! You are going to pay for pushing my button like that…I can't believe you used to do this with your sister…but then again…she probably isn't perverted like me…you two were innocently playing while…I…oh that was so…I want Natsuki to do that again…to me and only me…Araa…what am I going to do now? I have to cool down…_

Shizuru took the icepack she previously had and placed it on her forehead to cool down.

_Stop thinking perverted thoughts…stop thinking about rubbing against Natsuki's back…stop thinking about the pleasurable feeling I had when Natsuki…what am I doing? This is the opposite! Okay…turn offs…men men men men…okay…successfully turned off…_

--

Natsuki came out with baggy denim jeans, and long sleeve black button down shirt that showed just the right curves. She left a couple buttons open on the top, revealing her smooth creamy chest. On the center of her chest was a pendent with an emerald stone engraved inside. Natsuki had her hair tied up in a pony tail and wore a black baseball cap.

Natsuki went over to Shizuru and placed her hand on Shizuru's shoulder to wake her up from her daydreams. She gently shook her shoulders, and called out Shizuru's name.

"Oi, Shizuru, let's go"

Shizuru opened her eyes and stared into curious emerald pools.

"Ara, is Natsuki finished dressing?"

"Yea, so…where do you want to go?"

"Mmm…a lake…"

"A lake?"

"Hai…"

"Okay…how do we get there?"

"May Natsuki take the car there?"

"Course!"

"Then I will tell Natsuki how to get there"

"You don't have another house out there do you?"

"No I do not, but it is fairly close to the cottage"

"Oh…"

"Does Natsuki not want to go?"

"No, it's not that…I just….is it safe?"

"Of course it is, don't worry Natsuki there aren't any bears there"

"I wasn't talking about that! I was…Kanzaki…"

"Do not worry about him Natsuki"

"Shizuru…."

"I just want to enjoy time with Natsuki"

"Okay…let's go…"

"Wait, let me grab something, Natsuki can wait at the car"

"Okay"

Shizuru walks in the room to grab a bag while Natsuki takes the bentos and goes down to her car.

--

Natsuki is leaning on the side of the car with her arms crossed in front of her. While her head is tilted back and she is looking up at the cloudless sky.

_Perfect time for a lake I guess…I wonder what we'll do there…_

Shizuru comes down and stares at the spectacle before her. The wind was blowing, waving Natsuki's pony tail back and forth; she looks at those deep emerald pools and is instantly mesmerized.

_Natsuki…you look so…unobtainable like that…but…just like a wolf, you are waiting to be tamed…and I will be the one who does it. Natsuki, you belong to me…we are meant for each other… I know this to be the truth, do you? Natsuki…stop denying your feelings for me…I love you…I know that you love me too. What is stopping you from admitting this? Is it Tate? No…I heard you scream at him, I heard you say that you prefer women… what are you waiting for? Are you waiting for me to make the first move? If showing my feelings for you will help you realize your own feelings, I will gladly do so…_

Shizuru traces down Natsuki's body with her eyes, lingering on the curves that complement her body. _Oh Natsuki...I wish I can touch you right now…I want to feel your bare skin on top of my own…I want to taste you right now…_

Natsuki notices Shizuru at the door, and smiles. _Wow…Shizuru looks…beautiful…but her eyes,… they look…what is that glint in her eyes? They look like they are going to eat me…_

"Oi Shizuru!"

Shizuru is snapped away from her naughty daydreams of Natsuki.

"Hai?"

"It's getting late, so why don't we go now?"

"Hai Natsuki"

Natsuki opens the door for Shizuru, and they ride up to the lake. All through the ride, Shizuru could not take her eyes off of Natsuki. Her crimson orbs trail Natsuki's body, almost undressing the girl in front of her.

_Ara…my libido is running wild today…what is it that attracts me to Natsuki? Is it that we complement each other? Something about Natsuki…she's different from anyone I have ever met before…she shows her emotions up front, never hiding under a mask, she could be impetuous but does it for the right cause…Natsuki…you always protect me…I wish to protect you now…Why do you make me feel so vulnerable? Whenever I am with you…I want to stop pretending…I want you to know who I really am…not just the well-brought up lady from Kyoto…not a therapist…not the once-heir to the Fujino Corporation…but the real…Fujino Shizuru…no not Fujino Shizuru…just Shizuru…I want Natsuki to know who Shizuru is…_

-

_Why do I feel like Shizuru is undressing me? What is going on? Well…why don't I tell her to stop looking at me like that? Am…am I enjoying this? NO! WHY WOULD I? AND WHY WOULD SHE BE UNDRESSING ME WITH HER EYES? GOSH NATSUKI, THINK LOGICALLY, WHY WOULD SOMEONE LIKE SHIZURU EVEN LIKE YOU?! She probably…no she does have a fan group…she could have anyone she wants…why would she want to be with someone like me? Why do I even care? It's not like I like her or anything…(No, because you're in love with her) WHAT? NO I AM NOT! I'M NOT IN LOVE! (Stop denying it…you know you are) AND WHO ARE YOU TO TELL ME THAT? YOU DON'T KNOW ME! (I AM YOU, YOU IDIOT!) WHAAAAAAAAAT? (oh shut up and listen to your on conscience, you lust after Shizuru, come on, remember all those times you kept staring at her body? You so want to sleep with her) NO I DON'T! I DON'T JUST WANT TO SLEEP WITH HER! I LOVE HER! (ah there it is!) WHAT? SHIT! WHY IS THE OTHER ME SO CLEVER? (I'm not clever, we're just really stupid)_

_Damn it…you're right…(course I am)…So…I love her?_ _(Better confess to her while you still have a chance)…I don't need YOU to tell me that…_

-

"Ara, Natsuki we're here"

Natsuki parked her car and came out with Shizuru to look at the lake.

"Wow…there's a waterfall here!"

"This is my secret spot"

"This is AMAZING!"

"Well, then shall we eat?"

"Oh yea, let me get the bentos"

Shizuru took out a picnic blanket from her bag and laid it under a tree. Natsuki came back with the bentos and stared at Shizuru's figure lying on top of the blanket. Shizuru patted the ground next to her, beckoning Natsuki to come sit down with her. Natsuki obliged and set down the bentos in between them.

"Uhhm…let's see…this one is mine, and this one is yours" said Natsuki

"Aren't we going to share?"

"I don't think you would like the one Mai made me, it has …mayonnaise in it"

"Ara…"

Shizuru grabbed both bentos and placed it on the side where Natsuki wasn't sitting on.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

"If Natsuki wants to eat, then I will have to feed her"

"WHAT?"

"Now…" Shizuru opens the bento with mayonnaise on it, and breaks open a pair of chopsticks "Say ahhhhh….."

"NO WAY!"

"Then I will just have to eat all the food"

"WAIT! FINE!...ahhh…"

"Ara, what was that?"

"AHHHHH!!!!!!!"

"I didn't say scream it…"

"UGH! FINE…ahhhhh…"

"That's a good girl" said Shizuru as she slipped in the morsel of food in Natsuki's mouth and gently patted Natsuki's head

"MMM NOT A DFOG" said Natsuki with food in her mouth

"Don't talk with your mouth full"

Natsuki swallowed her food and repeated what she said before "I said I'm not a dog"

"But Natsuki is so cute, Natsuki has puppy dog eyes, unless Natsuki prefers to be a wolf pup?"

"WHAT?"

"Ara…"

"I AM NOT A WOLF PUP, I'M A LONE WOLF!"

Shizuru could not help but burst out laughing when Natsuki said she was a lone wolf. Natsuki just heard herself, and found out how ridiculous she sounded, so she laughed along with Shizuru.

"Ara ara, my mistake, Natsuki is a lone wolf pup!"

"Fine fine…I'm Shizuru's lone wolf pup" said Natsuki, not aware that she just said Shizuru owned her.

Shizuru chose to not tease the young girl now, instead she savored the moment.

"Hey, are you going to feed me now, or am I going to do it myself?"

"Ara, Kannin Na Natsuki….say ahhhhh"

"ahhh….."

Natsuki leaned in towards Shizuru, and took the bentos away from her.

"Natsuki?"

"Ha ha…my turn"

"Your turn?"

"Now…say ahhh…"

"Ara…"

"Ahh not ara"

"Natsuki, ikezu…"

"Come on…say it or else you won't get any food"

"a-a-ara…"

"You can't say ah?"

"Of course I can…"

"Then why won't you say it…"

"I just feel that I could feed myself"

"Then how about you say ahhh for me…"

"Iie…"

"Hmm…the famous Doctor Fujino Shizuru can't even say Ahhhhhh"

"Na-tsu-ki"

"Huh?"

"Stop teasing me"

"But you always do it to me, it's my turn now"

"Natsuki, IKEZU!"

"Hai hai, I'm a meanie"

Natsuki smiled a devilish grin, and poked Shizuru's sides.

"AHHHH…."

"Whoaaaa…..so you only say ah when I poke you? Wow Shizuru…that …was a very girly…scream"

"NATSUKI!"

Natsuki poked her sides again, which only elicited another sexy shout, followed by a moan.

"Hmm…now I know why you like teasing, this is quite addicting!"

"Natsuki…"

"Yea?"

Shizuru stared at Natsuki with teary eyes and almost started sobbing.

"W-WAIT! I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN IT! YOU…I…SORRY SHIZURU, I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE SO SENSITIVE, OKAY I'LL STOP!"

_Got you…_

"Hontoni?"

"Yes!"

" But will Natsuki feed me?"

"Eh?"

"Will Natsuki feed me?"

"S-sure…" said Natsuki "You don't have to say ahhh…I'll just…"

"ahhh…"

"Now you can say it?"

"Well, Natsuki just released the ahhhh from me"

"Oh…okay?"

Natsuki slipped the chopsticks in Shizuru's mouth, and she could not help but look at the way her lips contacted those disposable chopsticks. Natsuki licked her own lips in hunger, and subconsciously let out a lustful gaze at Shizuru.

_Ara…is Natsuki…is she starting to…mmm…maybe I should step it up a notch…_

**TBC.**

* * *

**-Mini Feed-**

TFP Author: Soo…

AM Author: SHUT UP!!

AM Mai: (grabs TFP author and drags TFP author to the side of the stage) SHUT IT! AUTHOR HATES IT WHEN PEOPLE TALK WHILE AUTHOR IS TRYING TO WRITE!

TFP Author: B-but I'M SO BORED!

TFP Mai: IT'S YOUR FAULT! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO DRAGGED US IN HERE!

TFP Author: HEY IT WAS EITHER HERE OR …IN THAT…oh GOSH! (Covers eyes and ears, starts to rock back and forth) I DID NOT SEE ANYTHING…NOTHING HAPPENED…NOTHING!!

AM Mai: … I can't believe they are the same author…why is this one such a wimp?

TFP Mai: Author uses different personalities for each story….

AM Mai: Author has MPD?

TFP Mai: No…I don't think so…but author has different moods….

AM Mai: ahh…so agitated author is Anger Management, and wimpy author is Forgotten Past? Then which one is Stranger?

TFP Mai: I think that would be creepy author.

Both Authors: STOP GENERALIZING US! WE'RE THE SAME PERSON!

Both Mai's : THEN WHY ARE YOU SAYING "WE" WHEN YOU'RE ONE PERSON!

Authors: Uhh…(fuses back into one)

Mai: What the? How'd that happen? Why are we all one again?

Author: My imagination just ran out…

Mai: WHAT? DOES THAT MEAN?

Author: … writer's block…

Mai: Oh crap…I was getting a good part in Forgotten too…

Author: I know I know…but…three stories…"sigh" I should have just stuck to this one…

Mai: You were too impatient

Author: Yes I was…I should slow down now…take some downtime…

Shizuru and Natsuki: WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?

Ayou, Bad One: NAO SENPAI TOLD US TO KEEP AN EYE ON YOU

Author: I'm never going on vacation… (Runs away)

Everyone: COME BACK HERE!

**-End-**


	19. 19 Lost Opportunities

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime/Mai Otome nor any of it's' characters, only this story**

Thank You

**Ryuu, pokemonfan13, Miggitdog, tears of the soul, Bad one, Natsuki Kuga, EisWulf, rainee-chan, kikyo4ever, syntheticSkye, Daf.crazy.otaku, 0xnaomix0, kiangs, lindred, kairi28, silverstri, volk83, Ayou, SpiderLilies2007, -Rikku-Spira-, …, ssjx7squall, Tenshi No Tsume, Granite Aizawa, Anime Otaku, Joan, Kosia., Alphawolf69, Sakura cc**

Wow, so many reviews for this chapter, ureshi! Haha…more reviews means happy author! Happy author updates faster :D

* * *

**Chapter 19- Lost Opportunities**

"Natsuki"

"Hm?" said Natsuki with her mouth full

"Do you want to go for a swim?"

"Swim?????? How? I don't have my swim suit"

Shizuru simply smiles and takes out a bag. She unzips it and pulls out a navy blue bikini.

"I believe that this is Natsuki's"

"SHIZURU!!!!!!!" shouted Natsuki while her face starts to light up like fireworks

"Hai Natsuki?"

"W-WH-WHERE DID YOU GET T-TH-TH-THAT?"

"In Natsuki's closet"

"W-W-WH-WHY WERE YOU I-IN-IN THERE?????"

"I was looking for some towels and spotted this lovely two piece in the back of the closet"

"SHIZURU!"

"Is this Natsuki's favorite??

"NO! My favorite one is the white two-…..GAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!" screamed an ever more reddening Natsuki

"Fufufu…so Natsuki likes a white two piece one?"

"NO!"

"Does Natsuki want to trade swimsuits then? Since I actually have a white two piece…"

"W-WHAT? NO! IT'S FINE! I'LL JUST WEAR MY OWN!"

"Is Natsuki sure?"

"YES!"

"Then Natsuki should get changed"

"What?! HERE?"

"Do not worry Natsuki no one else is around here but us, only I will be … seeing Natsuki change"

"W-What!?!? Why would you see me change in the first place?!?!"

"It was a joke Natsuki, now go get changed, I want to see my lone wolf pup in her two piece"

"No! I refuse!"

"Ara…is my little wolf pup disobeying her master?"

"WHAT? MASTER? WHEN WAS I YOUR PUP?"

"When Natsuki stated it before"

"I SAID NO SUCH THING!"

"Natsuki has such a bad memory, does Natsuki not remember that Natsuki said "Fine fine…I'm Shizuru's lone wolf pup'"

"No!...wait….OH GOSH! I-DID…"

"Then it's settled, Natsuki will wear her sexy two piece"

"HEY!"

"Hmm…I wonder what report I'll write for Natsuki's progress…"

"….Give me the damn swim suit"

Shizuru triumphantly smiles and places the swimsuit in Natsuki's outstretched hands. Natsuki stands up and starts to walk away from Shizuru.

"Ara, where is Natsuki going?"

"To find a place to change"

"Why can Natsuki not change here?"

"WHY DO YOU THINK?"

"Why do I think? I'm afraid I don't know the answer to that …"

"GAH!... NEVERMIND!"

"Natsuki should change here"

"AND WHY IS THAT?"

"There might be bears around here….if Natsuki wanders away too far then maybe Natsuki might just get eaten"

"W-WHAT? DO NOT FOOL AROUND WITH ME FUJINO SHIZURU!"

"I would love to 'fool' around with Natsuki, but there really are bears here…"

Natsuki's face is suddenly drained of all color, and she twirls her head around looking for any bears that might manifest from the secluded area.

"Do not worry Natsuki; they do not come around here, but…if Natsuki goes a bit farther…."

"I-I'LL JUST GO TO THE CAR!"

"But the car is a long walk away; maybe Natsuki might get carried off by a bear before she reaches the car…"

"FINE! THEN TURN AROUND!"

"As Natsuki wishes"

Shizuru does a 360 degree turn, and looks at Natsuki's threatening gaze with her own playful one.

"I SAID TURN AROUND!"

"Did Natsuki not see that I already did?"

"TURN 180 DEGREES!"

"Natsuki is no fun…"

"DO IT!"

"Natsuki forgot that I am the master"

"SHIZURU!"

"Okay okay…"

Shizuru turns the 180 degrees and sits down pouting.

Natsuki turns around with her back facing Shizuru. She places the swimsuit down on the picnic blanket and starts to unbutton her shirt. As the last button became undone, Natsuki let the shirt fall off of her shoulders and onto the floor.

Shizuru sat quietly while she bit down on her lower lip and grabbed the folds of the blanket under her.

_Natsuki…you are killing me right now…I hear you unbuttoning your shirt and the rustling of it when it fell on the floor…what are you doing right now? Natsuki…I want to turn around and feast my eyes on you bare skin…but…what would you do if I did that? Would you run away despite all my teases about being bears around here?_

Ziiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiipppppppppppppp…

Shizuru's heart skipped a beat, and her face flushed a dark shade of red. She clutched on to her chest where her heart was beating rapidly and shut her eyes tightly

_Natsuki…Natsuki…Natsuki…are you finished yet….? This is tearing me apart! Not being able to see you change, to see your creamy white skin, to feel the silkiness under my fingers, and not being able to taste you…Natsuki…_

A light tap on Shizuru's shoulder brought her back to her senses; she turned around and her eyes opened wide with amazement. The woman of her dreams stood in front of her dressed in an alluring navy blue bikini. Shizuru tried to keep her gaze upon the girl's face, but her eyes soon traveled south. She noticed the light pink hue that formed on the girl's face, down to the smooth neck that was also a bit pink, further past Natsuki's chest on to her small but perfectly shaped mounds, lower at the very toned abdomen that would put any athlete to shame, and finally to the long flawless legs that supported the Hime in front of her.

"Natsuki…" breathed Shizuru

"Shizuru? Are you okay?" said Natsuki while she put the back of her hand to Shizuru's forehead.

"I-I'm fine"

"Are you sure? Your cheeks are really red, and you're burning up, it's like you have a fever"

"I'm fine Natsuki; I've just been in the sun too long"

"…but we're in the shade…"

"I meant we were outside too long"

"Is your body that sensitive?"

"Only when I'm with Natsuki"

"…Should we go back then?"

"What? No! I want to take a swim"

"…your health is more important…"

"Don't worry Natsuki, I know about my body more than anyone else, I'm fine, I'll just take a swim to cool my body down okay Natsuki?"

"…if you're sure then okay…but don't push yourself"

"I won't"

"Okay…so…are you going to get changed?"

"Ara…how careless of me"

Shizuru turns around to face Natsuki again; she immediately starts to unbutton her blouse while Natsuki only stares red faced at Shizuru's sudden movements. It was until the last button until Natsuki turned around.

"BAKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WARN ME BEFORE YOU TAKE YOUR CLOTHES OFF!!!!!!!!!"

"Ara…why?"

"W-W-WHY?????????????? DO YOU WANT ME TO SEE YOU NAKED?!?!?!?!?!?!!!?"

"If I said yes, would Natsuki see me naked?"

"B-BAKA!"

"Natsuki is so cute"

"S-SHUT UP! I'M NOT CUTE!"

"But Natsuki IS cute and the way Natsuki blushed and got embarrassed was even more kawaii!"

"SHIZURU!"

"Natsuki…I'm finished"

Natsuki turns around and freezes. Just like Shizuru, she lost her self control and started to gaze at the Goddess in front of her. Her eyes lingered on the beautiful chestnut hair that flowed down on her shoulders, and slowly crept down her creamy skin until her eyes met those flawless breasts. The younger woman's cheeks started to redden as she probed further down the older woman's body.

_Holy shit…she's absolutely gorgeous…she's…just so beautiful…I could just look at her and…feel complete…I love everything about her, her hair that beckons me to touch, the cheeks that I just want to kiss, her swan like neck that I want to taste, and those lips…they captivate me…I want to capture them with my own…Shizuru…what are you doing to me? You are the only person that has ever been able to make me feel this way…I really do think-no I KNOW that I am in love with you…Will you return my feelings if I told you?...I hope you do…but…if you rejected me…how would I ever face you again? You would not want me with you…I can't take that chance…Shizuru…if you ever left me…I…I would be devastated…I can't stand to lose you…Shizuru…I want you to be by my side…always and forever…_

"Ara, Natsuki should stop staring"

"W-What? I wasn't staring! I was just admir-"

"Admiring? Admiring what?"

"A-admiring…the LAKE BEHIND YOU! YES, THE LAKE, IT'S VERY PRETTY! SHOULDN'T WE TAKE A SWIM NOW?"

"Ara…that would be a good idea"

"Yes! Hey how'd you get changed so fast?"

"I wore my swimsuit under my clothes"

"You-YOU WHAT?"

"I wanted to take a swim today, and since we were going to go in the lake…it was just more convenient for me to wear it"

"SO YOU PLANNED THIS OUT FROM THIS START?"

"Of course I did, if not Natsuki would have to swim in her bra and panties"

"SH-SHIZURU!"

"Come on Natsuki"

Shizuru tugged on Natsuki's arm and led her to the edge of the bank. The Kyoto woman let go of the furious raven haired woman and walked into the lake. When the older woman was waist deep into the water, she turned around and beckoned for the younger woman to join her.

"Natsuki, come on"

Natsuki glared at the Kyoto woman, but started to join her companion.

"AH!"

The inexperienced woman slid on the muddy slope under the water and immediately fell face down into the water.

"Natsuki!"

Shizuru wadded in the water after her little puppy to save it. When the refined Kyoto woman reached where her puppy fell, the puppy suddenly lunged out from the water. Crimson eyes locked on the emerald eyes that appeared before her. They were both a breath away, yet to them, they both seemed a world apart. Each wanting each other, but could not muster enough courage to tell the other. Both had doubts about the other, whether or not the other had feelings for each other. The Goddess and the Princess, each within the reach of the other, yet so far away from each other.

_Shizuru…you are so...you are just so beautiful…_

Natsuki took a step closer to Shizuru to try and close the distance from each other.

_Natsuki…did anyone ever tell you that you look like a Princess? The most gorgeous Princess I have ever seen…_

The Goddess subconsciously lifted her arms as she saw her Princess approach her, wanting to wrap her arms around the strong yet fragile body.

"AHHH!!"

SPLAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"PFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTT, 'cough cough cough' Shi-'cough' zu-ru…are you okay?"

"F-fine…'cough cough' is Natsuki okay?"

"Y-yea…"

"Natsuki…what…happened?"

"Sorry…the ground…was slippery…"

Shizuru simply smiled and looked at Natsuki's glistening body while Natsuki did the same at Shizuru.

"S-so, I thought you wanted to swim"

"Oh, Yes I did…"

"You don't want to anymore?"

"Only if Natsuki swims with me"

Natsuki smiles and jumps in the water as Shizuru gracefully lower herself in and catches up to Natsuki. They freely swim around; trying to catch the other, but it seems that they are playing a game of tag. Shizuru swims up to the smooth rocks under the water fall and motions for Natsuki to come to her. Natsuki gleefully swims to her and they both climb atop of the rocks. Shizuru sits under one a stream of water falling down and pats on a vacant spot next to her for Natsuki to join her. The raven haired girl sits with Shizuru and closes her eyes as does Shizuru.

"Wow…this feels really nice…"

"That is why I like it here, it is very relaxing and you can get a free natural massage like this"

"Yea…thank you for bringing me here today"

"Ara, but it was Natsuki who drove"

"You know what I mean…"

"Hai"

They both sit in silence as the gentle stream of water falls atop of their skin, relaxing their muscles and helping them bring down some of the barriers around their hearts.

"Mmm…Shizuru…"

"Hmm?"

"It's starting to feel uncomfortable…"

"Ara, Natsuki is not accustomed to it, we should stop"

"Okay"

Natsuki gets ready to dive back down into the refreshing water underneath, but Shizuru puts her hand on Natsuki shoulder and shakes her head.

"What?"

"Follow me"

Shizuru takes Natsuki's hand and leads her past the sheet of water cascading down.

"Shizuru…this place…it's…mystifying"

"Does Natsuki like it here?"

"I love it…"

"I'm glad"

Natsuki looks around the cave and traces every rock formation in it, slight peaks form at the roof of the cave, but the floor was smooth and cool to the touch. The whole cave seems to glow with a tint of blue and purple.

"Shizuru, why is it glowing in here?"

"The water from the lake reflects the sunlight in, so it makes this place glow, Natsuki should see it at night, the light from the moon makes this place…Heavenly"

"I would really like to see that"

"Ara, but then we would have to stay here all night"

"I don't mind, it's….it's just so peaceful here"

"I'm glad Natsuki enjoys this"

"Yea…so what else is in here?"

"I haven't really explored that deep in this cave yet, would Natsuki mind joining me?"

"Sure, let's go in"

Both women walk further in the cave and marvel at the beauty of this cavern. Slowly, the tint of blue and purple starts to fade, and the colors transform into crimson and emerald.

"Shizuru...did the light change color?"

"I believe so…"

"Why is that?"

"I'm afraid I do not know the answer"

Shizuru suddenly stops and Natsuki bumps into her.

"Ow, Shizuru why'd you stop?"

When Shizuru does not reply, Natsuki looks past her and her jaw drops open. In front of them, was a mixture of ruby and emerald stones, but so small and fine that no one even bothered to collect them. Thus, it gave the cavern this warm glow of crimson and emerald, intertwined together.

"Wow…"

"Yes…this is…marvelous"

"I'd say…"

Natsuki walks past Shizuru and closely examines the walls. A gleam of light flicks off of Natsuki's eyes and she stops to see what it was. Natsuki's eyes open wider and she smiles, while she traces the object with her fingers.

"Natsuki? I think we should get going."

"Oh yea sure"

Natsuki tries to get the object off the wall without Shizuru knowing.

"Uhhm…wait a second"

"Natsuki?"

Shizuru starts to walk closer to Natsuki, wondering what the younger woman was doing.

"Wait! Stop!"

"Natsuki?"

"I uhh…Shizuru can go on first, I want to stay in here a bit longer"

"Then I will stay with Natsuki"

"No! Uhh…I mean…I think you should dry off and change first…I mean…yea…uhh…"

"As Natsuki wishes"

Shizuru walks out of Natsuki's sight and Natsuki lets out a breath of relief. She turns back to the wall and tries again to jar the object off.

--

_Natsuki…I do not wish to pry into your business…but why did you want me to go away? Was my presence annoying you? No…I do not think so…but…what was on that wall that caught your attention? How could you give an inanimate object more attention than me…Look at me…I am getting jealous…Wait…Fujino Shizuru is jealous? Of a THING? Oh my…my infatuation was deeper than I thought it was…Natsuki…when will you notice my feelings?_

Shizuru quietly and somberly walks out of the cave and does as Natsuki told her to do.

--

"DAMN IT! GET OUT OF THERE!"

Natsuki looks around the cave floor and spots a sharp rock shaped like a dagger. She picks it up and starts to jam it in the wall. Little by little the object parts with the wall and Natsuki picks it up with her fingers

"Yes!"

Natsuki suddenly remembered that she sent Shizuru away without an accurate explanation, so she starts running out of the cave. Her impatience to see Shizuru deters her from any common sense, once she saw the sheet of water in front of her, she runs even faster. The water on the floor slicks it wet, and Natsuki lost her footing, causing her to slide on her bottom all the way out of the cave.

--

_Natsuki where are-_

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

SWOOOOOOOOOSH…..

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

"NATSUKI!"

Shizuru immediately jumps in the water, not caring that her dry clothes would get wet.

Natsuki slid out of the entrance of the cave all the way down into the middle of the lake. While she was screaming, she did not even bother to close her mouth so she inhaled a dangerous amount of fluids inside of her. Natsuki was not entirely conscious in the water, and could not control her body to swim out of the water. Two strong arms wrap around her waist, and pulls her to the shore.

"Natsuki!"

Sensing no response, Shizuru quickly bent down to Natsuki's head, ready to give her CPR. As her face closes in to Natsuki's, water spurted out from under Shizuru and she immediately jerked her head up.

" 'cough Shizuru cough' "

"Natsuki should be more careful!"

"Sorry…I was just in a hurry…"

"Don't EVER scare me like that again!"

"Shizuru…"

"PROMISE ME!"

"I…I promise"

"Well then, let's get going"

"Uhhm…Shizuru…"

"What is it?"

"Y-your…shirt…I can see through it…" said Natsuki while flushing into a shade of red and turning her head to the side

"Ara…so it is…it's all Natsuki's fault…if she did not slip and slide then my white blouse would not be transparent now"

"S-sorry"

"It's alright Nats-Ah-Ah"

"Natsuahah?"

"Choo"

"Was that a sneeze?"

"Y-yes…"

"Take off your shirt"

"W-what?"

"I said take off your shirt, you are going to catch a cold like that, on and your bra too"

"Natsuki!"

"What?"

"Ikezu…if Natsuki wants to see me na-"

"S-SHUT IT! I'M WORRIED ABOUT YOUR HEALTH HERE!"

"Ara, Natsuki is so kind"

"Well it was MY FAULT! So…take it off"

"Hai…"

Shizuru unbuttons her shirt and takes unclasps her bra. Her cheeks have a slight pink tinge on them as she imagines what Natsuki could be thinking right now, her thoughts were interrupted when a towel was draped across her shoulders.

"Shizuru come on, you don't want to catch a cold do you?"

"If it means that Natsuki will take care of me, then I will gladly catch a cold"

"Oi…"

"Just kidding"

" 'sigh' , okay, are you dried off?"

"Hai…"

Shizuru turns around and faces Natsuki's back as she gives Shizuru her own shirt. Shizuru takes it and puts it on, but could not manage to button the top buttons.

"Ara…Natsuki this is a little too small"

"What?"

Natsuki turns around and her eyes are staring at Shizuru's chest instead of her face, she immediately blushes and turns around again.

"Did Natsuki enjoy the view"

"Sh-SHUT UP!"

"Mmm…Natsuki should change soon, the sun is starting to go down"

"Y-yea"

Natsuki finds her clothes and starts to change while Shizuru turns around.

_Natsuki…I want to see you change…but…I will refrain from doing so…even if it kills me…_

"Okay, let's go"

"Hai-"

Shizuru stares at Natsuki, who is wearing her jeans and bra.

"Ara, Natsuki is so sexy"

"HEY!"

"Does Natsuki want me to call her cute then?"

"Sexy is fine"

"Hello my sexy lone wolf pup"

With that, Natsuki's face turns into a strange mixture of red that no one has ever seen before while Shizuru giggles.

"S-SHUT UP!"

"Natsuki Ikezu…"

"What? Why?"

"Natsuki has told me to shut up so many times today"

"Well you haven't shut up yet!"

Shizuru clamps her mouth shut and puts away their belongings in the bag and walks off with Natsuki looking at her.

"Wait!"

Natsuki chases after Shizuru, but the road back to the car was silent.

_Damn it! Did I piss her off? I did didn't I? Damn it! Why am I such an idiot! I was…I was supposed to confess! Wasn't I? UGH! I don't know what to do anymore! Shizuru…I need a sign! Anything to point me in the right direction_

Natsuki puts her hand in her pocket, and touches something smooth.

_Oh yea…that…this is a sign right? Yes…I should tell her…about…how I feel about her…but at the right time…but when is the right time? At the right time I will give this to her…_

-

_Mou…Natsuki…why haven't you apologized yet? I want to talk to you! Natsuki…do I really have to take the initiative all the time? I wanted to tell you how I felt about you today…but…why did you have to chase me off like that? I really…I wanted this to be the perfect place for…my confession…_

-

They reach the car and Natsuki opens the door for Shizuru. The ride back was quite silent, as both women refused to speak to one another.

"uhh…Shizuru?"

Shizuru simply looks at Natsuki, not saying a single word

"Where are we?"

Shizuru looks around, and sees an unfamiliar environment around her

"Shizuru?"

"I do not know"

"…Shit"

--

--

"Reito! What a pleasant evening is it not?"

"Yuuichi…what a …surprise…that you are here"

"I wanted to see my dear cousin after all, and I came to ask about the progress between you and Fujino-san"

"It is going quite well, how is it with Kuga-san"

"I'm afraid that we've hit a road block, but do not worry, it is nothing important…after all…I think we can help each other"

"What is that suppose to me?"

"Hmm…I'm afraid…I know about Miss Fujino's…taste…"

"I'm sorry but I do not understand you, I am actually quite tired so-"

"There is no need to hide it, my dear cousin…I've made a startling discovery today…it looks like Miss Fujino…fancies women"

Reito's eyes twitched, and Yuuichi's suspicions were confirmed.

_H-how does he know about that? Did he send someone to spy on her? I can't believe this! He is going to tell everyone! _

"Do not worry; I will not tell anyone anything, on the other hand I am going to help you win her back"

"And why would you do that?"

"We have mutual interest afterall"

"Mutual interest?"

"I know you are going to find out anyways, so I will just tell you, your Fujino is with my Kuga"

"…what are you trying to pull her Yuuichi?"

"Nothing is up my sleeves this time my dear cousin…I just want Kuga and you want Fujino, would it not be a good idea to break those two up?"

"Let me think about this"

"Take your time, but do not take too long, their relationship seems to be furthering now"

"I will consider it"

"Okay, well I shall take my leave now, I hope to hear your answer soon"

"Good bye"

Tate left Reito in his study room and went back to his own home.

_Should I trust him? If what he said is true…it might be beneficial…defeat your mutual enemies first huh? This might work out…but…I have to find a way to stop his relationship with Kuga, if it ever happens…so…how would that happen?_

-

"Tate sama…are you really going to cooperate with Kanzaki-san?"

"Only for now…but I am sure he will betray me…so we need the advantage … "

"I see…so what do you want to do sir?"

"Didn't Fujino have a cousin?"

"I believe so, Yumemiya Arika…"

"Good"

"Sir, what-"

"I have my own plans"

"Yes sir"

--

"Natsuki…we've been around this place for an hour!"

"I KNOW I KNOW!"

**"Turn left, turn right, go straight"**

"THIS ISN'T WORKING!"

**"Can not be located….recalculating…recalculating….recalculating…can not be located"**

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!"

"Natsuki…your GPS system…"

"YEA I KNOW IT SUCKS!"

"Stop the car before we run out of gas"

Natsuki slammed on the brakes and turns off the engine in the middle of the road.

"Now what?"

"I think…I think I know where we are"

"Uh huh…where?"

"We are near the cottage"

"Okay cool! Then you know how to get back home right?"

"Well…your car…we only have a gallon left…"

"Shit…"

"I believe we have some gasoline in the cottage"

"Okay, let's go there….lead the way"

**TBC.**

* * *

Sorry, no confession…YET!

Author has not been up to writing lately…plus more ideas for NEW stories are pouring in. but author does not want to start them…'sigh'…let's see how this goes…I'll probably try to update this one more often than the others….(Author wants to finish this story)

hmm…should author try to warp this up quickly in the next…4-5 chapters? Or should I just extend it on whim?

* * *

**-Mini Feed-**

Mai: Hey what happened to everyone? And didn't you run away?

Author: I somehow shoved them all back in their respective stages and sealed the way. Don't worry they can never get back in, the walls are lined with titanium plates. Yes I did run away, but apparently there was a tracking device on me planted by Ayou, so Ayou and Bad One captured me… 'sigh'

Mai: Ha ha, teaches you not to run away again now doesn't it? How did you manage to get all the money?

Author: Uhhm…I borrowed…it …

Mai: From whom?

Author: Shizuru…

Mai: …what did she want you to do in exchange?

Author: Ugh…If Natsuki finds out I'll be dead…

Mai: Oh come on, I won't tell her!

Author: Okay…fine (leans in and whispers in Mai's ear)

Mai: OH MY…AUTHOR! (turns extremely red and runs out of the room clutching her nose)

Nao: (Corner of stage) He he he…I wonder how much money Natsuki is wiling to pay for this information (Walks out)

Shizuru: Ara author, did you get to that scene yet?

Author: No…

Shizuru: Why not?

Author: I…am too embarrassed to write about it…

Shizuru: Author DOES remember that author has a debt to pay

Author: Yes yes…but I don't want to die from Natsuki's hands

Shizuru: She won't find out until after you have written it, and I have already made arrangements for you to leave after. She will never find you

Author: Really?

Shizuru: Really

-

Nao: (Ring ring) Hey wolf pup

Natsuki: DON'T CALL ME THAT!

Nao: Whatever, I have some information for you

Natsuki: I don't care

Nao: It concerns you and Shizuru.

Natsuki: What is it?

Nao: Something that Shizuru wants author to do

Natsuki: How much?

Nao: Hmmm…10,000 plus immunity

Natsuki: SCREW YOU NAO!

Nao: Okay pup, don't blame me when you die from embarrassment

-click-

**-End-  
**


	20. 20 Phobias

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime/Mai Otome nor any of it's' characters, only this story**

**Thank you**

**waterxeno, Daf.crazy.otaku, mizEt0ile, Bad one, SpiderLilies2007, ..., silverstri, -Rikku-Spira-, volk83, Kosia., rainee-chan, 0xnaomix0, Alphawolf69, Sakura cc, lindred, kairi28,** **Rukaxmichi, 0InuchansaysArf0, kae**

and with a push from**Miggitdog**here is the next chapter! Thank Miggitdog for making author speed this up.

Author apologizes for the late late late late update!

* * *

**Chapter 20- Phobias**

Vrooooooooooom…..squuuuuueeeeeckkkkk

"Phew! Just made it!"

Shizuru glanced at Natsuki and stepped out of the car. While Natsuki blinked like an idiot, not knowing why Shizuru has not teased her yet.

The Kyoto woman walked up to the cottage door and flung it open, careful to let Natsuki hear it bang against the wall. She walked in, leaving the door open behind her and then turned on the lights.

--

_Oh shit…she's pissed…what'd I do now? I don't remember! Ahhhh! Think think think...I …DAMN IT WHAT DID I DO WRONG? Okay…retracing my steps today… I …told her to leave in the cave…but I gave her a legit reason right? Okay…next…I fell in the lake…she swam up to save me…is she pissed that she had to save me? Mmm…maybe…and then…I gave her my shirt…did my shirt smell or something? Then we went in the car…DAMN IT…I DON'T KNOW WHAT I DID! KAMI-SAMA! TATSUKEITEI! _

Natsuki banged her head on the steering wheel, trying to drive the memories of what she did to make Shizuru angry to the surface, but the only thing she accomplished was producing a very red and hot forehead.

"DAMN!" cursed Natsuki as she rubbed her forehead tentatively

_Ugh…no use in thinking now…I should …just get back in…_

Plat plat plat…

Natsuki stepped outside of the car and something dropped on the tip of her nose.

_What the…?_

The raven haired woman touched her nose and found some moisture on it; a second later another drop came down on her palm and then a few more.

PLAT PLAT PLAT PLAT PLAT PLAT PLAT PLAT PLAT PLAT PLAT PLAT PLAT PLAT PLAT PLAT PLAT PLAT PLAT PLAT PLAT PLAT PLAT PLAT PLAT PLAT PLAT PLAT PLAT PLAT PLAT

"SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTT!"

Natsuki quickly ran up the small stairs to the cottage door, by the time she actually went inside her clothes were soaked, but seeing that she only wore a black satin bra and denim jeans, it was not a big deal.

"AHHHHHH-----CHOOO!"

The door suddenly closed and Natsuki quickly turned around to see red eyes staring at her.

"AH! SHIZURU! DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!"

Shizuru coldly handed Natsuki a towel for her to dry off and walked away from Natsuki.

"T-thanks"

Natsuki haphazardly dried her soaking body and wrapped the towel around her body after she was done; after all she was still very cold.

_Ugh…I need a very hot bath now…_

--

Natsuki quickly walked over to the bathroom and opened the sliding door to the changing room. She hastily pulled off her clothes, threw them in a basket, and opened the door to the huge bath area. A sudden gust of steam greeted Natsuki as she walked in, her eyes slowly adjusted to it and her eyes saw a silhouette of a woman's body. The steam around the woman slowly cleared up, and the young woman with lustful emerald eyes stared at the woman's back in front of her. The figure had her back facing her, while she sat near the edge of the bath/pool with one hand testing the temperature of the water. She had her hair up in a bun with a few strands lingering on her cheeks and on her shoulders.

Natsuki's breath became hitched and started to become more rapid with each second that she spent staring at the beautiful form. Her mind grew hazy, and the girl was so captivated by the woman's beauty that she walked forward, longing to feel the woman's body. The emerald eyed girl was within an arms length of the Goddess in front of her, she reached out to touch the forbidden, when the Goddess turned around. Caught in the act, the mortal froze, unable to control her own body anymore, but the yearning to feel the Goddess's flesh was still there. The Goddess 'innocently' stared at the mortal who dared to interrupt her, but the surprise and anger quickly subsided as the Goddess saw the Hime in front of her.

The Hime, still powerless to control her movements stood there with her arms outstretched, while the Goddess simply smiled, the all knowing smile. Moments later, the Goddess stood up from her spot, and walked out of the Hime's line of sight. Several minutes later, the Hime was able to regain some of her senses, and realized that the Goddess had already left her, the mortal let out a sigh of relief and lowered her arm.

_What the hell just happened? It was like my body had a mind of its' own…I just…I just wanted to touch her…AHHHH! DAMN IT KUGA NATSUKI! GET A GRIP! HOW CAN YOU THINK ABOUT THAT RIGHT NOW????????_

Natsuki heard water running and turned around to see Shizuru sitting down on a small stool while she washed her hair with her back turned towards Natsuki. The younger girl walked over next to Shizuru and sat down; she turned on the faucet and let the water run down her hair. After successfully soaking her head, she squeezed some shampoo out form the bottle next to her and started to wash her own hair. Natsuki rinsed her hair and looked at Shizuru next to her, who had at the same time finished rinsing her hair. Shizuru's body was covered with suds as she started to wash her body.

_Holllllyyyyyyyy shitttttttttttt…If I don't get out of here…my mind is going to go in the gutter! Oh man…she looks HOT…how can she look so SEXY doing this? Oh man…I want to feel that silky smooth-GUTTER! GUTTER!!! GUTTER!!!! GET HEAD OUT OF GUTTER!!!!!!! OUT OUT OUT OUT OUT OUT OUT OUT OUT!!!!!! OUTTTTTTT!!!!!!!! OKAY! OUTTED!!! _

The raven haired girl sat on the stool with her eyes closed tightly while she shook her head violently from side to side. Shizuru glanced at Natsuki and her weird behavior and stopped her movements to gaze at the beauty in front of her. After several minutes, Shizuru decided that it was best to not stare at Natsuki's naked form and started to wash her body again.

_Natsuki…you are…NAKED! And in front of me…while you are shaking her head…that makes your whole body move…your breasts are…oh no…stop thinking about those things…you're angry with her remember that…why was I angry again? Oh yea she told me to shut up too many times…oh but…I wish that I can forgive her right now…after all this would be the perfect opportunity to tease, or grope or something! Kami-sama…why are you torturing me like this? _

"Shizuru…are you okay?"

Shizuru looked up at Natsuki's inquisitive eyes, and turned away.

_What the…is she still mad? Damn it…I still can't figure out what I did wrong…think Natsuki think!_

"Shizuru…?"

No Response

"…Shizuru what did I do wrong?"

Water drips…

"Shizuru! Look…whatever I did I'm sorry! Talk to me!"

" 'sigh.'…"

"Sighing is not talking"

Shizuru turned around and looked straight into Natsuki's emerald eyes.

"I'm not mad"

"Yes you are"

"I'm just upset"

"About what?"

"Your attitude towards me today"

"Attitude…? What did I do or say?"

"You told me to shut up one too may times"

"I…'sigh'…I wasn't thinking…I'm sorry that I offended you…I was just frustrated over that goddamn GPS system…it…I shouldn't be blaming other things…I'm sorry for my demeanor today…it wasn't intentional…"

"I forgive you…"

"I…No…I still…feel like I need to make it up to you…no not need…I WANT to…"

"Well…if that makes Natsuki feel better….but there isn't really anything…."

"Oh! I'll wash you back for you!"

Natsuki jumped up from her spot and immediately situated herself behind Shizuru.

"Natsuki?! Wait! Ah!"

"Oh come on Shizuru, loosen up, man, you're really stiff…"

_That's because you are TOUCHING me Natsuki…oh gosh…this feels…wait…_

"Natsuki…you don't…have a …sponge or anything?"

"I didn't see one…so…I'm just using my hands…is that okay?"

_Okay? Of course it's okay! This is just heavenly…did I just die and go to hell? Haha…yes…hell…where all your desires are fulfilled but in some sort of sick twisted way…though this doesn't seem sick and twisted…so maybe I am in Heaven…or not…_

"Shizuru? Is it uncomfortable?"

"What? No of course not…it feels…lovely…"

Natsuki blushes just slightly, but continues to rub her hands on Shizuru's back.

_Hmm…she seems really tight…maybe…_

The younger girl starts to knead her knuckles into Shizuru's tight muscles, making the poor therapist gasp.

"Shizuru does it hurt?"

"No…why?"

"Well…you're biting on your lower lip…and you're trembling…if it hurts I'll stop"

"No! I was just startled…please…continue…"

Natsuki stared at her in disbelief, but continued to massage the Kyoto woman's back. The older woman tried to dispel any inappropriate thoughts at the moment to ensure that her patient will not bolt out as soon as she gives out a sensual moan from the sensations that she is currently feeling.

The young masseuse painfully slid her hand up to the neck of her patient and fervently rubbed the tight knots present on her nape.

_Oh God! This feels soooooooo good…Natsuki will make a good masseuse…ara…another fantasy is coming up…oh stop stop stop… breathe in…breathe out…breathe in…breathe out…good…_

After some time, Shizuru felt warmth leaving her body, and the pleasing sensations brought on by serotonin and dopamine was diminished. The therapist cracked her eyes open, but was suddenly encountered by a wave of water.

"Ah!"

The water was abruptly diverted away from her body and the Kyoto woman was spun around.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…it…it just startled me"

"Sorry…there were still a lot of soap suds on you…so…I just wanted to rinse them off…"

"It's fine Natsuki…thank you"

"Uhh…yea…there are still a lot on you…but…c-c-could you turn a-around?"

"Hm?"

Shizuru opened her eyes and saw that Natsuki's tilted face was adorned with the cutest blush she had ever seen. The younger woman was trying her hardest to avert her gaze away from her therapist's nude body.

"Ara ara…why is Natsuki so embarrassed?"

"B-b-b-because…y-y-you're…n-na…"

"Na? what?"

"NAKED! YOU'RE NAKED!"

"So? Is this the first time Natsuki has seen another woman's naked body?"

"NO! IT'S BECAUSE IT'S YOUR NAKED BODY!"

"Ara…I'm flattered that my naked body can provoke such a cute reaction from my Natsuki"

"SHIZURU!"

"Hai?"

"TURN AROUND!"

"As my Natsuki wishes"

The cunning therapist turned around with a mischievous grin adorned on her slightly pink face. Her poor patient was fighting back a massive nosebleed as she hastily rinsed the soap away from the pristine skin.

"Okay…"

The Kyoto woman instantly stood up, giving the poor younger girl a full face flash of the older woman's cute behind. The younger girl widened her eyes in surprise, and was mesmerized by the sight. She suddenly lost the view, but was replaced by bright crimson orbs that stared into her own surprised emerald ones. The older woman smiled brightly and placed both of her hands on the younger woman's shoulders. She pushed down slightly and titled her head forward, propelling her divine lips slightly forward, touching the younger woman's forehead.

"Ookini" whispered the Kyoto woman in the younger woman's ears.

In a split second the woman was gone, leaving the younger girl all alone in the huge bath area.

Sudden awareness of the event before caused the poor girl to blush and nearly collapse due to the head rush.

"SHIZURU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

--

"Ara…such a loud voice…"

The devious therapist wrapped herself in a towel and walked to her room with a beaming smile.

In her room, Shizuru peeled back her towel, and laid it down on her bed while she searched for her night wear.

_Hmmm...what should I wear for my Natsuki…something refined and reserved? Sexy? Alluring? …ara ara…so many options…negligee…? Lingerie? Or regular pajamas? …_

--

--

Natsuki nearly broke the door when she opened it in her fit or rage, but managed not to shatter it. She quickly wrapped a towel around her body, and stomped her way down the hallway.

_DAMN THAT WOMAN! DAMN HER…DID SHE HAVE TO DO THAT? ARGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOW MY FACE IS LIKE A FREAKING APPLE! IF THIS IS PERMANENT SHE'S GOING TO HAVE TO TAKE RESPONSIBILITY!!!!_

"_Responsibility eh?"_

_NOT YOU AGAIN! SHUT UP! SHE EMBARASSED ME ENOUGH!_

"_Ha ha…very funny…you enjoyed it thought didn't you? Na-tsu-ki…"_

_WHAT THE HELL? STOP USING HER VOICE!_

"_Ara ara…Natsuki Ikezu…"_

_I'm going crazy…isn't she a freaking therapist? She's supposed to HELP me not make me insane!_

"_Natsuki is not crazy, Natsuki is in l-o-v-e-, love! Shall I say it again loveeeee"_

…_Shut…up_

"_Make me…"_

_FINE!_

Natsuki randomly goes up to a door and slams her forehead into it.

_There! Oh hey…the voices are gone! I'm sane again!_

The door in front of her opens and her very stunned therapist stands before her in a robe.

"N-Natsuki? Are you okay? What happened?"

"Huh? I'm fiiiiiiiineeeeee…..nothing happened…"

"Did you…bang your head against my door?"

"No! Why would you say that? Do you want me to?"

"Natsuki's forehead…is very…red…and it looks like it's swelling up…"

"IT IS YOUR IMAGINATION! PLUS IT'S ALL RED BECAUSE YOU-"

"I what?"

"NOTHING! YOU DID NOTHING! WHERE'S MY ROOM?"

Shizuru points in front of her, and Natsuki turns around.

"Thank you"

Natsuki immediately walks to the door, opens it, and slams it shut.

_Did I go too far with that kiss? Is my Natsuki angry? …why did she bang her head against my door? The many mysteries of Natsuki…I didn't even get to tease my Natsuki with the lingerie I wore…oh well…there are still plenty of chances…okay…time to change…_

--

The girl with the swollen forehead has her back pressed on the door while she takes in big deep breaths to calm down.

_Okay…Kuga Natsuki…you just…embarrassed yourself…by banging your fucking head on the fucking door…HER FUCKING DOOR…DAMN IT DAMN IT! SHE MUST THINK I'M A PYSCHO! I WAS ONLY GOING TO BE HERE FOR ANGER MANAGEMENT…I'M GOING TO END UP AT A PSYCH WARD AREN'T I?_

"_Yes you are" _

_Stop messing with my head! SHIZURU!_

"_Ara ara…I'm only a figment of your imagination…the real Shizuru truly does mess with your head doesn't she?"_

_YES…AND YOU ARE NOT HELPING!_

"_That is because I want you to admit that you love her…or me…same thing"_

_NO NO NO NO NO NO! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!_

"_Not until you admit it"_

_I DO NOT LOVE HER! SHE IS MY THERAPIST! WHAT HAPPENED TO THE DOCTOR PATIENT THING?!_

"_Hmm…I don't think it exists in Doctor Fujino's mind…but that is okay…more to your benefit right Na-tsu-ki?"_

_STOP SAYING MY NAME LIKE THAT!_

"_Ara…why not? Is it...a turn on for you? Oh look…your heart is beating faster…ara…are you getting wet?"_

_S-SHUT UP! I AM NOT GETTING WET! YOU ON THE OTHER HAND, ARE GOING TO DIE! DIE DIE DIE!_

"_Is Natsuki going to bang her head against the door again? Do you want the sexy Doctor to kiss it for you?"_

_NO! I AM NOT GOING TO SLAM MY HEAD AGAINST A DOOR! BUT I MIGHT JUST GET HER TO GET YOU OUT OF MY HEAD!_

"_Oh…so you agree that I am s-e-x-y?"_

_DAMN YOU…_

"_No denial? Ara…I wonder what the real Shizuru will think of this!"_

_Wait? What? You can't get into her head right?_

"_Sadly no…but…I may be able to control your body…if the occasion permits it…"_

_OH HELL NO! _

"_Ara …I think that is enough for today, I shall visit you…soon…if you do not admit your feelings toward us…me…Shizuru…you don't even have to say it in your head! Just tell her…say 'Aishteru Shizuru…' or…the thing you want most right now 'I want to have sex with you' or 'Shizuru, may I have the honor of jumping in your pants?' or-_

_SHUT THE HELL UP!_

"_Fine…but for now…I have…different ways of saying your desires…good bye Na-tsu-ki"_

"Fujino Shizuru…you will be the death of me…"

Natsuki hangs her head low and walks over to the bed; she looks around for some sleep attire but does not find any.

_Shit…I don't want to go back and ask her for something to wear after…that…'sigh'…I guess…I just won't wear anything…_

The raven haired woman takes off the towel and throws it across the room onto a chair, while she crawls into the bed, naked. The beauty threw the covers over her head to block out the light from the moon, and tried desperately to fall asleep. After some time, the girl started to doze off, until she heard some scratching noises against her window. She panicked and froze.

Scratch Scratch…Scratch Scratch…

The petrified girl slowly pulled the cover off of her face, and looked at the shadows that were displayed on the floor. The shape of an animal seemed to take form, and the poor Natsuki burrowed further into her covers.

BANG…BANG…BANG…

Natsuki started to tremble uncontrollably and let out some small whimpers whenever there were strange noises coming from outside…

_I'm going to die…I'm going to die…I'm going to die…oh god…I'm going to die… I'm going to die… I'm going to die… I'm going to die… _

--

The sounds of a toilet flushing could be heard if someone was in Shizuru's room. The Kyoto beauty steps out of the bathroom wearing a robe after she has finished her business.

_Maybe I should check up on Natsuki…and see if the swelling is down…_

"_You just want to see me sleeping don't you?"_

Shizuru jumps just a little at the voice of her crush, and looks around the room to find that she is alone.

_I must be going insane to hear her…_

"_Hmm…maybe you are…"_

The therapist once again looks around the room, and even checks the bathroom only to find nothing.

"Natsuki?"

"_Yes?"_

"Where are you?"

"_Right here"_

"Where is here?"

"_In your head"_

"Stop joking"

"_I'm not…"_

_If you're in my head then you can hear my thoughts_

"_Of course I can, Shizuru"_

_Ara…how did Natsuki get in my head?_

"_I wonder…after all I'm only something created by your subconscious mind, but somehow I got out…quite interesting isn't it? Dr. Fujino?"_

_Hmm…call me Shizuru…_

"_Oh but…wasn't it one of your fantasy's to have me call you Dr. Fujino over and over and over again? Even screaming it out…while you…"_

_Ara…while I what? Is my subconscious Natsuki blushing?_

"_N-no!"_

_My subconscious mind must be very smart to create a replica of my dear Natsuki; you even blush like her don't you?_

"_Q-quiet…I didn't come here for you to tease me"_

_Oh but I love to tease my Natsuki…ikezu…is my own subconscious denying me that pleasure?_

"_Well…I'm technically Kuga Natsuki…a replica…but still real…so…yes…I am denying you that pleasure"_

_Ikezu…_

"_Won't work right now"_

_So what did Natsuki want to talk about?_

"_About your desires for me of course"_

_Natsuki already knows that I want you…what else is there to talk about?_

"_The fact that you still haven't confessed to me that you love me"_

_That…that issue…is complicated_

"_How complicated is it to say 'I love you Natsuki'"_

_What if the real you reject me?_

"_I won't"_

_You said that you were what my subconscious created, so of course you love me back…I suppose…_

"_No, the real Natsuki loves you"_

_Like a friend_

"_No like a lover…oh is Shizuru blushing? Too bad real Natsuki can't see this…she might actually faint from this"_

_Ikezu…_

"_Well…yes…but…when are you going to tell me…in reality"_

…_I don't know_

" '_sigh'…you know that you are DEEPLY in love with her don't you?"_

_Of course I do!_

"_I don't think you know that, I think that you only think that you only want her for your own twisted sexual fantasies"_

_I do not know how to respond to that…half of my thoughts about her are dominated by them…_

"_Well…what else do you dream about?"_

_Shouldn't Natsuki know?_

"_I do, but I want you to tell me"_

_If Natsuki wishes…I…I dream…about…dates…_

"_Like what?"_

_Nature walks…amusement parks…romantic dinners…just…having fun as a couple…_

"_See…it's not ALL about sex"_

_It usually leads to it…_

"_But it's still not all the raw carnal desire"_

_I don't know…_

"_You will…"_

_Does Natsuki know something I don't?_

"_Maybe…maybe not…all I know is that I have a huge lump on my forehead that needs tending to"_

_Ara…so does Natsuki want me to kiss the pain away?_

"_N-no…"_

_It's not good to lie…_

"_I-I'm going…now…good night Shizuru…"_

_Natsuki…is leaving me? Ikezu…_

"_Wait! Shizuru…argh! Why do you always do this to me? Anyways… I'm leaving you to the real me…sweet dreams…Shizuru…maybe I might be there if you have …exotic fantasies again"_

_I look forward to that…_

Shizuru smiled at the interaction, and stepped outside of her room to go into Natsuki's. She raised her hand to knock on the door, but heard some whimpers from the other side. Instead of knocking on the door, the Kyoto beauty placed her ear on the wood and tried to hear what was going on.

Scratch…whimper…bang…whimper…whimper…

_What's going on? Is my Natsuki whimpering? Who dares make my Natsuki do that?_

Shizuru unhooked herself from the door, and took a deep breath before twisting the cold metal knob in her hand. The scene that she encountered would have sent her into fits of laughter if she had not seen the significance of the situation. She saw her dear Natsuki huddled under a blanket and with each scratch or bang that hit the window; Natsuki would yelp and whimper inside the bundle of blankets.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!

"AHHHHH!!!!!!!"

"Natsuki!"

Shizuru rushed over to Natsuki and wrapped her arms around the quivering mass.

"Shh…Natsuki it's okay…it's just the thunder…nothing else…"

"Shi…zu…ru…"

"Don't worry Natsuki…I'm here…"

"Weird…noises…scratching…banging…"

"It's nothing Natsuki…it's just the wind hitting the tree outside and the branches are hitting your window"

"Shadows…animal…b-bear?"

"No…just the shadow of a tree…"

"R-really?"

"I would not lie to my Natsuki"

Natsuki cautiously poked her head out of the covers and looked at Shizuru's soothing smile.

BOOM!

"Ah!"

The scared woman suddenly grabbed Shizuru and dragged her in the covers with her.

"Stay…with me…tonight?"

The therapist smiled softly and pulled Natsuki closer to her.

"Of course"

"T-thank you…"

Being the calmer of the two, Shizuru rearranged them so that they were in the correct positions on the large bed. As soon as Shizuru settled down, Natsuki latched onto Shizuru and pulled herself into the older woman. The younger woman wrapped her arms around Shizuru's neck, and burrowed her face into the crook of Shizuru's neck and Shizuru automatically placed her arms around Natsuki's waist.. Within minutes, Natsuki was finally able to get some much needed rest while Shizuru was suffering.

_Natsuki…this is…so…tempting…your arms are around me…and your face buried in my neck…your cute little lips are pressed up against my neck…oh…every time you breathe…it sends tingles down my spine…Natsuki why are you torturing me like this? _

Natsuki suddenly let out a deep breath and sighed into Shizuru, making Shizuru writhe a little and moved her hands higher. She felt the silky skin under her hands, and that swept her into the depths some of her more … explicit dreams.

_Wait…why an I feel your skin? …is…Natsuki…oh my gosh…you're naked aren't you…oh no oh no oh noooo…not now…come on calm down…but you're so vulnerable right now! I can't believe this…why now? … Natsuki…How can you push my horny button without being awake? You have such a powerful hold on me Natsuki…did you know that? No one has been able to make me … feel like this before…Natsuki…do I really have more than just sexual feelings for you? I know I've thought that I loved you when I first saw you…but I brushed that off as mere lecherous feelings towards your body…but now…why does my heart flutter whenever I am near you? It was always someone else who tries to touch me…but…why do I feel the NEED to touch you…to feel you…and why would I want you to touch me back? Natsuki…I really…think…no…now…now I know that I've fallen in love with you…Natsuki…I love you…I need you with me… I don't even care what others may think…I only care about what you think…do you love me Natsuki?_

With her last questioning thought, Shizuru slowly fell asleep breathing in the sweet fragrance of Natsuki.

--

**-Otome Florists-**

Arika had just finished with a customer, and went over to the door to lock it.

"Alright! Time to clean upp!"

The ant girl quickly rearranged some of the flowers, and took the money out of the register to place it in a safe upstairs. She swiftly cleaned up the store, after tripping a few times and nearly broke all the vases on the table, Arika turned off the lights and locked up the store. She went upstairs to her room, since she lived in the store, but it was two stories so the bottom story was the shop while the top story was her home. The tired little girl immediately fell asleep on top of her bed after a day of hard work.

-

-Outside-

A van was parked outside the shop with four men inside. The bigger of the men takes out his cell phone and starts to call someone.

"Tate-sama…we're here"

"Good…is there anyone else around you?"

"No, the store is locked up, lights turned off and not a soul in sight"

"How lucky…well…proceed according to plans, oh and do not disappoint me…I want no evidence…at all…understood?"

"Of course sir"

Click.

"Okay! Get ready to do this, make sure that there is nothing left, got that?"

"Yes sir!" yelled the other men in unison

--

"Mmmm…Pan! … ahh… no…it's going away! Come back pan…let me eat you…" mumbled Arika in her sleep

"Ommmm…why is pan so black now? It smells like something is burning…ah! Hot!"

Arika jumped up from the bed, and all around her was an orange glow and smoke was coming in through the cracks of her door.

"AH! OH MY GOSH! FIRE FIRE FIRE!!!!! AHH WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?"

The little girl jumped up from the bed and threw the door open; only to be met by a gush of black smoke that made her stumble backwards and fall down on her bottom.

"Ittai!"

She took a look outside the door, but only saw more fire and smoke in front of her.

CREAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK……CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!

"NO!" yelled Arika as she jumped up

The stairs gave in from the raging fire, and collapsed down, now Arika could not go downstairs.

The girl looked around her room, and looked at her window. She immediately went up to it and tried to push it open.

SIZZLE!

"Ah!"

The window was heated due to the fire, and she could not hold it with her bare hands. The girl immediately grabbed her blanket and tried to use it to block some of the heat from the window. She pushed and pushed but the window would not budge. The poor girl started to hyperventilate from the stress, breathing in more smoke. Her vision slowly faded, and she toppled down onto the floor.

--

-Outside-

The van was no longer there, but a couple blocks down from the disaster, at the view of the whole building collapsing down into flames, the van left.

"It is done"

"Good work…"

Click.

**TBC.**

* * *

**-Mini Feed**-

Natsuki: Where the hell did author go???

Shizuru: Ara, Natsuki what's wrong?

Natsuki: Shizuru…I can't believe you!

Shizuru: Can't believe what Natsuki?

Natsuki: What you wanted author to write!

Shizuru: Ara ara, I do not know what Natsuki is talking about…author didn't even write what I wanted yet…

Natsuki: YET? DID YOU READ AUTHOR'S ONE –SHOTS? I HAVE **SEX** WITH YOU FOR ALMOST ALL OF THEM EXCEPT ONE! AND THAT'S BECAUSE WE'RE BOTH **DEAD** IN THAT ONE!

Shizuru: Ara…really?

Natsuki: Don't play dumb with me…

Shizuru: Natsuki ikezu…I asked author to write that stuff because Natsuki is denying me the real thing

Natsuki: W-what?

Shizuru: 'Sigh' if Natsuki…can relieve my tension…then author does not have to write it any more… (Walks closer to Natsuki)

Natsuki: Oi…you're getting too close… (Backs into a wall). What the hell? When did the wall get fixed?????

Shizuru: Ara ara…Natsuki has nowhere to run…

Natsuki: Shizuru…stay back…no…stop!…don't come any closer….AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

-

Author: 'Sigh'…poor Natsuki…

Nao: Why are you so sad? She'll kill you if that didn't happen

Author: Yea…but still…oh well…I thought there were two of you?

Nao: No that's on the other stage

Author: Oh…okay…

Nao: What's with you these days?

Author: My head hurts…I caught a cold…

Nao: Aww…(gets Negi)

Author: What are you doing with that?

Nao: Nothing…

Author: If that goes anywhere near me, you're going to get killed off in every single one of my fucking stories

Nao: Wow…sick author is really grumpy

Author: Shit, course I am! I can barely get myself out of bed! I have migraines everyday, and I'm still writing…what the hell is wrong with me?

Nao: Author loves me too much

Author: Not this again…

Ayou: Stop denying it author – whispers: you'll only cause more pain for yourself later

Bad One: Listen to Ayou….I mean, you don't want to die right?

Author: I already feel dead…

Ayou: Well…you don't want to die for real right?

Bad One: And don't try to run away, remember we have a tracer on you

Author: Life sucks…

Ayou/ Bad One: Who said it didn't?

**-End Mini Feed-**


	21. 21 Accidents

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime/Mai Otome nor any of it's' characters, only this story**

**Thank you**

**Silverstri: **Hm…I actually didn't think about the stone idea, but now that you said it, I'm going to use it…D…hope it works out okay…thank you for the idea!

**Evil Detective**: Yea…I was in a hurry publishing the last chapter (it had been a really long time since the last update).

**-...-:** Hmm…I'm not sure if I did get it from ouran…it just came to me when I was writing it, though it could have been influenced by it (I've watched ouran before)

**Miggitdog, EisWulf, Tenshi No Tsume, 0xnaomix0, kairi28, Ayou, waterxeno, Bad one, 0InuchansaysArf0, SpiderLilies2007, rainee-chan, Daf.crazy.otaku, Sakura cc, wulan, kae, Kosia., volk83, lindred, Alphawolf69, KookieX7 Kami YAH YAHXD, -Rikku-Spira-**

* * *

**Chapter 21- Accidents**

_Ara…what is this arousing scent? It's so soft here…mmm…I didn't know I had such a comfortable pillow…_

Shizuru buries her head deeper into her pillow and breathes in the heavenly aroma until something immerses further into the pillow. It seems that being so deep into it has caused the poor Doctor to have trouble breathing, so the Doctor unwounded her arms from the pillow, placed her hands in front of her and pushed out.

"Mmmff…"

Shizuru immediately froze when her pillow started to make noises. The Kyoto woman nervously cracked her eyes open, but she only saw darkness, so she craned her head upwards. Lazy emerald orbs peered back at her crimson orbs.

"…Mm …Shizuru…morning…"

All the blood in Shizuru's body seemed to rush to her face at once as she realized what her pillow was. For the first time in her life, Shizuru blushed.

Natsuki's arms were firmly wrapped around Shizuru's back, so when Shizuru pushed extremely hard to get away, her arms were still partly on her. Shizuru tried to jump up but ended up falling down on the floor.

Natsuki immediately woke up and sat up to see what happened.

"Shizuru! Are you okay?"

Instead of replying, Shizuru looked up at Natsuki and immediately ran out of the room.

"What the hell?"

_Do I smell or something? What just happened? _

A breeze entered the room from the open door, and Natsuki involuntarily shivered. She looked down and saw that the sheet had slipped off of her body when she sat up and that Shizuru had a full view of her naked torso when she saw her. The thing that surprised her the most…

"What the…?"

Natsuki looked down at her chest and saw a red liquid on it. She dabbed at it with her finger and held it up to her nose. She then licked it off of her finger tip after not being able to smell it.

_Blood? But from what…I'm not hurt…Is Shizuru hurt? Is that why she ran off?_

The raven haired girl jumped off from the bed and grabbed the towel she used the night before. She ran across the hallway to Shizuru's room while she wrapped the towel around her body. Natsuki opened the door, but saw no one. The sound of water running alerted the girl, and she ran up to the bathroom door. Instead of knocking like a normal person would, under the impression that Shizuru was hurt she opened the door.

"Shizuru! Are you-"

Natsuki immediately blanched at the sight in front of her. Shizuru was wearing a robe hovering over a very red sink.

"OH MY GOD! SHIZURU! DAMN IT WHAT HAPPENED?" screamed Natsuki as she went over to Shizuru's side

"Ara..."

"NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR ARA!"

Natsuki tried to spin Shizuru around to inspect her "injury", but Shizuru would not move.

"Shizuru! Let me look at you!"

"I'm fine"

"HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT? YOUR SINK IS FUCKING RED!"

"Don't curse. I said I'm fine"

"Like hell you are!"

After that statement, Natsuki walked over to Shizuru and forcefully turned her around. They were now face to face, while Shizuru cupped her nose with both hands and stared at Natsuki. The younger girl had on a very cute ferocious expression.

"Let me see"

Shizuru carefully shook her head to avoid spewing blood out.

"Fine, we'll do it your way"

The raven haired girl grabbed the Kyoto woman's wrist and tried to pry them apart. It seems that Shizuru was determined to keep her hands placed over her nose, and no matter how hard Natsuki pulled the hands would stay in place. Now that this has frustrated Natsuki, she tried another strategy.

Natsuki let go of Shizuru's hands. Being the clever therapist Shizuru was, she did not let her guard down, but watchfully eyed Natsuki's movements. Since she refused to move her hands, it was impossible to stop Natsuki from her next course of actions.

The younger girl sensed that her friend was very "tense", so now…she quickly lowered her hands and started to mercilessly tickle the other woman.

Now the Kyoto woman filled the room with her melodic giggles, while Natsuki kept trying to make the therapist put her arms down.

"Na….hehehehehehe…tsuki….hehe…STOP!"

"Not until you let me see it!" shouted Natsuki as she tickled harder and harder.

Seeing her chance, Natsuki immediately pried Shizuru's hand away from her face. Her sudden movement had caused the towel to drop down to the floor, flashing Shizuru. The younger woman was too busy inspecting the older woman to notice that she is now completely bare in front of the doctor. Fortunately, the doctor did, and now her face adorned an unusual shade of red.

"Uhh…Shizuru…why did your face suddenly change colors?"

Instead of a witty comment that the doctor would normally give, all she did was stare at the other woman's chest, or more importantly her breasts.

_What is she looking at?_

The younger girl followed the doctor's gaze and looked at her bare chest. Now noticing that she was completely naked, she instinctively covered her breasts with her hand and ran out the door just as the doctor had more blood trickle down her already red face.

"Ara….ara…"

After Natsuki left, Shizuru collected herself and looked in the mirror. She stared at her image for awhile, and then turned on the faucet to wash off the blood.

_I look terrible…what is Natsuki going to think now? Other than her therapist is a pervert…_

--

**-Outside-**

_OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

Natsuki scanned the room for anything to wear, and saw her clothes neatly folded on a table.

_What the heck? _

She took her clothes and quickly pulled them on.

_They're clean? When did Shizuru do the laundry?_

After dressing, Natsuki knocked on the bathroom door.

"Shizuru? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…I'll be out in a minute, so can Natsuki fill up the car first? The gas is in the storage outside; the keys are on the kitchen counter"

"Okay…are…you sure you're okay?"

"Perfectly fine"

"Okay…I'll be in the living room after I'm done"

"Hai"

-15 minutse later-

_Damn it what's taking so long? Is she really okay? She lost so much blood…ugh…what the heck happened?_

Natsuki quietly sat down on the couch waiting for Shizuru to finish whatever business she had while going through different scenarios of why Shizuru just had a massive nosebleed.

"Ara ara, did Natsuki miss me?"

"Shizuru! No! … it's only been 15 minutes! Why would I miss you?"

"Natsuki, Ikezu…"

"Ah Mou! Stop teasing already! …Whatever! Are you ready? The cars' tank is full already"

"Hai, let's go home"

"Here I'll take that"

Natsuki took the bag away from Shizuru and walked to her car. She put the bag in the trunk of the car and saw that Shizuru was already seated inside.

Just as they neared the bottom of the mountain Shizuru's cell phone vibrated.

"Who is it?" asked Natsuki

"It's a voicemail"

Shizuru put the phone against her ear and after a minute, all color drained from her face.

Natsuki looked over at the pale Shizuru and immediately panicked.

"SHIZURU! Are you okay?"

"Arika…"

"Arika? What happened to Arika?"

"Fire…no…TAKE ME TO ARIKA'S SHOP!"

Sensing the distress from Shizuru, Natsuki threw away all the safety regulations on the road and sped down to the flower shop.

Once they neared the shop, they saw a lot of officers at the site.

Before Natsuki could fully stop the car, Shizuru had already opened the door and jumped out.

"Shizuru! Shit!"

Natsuki slammed on the brakes and parked her car in the middle of the road. She immediately ran to find Shizuru.

Shizuru was close to the wreckage, and she could smell the burnt building. Then she saw it, the remains of the shop that had been burned to the ground.

"ARIKA!!!!!!!!!"

She immediately tried to run past the officers and reporters to find Arika.

"STOP HER!" yelled an officer

Several officers ran up to her and one of them wrapped his arms around Shizuru's waist to stop her from going to the ruins.

"LET GO OF ME!!!!"

"Miss! Stop! We're doing the best we can!"

"LET GO OF ME! I NEED TO FIND HER! LET GO!!!!!!!"

"LET GO OF HER!!!!"

"But!"

"I said Let Go of Her"

Hearing the commanding voice, the officer let Shizuru go. Just as he let go Shizuru was about to run off again when she felt a familiar presence wrap itself around her.

"Shizuru…stop it…let them do their job…they'll find her…" said the presence into her ear.

"Natsuki…"

Shizuru turned around in Natsuki's hold and buried herself into the crook of the younger girl's neck. Tears involuntarily fell down onto the skin beneath her while she slowly cried into Natsuki.

A few feet ahead of them was the rescue team talking with the captain.

Even though they were far, Natsuki and Shizuru could faintly hear the conversation.

"Any findings?"

"No sir…"

"Cause of the fire?"

"It looks like someone left the stove on…but…"

"But what?"

"It shouldn't cause this much damage…"

"Do you suspect someone purposely incited the flame?"

"It's a possibility"

"Any survivors?"

"None"

"Bodies?"

"None"

"You mean… no one was in the house?"

"We're not sure; we have not completely searched the area"

"Then get to it"

"Yes sir!"

-

"Natsuki…take me home…"

"Okay…"

Shizuru pushed Natsuki off and they silently walked to the car.

-**Natsuki's Apartment-**

Natsuki opened the door and Shizuru insensibly walked inside first. Natsuki sadly looked at this and closed the door behind her. Just as she closed it and turned around she was shoved to the door and found herself pinned to the door by Shizuru.

"Shi-Shizuru?"

In a split second she found Shizuru forcefully and painfully forces their lips together. Natsuki tasted blood in her mouth, and then a tongue vigorously found its way into her mouth as it prodded inside. Natsuki could not help but moan into this sensation. The older woman's arms slid down Natsuki's shoulders and to the curve of her breasts. When Natsuki's body wanted more, the hands moved away and to the buttons of her shirt. Her shirt was quickly undone and a pair of hands traced down her abdomen to the hem of her jeans. While Shizuru's hands were busy she had already kissed her way down to Natsuki's collar bone, and is now busy sucking on the sensitive skin. Shizuru's hands started to unbuckle Natsuki's belt...

"WAIT!"

Natsuki pushed Shizuru off and looked into the feral crimson eyes. Rather than listening to Natsuki, Shizuru pushed herself up against the younger woman and slammed her into the door.

"SHIZURU!"

A hand clamped over Natsuki's mouth while the other pinned her arms above her head. Natsuki's mind went blank at the sudden display of carnal desire, but soon regained her senses when she felt Shizuru jar her knee up between her legs. The Kyoto women pushed her head into Natsuki's neck and bit down on the soft flesh underneath her.

A warm liquid dropped onto Shizuru's cheek that awoke her. She hesitantly looked up to see that Natsuki had tears streaming down her face with so much sadness in those emerald orbs.

The older woman realized what she did and immediately backed several steps away.

"Natsuki…I'm…Kannin Na Natsuki…" sobbed Shizuru as she shielded her eyes from Natsuki.

"Shizuru…it's okay…"

Natsuki walked towards Shizuru tightly wrapped the distressed therapist in her arms.

"Natsuki…I don't….know what happened…I'm sorry…please…forgive me…"

"Shizuru…there's nothing to forgive…after what you found out today…it's okay…I don't blame you…Shizuru…look at me"

Natsuki softly pushed Shizuru away to look into the swollen crimson orbs. The doctor tried to look away, but the other woman's hands cupped her cheeks and refused to let the doctor move.

"Shizuru…don't blame yourself…okay?"

Shizuru bit her lower lip but nodded.

Natsuki offered a small smile.

"Thank you"

RING RING

Natsuki's cell phone caused both women to jump in surprise.

"Hello?"

"Natsuki-san"

"A-Aunt Miyu? Why…how…"

"Listen to me, you have to come to the house right away"

"W-what? Why?"

"It has something to do with Yumemiya Arika"

"What?!"

"Come over here with Fujino-san"

"Wait!"

Click.

"Natsuki? What is it?"

"M-my aunt…she…she said to go over to the house…she has something about Arika…"

"What?"

"Y-yea…let's go…"

"But how?"

"I don't know…"

The two left the apartment and drove to the Kuga House.

--

_Ow…my…head...it hurts…I feel like I've been hit by a truck…_

The ant girl groggily opened her eyes; it took a while for her vision to focus on the darkness around her.

"She's waking up"

A blinding white light suddenly made contact with her face, and the girl tried to shield it with her arms. Her arms were immediately racked with pain after trying to move them so she gave up and forced her eyes shut. Cold fingers forced her eyes open again, and a beam of light made its way into her pupils.

The girl tried to speak, but found that she could barely move her mouth, and no sounds would come out of her throat. Something was very heavy against her face, and it seemed to be sticking inside her mouth.

She felt a slight poke on her upper arm, and everything became hazy.

"How is she doing?" asked Miss Maria

"Better" said Miyu

"How about her?" asked Miss Maria as she looked at the person on a bed next to the other.

"She will be waking up shortly after the anesthetics wear off"

"That's a relief…"

"It was a good thing that we found them in time…it was Tate's doing was it not?"

"Yes…it was" said Miss Maria

"Yumemiya Arika…an innocent bystander…it seems that his tactics have become fatal"

"At least she was saved by her before we came in, though now they're both hurt"

"Yuuki Nao…I remember her, she was a good friend to Natsuki-san"

**TBC.**

* * *

**-Mini Feeds-**

Natsuki: (glares at author) WHY ARE YOU SO KEEN ON MAKING ME FLASH SHIZURU?

Author: Because you have a hot body

Natsuki: (eyes widen) What the hell? You don't talk like that! Or…you never did before!

Author: What? I'm just saying you have a very sexy body, quoting from the anime you have SUGOI PROPORTIONS!

Natsuki: Oh my God! SHIZURU WHAT DID YOU DO TO AUTHOR?

Shizuru: Ara…nothing…I just brought author with me for a day

Natsuki: …where?

Shizuru: (Smile)

Natsuki: Where did you bring author…?

Shizuru: A strip club

Natsuki: …(looks at author)

Author: What? Oh I saw other people there too! Like the other author's!

Natsuki: STAY ON TOPIC! … Did you happen to drink anything?

Author: Just the tea she gave me, why?

Natsuki: (Looks at Shizuru)

Shizuru: Ara…what is Natsuki thinking?

Natsuki: Author…YOUR'E COMING WITH ME!!!!!!!

Author: Huh? Why? Are you taking me to another club? Weeeeee!!!!!

Natsuki: NO YOU'RE GOING TO SEE A THERAPIST! AND POSSIBLY TO A DOCTOR TO TAKE SOME BLOOD TEST!

Shizuru: Ara…did Natsuki forget that I am a therapist?

Natsuki: (Glare) … Therapist? You corrupted the author!!!

Shizuru: Author was corrupted on author's own free will

Author: I'm not corrupted! … I think?

Natsuki: Shut up and let's go!

--

Nao: So I heard you were in love author

Author: Where did you hear that from?

Nao: Ayou…

Author: Sadly no, I am not in love…

Nao: Then what is with all those sappy stories? I heard you're coming up with another one too

Author: I am a hopeless romantic…

Nao: Is it going to be Shizuru and Natsuki again?

Author: Hmm…probably

Nao: Tch…

Author: Do you want a love story about you too? But it's hard…since the animes and mangas never actually gave you someone….

Nao: Hmph…

Author: Let me see what I can do…

--

(Music fills the air along with a room decorated with flowers)

Nao: What the hell? What's going on? AUTHOR WHAT HAPPENED TO THE STAGE?!?!

Author: Sorry…it's not my fault…

Ayou: Nao-sempai!

Nao: Huh? What?

Ayou: Will you marry me?

Silence…

(Everyone…oh my gosh Ayou actually said it!!!!!!!)

Nao: …Yes!

Ayou: YAY!!!!!

(Everyone else….WHAT THE HELL? IS THIS NAO???????????????)

Ayou is too happy to see the evil smirk on Nao's face…

Ayou: BadOne BadOne! Want to become my (not sure which...) bridesmaid/best man????

Bad One: Uhhh… (looks at Nao with dangerous glints in her eyes)

**-End Mini Feeds**-


	22. 22 Reasons

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime/Mai Otome nor any of it's' characters, only this story**

**Thank you**

**kairi28: **Yep, you're right, it was to make the pain go away

**Sakura cc**: Ahh…it's a shame Natsuki can't have a twin…or can she??? Hmm… no… that would be… scary… (has two people firing guns at author 'shiver' )

**Kosia., Ayou, rainee-chan, 0InuchansaysArf0, volk83, Bad one, anonymous, SpiderLilies2007, Alphawolf69, 0xnaomix0,** **ManiazAzn, Tenshi No Tsume, lindred, EisWulf, chum-sa, waterxeno, Sakura cc, silverstri, elfspirit7**

A/N: To make last chapter clear, the reason why Shizuru pounced on Natsuki was because of the traumatizing event. When people go through something like that they usually go on autopilot, some people start being violent, while others go through huge depressions to make the pain go away. Shizuru just chose to relieve her pain sexually. When she saw Natsuki crying she immediately came back to her senses.

P.S. You guys can check the status of certain stories on my author page (some stories are on hold and some are active)

* * *

**Chapter 22- Reasons  
**

"Miss Maria, Glear-san, it seems that Natsuki-san and her guest has arrived" said a maid

"Thank you, please bring them to the living room" said Miyu

"Yes Madam"

The maid left and Miss Maria and Miyu sat down on the couch.

"Is it wise to tell them everything?" asked Miss Maria

"They deserve to know the situation" said Miyu

"I know they do, but I do not want them to be dragged into this"

"It is inevitable"

"I suppose so…"

Within minutes Natsuki and Shizuru were in front of the door and the maid had led them into a living room.

Natsuki immediately froze when she entered the door. Shizuru merely glanced around the room and kept her face neutral.

"M-M-MISS M-M-MARIA? AUNT MIYU WHAT'S GOING ON?"

"Please sit" said Miyu

Natsuki tentatively walked over to the couch while Shizuru gracefully went over with her.

" 'Ahem' It seems that we interrupted something Miyu" coughed Miss Maria

"Yes it seems so, but this is more important" stated Miyu

"What the hell are you two talking about?" asked Natsuki with a tilt of her eyebrows

Miss Maria sternly stared at Natsuki, making Natsuki extremely uncomfortable, and then Miss Maria pointed down.

Natsuki's gaze followed her fingers and she stared down at her chest. Her face immediately flared up and Shizuru turned away with a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Y-Y-YOU DIDN'T INTERRUPT ANYTHING, IT'S JUST REALLY HOT!!!!!!" screamed Natsuki

It turns out that during the ordeal before the call, Natsuki had forgotten to button up her shirt and it hung loosely on her frame, exposing her toned abdomen and black bra. Along with the display of her fine body, there was some lipstick smeared over her neck and down her collar bone. Thankfully her long silky raven hair covered the marks.

Natsuki pondered about whether or not to be stubborn and leave her shirt open, but decided against it when the air conditioner suddenly blew a gust of wind out from the ceiling that caused the poor girl to shiver.

"Is that so?" inquired Miyu

"YES!" shouted Natsuki

"Let's get back to the main subject now shall we?" asked Miss Maria

"We never even got there yet" gritted Natsuki

"Very well, first off-" said Miyu

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I would like to see my cousin first" said Shizuru

"She is in intensive care right now, but Fujino-san may observe her from outside the room" said Miss Maria

Shizuru silently nodded and everyone got up from the couch. Shizuru and Natsuki followed the lead of the other women and ended up in front of a lab.

Natsuki quickly looked around the room and knitted her eyebrows together

_I've never seen this place before…was it built after I left? I wouldn't be surprised if it was…_

"Natsuki?" asked Shizuru

"Huh? What is it?"

"Natsuki seems distracted"

"Oh…it's nothing"

"Yumemiya Arika is in there" said Miyu as she pointed to a room.

"You two may observe her through the window, but please do not disturb the child, she has sustained many injuries and it would not be wise to wake her right now" said Miss Maria

"I understand" said Shizuru

"Take your time" said Miyu as she and Miss Maria left the two girls alone.

Shizuru immediately ran up to the window and held her hands before her mouth after she saw the scene before her.

"Arika…" said Shizuru as she placed one hand over the window to 'touch' her cousin.

Natsuki's heart felt like it shattered when she saw how fragile and desolate her therapist was.

The emerald eyed woman absently walked over behind Shizuru and softly placed her arms around the anguished therapist and held her close. The crimson eyed woman unconsciously planted her hands above the other woman's hands. After feeling the freezing hands of the therapist, the younger woman took out her hands from under the other's grasp and enlaced their fingers together. Natsuki situated her head next to Shizuru's cheek and slightly rubbed her cheek against her therapist's. The therapist eased her body into the other woman's and her mind was set at ease for a moment.

"Natsuki…"

"It's going to be alright…"

Shizuru closed her eyes and let her emotions be completely bare to her patient. Natsuki looked up at the sleeping figure and grimaced at the sight before her.

The poor girl had tubes coming out of her mouth and bandages all over her body. There were machines situated all around her to keep the girl alive.

Natsuki's eyes caught something else and she fell into shock.

"Nao"

"What?" asked Shizuru as she opened her eyes

"That's…Nao…" said Natsuki as she kept looking at the person next to Arika

"Nao?"

Shizuru looked at Natsuki and saw that Natsuki was not looking at Arika. The therapist looked over at what her patient was looking at and her eyes opened wider.

Both women turned towards one another and had a perplexed look upon their faces.

" 'Ahem' " coughed Miss Maria

The pair turned towards the old woman, but none made the effort to disentangle themselves from each other.

"Miss Maria, why is Nao in there?" asked Natsuki

"It is best to talk about this in the living room" said Miss Maria as she turned gestured for the two to follow her into the living room.

Natsuki looked at Shizuru and the older woman nodded slightly. The younger woman unlaced their hands and pulled away from the therapist. Both of them missed the warm contact from their bodies, but Natsuki made the move to gain some of it back. She immediately grabbed Shizuru's hand with her own and led them both to the living room. Shizuru's heart was fluttering even though this was clearly not the right situation to feel this way. The poor therapist could not help but let her emotions carry her. It was until she felt two very discerning eyes on her did she finally come out of her trance and found herself seated in front of Miyu and Miss Maria. Natsuki still held her hand loosely, but she was looking straight at the other two with eyes that demanded an explanation.

"What's going on?" said Natsuki

"Would you like the long version or the short version?" asked Miyu

"Short" said Natsuki

"Both Natsuki-san and Fujino-san are in trouble" said Miyu

"….That's it?" asked Natsuki

"Natsuki-san said she wanted the short version" stated Miyu

"…What would the long version be?" asked Natsuki

"First off, we would like to ask the two of you, how would you describe the relationship you two have?" asked Miss Maria

"I'm sorry, but I do not see the relevance of this question" Shizuru said bluntly

"This question is imperative to understanding the future course of actions we must take" said Miyu

Shizuru bit her lower lip while Natsuki looked off to the side.

"I see" said Miss Maria

"What? What do you see?" asked Natsuki

"Nothing, well then, do you remember Kanzaki Reito and Tate Yuuichi?" inquired Miss Maria

"Yes" said Natsuki and Shizuru

"Do you two know the roles you two will play in the future of your companies?" asked Miss Maria

"Uhh…I'm not even part of the company anymore…how would I be in it in the future?" asked Natsuki

"How about you Fujino-san?" asked Miss Maria

"I have already opted out of being the heir of my company" said Shizuru

"Natsuki-san, do you know who Miss Maria is?" asked Miyu

"The person who makes me pay rent?" said Natsuki

Miss Maria suddenly glared at the poor wolf, and the poor little wolf uncomfortably squirmed in her seat.

"W-what? You do!" shouted Natsuki

" 'Ahem' Yes that is what I do" said Miss Maria

"Miss Maria is my cousin, which means she is your mother's cousin. She was your official guardian until you turned 18"

"…What? …No…that's…just….that's just absurd! I mean, if she's mom's cousin then how come I never met her? I thought I was emancipated, how she could be my guardian?!?!?!?"

"I was over at the company in France to manage it for a large portion of your childhood. We did meet, but you seem to have forgotten about it. No, you were never emancipated; we just made you think that. I was your formal guardian, but you loathed our family, I understand why."

"What the hell? What the hell is going on here?????? I SAID I DIDN'T WANT TO HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU GUYS ANYMORE!"

"Natsuki-san, calm down"

"LIKE HELL-"

Shizuru gripped Natsuki's hand tighter and the raging girl stopped. The girl was pacified by such a small act and quickly sat down.

"I apologize for my outburst, but I wish to know the truth about what is happening right now and how it might affect our future" said Natsuki

"Very well, right now both of you are in danger. Tate Yuuichi and Kanzaki Reito have set their eyes on both of you"

"What are you talking about? I already rejected Tate" said Natsuki

"Yes, you did, but he will not give up without a fight. Natsuki-san, you may not know it but you are still included in the will of the Kuga Corporation, you are the major stockholder and will succeed the company once you turn the age of 23" said Miyu

"Why 23?"

"Your mother believed that you would become mature and possibly be married at that age" said Miss Maria

"…okay…what about Alyssa?" asked Natsuki

"She will become Vice President when she turns 21" said Miyu

"What? Why does she get to be Vice President when she's only 21 and I get to succeed when I'm 23?" asked Natsuki

"We all knew she would mature faster and the board does not recognize her as the official heir" stated Miss Maria

"Why? She's mom's child" said Natsuki

"You do remember that your mother and Andrew Searrs were never officially married do you?" asked Miss Maria

"I thought they were, I was at the wedding" said Natsuki

"They are not bound by law" said Miyu

"So what? Alyssa is still my sister"

"Natsuki-san, do you not remember overhearing the other members in the company calling your sister a bastard?" asked Miyu

"OF COURSE I DO! I BEAT THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF THEM!" shouted Natsuki

"Then you should know why" said Miss Maria

Natsuki gritted her teeth and pushed her back into the couch.

"I still don't see how this works" said Natsuki

"Tate wishes to win your heart Natsuki-san" said Miyu

"I rejected him countless number of times already!" shouted Natsuki

"He believes he could make you fall for him again" said Miss Maria

"Yea right…but how does this tie in with Shizuru?" asked Natsuki

"Kanzaki and Tate are cousins. Fujino-san, is not true that you were once betrothed to Kanzaki Reito?" asked Miyu

"Yes, but we broke off the engagement a year ago" said Shizuru

"It seems that your father and Kanzaki have made an agreement. If he could get you back into the company willingly and win your heart, he would let him marry you, after all Fujino-san is the only blood heir to the company" said Miss Maria

"I see" said Shizuru

"So what, we're both being pursued because we are supposedly going to stinking heirs to our companies?" asked Natsuki

"In a way yes" said Miyu

"Psh, I'm not going back into the company, I don't want it" said Natsuki

_Not after what happened…_

"How does my cousin fit into all of this?" asked Shizuru

"Tate Yuuichi wanted to pry you away from Kanzaki Reito, so he tried to make it look like he was the one who set fire to the shop" said Miyu

"WHAT? TATE DID IT? I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" shouted Natsuki

Shizuru placed her other hand over Natsuki's and stared at the emerald orbs. This in turn made Natsuki bite her lip and sit back down.

"How about Nao…?" asked Natsuki

"Yuuki Nao was injured trying to save Yumemiya Arika" said Miyu

"How?" asked Natsuki

"We do not know for sure, by the time we arrived there they were both unconscious in the backyard" said Miss Maria

"Why were you there?" asked Shizuru

"We found out about Tate's plan, but we did not reach there in time to stop it" said Miyu

"Why couldn't you have told us before?" asked Natsuki

"Would you have listened to us?" asked Miss Maria

"….No…I wouldn't" answered Natsuki

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in" said Miyu

A maid opened the door and bowed in apology

"I'm sorry to bother you but it looks like Alyssa ojou-san is-"

"I understand, you may leave" said Miyu

"Yes Mame" said the Maid

The maid swiftly left and closed the door.

"I apologize for cutting this talk short, but there is something I must attend to first" said Miyu

Before any protests could arise, the woman already left, leaving the other three staring at a closed door.

Miss Maria turned towards the two and stood up

"It is getting late, you two will stay here tonight" said Miss Maria

"W-what? No, I'm going back" said Natsuki

"It is best for you to stay, it is dangerous right now" said Miss Maria

Natsuki was about to protest some more but Shizuru cut in

"Thank you, we will be staying tonight" said Shizuru

"Come, I will show you the room" said Miss Maria

"Thank you" said Shizuru

Miss Maria led them up the stairs into a wing of the mansion.

"Natsuki-san, do you want to stay in your own room?" asked Miss Maria

"My room?" asked a confused Natsuki

"Yes your room, we never changed it, except the occasional dusting and cleaning" said Miss Maria

"No, I don't want to stay there" said Natsuki

"Very well, then you two shall stay in the guest room" said Miss Maria

Miss Maria led them in front of the door and opened it for them

"If there is anything you two need, do not hesitate to call the maids or myself" said Miss Maria

"Wait! Where am I staying?" asked Natsuki

"I'm sorry, I thought you two were going to sleep in the same room" said Miss Maria

"W-W-WHAT? NO! WHAT GAVE YOU THAT IDEA?" shouted Natsuki as her cheeks grew pink

_Natsuki-san, you're still denying it? Goodness, even after what we saw today? You two were clearly…engaging in some sort of activity when we called…Fujino-san, I feel sorry for you to be with such a dense child_

"I apologize; then your room will be next to Fujino-san's room" said Miss Maria as she left the room

Natsuki quickly followed Miss Maria as Shizuru tried to contain the glee she felt of the 'misunderstanding'

Everyone prepared to go to sleep as it was close to 1 A.M. in the morning.

--

Natsuki slept silently in her bed, contemplating the events before.

_What's going to happen now? I don't want Shizuru to get hurt…and now Arika and Nao are involved…damn it…how are we going to stop them? I don't think we have proof…unless Aunt Miyu and Miss Maria found something…Damn it…I wish I could just kick their arses…I hate this…I feel so helpless…_

Natsuki's door was cracked open and a very faint light entered her room. The door opened a bit wider and was closed. Natsuki though that whoever it was left until she felt someone next to the bed. She stiffened up and shut her eyes to feign that she was asleep.

The intruder sat down on the side of her bed and stroked her hair.

"Natsuki…"

_Shizuru?_

The hand that stroked her hair went down to cup her cheek, but Natsuki did not stir.

"Natsuki? Are you asleep?"

The girl on the bed was about to answer…

"Of course you are…I…Natsuki…I know you said you forgave me for today…but…I can not forgive myself…Natsuki I did not want to hurt you…but I did…I'm sorry Natsuki…I never intended to hurt you…"

The next thing that Natsuki heard nearly shattered her heart. Shizuru was holding back her tears, but Natsuki heard her sobbing. In an instant the raven haired girl jumped up from the bed, startling the other woman.

"NATS-"

"Baka"

Natsuki pulled Shizuru towards her and secured her arms around the woman. Her head was on top of the therapist's own head. Shizuru froze in her place, not sure what to do now.

"Don't you ever say that again. You did not hurt me, okay?" said Natsuki

"Natsuki…but-"

"I said to not say that again…no buts either, or else your Natsuki is going to become angry"

"Ara…so Natsuki is mine?"

"Of course I am, I'm your patient aren't I?"

"Yes…a patient…"

Shizuru started to push Natsuki away, but the girl refused to let the therapist go.

"Natsuki…I should go…"

"Why? Just stay here tonight…" said Natsuki

"So Natsuki is wasting the efforts of Miss Maria to put us into separate rooms that Natsuki requested?"

"…mm hmm"

"Okay then, but first, I want to see Natsuki's old room"

"Why?"

"I want to see Natsuki's past"

"Shizuru…"

"Please?"

" 'sigh', how could I refuse you Shizuru? Let's go"

Natsuki let Shizuru go and climbed off the bed with Shizuru. She led them down a hall and then suddenly stopped.

"Uhh…"

"Natsuki?"

"I think…they changed this place"

"Are we lost?"

"Uhh…probably…"

"Should we turn back?"

"Y-yea…"

Natsuki turned around with Shizuru, but a noise stopped them dead in their tracks.

"Nee-san…don't go…"

The muffled cries of her sister were heard down the hallway that instantly tore at Natsuki's heart.

"Natsuki…"

"…I…"

"Natsuki should…go see her"

"But…"

"You want to don't you?"

"Yes…but…"

"Natsuki…just follow your instincts"

"I don't know…"

Just then, a scream pierced down the hallway and Natsuki ran up to Alyssa's room before flinging it open. There she saw Alyssa on her bed with tears streaming down her face as Miyu tried to calm her down.

"Miyu…why won't she forgive me? Why does she hate me? I just want her to come home…Miyu…Why is Natsuki onee-san so cruel to me? I didn't…do anything wrong…"

"I know Ojou-sama, it's Tate's fault…Natsuki-san will know in time"

Natsuki silently walked over to the two unsuspecting figures on the bed. She tapped on Miyu's shoulder and the stunned Miyu faced Natsuki. Natsuki nodded at her, and Miyu extracted herself from Alyssa.

In turn, Natsuki sat down on the bed and pulled her sister close.

"I'm right here Alyssa"

"N-nee san? Is this a dream? Nee-san…"

"No it's not a dream, I'm here"

"No…this is a dream"

"It's not"

"This can't be real…why would Nee-san be here? Why are my dreams being so cruel to me?" sobbed Alyssa

"They're not…Alyssa…look at me" said Natsuki as she pulled away and cupped her sister's cheeks

"Nee-san?"

"I'm right here Alyssa, I'm not going anywhere…I'm sorry for leaving you behind…I promise I'll be here, okay? Please…stop crying…it's my fault…but…I'll make it up to you…Alyssa…"

"Nee-san…is this real?"

"Of course it is"

Alyssa smiled, and burrowed herself in her sister's arms.

Miyu shut the door and walked over to Shizuru who saw and heard everything.

"Fujino-san, shall I escort you back to your room?"

"If it is not a bother"

"This way then"

They walked down the winding halls and was close to the room.

"Has she always had nightmares?" asked Shizuru

"Yes…ever since Natsuki-san left"

"I see…may I ask something about them?"

"You may"

"What happened between them to make Natsuki leave?"

"Tate"

"Tate?"

"It's his fault…" gritted Miyu

"How so?"

"Ojou-sama saw Tate with another girl, Shiho, when Natsuki and Tate were together. She confronted him about it, but he convinced Ojou-sama that he was going to break it off with Shiho. Of course he did not do that, Natsuki-san found out about his infidelity, but he made Natsuki-san believe that Alyssa never told her because of monetary reasons. Natsuki-san despised people who would do things for money, and she thought that Alyssa did not tell her about this because of the financial reasons that would come if Tate and Natsuki-san were to wed"

"Is that why you want to help me too?"

"That is part of it, but another part is how important you are to Natsuki-san"

"Miyu-san…Natsuki…and I…are"

"Fujino-san, you can tell me whatever you want, but you know how you feel about Natsuki-san. I will not tell her anything, but just know that Natsuki-san values you too. I do not wish to see my sister's daughters unhappy. I know that you can make Natsuki-san happy"

"I…"

"We're here, good night Miss Fujino. Do not think too much about anything, you need the rest. Good bye"

"Good night Miyu-san"

Miyu walked away to her own room as Shizuru entered her own. She quietly shut the door and crawled into bed.

_I am important to Natsuki huh?_

Shizuru drifted off into sleep thinking about her Natsuki. Natsuki slept in Alyssa's room, quietly hugging her sister as they slept together. Alyssa had a smile plastered on her face throughout the night, and was still on in the morning.

--

Beep…beep…

A red head opened her eyes to find herself in a unfamiliar environment. She looked to the side and found a younger girl on a bed next to her. She smiled weakly and rose out of her bed.

_She's safe…but where am I?_

"Yuuki-san" said someone in front of her

"Who are you?" asked Nao

"My name is Miyu Glear, welcome to the Kuga Mansion"

_Kuga? Natsuki's family?_

"Are you related to Natsuki?"

"Yes, she is my niece"

"Why am I here?"

"You were injured saving Yumemiya Arika"

"Arika…is that her name?" said Nao as she pointed to the girl next to her

"You do not know her?"

"No, I don't"

"I see, it is best if you lie back down. Your injuries might open up again if they are strained"

"Okay, then, but do tell me what is going on" said Nao

"It is best if you get some rest right now, Yuuki-san" said Miyu as she pushed a button to give some sedatives to the young girl

"Drugging me already Glear-san?"

"Only until your injuries are a bit better"

"Hmm…"

Nao drifted off to sleep as Miyu walked out of the room.

**TBC.**

* * *

**-Mini Feed-**

Nao: So Ayou decided to take back the proposal…

Author: Oh… I'm sorry…

Nao: Nah, it's not a big deal…(tear)

Everyone: (Widens eyes, NAO IS CRYING??????????? AYOU!!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO NAAAAAAAO?)

Nao: And Fujino is her sempai now…(one more tear)

Author: Uhh uhhh….( everyone glares at Ayou)

Bad One: I can't be a bridesmaid either…(tear, and glares)

Nao: I feel your pain…

Shizuru: Ara ara, Yuuki-san…did you not bring this on to yourself?

Nao: (sniff)

Natsuki: Oi…what's with you?

Nao: I WANTED TO GET ENGAGEMENT PRESENTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone: (Sweat drops)

Ayou: THAT'S WHAT YOU WANTED OUT OF THE MARRIAGE??????

Nao: Well, I do like you as my kohei…

Ayou: (heart broken) I'm glad I chose Shizuru as my new sempai…

Shizuru: Ara ara, I will be sure to 'teach' Ayou

Natsuki: DON'T YOU DARE CORRUPT AYOU LIKE YOU DID TO AUTHOR!

Shizuru: But you already fixed author…'sniff' … now author won't write what I want

Author: (dazed…)

Natsuki: Oi…(poke poke) …

Author: Maaaaa…..?

Natsuki: (flinch) maaa…?

Author: Araaaaaa……..

Natsuki: (big flinch) NOOOOOO!!! I THOUGHT I FIXED YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shizuru: Fu fu fu…_Natsuki is so naïve…_

-Yohko's office-

Yohko: Kuga-san? You could bring the author in

Natsuki: Oi…get up! (drags author to office)

Yohko: So what appears to be the-

Author: WOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (falls face down on floor)

Natsuki: That (points to author) is the problem

Yohko: What happened?

Natsuki: All I know is that author drank some weird tea.

Yohko: Here let me draw some blood…

Author: BLOOD? NOOOOOOOO! (DASHES)

Natsuki: (pummels author) IDIOT! (drags author back)

Yohko: Uhh…okay…now that author is unconscious…

Natsuki: Hurry it up, author needs to write

-

Yohko: Okay nothing seems to be wrong… it looks like author over dosed on caffeine…if that is possible…author should return to normal

Natsuki: Thank's Yohko sensei…

-

Shizuru: Sagisawa sensei…

Yohko: Yes, Fujino-san?

Shizuru: Did Natsuki believe it?

Yohko: Yes she did…but…isn't it dangerous?

Shizuru: A bit…but…it shouldn't be that bad

Yohko: Okay…but remember to not give author anymore

Shizuru: I won't… (evil smile)

-Now-

Natsuki: OI ….OI! AUTHOR…

Author: Hmm…..?

Natsuki: Oh , you're okay?

Author: Course I'm okay, did you think I wasn't?

Natsuki: Well…you drank…her tea

Author: What tea? And who the hell are you?

Natsuki: WHAT?

Author: (points to Nao) what's with the red head with claws? And what's with that woman with a naginata pointing at my throat? …why is there an octopus in my room? Who the hell are you guys?

Shizuru: Ara…I believe I gave too much to author…

Natsuki: DURAN!

Nao: JULIA!

Shizuru: Ara…

Author: …what the hell? Dude…get out off of my property before I call the police! HEY! DON'T DESTROY THE WALL! Heh? … why are there twins of everyone now?

Author 2: … not again…

Author: Again?

Author 2: (sigh) why did I start to write these stories? (sigh)

Shizuru 2 : MATERIALIZE!

Author 2: NO OTOME'S IN HERE!

Shizuru (MH): Kiyohime…

Authors: Holy shit, we're going to die…

**-End-**


	23. 23 Lost

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime/Mai Otome nor any of it's' characters, only this story**

**Thank you**

**Thepillows93**: I had no idea what Tila Tequila is (I still don't) I googled it, but the results were a bit weird…

**yurianimeotaku, EisWulf, Kosia., SpiderLilies2007, rainee-chan, Ayou, chum-sa, anonymous, Alphawolf69, elfspirit7, volk83, lindred, 0InuchansaysArf0, 0xnaomix0, Bad one, ManiazAzn, Sakura cc, waterxeno**

* * *

**Chapter 23- Lost  
**

Alyssa stirred in her sister's arms and smiled contently of finally having her sister back. She looked at Natsuki's sleeping face and was reminded of how they use to sleep together like this back when they were still children. Alyssa brushed away a strand of hair on her sister's face, and then her eyes saw something that shocked her. Natsuki started to wake up and stared into her sister's eyes.

"Alyssa? How'd you sleep?"

"Well…."

"Good…why…are you looking at me like that?"

"Natsuki nee-san…"

The blonde girl bit her lower lip and extracted her body from her sister.

"Oi, what is it?"

"Natsuki nee-san, are you homosexual?"

"…what?"

"A-are you…into women?"

"WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT TO ASK YOUR SISTER IN THE BLOODY MORNING?!?!?!"

"Well…since we haven't actually talked much…for the past…4 years or so…it would be nice to know something about my sister"

"ALYSSA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Ojou-sama!" shouted Miyu as she bursts in through the door

"Miyu, everything is alright here, Natsuki nee-san is just a little loud in the morning"

Miyu looked at Alyssa and then at the glaring Natsuki, but chose not to say anything.

Just then, the doctor strolled in refreshed and in new clothes.

"Ara ara, Natsuki is still so loud in the morning"

"SHIZURU!!!!"

Alyssa looked at the gorgeous doctor back to her sister and then back to the doctor, a small smile forming upon her face.

"Hello, my name is Alyssa Searrs, and you are…?" asked Alyssa as she got up from the bed and walked over to Shizuru

"Hello Miss Searrs, I'm Fujino Shizuru"

"Nice to meet you, though there is one thing I want to ask"

"What might that be?"

"Are you my sister's girlfriend?"

"Ara…"

"ALYSSA!!!!!!!!!" shouted Natsuki

"I take that as a yes?" asked Alyssa

"What might draw Miss Searrs to that conclusion?" asked Shizuru

"Well…for one…when I woke up, I suspected my sister liked woman from the lipstick smeared upon her neck…"

Natsuki looked down at her body trying to find the trail of lipstick on her skin, but of course it's not exactly possible to look at your neck. She ran up to the vanity mirror in the room and pulled down her collar for a closer look, and she saw it, a very distinct trail of lipstick all over her neck. The poor Kuga took some tissue and started to frantically rub at the red blotches, but she ended up smearing it some more and her whole neck was now the same shade of red as her cheeks.

"Even if Natsuki had lipstick on her neck, what makes Miss Searrs think that I am her girlfriend?" asked Shizuru

"Same color as the lipstick you are wearing"

"Ara…I was caught, does Miss Searrs mind if her sister was in fact homosexual?"

"No, not really, I'd rather be pleased if she was, especially after the issue with Tate…"

"I see…"

"So you are my sister's girlfriend?" asked Alyssa

"Actually…I am not" stated Shizuru

Natsuki stopped rubbing at her neck, and had a slightly pained expression on her face, but quickly hid it as she stomped over to Alyssa.

"Alyssa Searrs…." Said Natsuki dangerously

"Miyu! I believe we have some business to attend to!" shouted Alyssa

"Yes we do, we should go now, good bye Dr. Fujino, Natsuki-san" said Miyu as she grabbed Alyssa and ran off

"AUNT MIYU! ALYSSA! YOU ARE NOT GETTING AWAY THAT EASILY!!!!!!!!!" shouted Natsuki as she tried to run after tem

"Ara ara, Natsuki still has incriminating evidence on her"

"SHI-ZU-RU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Ara ara…"

--

"This house is so lively again…but…they are too loud in the morning" said Miss Maria as she strolled down the hallway

"Ojou-sama! That was awfully dangerous of you to tease Natsuki-san" said Miyu as she came down the hallway

"Well…I…Miss Maria?" said Alyssa as she tried to change the subject

"Alyssa-san, Miyu-san, you two are up early today, and there was quite a ruckus today in Alyssa-san's room"

"T-that…was…Natsuki nee-san" said Alyssa

"Really?"

"W-well…Miyu! Miss Maria probably has a lot to tend to today, let's l-leave"

"Of course Ojou-sama, please excuse us"

"Good day then, oh Alyssa-san?"

"H-hai?"

"It is not good to give all the blame to someone else" said Miss Maria as she stared down at Alyssa

"Y-yes, o-of course!" shouted Alyssa

"Good" said Miss Maria as she left

"Ojou-sama, is Miss Maria that scary?"

"YES!" hissed Alyssa

--

Everyone regrouped at the breakfast table and an awkward silence filled the atmosphere. Natsuki had just taken a shower and her wet hair was dripping water down onto her white shirt that revealed the bra that she wore. The raven haired girl was busy glaring at her little sister for her outburst this morning to notice what her therapist was doing. Shizuru sat across from Natsuki, unable to tear her eyes away from this revealing scene and if one used a magnifying glass one could see a small trail of drool forming on the doctor's mouth. Alyssa shifted uncomfortably in her seat as her sister's heated gaze froze her in place, while Miyu protectively looked at her ojou-sama, careful to not let anyone physically abuse her, for now. Miss Maria took in all of this and had a stern look on her face, but of course she did not want to interrupt this amusing sight.

What saved this eccentric ambient were the maids coming into the room to serve their breakfast, and thankfully this distracted everyone. Natsuki's mouth started to water when she saw her favorite food, mayonnaise omelet. Of course this was the only omelet that had mayonnaise in it, everyone else despised the amount of it that Natsuki ate.

The clatter of forks, knives and chopsticks filled the room after the silence. Miyu and Shizuru ate a traditional Japanese breakfast, while Alyssa, Natsuki and Miss Maria ate a Western style breakfast.

"S-so…Alyssa…when do you plan to become the V.P. of Kuga Corp?" asked Natsuki

"Hopefully…next year"

"Wait…but you're going to be 20 next year…"

"Yes, I can legally be the V.P then"

"But I thought you were supposed to be it when you were 21"

"There can be some exceptions, the V.P is going to retire next year and the board decided to move up the date"

"The board? That's odd…I thought those old geezers would try everything to stop you"

"They did, but Miyu persuaded them, after all it is only one year"

"Oh…."

Several moments of more silence followed this conversation.

"Fujino-san, I hear you are Natsuki-san's therapist" said Miss Maria

Alyssa nearly choked on her food as she heard this and stared wide eyed at Natsuki

"Nee-san! Why do you need a therapist? Are you insane or something?"

"W-WHAT?!!?!?! NO!!!!!! I JUST NEED ANGER MANAGEMENT!!!!!!" shouted Natsuki

Alyssa glanced at Natsuki then at Shizuru.

"Fujino-sensei, I believe that my dear sister needs some more sessions, her outburst just now showed how much anger she still has to control"

"Ara ara, I believe you are right Miss Searrs"

"H-HEY! DON'T GO DECIDING THIS WITHOUT ME!" shouted Natsuki

"AHEM!" coughed Miss Maria

The room eerily went quiet and the temperature seemed to have dropped to freezing point as everyone in the room stopped every single movement they were engaged in, they even refrained from breathing until Miss Maria spoke.

"Natsuki-san, do not yell at the table" said Miss Maria

"Y-yes, of course Miss Maria…"

The rest of the breakfast was eaten in silence, everyone feared the wrath that Miss Maria will bring if they were to disturb the peace.

As they all exited out of the room, Shizuru went over to Miyu.

"Miyu-san, is it possible for me to go see Arika?"

"Yes it is, does Fujino-san require directions?"

"No, I remember how to get there"

Miyu nodded at Shizuru and left with Alyssa.

Natsuki stood behind Shizuru and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Shizuru…d-do you want me to come with you?"

"I would not want to trouble you"

"It isn't going to be, plus you might get lost or something"

"I believe that we WILL get lost if Natsuki leads, remember last night?"

"T-THAT WAS…IT…THE REASON IS THAT IT HAD BEEN SO LONG SINCE I'VE BEEN HERE AND IT WAS DARK!" shouted Natsuki

"Ara, Miss Maria"

Natsuki immediately froze and blanched at the name. She slowly turned around and saw….no one…

"SHI-ZU-RU…"

"Ara ara, the wolf is unleashed" said Shizuru as she gracefully dashed down the hallway

"YOU ARE NOT GETTING AWAY THAT EASILY!" screamed Natsuki while she quickly ran to catch the poor therapist

Natsuki was gradually nearing Shizuru as they were running down the hallway like little children playing tag. Once Natsuki was less than a meter away, turned a corner and nearly smacked into a door that suddenly appeared, but she turned around to try and dodge the door. Natsuki on the other hand was too busy trying to catch her to notice anything; by the time she actually saw Shizuru stop she had already crashed into her. Natsuki's force propelled them both into the door while slamming the therapist into it. On instinct, Natsuki pulled her arms forward to stop the impact. In order to not break her wrists, she pulled her arms forward and made sure that her forearms were the ones that smacked the wooden door behind them.

Natsuki was breathing hard due to the exercise, but Shizuru lost her breath due to the close proximity of her crush. The patient slowly opened her eyes and found her staring into stunned crimson eyes. Her own eyes grew in size, and her breathing seemed to have stopped. The tips of their noses were touching and they could feel the heat emanating from each other's body. Natsuki closed her eyes and tilted her head to the side and little by little started to lessen the distance between them. After Shizuru saw Natsuki's eyes closed, she smiled and shut her eyes too. The world stopped around them as Natsuki started to initiate…

"What the…KKWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Both women topple down on the floor with Natsuki lying on top while someone overlooks them.

"Ahem"

The two women on the floor mechanically looked up to see a very menacing Miss Maria above them.

"If you two wanted to…engage in such activities please do so in your own rooms" said Miss Maria as she walked away from the two figures

"Activities?" inquired Natsuki

Natsuki looked down and immediately turned a new shade of red. Shizuru looked off to the side fending off her own blush as Natsuki's nose almost started to bleed, but luckily she controlled it by forcing all the blood to her cheeks. Natsuki pushed herself off the floor and turned away from Shizuru to attempt to cool down. Shizuru looked down at her own body and sorely missed the intimate position they were in. The therapist stood up and readjusted her clothing, during their mishap, Shizuru's shirt miraculously popped open a few buttons and Natsuki just had to situate her body to look directly at her cleavage when they fell down.

_Okay…Shizuru…calm down…nothing was going to happen, Natsuki was NOT going to kiss you…she did not close her eyes and her pink lips did not almost touch your own…no that did not happen…nope not at all…_

"_Shizuru…why didn't you kiss me when you had the chance?"_

_N-Natsuki?_

"_Yes?"_

_A-ara…s-so Natsuki wanted me to kiss her?_

"_Yes I did, and you are stuttering…why?"_

_Should Natsuki not know?_

"_Do you know why you're stuttering?"_

_I…I don't know…_

"_Other than…the real me is standing right over there…probably contemplating the same thing and wondering WHY Fujino Shizuru did not kiss her…so why don't you just go over there and do it?"_

_H-how could I?_

"_Here is how you kiss someone you walk up to the real me, and then make me face you then put your lips over mine"_

_Ara, when did Natsuki learn to tease like that?_

"_From you"_

_I hope the real Natsuki isn't like this_

"_Trust me she isn't, the only reason why I'm not blushing was because I built some immunities towards it from the experience gathered from your own mind"_

_That's not fun…_

"_Hey, who said it was?"_

Natsuki took in a couple of long, deep breaths and exhaled very slowly.

_Kuga Natsuki…WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? WERE YOU REALLY GOING TO KISS YOUR THERAPIST? OH MY GODDDDDDDDDD…I WAS…GOING TO … OH MY GOD… OKAY NATSUKI… SHIT…but I really wanted to…DAMN IT WHAT AM I THINKING???????_

"_Ara ara…"_

_Oh no, not now…go away Shizuru!_

"_Natsuki, Ikezu…even after Natsuki tried to kiss me…"_

_I did not!_

"_So why did Natsuki lean forward?"_

_I…uhh…_

"_See no excuse"_

_Oh come on, you are my THERAPIST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

"_So?"_

_WHAT DO YOU MEAN SOOOOOOOO?_

"_I love Natsuki"_

_Yea, YOU'RE saying that because you are a figment of my imagination_

Silence…

_Shizuru?_

Silence…

_Oi…don't…don't kid around! Where'd you go?_

"_Did Natsuki miss me?"_

_DON'T DO THAT!_

"_Do what?"_

_LEAVE ALL OF A SUDDEN!_

"_Natsuki made it quite certain she did not want me here"_

_How'd I do that? I didn't even say that!_

"_Natsuki said I was only her imagination…when I am right over there standing next to you"_

_What?!_

Natsuki whirled around and of course the real Shizuru was over there with her back turned. The emerald eyed girl advanced towards her therapist and placed a hand over her shoulder. The sudden contact made her gasp, but she slowly relaxed and let Natsuki touch her.

"Uhh…I …I think we should go see…them…" said Natsuki

"O-okay…"

Shizuru walked behind Natsuki to avoid any other awkward moments, but secretly hoped to be in another situation that could somehow prompt another chance for Natsuki to kiss her.

Unfortunately none came.

A few moments later, they ended up at the medical center inside the home. Shizuru walked up to the window again and looked at her cousin. There were still many machines hooked on to the poor girl, but she looked better. Natsuki came over and looked inside, but something was wrong.

Natsuki came up closer to the window and looked deeper, and then she saw it.

"Shit!"

"Natsuki?"

The woman ran down the hallway shouting for Miyu and Miss Maria and they immediately came.

"Natsuki-san? What's wrong?" asked Miyu

"Nao's gone!" shouted Natsuki

"What? Are you sure?" asked Miss Maria

"YES!"

Miyu looked through the glass and saw the same thing, something was strange on the bed, it did not look like a human body. Miyu entered the room after changing into a sanitized uniform while Miss Maria made Natsuki stay. Miyu went up to the bed and drew back the covers, yes, Nao stuffed the bed with pillows.

She came back outside and looked at Natsuki.

"Yes, she is gone"

"I TOLD YOU! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO NOW? SHE'S…SHE'S HURT!"

"Let me go ask the guards" said Miss Maria

Miss Maria disappeared for a few moments and then came back with the head of security.

"What happened?" asked the Head

"We just lost someone that's what!" shouted Natsuki

"I-I don't understand, I check the surveillance camera's, but … we didn't see anything…"

"So you're telling me that she somehow escaped this place, even though this house has one of the best security systems in the world?" asked Natsuki

"A-apparently…"

"If that is the case then you should be FUCKING FIRED!" shouted Natsuki

"You may leave now" said Miyu

"T-thank you"

Natsuki glared at the man the whole time until he disappeared from her sight.

"We will find her" said Miyu

"I hope you do" said Natsuki

--

_Damn this hurts…I hope this doesn't scar…_

Nao sat in a car outside an office and she was currently re-doing her bandages on her arm. She slowly flexed her muscles and winced at the stinging. She heard the office door open and out came her prey. Nao smirked and started the car to follow the car.

-

**-In the Car**-

"Tate-sama, it seems that the police have yet to find a body at the shop"

"Really? Then that means she's still alive…"

"That is a possibility"

"I thought the team we sent was elite…am I mistaken?"

"No sir, they are, were the elite"

"I see…well…how are you going to rectify this problem? I do not want this leading back to me"

"Of course sir"

"Good, though…is there a way to pin this on Reito?"

"There might be"

"I don't want a maybe, I need a certain answer"

"Yes sir, it will be done"

"Good"

"I'm sorry to disrupt you sir, but there seems to be a car following us" said the driver

" … this is troublesome, lose the car"

"Yes sir"

The driver sped up with Nao trailing right behind them.

**TBC.**

* * *

**­-Mini Feed-**

Author: Let me get this straight, I write fan fiction for an anime and manga called Mai Hime?

Mai: Yes you do

Author: Why the hell would I write about this? (reads through old stories) What the hell is this? I would never write this!

Natsuki: You did!

Author: You know what, just stop lying, I'm going, wait this is my room…GET OUT OF MY ROOM!

Shizuru: Ara ara…

Author: Stop pointing that thing at me…h-hey! Get away!

Shizuru: No

Author: Oh goddamn it (pulls out Author's katana) You want to fight? Bring it!

Shizuru: As you wish, Author-san

Author: I AM NOT A FREAKING AUTHOR!!!

Blades clash and etc etc…

--

Mai: So who has been writing the stories while author has been…like that.

Natsuki: Hmmm…the…Who are you stranger author is doing this piece while author is insane

Mai: Ohhh…that's why it's stalled?

Natsuki: Apparently…

Other Author: DAMN IT…I HATE THIS PLOT…YOU TWO AREN'T TOGETHER YET! WHY??????

Mai: Hmm…and I'm not that big in this story either…

Natsuki : But the other story had you and Tate reference.

Mai: So? We WERE together in the anime…and manga…and you were with him in the manga.

Natsuki: Ughhh…don't remind me…

Other Author: OKAY DONE!

Natsuki: Let me read it

Other Author: Why? Kuga-san, please step away from me

Natsuki: W-what the?

Other Author: What? I apologize but I am not the other author, so please let me send this in Kuga-san

Mai: Natsuki…this author is a bit more…dangerous…

Natsuki: What are you talking about???

Mai: 'sigh'…

Other Author: (sends in script with a very crazy smile on)

**-End Mini Feed-**

* * *

A/N Okay there was ONE more story I was going to write, but….there is no way I would be able to finish any of my stories at this point, so for now author will try to finish 2 of the stories before starting a new one. (most likely be Anger Management and Your Guardian Angel or The Forgotten Past)


	24. 24 Revealed

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime/Mai Otome nor any of it's' characters, only this story**

**Thank you**

**Waterxeno**: Ah, thank you for complementing on my writing, though I feel that it is still horrible….lemon? Hmm…maybe maybe not….depends on if I deem myself "mature" enough to write it…(I'd rather not do it right now…) but thank you!

**Kae**: When are they going to be together? Hmmm…soon…very soon…

**Mhican: ** okay, I have to ask, what the heck did you write in the review? I tried to read it, but I could not understand half of it…

**EisWulf, yurianimeotaku, Alphawolf69, chim-sa, Demel aka Sugador, Kosia., 0InuchansaysArf0, rainee-chan, SpiderLilies2007, Miggitdog, lindred, 0xnaomix0, anonymous, Ayou, kairi27, -Rikku-Spira-, silverstri, Sakura cc, micah, Edge-Keen Blade, mhican**

With a push from**mhican, **here is the next chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 24- Revealed  
**

Natsuki paced around the living room while two pairs of eyes stared at the blur. Alyssa closed her eyes after her head started to hurt from moving her eyes too much. Shizuru kept following Natsuki's movement until Natsuki stopped.

"I'm going after her"

The cobalt haired woman started to walk out of the room when Shizuru stopped her. Shizuru stood in front of Natsuki, unwilling to let the younger woman pass.

"Move"

"No"

"Why?"

"Natsuki will only add to the problem if she goes after Nao-san"

"We have a better chance of finding her if I look for her!"

"How do you expect find someone who does not want to be found?"

"There's always a way"

"Natsuki, let the other's take care of it"

"What? Those who were incompetent enough to let her leave in her injured state? You're telling me to leave it to those fools?"

"Natsuki…"

"Forget it, let me through"

"No"

"AHEM!" coughed Miss Maria

Both women turned to look at Miss Maria who walked over to them.

"Fujino-san is correct; you will help the situation by leaving"

"Then what do you propose I do? Sit around and do nothing?" said Natsuki

"There are other things you two may do"

"And that is?"

"Retaliate against them, fight them"

"What? How? Shoot them?"

"No… that was a metaphor"

"Oh…"

"What are we able to do?" asked Shizuru

"You two are heirs to your own respective companies"

"I said that I would have nothing to do with it anymore" said Natsuki

"That was only the doing of Tate, the reason that you did not want to be apart of this family was your feeling of betrayal. You know that that is not true now do you not?" asked Miyu

"I don't…know the full story yet…" said Natsuki

"Nee-san…" said Alyssa who was depressed again

"Alyssa, it's not that…it's not that I don't trust you…I just…I've been angry at you for all these years…yea…I feel like an idiot for falling into his trap…but…the feelings of resentment don't get away after a day"

"I understand…but…I need to explain myself"

Natsuki sat down across from Alyssa then looked into those blue eyes.

"I'm here to listen"

"Nee-san…thank you"

Natsuki smiled and motioned for her sister to continue with the explanation.

"Do you remember Munkata Shiho?"

"Yes" gritted Natsuki

"She promised Tate to help him become the CEO if he were to marry her"

"Okay…"

"I saw…him…with her…and I confronted him about it…but he said that she was the one coming on to him….he said that he only loved you…he said he would break it off with her…but he didn't…I didn't know what else to do…but then you found out…and…you thought that I betrayed you…"

"Alyssa…"

"I know that I should have told you…but I …I believed him…now I know how foolish I was…Nee-san…I'm sorry….if…if I had told you…you probably would have broken up with him…I'm just…"

"Alyssa, no I'm the one at fault…."

Natsuki walked over to her sister and embraced her.

"I'm sorry…" said Natsuki

"Nee-san…its okay, I'm just glad you're with me again…"

"Well now that the problem is sorted out, shall we go into the plan on you two?" asked Miss Maria

"What plan?" asked Natsuki

"We need to make sure that Tate and Kanzaki does not become the CEO of their companies" said Miyu

"Why does it matter? Even if they did does it really concern us? I mean, I could honestly care less about my company…how about you Shizuru?" said Natsuki

Shizuru slightly shook her head and looked up at everyone else.

"I do not concern myself over the issues of my family business" said Shizuru

"See, it's not like it really concerns us…if they actually do become CEO's, then they'll stop bothering us" said Natsuki

"Natsuki-san…you're too naïve…" said Miyu

"What?! How so?"

"Did you not see the tactic that Tate used against Shizuru's cousin? She was not even involved in this fight, yet she was the one who was hurt…what do you think will happen to those who are actually involved?" asked Miyu

"Yea…but…they only want that to become CEO's…" replied Natsuki weakly

"What do you think will happen to the companies that oppose them? If they could already do this before they are even in control of the company, what do you think will happen once they command everyone else?" asked Miss Maria

"…"

"Well…as for you two…what will they do to you and your loved ones?" asked Miss Maria

"Okay…so now what do we do?" asked Natsuki

"Show them how powerful our families really are" said Miyu

"Shizuru?" asked Natsuki as she looked over to the doctor

"I do not…know…" said Shizuru "I want some time to think about it"

"Fujino-san, remember that we are short on time" said Miyu

"I know, I would like to go back to see Arika now" said Shizuru

"Very well" said Miss Maria

Shizuru walked out of the room, leaving Natsuki there to fend for herself.

"Natsuki nee-san, what will you do?" asked Alyssa

"I…I don't know…you know how much I hate this…I just…"

"Think about it…we can wait" said Alyssa

"Alright…I'll just go back … to my room" said Natsuki

"Okay" said Alyssa

Natsuki left everyone else there but instead of going to her room, she decided to go look for Shizuru.

-

Shizuru stood in front of the glass window, gazing down upon her cousin who was asleep. She quietly sighed and sat down on the couch in the waiting room. Shizuru tilted her head back to the couch so that she could relax.

_Natsuki?... are you there? … I see that you only talk when you want to…Natsuki…what should I do?_

The young doctor felt the weight of the couch shift, so she opened her eyes to see that Natsuki was sitting next to her.

"Hey" said Natsuki

"Hi…" replied Shizuru

"So…how are you feeling?"

"Confused"

"About what?"

"Everything…I …I do not know what to do anymore…I was in control of my life…before…but now…"

"I see…"

"What is Natsuki going to do?"

"Mmm…I'm not sure yet…I mean…what they said made sense…if we don't do anything to stop them now…we don't know what they'll do to our loved ones later…I don't want to take that chance…"

"I understand that…but I do not want to get involved with my family business again…"

"Why not?"

"I despise the way my father treated me…I do not want to be bound in chains again…"

"How…were you…?"

"I never had any freedom…my whole life was planned…until I changed majors without their consent…I was supposed to be the next CEO for my father's company…but I chose to become a Psychiatrist… I was a failure in his eyes…but I felt happy…I like what I do…I do not want to be back to the old ways again…"

"I see…but…you don't want to get anyone else involved…with them right?"

"I do not…"

"Then…"

"Natsuki…you do not understand…"

"What?"

"You do not understand the position I am in…"

"Then explain it to me"

"You won't…know how I feel"

"I'll never know if you don't tell me"

"Natsuki…"

"Shizuru…just tell me…"

"I can't"

"Why not?"

"I just…."

Shizuru bit her lower lip and turned away from Natsuki while Natsuki frowned upon her.

"Fine…if that's what you want…I'll just go…"

"Natsuki, that's not what I meant"

"Then what do you mean Shizuru? I know all about freedom, why do you think I've always refused to go back? I hate being a rich snob…you have to impress everyone even if you hate them, just for business connections…it's just sick…it makes me sick that I had to do that…don't tell me I don't know how it feels like because I do know"

"Natsuki, you left before you were actually sucked into that life…I WAS…I LIVED it…I hated it as much as you did…and I do not want to get back into it"

"Our family and friends could get hurt if we don't!"

"You don't think I know that?! Arika is in the verge of life and death in that room!" shouted Shizuru as she pointed at the window

"I know that! That's why I don't get why you're still so stubborn about this! If they can do this to her what makes you think they won't do that to you!"

"I don't care about myself!"

"WELL I DO! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU GET HURT! DAMN IT SHIZURU!"

Natsuki was fuming and started to storm out of the room as Shizuru gazed at Natsuki with confusion. The younger woman swung the door open and was about to go out when…

"Oooof!" said Natsuki as someone shoved her back in

Shizuru saw Natsuki back up quickly into the room and was even more puzzled than before.

"You, sit now" said Alyssa as she pointed to Natsuki and then to the couch.

Natsuki looked at Alyssa but decided to listen to her. Alyssa drew up a chair and sat facing the two women.

"Alyssa-"

"Shut up"

Shizuru sat there quietly as Natsuki glared at her younger sister.

"I heard you two fighting"

"We were not!"

"Really?"

"Yes!" shouted Natsuki

"Stop lying"

"I-"

"Shizuru-sensei"

"Yes?"

"I hope you understand our situation"

"I do"

"What is keeping you from returning?"

"…"

"I heard you through the door already"

"Is eaves dropping your hobby Alyssa-san?" asked Shizuru

"No it is not, I just wanted to see where my sister was and then I heard shouting, do not take this personally…but I do not wish to see this happening right now"

"If Alyssa-san knows, then there is no point in repeating it"

"You're right" said Alyssa

"I'm leaving" said Natsuki

"Sit" said Alyssa as she glared at Natsuki

Natsuki grumbled to herself but chose to do as she was told.

"Now…I'm going to give you my opinion then leave"

"Wha-"

"Shut up" said Alyssa to Natsuki

"Now, Natsuki, why are you being such a brute? Shizuru-sensei is obviously in pain from the recent incidents"

Natsuki opened her mouth to say something but Alyssa already started to ignore her

"Shizuru-sensei, you should know that Natsuki has had a tough time being in the family, she hated her life, that is one of the reasons why she left besides the supposed betrayal…she already hated rich people, and the incident only prompted her to believe that even her own family would backstab her just to gain more money and power"

Shizuru looked at Alyssa with slightly more understanding eyes, and Alyssa looked at both of them.

"I know you two love each other"

Natsuki's jaw dropped as Shizuru's mask almost slipped

"Yes, I know…in_that_ way too…don't deny it…though I don't think you two can right now…so sort this damn thing out, I'm tired of seeing you two like this…either confess or something, because this is giving me a headache"

Alyssa promptly left the room, leaving the two women in that state.

Shizuru was the first to compose herself and she turned towards Natsuki.

"So…Natsuki loves me?"

Natsuki immediately blushed and looked away from Shizuru.

"I take that as a yes?"

Natsuki turned back towards Shizuru and bit her lower lip as she looked into the doctors nervous eyes.

--

Two cars were speeding down a highway, but one was a lot faster than the other. Soon the car in front was not in range of the second car.

"Tate-sama, we lost them"

"Good"

The car ended up in an old factory, and Tate went outside of his car.

"I'll go in alone" said Tate

"But"

"Alone"

Tate stared at his body guard and the man nodded his head. Tate went inside through the doors to work out some business arrangements. He did not expect to see him inside…

"Tate…so nice of you to drop in"

"KANZAKI!?!?"

"My my, I do not believe that Tate knows of our arrangements" said Reito

"Nagi! What is the meaning of this?" asked Tate

"Calm down Tate…we need all the people we can get…don't we Kanzaki?" said Nagi as he turned towards Reito

"Of course…with 3 families in charge…who will dare oppose us?"

"What about our…old plan?" asked Tate

"That was foiled, thanks to you Tate…though I do not believe that you actually succeeded…now that Fujino and Kuga know…they might as well be dead to us, is that right Nagi?"

"But how…what are we going to do?" asked Tate

"Nagi…tell him"

Nagi smiled wickedly and walked towards Tate.

"Tell me Tate…are you afraid of killing anyone?"

**TBC.**

* * *

**-Mini Feed-**

Ayou: Author? Are you …okay? (sees author walking like a zombie)

Nao: Author hasn't had much sleep…

Ayou: Is that…even healthy?

Nao: Course not!

Shizuru: Ara ara…author…make me some tea…

Author: Hai…(goes and makes it)

Ayou: So easily manipulated!

Nao: Author go kill Ayou

Author: Okay…(gets out knives)

Ayou: NO! GO KILL NAO!

Nao: NO KILL AYOU!

Ayou: NAO!

Nao: AYOU!

Author: HOW ABOUT I KILL BOTH OF YOU?!?!?!

-**End Mini-feed-**


	25. 25 Confrontation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime/Mai Otome nor any of it's' characters, only this story**

**Thank you**

**Mhican: **"Shakes head" Stop apologizing, I'm not angry at all! (Sorry if it looked like I was…) I'm really happy that you like this story, and how much you want it updated. So don't feel responsible for making me irritated (Which I'm not…) Don't feel guilty at all! Ahh…now I feel guilty for making you feel guilty…so how about this, we both stop feeling guilty alright??? And if you don't….then author will REALLY get angry, alright?????

**chum-sa, EisWulf, Nathan5th, Ayou, Demel aka Sugador, waterxeno, rainee-chan, duerre064, elfspirit7, yurianimeotaku, Alphawolf69, volk83, Kosia., 0xnaomix0, SpiderLilies2007, Omni-Obiter, kae, KookieX7 Kami YAH YAHXD, anonymous, lindred, tsuko-chan, mhican, 0InuchansaysArf0, GreenTeaLeafLove**

* * *

**Chapter 25-** **Confrontation**

Many pairs of eyes stared at the blonde boy for many moments until the boy spoke.

"Kill? Nagi…who do you think I am? Why would I be afraid?"

Tate smirked and grabbed the shorter boy's hair to tug him down. Nagi whipped up his arm and dislodged Tate's grasp. Tate only smirked again and shrugged.

"You didn't answer my question…Tate"

"Ah…so you can't infer it? Alright…No, I am not afraid"

It was Nagi's turn to smirk as he turned towards the other occupants of the warehouse. Reito nodded and walked to the back.

"Prove it" said Nagi as he turned back to Tate

Tate quirked his eyebrows and looked around the room.

"Fine"

He pulled out his gun from his jacket and pointed it straight at Nagi. Nagi flinched but stared at the barrel of the gun.

"You're going to shoot me?" asked Nagi with a teasing tone

"Oh no no no…this is just…" said Tate as he smiled

"What is it…Tate?"

"Just showing you…what I have" said Tate as he placed the gun back into his jacket.

"There is one person I would like you to…dispose of"

"I'm not your lackey Nagi…get your own men to do it" scoffed Tate

"She's of your concern too"

"Who might that be?"

"Yuuki Nao"

Tate's smirk immediately left him, and all was left was a cold stone face.

--

"Ah choo!"

The young red head rubbed her nose and looked around the empty road with a glare.

_Someone's talking about me…it's that damn Wolf isn't it?_

Nao took out a tissue from the glove box of the car to blow her nose. She stuffed the tissue in the compartment on the side door and looked back to the road.

_Damn it! How did I lose him? I never lose anyone! Ugghh…now what's going to happen? Damn … these stupid bandages are in the way…_

She peered down onto her wrapped forearms and prepared to take them off until something caught her eye.

_Oh shit…_

The redhead slowly exhaled and rolled her eyes as she frowned at her forearm.

_That's a heck lot of blood…_

Drip drip…

One of her forearms were stained a dark red, and more warm red liquid spewed out onto her fingers and dripped down onto the carpeted car floor.

_Funny…I don't feel any pain…Oh right…she drugged me…_

As more time passed, a small puddle of blood formed on the floor but the redhead didn't seem to notice.

_Now…what to do…what to do…should I go to the hospital? Nah…it's not that bad…is it? Plus there are so many cops there…I hate being questioned…alright…I should go find…her…'sigh'…but I haven't even seen her since…'sigh'…better to go to her than to go to the hospital…I guess…_

With her last resort, Nao started her engine and proceeded to go get some medical attention.

--

Scarlet stared into jade…as jade stared back into scarlet.

"So…does Natsuki like me?" asked the nervous therapist.

Even though physically outside, the Kyoto-ben plastered on a serene smile, her eyes showed how distressed she truly was. The young woman's heart was beating rapidly for the imminent answer; she dreaded it but at the same time could not wait to hear it.

Natsuki on the other hand, tried desperately to come up with an answer, but her concentration was elsewhere. The navy haired woman gazed into those mesmerizing pools of scarlet; in it she found the depths of the young therapist's heart.

_Why…do you look so nervous? I can see your calm demeanor on your face and body…but…your eyes…they tell a different story…Shizuru…why …? _

"Natsuki?" asked the therapist again

"Huh?"

"Does Natsuki like me?"

"Course I do! You're like my best friend!"

_Oh shit…What the hell did I just say? _

In a split second, two worlds were razed by that sentence. Shizuru was desperately trying not to cry while Natsuki was searching for words to rectify the situation.

_Best…friend? But…Alyssa said…my hopes were just raised…and now…_

_SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT!!!!! OKAY! KUGA NATSUKI YOU CAN FIX THIS! JUST SAY…SAY…THAT…YOU … LIKE HER AS A THERAPIST! DAMN THAT'S EVEN WORSE THAN BEST FRIEND! THINK BRAIN THINK…_

"S-Shizuru! I didn't mean it like that! I meant…that…I…you're one of the few…well…the only…person…I could…had…well, ever…been…comfortable…around…I mean…uhhh…I…you…I…feel like…I could tell you anything…even though you do tease me a lot…I mean….you ARE my therapist…so I guess it's your job…but…it …I…"

_KUGA NATSUKI! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING? YOU'RE DIGGING YOURSELF A DEEPER HOLE! OKAY COME ON! JUST SAY SOMETHING!_

"Natsuki is like my best friend too"

"…huh?"

"Natsuki is also one of the few people that I feel at ease with…_" The Only…_

"Oh…"

_DAMN IT! JUST SAY IT! SAY THAT YOU…how do I feel about her? I mean…she's… DAMN IT I THOUGHT I HAD THIS FIGURED OUT!_

Beep…Beep…Beep…

Both women turned towards the sudden interruption, and Shizuru jumped to her feet to run across the room to the window. Natsuki ran to the door and threw it open.

"GET A DOCTOR IN HERE!" shouted Natsuki

Maids scrambled to comply as Natsuki yelled at them to go faster. A minute later, Miyu came in with a doctor. Everyone observed from afar as the doctor and Miyu entered inside to tend to Arika.

Shizuru anxiously watched the scene unfold as Natsuki unconsciously wrapped her arms protectively around the woman's shoulders while Shizuru eased into the embrace. After what seemed like an eternity to Shizuru, the doctor and Miyu came back out.

"How is she?"

"She's going to be fine, she's stabilized now" answered the doctor

"May I go see her?"

"She's still unconscious... she woke up for a few minutes, but she will heal better if she were asleep"

"I see"

"The morphine should wear off in several hours, you can go see her after that"

"Thank you doctor"

"You're welcome"

The doctor left as Miyu guided him out leaving the other two women alone.

Shizuru let out a relieved sigh and looked back into Arika's room. She crossed the short distance and went up to the window to observe Arika.

--

"Nao? Why Nao?" asked Tate

"You've had some…issues with her…didn't you?" asked Nagi with a smirk

"What about it? It's not enough to kill her for"

"What if I told you…she was the one following you…and she was the one who keeps interrupting…your plans?"

"What do you mean?"

"Remember Otome Florists? Yumemiya Arika? Yuuki Nao saved her…and she was the one in the car that tried to follow you here…what do you think she's trying to do…Tate?"

"…why would she go through all that trouble…unless … she found out…"

"Ahhh…that might be the case!" shouted Nagi satirically

"That's impossible!"

"She knows the Kugas, shouldn't you have known that?"

"Yes…but…what would the Kugas know?"

"Some of them know…"

"…and what do you know Nagi?"

"How you're family manipulated hers… in order to gain what you have today…you sacrificed the Yuuki's to maintain your power…her father and brother were murdered…didn't that 'indirectly' lead your parents to be…opulent?"

"There is no evidence about that"

"Ahh…and who was the one who suggested that little fake robbery? Ahh…I remember! It was you!"

"That's enough Nagi!"

"Oh no no no, we're not even at the best part yet…I wonder who a teenage boy could have been so cruel? Didn't you eavesdrop on your parents talking and suggest that little ploy? Well it worked! Such a … smart boy, unlike now, don't you think so too Tate?"

"You better shut up now if you know what's good for you"

Tate walked close to Nagi and placed the barrel of his gun to Nagi's temple. Nagi only smirked and looked dangerously into Tate's clueless eyes.

"How smart indeed…boy"

"Nagi, Tate, stop this now" said Reito as he appeared from behind Tate.

"And what are you going to do Kanzaki?"

Reito unsheathed his katana and placed the blade under Tate's throat.

"I will not hesitate to dispose of you Tate, after all it would only be one less person to deal with after I've gained power…"

"Fine" said Tate as he relinquished his gun's hold on Nagi.

"Good boy" said Reito, but he did not sheath his katana back until Tate pulled his gun back in

"Have a nice chat?" inquired Reito

"Very" said Nagi with a devilish smile

"Good…now…who's next?"

"What do you mean…who's next?" asked Tate

"My my…I thought you told him Nagi"

"Only about Yuuki Nao…" said Nagi

" 'sigh' … alright…but first…we need Fujino Shizuru…" said Reito with his psychotic smile

"I thought we were going to get Nao first!" shouted Tate

"She's been holding on to her grudge for a very long time Tate, she can wait a few more days to burst your secret" said Nagi

"But why Fujino?!" inquired Tate

"Who else would be the best bait for Kuga?" asked Reito

--

Knock Knock…

Nao was leaning against the side of a door with pain evident in her face. She quickly knocked the door a few more times so that the person would come out faster.

_Damn it…the morphine wore off…this hurts…_

Sweat drops trailed down the young woman's face and fell to the floor as she tried to retain her consciousness. A few seconds later the door opened and Nao looked up.

"Sem...pai?" asked the other girl

"Hey…may I come…"

Before she could even finish her sentence, Nao fell forward due to her weakening body.

"Nao-sempai!"

The other girl quickly caught on to Nao as Nao fell unconscious onto her. The girl dragged her into the apartment and shut the door. Nao was placed on the couch and the girl quickly went to get her first aid kit and a bucket of water. She swiftly came back and started to unwrap Nao's bloodied bandages.

"Nao…sempai…" muttered the girl with much sadness.

She quickly cleaned the injuries and bandaged back up. After doing so, she took a towel and lightly patted Nao's face dry. The younger girl watched as her Sempai slept, never taking her eyes of the sleeping red head.

--

Natsuki was sitting down on the couch, looking at Shizuru who was busy looking at her cousin. The young woman was concerned about Shizuru, but just chose to be with her. A little while later, Shizuru turned towards Natsuki with a slight smile.

"She's going to be okay…isn't she?" asked Shizuru

Natsuki looked at Shizuru and nodded.

"Natsuki…"

"Yes?"

"I need to get a few things from the apartment…"

"Our apartment?"

"**Your** apartment"

"Oh…yea…sure" said Natsuki with a slight blush

_Why did I say our????_

"Is Natsuki going to drive?"

"Yea…let's go"

_Okay! I have to tell her now…this is a chance! God I hope I don't screw up again…_

-

"Shizuru, what do you need to get?" asked Natsuki as she closed her apartment door behind them.

"Just some things to spend the night…we are going to be staying at the house for now aren't we?"

"I guess…"

"Natsuki should pack some of her things too"

"Oh…right…"

The two women silently packed their belongings into several duffle bags. Shizuru finished first and looked at Natsuki who was still packing her own.

"Natsuki, give me your keys"

"Why?"

"I want to take my bags down first"

"I'll take them" said Natsuki as she stopped packing and walked over to Shizuru

"It would be faster if I just brought them down now" said Shizuru

"Yea but-"

"Natsuki is not finished packing…unless Natsuki wants me to pack for her…I'll be sure to include…your collection"

"Collection?" asked Natsuki with scrunched up eyebrows

"Lingerie" replied Shizuru

"Here" said Natsuki quickly as she turned red and handed Shizuru the car keys

"Ookini…" _Though I would have loved to pack it for you…_

"For your information, I am not going to pack my lingerie collection" said Natsuki while her back faced Shizuru

"Ara…why not?"

_Because I have my old one in my room_.

"Because I don't want to okay?" replied Natsuki harshly

"Ara ara…"

"Stop ara-ing, I thought you needed to put your bags away" said Natsuki

"Hai hai…" replied Shizuru as she took her bags and walked out of the room.

" 'sigh' …I really did want to pack them though…the ones back there are old…" mumbled Natsuki

Shizuru walked to the door but stopped suddenly.

"How could I forget you?" asked Shizuru as she bent down and took the present that Natsuki gave her.

_I hope this didn't die yet…that would be terrible if I let the first present Natsuki gave me just die like that…_

With that Shizuru took everything and went downstairs to Natsuki's car. A few minutes later, Natsuki finished packing her bags and looked around.

"Done! Why couldn't she wait a few more minutes…"

Natsuki took her bags and walked out of her apartment after looking the door behind her. She quickly went down to the elevator to meet up with Shizuru at the car.

Outside the apartment complex, Shizuru was placing her belongings in the trunk of the car when her arms were suddenly forced behind her and her face was covered by a cloth.

_Chloroform?_

Shizuru struggled to get out of the firm hold on her, but the person holding her was stronger.

_Air…I just need some air…_

The therapist moved her face several times to breathe in some oxygen so that the chloroform would not take effect.

"She's moving too much!" shouted the man holding the cloth

"Idiot! I told you not to use that stuff! This isn't a movie!"

"Yea but!"

"JUST KNOCK HER OUT!"

The cloth was removed and Shizuru felt a her head being knocked and her world was growing darker.

_Natsuki…_

"Help…" said Shizuru weakly

"Damn it! Hurry!" shouted the men

They quickly took Shizuru's unconscious body and proceeded to go into a van.

Just then, the elevator dinged and Natsuki walked into the parking lot.

"What the hell? HEY!" shouted Natsuki as she ran over to them

"GO GO GO!" screamed the men who quickly threw Shizuru's body in and slammed on the gas pedal of the car.

Natsuki dropped all of her bags and started to run after the car, but of course she couldn't catch up to it. She followed it as closely as possible, but it sped up after exiting the lot. Natsuki memorized the license plate number and ran back to her car.

She reached inside her pocket to get her keys out…

_DAMN IT! SHE HAD…Shizuru…_

Just when she was about to take out her cell phone to call Miyu, it rang.

"WHAT?" shouted Natsuki

"Ahh…Natsuki-chan!"

"TATE I AM IN NO MOOD TO TALK TO YOU!"

"Oh…but I have some very…valuable information for you…regarding…your therapist"

"What have you done" said Natsuki with menace

"Oh nothing…she's just…unconscious…we won't do anything to her…granted that you come"

"Where?"

"Oh…I'm sorry…it seems that the van is pulling in…with your favorite Doctor…"

"TATE!"

"Whoops…false alarm…we'll keep in touch…Natsuki…"

Click.

"TATE!!!!!!!!"

Natsuki glared at nothing with her phone still held up to her face. She gradually dropped her hands and her face held the scariest expression in the world. If anyone could see her now, they would say she had the face of a psychotic killer.

_Shizuru…I'll find you…even if I have to kill him…_

**TBC.**

* * *

**-Mini Feed-**

Natsuki: Author...if ANYTHING happens to Shizuru...

Author: It won't if you get there on time...

Natsuki: Then I better!

Author: Yep you better...so why are you still here?

Natsuki: Huh?

Author: It's live-action you know...for all we know...Shizuru could be..

Natsuki: FUCK! (runs)

Author: He he he...

Shizuru: Ara, where'd Natsuki go?

Author: Out running...

Shizuru: She's exercising?

Author: You could say that...

Shizuru: Ara ara, that's great! I wanted her to have some exercise ever since she started to consume even more mayonnaise

Author: Uhhh...come again? I thought you didn't mind that

Shizuru: Well...before she would go out constantly to find information regrading her mother at the Carnival...but ever since then...she's been living a sedentary lifestyle...she's gained a few pounds...

Author: And...you chose not to tell her this...?

Shizuru: How could I ever tell Natsuki her perfect proportions are starting to spoil from overconsumption of mayonnaise?

(Heavy Breathing...)

Author: (see's figure behind Shizuru) GOT TO GO! BYE!

Shizuru: Author?

Natsuki: SHI...ZU...RU...

Shizuru: (shocked...turns) A-...ra...Natsu...ki...did...you hear us?

Natsuki: You bet I did...now what was that about me having too much mayonnaise?

Shizuru: Nothing...at all!

Natsuki: Not enough exercise huh? WELL I'LL SHOW YOU A GREAT EXERCISE! (tackles Shizuru)

Shizuru: Wait Natsuki! Ah!

Natsuki: You will enjoy this...

Shizuru: Natsuki...mmm... (I don't mind Natsuki eating too much mayonnaise...if she gets to 'exercise' like this more often)

**-End Mini Feed-**

* * *

**A/N** Chloroform is not like how it is depicted in movies, so…it takes a while for it take effect (several minutes). It also has to be used continuously for the person to not wake up-they can usually wake up in a few minutes or less. (It is no longer used as a sedative because it is a carcinogen) 

Author doesn't feel like writing anymore… (Don't know why…just don't feel the 'urge' anymore…)


	26. 26 Consequences

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime/Mai Otome nor any of it's' characters, only this story**

**Thank you**

**krugern, lindred, GreenTeaLeafLove, mimi, Nathan5th, Ayou, waterxeno, tsuko-chan, Kosia., EisWulf, elfspirit7, ManiazAzn, chum-sa, 0xnaomix0, Alphawolf69, colorfulsunrise514, -Rikku-Spira-, ShizuruKuga**

* * *

**Chapter 26- Consequences**

Two pairs of perverted eyes stared at the middle of the room. Their eyes were trying to undress the woman who was unconscious in the middle of the room. Her arms and legs were tied up to a chair, making it impossible for her to move. One slobbering male started to walk towards the woman with outstretched hands to touch the woman. His companion walked up right next to him and smacked his hands back down.

"Are you insane? You can't touch her! That's Kanzaki's woman!"

"Not like he actually care about her! We all know that he was only using her."

"Yes, but if we touch her before he does, we'll be dead."

"Yea right…."

"Do not touch her."

"Why not? It's not like you're the one doing it."

"We'll all be killed if you do that."

"Tch…"

The man stomped back over to the side while the other man sighed in relief. Suddenly they both perked up and stood up straight when Kanzaki came into the room.

"Did she wake?'

"N-no, not yet."

"Good, now leave us."

"Yes sir."

The two low-lives scurried past Reito to leave them in peace. After the door was quickly shut behind those two, Reito turned towards Shizuru and smiled. He walked up to her to softly caress her unconscious face. Receiving no response from her, Reito slowly started to grow angry at her. He suddenly gripped her jaw in his hands and pulled her face close to his own; Still no response. Reito let go of her jaw, but his hand came crashing down onto her face, slapping her clear across her cheek. She still did not wake. Just as he was about to strike her again, someone grabbed onto his arm preventing him from doing so. He quickly turned around to see Nagi holding onto his arm.

"Nagi! What are you doing?" hissed Reito

"I should be asking you that."

"It is not of your concern."

"Don't kill her yet Kanzaki, we need her."

"I wasn't going to kill her."

"Yes, after beating her you would rape her wouldn't you?"

"I…"

"You're so predictable, but do not do such actions when I am present."

"Then get out."

"Not yet."

"Why?"

Nagi only smirked, sending chills down Reito's spine. The young boy released Reito's arm and then walked up to Shizuru. He slid one of his fingers down her porcelain face, pausing at a growing bruise on her face.

"How brutal Kanzaki, you left a mark on this beauty."

Reito glared at Nagi and said, "This woman is mine, do not touch her."

Nagi removed his hand from Shizuru's face and turned to face Reito.

"Hooo? I had the impression that she belonged to Kuga. If she did belong to you, why would you work with me, is that not correct Kanzaki?"

Reito only stared down at Nagi, not having any remarks to refute Nagi's assertion.

"Well, it is not my concern, don't abuse her too much Kanzaki, we need her."

"Only until Kuga arrives."

"Maybe, maybe not."

"What do you mean?"

"Heh? Tate has a grudge on Kuga, so do you. Though you desire Fujino, such carnal desires will only work to your demise Kanzaki."

"I know what I am doing."

"Do you now?"

"Of course."

"Well then…have fun."

Nagi walked out, leaving the two alone in the room. Reito turned back to Shizuru with much lust in his eyes.

**--X--**

Lime colored eyes fluttered open in the dark room. The woman lying down stifled a moan when she tried to lift her arms. She turned her head to see a sleeping figure next to her and remembered why she was here. Her little movements awoken the girl next to her, this placed a small smile on the woman's face.

"Nao-sempai, you're awake."

The girl pulled her head up to look at Nao while Nao gazed back.

"Yea…what time is it?"

"Around 1 in the morning."

Nao bolted up from the couch but soon winced when she felt the pain in her arms.

"Nao-sempai! You can't move that quickly, your injuries-"

"I need you to do something for me."

"Okay, but lie back down."

"No, no time for that, call Natsuki for me."

"Natsuki…?"

"Kuga Natsuki, her number is in my phone, also call Fujino Shizuru."

"Shizuru oneesan?"

"You know her?"

"I work for her…"

"…she's a psychologist though, why would you work for her Tomoe?"

"Never mind that, what's happening Nao-sempai?"

"Get one of them on the phone first."

"Okay, where's your phone?"

Nao tried to take out her phone, but once she moved her arms again, they stung so badly that she stopped.

"I'll take it out for you, where is it?"

"Front, right pocket of my jeans."

Tomoe blushed slightly as her hands slid down into Nao's pocket to retrieve the phone. Nao was not irked by Tomoe's action at all, only anxious to make her phone call. Once Tomoe recovered the phone, she dialed Natsuki's number first and held it up to Nao's face.

**--X--**

Natsuki had just burst through the doors of the Kuga household, but the inhabitants had already expected this since Natsuki had called them prior. Alyssa had sat down on the couch waiting for her sister to return. Miyu and Miss Maria had already begun investigating about Shizuru's kidnapping and were waiting for Natsuki's return.

"Nee-san."

"Alyssa, what's happening?"

"Shizuru-sensei was kidnapped by Kanzaki as well as Tate."

"Both? How do you know?"

"Na-"

"Natsuki-san."

Miyu entered with Miss Maria and motioned for Natsuki to come in.

"Did you find her?"

"Not yet."

Natsuki gritted her teeth and clenched her fist.

"How long?"

"Not sure" replied Miyu

"I'm going after her" said Natsuki.

"You don't even know where she is" said Miss Maria.

"I don't care! I can't…I can't just sit back and do nothing while she's in danger!"

"Losing your composure now will only create more conflict later" replied Miss Maria.

"I'm going."

Natsuki took a step out but was stopped when Alyssa stood in front of her.

"Move."

"No."

"Move."

"No."

"DAMN IT ALYSSA! PLEASE MOVE!"

"No, what would happen if you were to be kidnapped too?"

"Then I would be with Shizuru!"

"And what could you do for her? Watch her as she gets tortured? Or worse, make her watch you get tortured?"

"I'd rather be tortured than her."

"Nee-san, think about this rationally."

"I prefer to go with my gut."

"That's why you're always so impulsive."

"So? It gets results, now move."

"You don't even know where to start looking!"

"I DON'T CARE!"

"You're being a stubborn child!"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER! I JUST NEED TO FIND HER RIGHT NOW!"

"THAT IS WHY I'M TELLING YOU TO BE PATIENT! SOONER OR LATER WE'LL FIND HER!"

"FIND WHAT? HER CORPSE?"

Alyssa glared at Natsuki while Natsuki glared back, the atmosphere was tensing up, but Miss Maria and Miyu were too busy trying to locate Shizuru to intervene. Just as Alyssa was about to blow up in front of Natsuki, Natsuki's phone rang.

"WHAT?" shouted Natsuki into the phone.

"Calm down pup."

"Nao?"

"I saw Tate last night near the harbor, but I lost him so I'm not sure which warehouse he is in"

"Warehouse?"

"Yea, the place was full of them, but I'm not sure which."

"Do you know if Shizuru is there?"

"Shizuru? Isn't she with you?"

"No…"

"You lost her?"

"Fuck Natsuki! Go find her you dumb shit!"

"I will!"

Click.

Natsuki looked at Alyssa and started to walk away. This time Alyssa did not try to stop Natsuki.

"Where are you going?" asked Alyssa

"Harbor."

"Are you sure she's there?"

"It's worth a shot."

"Don't get kidnapped too"

"I won't"

Natsuki left while Alyssa only looked at her retreating figure, right after Natsuki went out the door, Alyssa's phone started to ring.

"Alyssa here"

"Hey birdie"

"Nao-san?"

"Yep, did Natsuki leave?"

"Yes, where are you? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine; I'm just resting my burns right now."

"That's a relief…"

"What's the problem now?"

"Shizuru sensei was kidnapped."

"Figured as much, was it Tate and Kanzaki?"

"Yes"

"Fuck."

"What?"

"Did he contact you yet?"

"Yes, but he couldn't talk to me for long, he'll call me back later."

"Alright, is there anything else you want me to do?"

"I've already asked too much from you"

"I haven't repaid my debt to you"

"You have, you helped Natsuki, Shizuru and Arika, and it's more than enough"

"Not yet."

"Nao-san…"

"I shouldn't take more of your time, keep me posted, if possible. Make sure that stupid brat calls you."

"I will"

Click.

Miyu walked out from behind Alyssa, startling the girl.

"Alyssa ojou-sama, is there something that you failed to tell me?"

"I…I…"

"Is it about Yuuki Nao?"

"Uhh…"

"Did you tell her everything? Was she the one who was helping you?"

"How did…"

"It was odd that Yuuki Nao was there at exactly the right moments, wasn't it? Alyssa ojou-sama pulled all the strings."

"Ah, I am caught…"

"Why did you keep this from me?"

"I didn't want to burden you Aunt Miyu, you've done enough for me"

"We're a family are we not? Do not think like that ever again."

"Hai…"

"Let's get to work."

Alyssa went onto her computer to hack into some systems and check if there had been any recent events connecting to the kidnapping. She started to check the routes of the van that had taken Shizuru. The blonde's eyes widened as she saw the route.

"Wait…this…"

**--X--**

Natsuki sped down the road to the docks, with each passing second she kept accelerating, not caring if she were to get hurt; the only thing on her mind was Shizuru's safety. She barely noticed the phone vibrating in her pocket, but figured it might be Alyssa giving her more information, so she picked it up.

"Kuga."

"Hello Natsuki-chan"

"Tate?"

"Ohhh…how sad, you wont' even call me Yuuichi anymore Natsuki-chan."

"Shut the fuck up."

"Ahh…how mean, but if you're going to the harbor to find Fujino, she isn't going to be there Natsuki-chan."

Natsuki slammed down on the brakes, making her body nearly launch off the motorcycle, but fortuitously she did not.

"Where is she?"

"Hmm…where's the fun if I tell you that?"

"YOU BETTER FUCKING TELL ME NOW!"

"Hmm…maybe if you say please…"

"FUCK YOU!"

"Oh…you know I never noticed how pretty her face is…I wonder how it would look like with a large gash."

"PLEASE!"

"What was that Natsuki-chan?"

"Please….tell me…"

"Ahhh…who am I to deny Natsuki-chan this information? Well, she is at…"

Natsuki's eyes widened slightly and nearly dropped the phone, but she quickly placed it back into her pocket and sped off in the other direction.

**--X--**

In a dimly lit room, Reito reached out to touch Shizuru again, but then the door opened, streaming in a blinding white light at him. He quickly covered his eyes and looked at the intruder.

"Tate, what are you doing here?"

"Making sure you won't harm her yet, it seems that I have failed."

"What do you care?"

"Well…"

Tate smirked and walked up to Shizuru.

"It seems more worthwhile if you do whatever you plan to do in front of Natsuki."

"Hmm…never thought of that."

"Yea, well it looks like she is going to the harbor."

"The harbor? The one we were in last night?"

"Yea, seems like she has old information."

"I should call her to tell her where we are now."

"Go ahead."

Tate pulled out his cell phone while Reito pulled up a chair next to Shizuru's limp body.

**--X--**

Tomoe closed Nao's phone and placed it down on the coffee table. Nao rested her body on the couch, her eyes were still looking sharp.

"Nao sempai…is Shizuru onee-san going to be fine?"

"Yea…with that stupid dog on her tail, she'll be fine…"

"I see…"

Nao turned her heads towards Tomoe and smiled at the girl.

"So you're working for Fujino?"

"Y-yes…"

"I thought you were going to be a mechanic or something…you were one of the best trainees I've ever taught."

"Y-yea…I…I didn't have an interest in it anymore."

"Why? Before I left you seemed to love it. You'd always be there firs thing in the morning whenever I would teach you Tomoe. You were so eager to learn."

"Nao sempai…"

Tomoe looked away from Nao's burning gaze and tried to focus on something else.

"Tomoe what's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"Stop lying"

"I'm not"

"Look at me and say that."

Tomoe looked back at Nao, determined to prove the older woman wrong, but nothing came out of her mouth.

"See, now tell me what's bothering you."

"You"

"…huh?"

"You, you are what's bothering me!"

"I…huh?"

Tomoe stood up and screamed at Nao, "Damn it Nao sempai! You're so thick headed!"

"Tomoe calm down! What the fuck are you talking about?"

"YOU! YOU! YOU!"

"What about me?!"

Tomoe tried to regain her composure but found herself sobbing. Nao was not sure what to do, but despite the pain she felt in her arms, she quickly got up and held the girl in her arms.

"Baka…" said Tomoe.

"Yea…I am…"

**--X--**

A motorcycle zoomed along the highway going at a man slaughter speed. Seeing her destination, Natsuki stopped the motorcycle and quickly got off of it. She ran to the lobby and was about to run up the stairs again until the elevator came down. Natsuki quickly got on and pushed numerous times for the door to close. The door opened and she dashed down the hallway. On the plaque she located the name Fujino Shizuru.

Since it was so early in the morning, there was no one there, not a soul, except for them. Natsuki pumped her legs faster and burst through the office door. There was hardly a soul in sight, but Natsuki wasted no time in dwelling on such trivial things. She hurried into the one place she had ever been in. She kicked the door open and found Shizuru strapped to a chair in the middle of her own office. Without thinking, Natsuki ran forward, only to be stopped when a gun was pointed at her forehead.

"She's got quite a large office, doesn't she Natsuki?"

"Tate…" growled Natsuki.

"Now now... stop being so hostile."

Natsuki felt her arms and legs being bound, but did nothing to stop them for fear of them taking it out on Shizuru. She was then gagged and Tate dragged her next to Shizuru. Shizuru was starting to stir and her eyelids slowly opened. Her scarlet orbs flashed a momentary look of confusion, but that quickly disappeared when she saw Natsuki on the floor, bound and gagged. Shizuru's eyes then contained fury; she tried to move, but realized she too was bound. The doctor glared at Tate who still had a gun pointed at her Natsuki, she wanted so badly to kill him right now.

Tate smirked and put his gun away, and walked closer to Natsuki.

"Kanzaki, time for your segment to start."

"Thank you Tate."

Reito emerged from the shadows, and walked right in front of Shizuru. He turned to Natsuki and smiled wickedly.

"When I'm through with your woman, she will never be able to look into your eyes ever again without feeling shame."

Natsuki's eyes widened in anger, she struggled against her bonds, but it was of no use. Tate bent down to Natsuki's level and placed his hand on her face. She tried to move away, but he kept her still.

"Hmm…maybe I'll wait till Natsuki's heart is utterly broken until I start with her. This will be quite enjoyable, wont' it Fujino? You know, I barely touched her when we dated…but now…I'll get to touch her before you do"

The look Shizuru shot at him would have broken any killer to tears, but Tate was so absorbed in his own world to take any notice of that. Instead, in his arrogance he only smirked and trailed his hands down Natsuki's body.

"Maybe I shouldn't wait…"

**--X--**

"Miyu! They're not at the harbor, they're at Shizuru sensie's office."

"How do you know?"

"I traced the coordinates of the van, at first it was hidden because they changed the license plates, but I found it. Nee-san is going to the wrong place!"

"Call her, we'll call the others."

Alyssa took out her cell phone, but before she could dial, someone beat her to it.

"Alyssa here"

"Hello Alyssa-chan!"

"Nagi, where are you?"

"Near Shizuru-chan's office. She's got quite a vast amount of space. It was rather cozy in there"

"Stop fooling around Nagi, is there anything else?"

"Oh, right. Natsuki-chan is here."

"She's what?!"

"Tate called her, and now she's here. Though she is now also in their custody. I dare say that Tate wants to rape her, and Kanzaki wants to rape Shizuru-chan."

"Then stop them!"

"You know I can't do that without Nao-chan, where is she by the way?"

"She's…hurt…"

"Hurt? The infamous Yuuki Nao got hurt?"

"Shut up Nagi."

"Ah mou! Alyssa-chan is always so mean to me! Even though all I've ever done was offer her my love and devotion! When will you ever accept my love for you?"

"Now is not the time Nagi."

"Fine fine, get Nao here and then we'll talk."

"But she's-"

"If she's the Nao I know, an injury won't stop her."

Click.

"WAIT NAGI!"

Alyssa nearly chucked her phone out in frustration, but kept her cool. Miyu came back with Miss Maria and motioned for them to get into the car.

"I have to call Nao" said Alyssa.

"No need, I called her" said Miyu

"What? How?"

"It doesn't matter at the moment."

"Alright…Natsuki is being detained by them."

"I see."

"Did you call them?"

"Yes."

"Good…"

"They will finally see the true colors of those boys."

"Yes…they will…"

**--X--**

Nao was trying to leave Tomoe's apartment, but the young woman kept trying to stop her.

"Nao sempai! Wait! You're hurt! You can't possibly go now!"

"This is nothing Tomoe, let me go, I have to go now!"

"Can't you let them take care of it?"

"No! They need me! Tomoe let go!"

"Nao sempai!"

"Tomoe!"

Tomoe finally let Nao go, but followed her out the door. When Nao tried to open the door to her car, Tomoe grabbed her keys.

"Tomoe what are you doing?"

"You can't drive in that state."

"Yes I can!"

"Enough talk, let me drive or you don't go."

With a defeated sigh Nao relented, "Fine".

They entered the car and Nao sat in the passenger side of the vehicle.

"Where?"

"Fujino's office."

Tomoe looked puzzled, but started the automobile and quickly sped to Shizuru's office.

**TBC.**

* * *

**-Mini Feed-**

Author: (looks at Natsuki)

Natsuki: What are you staring at?

Author: You.

Shizuru: Ara, author should know better than to stare at MY Natsuki.

Author: No it's not like that…I'm just wondering what her sex appeal is…

Natsuki: M-my what?!

Author: Sex appeal, I've read so many stories about you paired with other people…like Takeda, Nao, Mai…some OC's…you're a crazy playgirl.

Shizuru: (sniff) Natsuki has been cheating on me?

Natsuki: W-what?! No! It's not my fault! They just write me in those situations! I love only Shizuru! Only you!

Shizuru: Really? (sniff sniff)

Natsuki: Yes!

Shizuru: Prove it…

Natsuki: Author, get the hell out of here.

Author: Hai hai…(walks out…passes Shizuru) – (whispers)- you owe me Fujino-san.

Shizuru: (whispers) ookini…the high-grade green tea is on the counter.

**-End Mini Feed-**


	27. 27 Hatred

Disclaimer: I do not own mai hime or any of its

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime/Otome or any of its characters, only this story**

**Thank you**

**Pneuma**: Thanks for the reviewish, look forward to your actual critique

(Please be gentle)

**SpiderLilie07, ShizuruKuga, volk83, Silver Ice Bullet, Nathan5th, atrox909, ManiazAzn, elfspirit7, ZzEdgeXMeiroukizZ, Miggitdog, krugern, tsukochan, EisWulf, yurianimeotaku, GreenTeaLeafLove, Strange, colorfulsunrise514, lindred, pri815, chumsa, RikkuSpira, Olivia U. L., waterxeno, mhican, pneuma**

Chapter written with advice from silverstri, thanks for the idea mate!

Is it just me or did all of my (--) for spacing get removed from all my stories?

**A HUGE thank you to mayaa93, nabooru22, Nathan5th without mayaa93, nabooru22, Nathan5th, this chapter would have been lost. THANK YOU THANK YOU!**

* * *

**Chapter 27- Hatred**

Fury engulfed crimson eyes when Shizuru saw Tate touching her Natsuki. The young woman hardly felt her flesh digging into the ropes as she struggled to be released from her bonds. Shizuru felt like ripping Tate's head off with her own bare hands. Tears started to well up in her eyes once she saw the distress in Natsuki's facial expression, but she could do nothing about it right now.

Smirking to himself, Reito stared at the normally calm Shizuru swayed by her rage. He loved this side of her. Starting to be aroused, Reito reached over to Shizuru's face and twisted her head to face him. The hatred he saw in those scarlet eyes excited him. Immediately, Reito smashed his lips against Shizuru's lips, he then sucked Shizuru's bottom lip into his mouth even though she tried to break away. Craving for more, Reito harshly bit down on Shizuru's lip, drawing blood. Slightly surprised, Shizuru let out a yelp from the pain. Her cries only urged Reito to draw more blood from Shizuru, so he bit even harder.

While this was happening, Natsuki was staring at Reito in wrath. Her eyes narrowed, but when she tried to go to Shizuru, Tate would pull her back down. He saw the emotions in Natsuki's eyes, he was jealous. Natsuki never cared about him as much as she did for Shizuru. Now he wanted to possess Natsuki. He wanted her to belong to him; he thought that the only way that she could be his was for him to acquire her body first.

A sudden shriek tore Natsuki away from her predicament; instead she now focused on Shizuru. She saw Reito pull her head towards his own, take her lips by force, bite down on her lips, the blood that smeared on the side of her mouth, and lastly she could hear the cries of pain from the doctor that she loves. Natsuki could no longer stand it. A flame ignited in her. Tate unknowingly loosened the set of ropes on her legs when he wanted to feel more of her skin. In Natsuki's blind anger, she kicked out onto Tate's face, grounding him to the floor. The girl then pushed herself off the ground to reach Shizuru, but Tate grabbed her and pulled her back down. She laid face down on the ground while Tate wrapped his arms around Natsuki's waist to keep her on the floor. She squirmed out of his hold and kicked him squarely in the face. Before he could fall down, she used his chest as leverage to kick out and fly out towards Reito. Tate's head smashed on the floor when he landed on the ground from Natsuki's sheer force.

The girl had used him to propel herself forward, and landed a head butt to Reito's shoulder. Not knowing what had occurred, Reito was not prepared for the sudden attack, so he immediately fell down. Natsuki instinctively stomped her foot down on his stomach, making him yell out in pain. He tried to take her foot off, but she would only add more force to it, causing another cry to come out. When this did not satisfy Natsuki's anger, she forced her other foot down upon his chest, and then used her other foot to kick him across the face. Blood spurted from his mouth onto the carpeted floor, but she seemed to be possessed. She couldn't stop hurting him. The world around her spun around, she felt something push her forward, and now a slight pain on her shoulder pierced through her body. Someone tilted her face, so she now stared into Tate's enraged eyes.

"You fucking bitch, now you'll get what's coming to you!" shouted Tate.

Tate raised his hand to slap her across the face, but Reito stopped him. The blond boy turned towards him with a perplexed look, but Reito only offered him a wicked smile. He lowered his hand and Tate was even more confused.

"What are you doing Kanzaki? She beat the living lights out of you" asked Tate.

Reito's smile only grew wider, but he soon winced when he felt the effects of Natsuki's kicks.

"There are far better ways to inflict pain upon others than by just doing it physically" Reito answered.

"What might that be?"

"Watch and learn."

The throbbing in Natsuki's skull prevented her from moving her limbs, no matter how hard she tried. She felt her body being lifted, but her body wouldn't respond to her commands. She felt ropes being tied around her again after she was seated down. Natsuki opened her eyes to see Shizuru in front of her, for a split second she was happy, but then remembered the situation they were in. Struggling against her bonds, Natsuki could not release herself from them. Her gag was loosened from the fight, but a new one replaced it now. Tate stood in front of her smirking, but what bothered her most was Reito's calm, smiling face. She wanted to punch it off of him.

Reito approached Shizuru and said, "Now Natsuki, since you have imposed such an ache to me, lets see how you will react to this."

He pulled down on Shizuru's hair, causing her to scream out and throw her head back. Natsuki's eyes went wide and she tried to yell, but all of her words were incoherent screams. Reito chuckled a bit and promptly released his hold.

"Oh Natsuki, wait until the shows over to interrupt the entertainers, it's only polite to do so!" screamed Reito.

Reito walked in front of Shizuru and raised his hand across his body. His hand swung down, back slapping Shizuru's face. This time Shizuru did not utter a sound. She knew the game very well. Shizuru did not want her cries to make Natsuki feel worse, but also knew how Natsuki would be feeling right now. Her face remained in the position that it landed in.

"Ah, Shizuru, Shizuru, Shizuru scream for me. Why do you not scream for me? Ohh, I want to hear that beautiful cry that comes out of your mouth. The mouth that I want to possess, the mouth that is part of your body that I want to lavish, now Shizuru, let me have your body and your soul."

Shizuru did not even look at him, but since he received no response he decided to force one out of her. He slapped her across the face so that her head flew to the other side.

Reito looked over at Tate and said, "Tate, release her."

Tate stared at Reito the shouted, "WHAT? ARE YOU CRAZY?"

"No, I am not. Do as I say."

"You're fucking nuts! There's no way-"

"DO IT NOW!"

Reito glared at Tate with his maniacal eyes, they scared Tate so he nervously loosened Natsuki's bonds. Once freed, Natsuki lunged after Reito, but Tate held her down. She stomped on his foot, then Reito stomped on Shizuru's foot she elbowed Tate, so Reito elbowed Shizuru. She punched Tate across the face, so Reito punched Shizuru across the face. By now Natsuki noticed the game. She stopped.

"My my, I thought you would continue for a bit longer, what a shame" said Reito.

Natsuki was speechless; she looked at Shizuru's bloodied mouth and tears leaked down her cheeks.

"You should have guessed now Natsuki, whatever you do us, we will do to Shizuru."

She glared at Reito and tried to formulate a plan to take them both down, but Reito clicked his town and waved his finger.

"Tsk tsk tsk Natsuki, don't think of any ways to stop us right now, you'll only cause more pain for your beloved."

Now Tate pulled her down on the chair and glared at her. He smiled wickedly and punched in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her. She slumped forward on her seat, but made no attempt to retaliate.

"You're right Kanzaki; this is a lot more enjoyable."

"Of course now where was I?"

Reito stared back at Shizuru's lifeless form as she watched Natsuki being beat by Tate. Both girls felt hopeless as to what they could they both were afraid of what might happen to the other if she were to try and defend the other.

**--X--**

Several cars speed down the hallway without a care for the speed limit. Each surpassed the speed limit that it would have been considered to be man slaughter, but none slowed down, instead the speed increased. In one of the large vans, a blond girl was covered in sweat as she sat fidgeting in her seat. Suddenly, her cell phone rang, making her jump up in panic, but she caught the cell phone in her hands when she accidentally threw it in the air.

"A-Alyssa here."

"My my Alyssa-chan why do you sound so nervous?"

"Nagi."

"Ohh! Alyssa-chan isn't happy to hear from me? Oh my heart is breaking!"

Alyssa's patience had just run out so she screamed out, "Nagi!"

"Yes Alyssa-chan?"

"Why did you call?"

"An update to the current situation."

Fear overtook her, not knowing what to expect she could only inquire further.

"Proceed."

"Hmm, it seems that like they had intentionally wanted to rape them.

"Had?"

"Oh yea, now they're a bunch sadist. Poor Natsuki-chan, she can't even fight back. Ah, Shizuru-chan just got slapped again, poor girls."

"DO SOMETHING!"

"Hmm, but that would be troublesome for me

"NAGI!"

"I sent all the goons away, so just burst through any time."

"GO HELP THEM!"

"No can do Alyssa-chan."

"Nagi!"

"Ohh…mm…I'll think about it when you guys arrive, but by then Ill be gone. Until we meet again my love!"

Click.

Alyssa gritted her teeth and slowly brought the phone back down. Miyu looked questioningly at her but chose to not pry, but she did not have to.

Gulping in a large mouthful of air, she screamed, "DAMN YOU NAGI!"

**--X--**

A sneeze echoed down the empty corridor. Rubbing his nose, the blue haired boy shrugged and walked away. He dinged the elevator to open, but was met with a fiery redhead ready to tear him to pieces. With a slight chuckle Nagi walked backwards into the wall while the redhead went closer to him.

"N-Nao-chan! I was just going to meet you downstairs!"

"Hoo…really now?"

"Y-yes of course!"

"Then why are you so afraid of me?"

"I'm not."

"You're knees are trembling, and you're sweating."

"Ah, the reason is that I just ran down the corridor, plus it's quite hot in here, don't you think so Nao-chan?"

"I think it's quite pleasant."

Nagi nervously said, "Oh it must be a guy thing then"

Nao rolled her eyes at Nagi and walked away from him.

She turned her head over her should to look at Nagi and said, "We have work to do."

"Of course."

**TBC.**

* * *

**-Mini Feed-**

Natsuki: (enters authors room) Hey author

Author: (turns around) yes, Kuga-san?

Natsuki: (stares) Author what's...what's all this?

Author: Huh?

Natsuki: You have a new guitar, several katanas

Author: Ooh…yea

Natsuki: How'd you come up with the money?

Author: Ah-ha ha, they were gifts.

Natsuki: Gifts? From?

Author: A friend.

Natsuki: Oh

**--X--**

Shizuru: Is author enjoying everything?

Author: Yep! Thanks Fujino-san.

Shizuru: Ara ara, it was my pleasure. Now, how about

Author: No.

Shizuru: Ara?

Author: Kuga-san suspects something, I will not endanger my life right now; don't even think about threatening me right now.

Shizuru: Author is in a bad mood

Author: (tears) I got rejected

Shizuru: From what?

Author: Half the colleges I applied to seriously why am I such a failure?

Shizuru: There there.

Author: (Cries)

**-End-**

* * *

Yep, I'm a bit sad right now, especially when I got the letters. Also, I just came out to my friend, told my friend I was bi, now my friend is going to avoid me HOW FUN!

Life is just great isn't it?


	28. 28 Infiltration

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime/Mai Otome nor any of it's' characters, only this story**

**Thank you**

**Hashkorns, chum-sa, deatheater2493, Ayou, yurianimeotaku, AppleFlavoredPie, EisWulf, tsuko-chan, SpiderLilies2007, ejagubben-kun, ShizuruKuga, waterxeno, Nathan5th, sinzi, -Rikku-Spira-, Silver Ice Bullet, lindred, elfspirit7, kae, KookieX7 Kami YAH YAHXD, kingdomheartsgirl77hotmail., Olivia U. L., colorfulsunrise514, krugern, ManiazAzn, GreenTeaLeafLove, Alphawolf69, silverstri, syntheticSkye, SpiderLilies2007, fenia, KookieX7 Kami YAH YAHXD, otakux, Bad one**

**And another HUGE thank you to mayaa93, nabooru22, Nathan5th without mayaa93, nabooru22, Nathan5th, chapter 27 would have been lost. THANK YOU THANK YOU!**

* * *

**Chapter 28-Infiltration**

Shizuru's eyes were filled with horror from every hit that Natsuki received from Tate. Reito forced her to watch her beloved being tortured. She felt like beating Tate to a bloody pulp right now, she wanted him to feel the pain he had inflicted on Natsuki, but only a million times worse. She wanted him to feel a living hell, but if that were to happen Natsuki might be in for more than just a physical beating.

Tate finally stopped hitting Natsuki. He was breathing heavily with a sweat drenched face while Natsuki only looked lifeless. The boy slumped down on the floor, clearly exhausted. Reito had enjoyed watching Natsuki getting beat by Tate, and he was slightly disappointed that Tate had stopped.

"Tate, why'd you stop?" asked Reito.

"I'm tired."

"How weak you are…"

"Shut up, you try hitting that bitch, she's unbreakable."

"Maybe I shall…"

Reito walked over to Natsuki's side. He flashed his smile at Shizuru who only glared back at him. Out of his pocket, Reito pulled out his butterfly knife and expertly flipped it out. The blade's silvery surface gleamed into Shizuru's eyes.

"Now Shizuru, how much will you still love this woman after her beauty is gone?"

Grabbing Natsuki's face, Reito positioned the knife on her cheek.

**--X--**

A red-head and light blue-haired boy swiftly walked shoulder to shoulder down the corridor. Nao was walking faster than Nagi, but Nagi had longer legs, so he did not need to be as fast.

"Nagi, you sent everyone away?" asked Nao.

"Yes, their thugs are no longer here."

"Good."

"So…may I leave then?"

"No."

"Nao-chaaaaaaaan…you know I'm not allowed to see her…"

"Who?"

"Natsuki-chan."

"Heeeeeeeh? What are you talking about Nagi?"

"You know what I'm talking about Nao-chan!"

"Ohhh…the fact that she kicked your ass out of her house after you tried to court Alyssa?"

"Yes…that's exactly what I'm talking about…"

"Can you blame her Nagi? We all know your reputation."

"I've changed Nao-chan, for Alyssa…"

"Perhaps."

"Could you talk to her for me?"

"Who?"

"Natsuki-chan."

"You should ask Fujino for that."

"Right right…"

"Which door?"

"The one that says Fujino Shizuru on it."

"…"

The two arrived in front of the office. Nao smirked as she pulled out her pole, while Nagi walked backwards.

"Will you do the honors?" asked Nao.

"Of course."

Nao moved aside so that Nagi could break the door knob off. His antic barely made a sound, only a slight metallic noise was heard when he tossed the broken knob aside. They easily pushed the door open, and prepared to infiltrate the main office.

**--X--**

The blond haired woman sat inside her car fiddling her thumbs as she looked expectantly outside. A few agonizing moments later, Miyu slid the door open and smiled at the younger woman.

"How'd it go?" asked Alyssa.

"Everyone else is captured; Nagi and Nao are currently inside the office."

Releasing her breath that she didn't even know she held, Alyssa turned towards the building and hoped that they will reach them in time. Just then, a sleek black car stopped in front of them. Out came several body guards with guns raised in front of them. Alyssa stared at them and then stepped outside with her hands in front of her, seemingly in mock surrender. A guard opened the car door before Alyssa slightly smiled. She saw a wisp of gray, then some bobbing black spikes followed by an amazing carrot color.

"Good evening, Alyssa Searrs."

**--X--**

Reflecting light off of its' surface, the knife was gliding through the air, dangerously close to Natsuki as Reito continued to play around. Shizuru sat in her seat, petrified at the sight of that weapon so near her Natsuki. Being the victim, Natsuki was not playing her part well, instead of looking at the impending danger ahead of her, her eyes were settled on Shizuru. The girl feared for Shizuru's safety, she didn't even notice the blade making contacting with her skin when it sliced through her left eye. A long slit down a few centimeters from her eye all the way up to her eyebrow adorned her porcelain face that now streaked red from her blood that spurted out from the wound. Natsuki was confused for a few seconds when her image of Shizuru suddenly became red; she blinked a few times to clear the discoloration, but only found that to increase the redness. As her eyes moved, a sudden pain racked her eye, and she knew what had happened after Reito placed the bloodied knife in front of her face.

He was furious.

She was mocking him.

He wanted to hear her scream.

She was silent.

He wanted her to be in pain.

She showed none.

-O-

Shizuru's greatest fear came to life. Her Natsuki was hurt. Her Natsuki was spewing blood. She lost it—her control. Rage enveloped the normally calm therapist. She struggled against the rope, making it loosen with her strength. Both Tate and Reito were so engrossed with Natsuki's torture that they did not even sense their impending danger. Little by little, the rope gave way, freeing Shizuru's arms. She quickly untied her feet and wrapped an arm around Reito's neck while the other one pulled his arm that had the knife back. He immediately dropped the knife from the sudden pain and clawed at Shizuru's arm with his free hand. Slowly, Reito's breathing became shallow; he uttered a small cry of help to Tate, who could only stand there in shock. Reito ran out of breath, he slumped down on the floor while Shizuru continued to choke him.

Tate stood there, shivering, until Shizuru's gaze hit him. He immediately froze, but regained his bearings when Shizuru let go of the unconscious Reito. The boy backed away from the red-eyed monster, slowly shaking his head.

"No…No…it wasn't my fault! Get away from me!"

Without uttering a single sound, Shizuru advanced towards the frightened blond boy. Hitting the wall, Tate turned around to face the fact that he was cornered. He was a dead man.

"W-wait! Fujino! Look Natsuki's in pain!"

Her one weakness. Shizuru turned around to see that Natsuki was slumped over, blood still pouring out from her head wound. In an instant, Tate had pinned her down on the ground, digging her face onto the floor. He immediately started to pound down onto her head, while she struggled. He felt that he had won when Shizuru stopped moving. The boy smiled to himself and started to get up when he was knocked down onto his back.

Natsuki had launched herself and the chair into him, tackling him down. She used the hard surface of the chair to grind him into the floor just as he did to Shizuru. The top of the chair dug into his throat, making him gasp for air. Within a few moments, he pushed Natsuki off, but had to struggle to pump more air back into his lungs. When he had, Natsuki was too weak from blood loss to attack him again. He smirked and started to walk back towards the two women on the floor.

What he did not expect was to be suddenly bound on the floor with a powerful spider-like net over him. He tried to get it off, but the net was bound onto the floor, making him lay down on it, trapped.

Nao and Nagi stepped inside, looking at the scene in front of her.

"Wow…that's a lot of blood" said Nagi.

"Hmm…yea…Alyssa's going to clean it up…looks like we got here in time…"

"Yes…may I take my leave now Nao-chan?"

"What? You don't want to Alyssa?"

"Not yet…she will be…furious at me"

"For what? Letting her sister bleed to death? Come on, let's carry them down."

"Hai hai…"

**--X--**

After they had grabbed the two down, Alyssa sent the collection crew to clean up the mess and take Reito and Tate down. She immediately sent Natsuki and Shizuru to her own personal hospital to not attract any unwanted attention. Following the chaotic event, she turned her attention towards something else.

"We-" said Alyssa.

"There is nothing to say Alyssa Searrs, we will discuss when they have recuperated."

"Of course…"

"Good…now come on."

The figure gestured to two other people, and they went back into the car. They drove off, leaving Alyssa and her crew to finish the clean up before anyone could notice what had occurred.

**TBC.**

* * *

-**Mini Feed-**

Natsuki: Authoooooooooooor…OH AUTHOOOOOOOOOOOR!

Mai: Natsuki what the hell are you doing? You're creeping me out!

Natsuki: AUTHOR ABANDONED US!

Mai: NO WAY! (looks around-GASP!) AUTHOR ISN'T HERE! WHERE'D AUTHOR GO?

**--X--**

Shizuru: Author, where are we?

Author: What the hell? Fujino-san? Why are you here? You shouldn't be here!

Nao: Yea, where are we?

Author: Fuck…

Nao: ANSWER US!

Author: Uhh…uhh…

Nao: Wait…why are there…other people here? THIS ISN'T THE SAME UNIVERSE! YOU FUCKEN—

Shizuru: Yuuki-han, watch your language.

Nao: (cringe) You…two timing…

Author: Hey hey hey…I'm just spending time in another fandom!

Nao: Yea! You're cheating on us!

Author: I…I…I am not! (starts to read fics from another fandom)

Nao: Goodness! This isn't even anime! Don't tell me you're going to start writing here?

Author: I don't know…thinking about it…I COULD use some of my old ideas and put it in this fandom…

Shizuru: Ara, won't that be interesting?

Author: Are you being satirical Fujino-san?

Shizuru: On the contrary, it should be quite an appealing story.

Nao: FUJINO! THAT MEANS AUTHOR WILL SPEND LESS TIME HERE!

Shizuru: It is best for author to get it out of author's system so that author can spend more time back in Mai HiMe/Otome.

Author: Uhh…you do know that I have infatuations for awhile then I move on right? Mai HiMe was the first thing that actually tied me down…

Shizuru: Exactly, so author, you might be tempted to come back after this little infatuation is over.

Author: …Maybe…I guess…

Shizuru: Now go write your heart out!

Author: (She's scary…does she mean it? Oh God…what should I do??)

**-End Mini-Feed-**

* * *

Now, let's see…if you guys can find me! It's not on fan fiction because they don't have a category for it. (Haven't written a story yet, but author is thinking about it…if author can actually get the pen name to work—the forum is being an ass right now)

I haven't been writing because I've been reading stuff from there. Yep. I'm hooked, I even saw some familiar names there…hmm…wonder if they'll like my stories like you guys do… now now…if someone can find me there, I might come back to this story quicker! Up for the challenge?

Also, thank you everyone for all of your kind words, it really helped me lift my spirits a bit. (My friend is talking to me again!)—also got into the 3rd college of my choice, so I'm content.


	29. 29 Finale

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime/Mai Otome nor any of it's' characters, only this story**

Thank you for all who reviewed! Author is low on time, so can't put all your names on here, sorry!

* * *

**Chapter 29- Finale**

The steady beeping gradually had awoken the sleeping beauty on the bed. Her eyes fluttered open to meet the blanched out ceiling. Confused about her whereabouts, the woman turned her head to meet the love of her life. Reaching out a trembling hand to touch the figure, her eyelids were suddenly heavy. The love of her life started to grow blurry, and darkness enveloped her. She struggled to gain consciousness but it was futile.

_No, I can't lose her again…wake up…I need to touch her…I need her…I need you Natsuki._

--X--

The two relatives entered the room silently to not disturb the two patients slumber. The orange haired girl and blond looked at each other in understanding. They went to their respective relative's side. Both girls tentatively stared at the sleeping figures, both wanting them to wake.

Darkness crept in on them, and they reluctantly left the two on the bed.

--X--

Alyssa went down to the enormous living room, where she was met with some solemn gazes. The blond girl took a seat and smiled at them.

"They're going to be fine."

The whole room let out a sigh of relief, and the grave atmosphere had finally lifted. Alyssa turned her attention to one person in particular and slightly bowed her head.

"Kanzaki."

The man smiled in return but waved off his hand.

--X--

This time, an emerald orb fluttered open and scanned the area. Her hand crept up to her face and touched her other eye. She felt some gauze on it and a slight stinging, so she lowered her hand again. Glancing off to the side, she saw her. Pain erupted from her aching heart, but she chose to get off of bed and walk to the other's side. When she started to walk, she felt a slug tug on her arm; her eye looked at it and was instantly annoyed. Without further thought, she ripped the needle out of arm that was feeding her through an IV tube.

Kneeling by the bed, she gently took the other's hand and brought it up to her cheek. She lightly kissed it and stared lovingly at the possessor.

The figure on the bed felt her lover's presence, so she opened her eyes to look at her.

She smiled at the figure above her to say with her raspy voice, "I love you."

--X--

The man waved his hand at the blond with a smile.

"Please, it's not Kanzaki."

"But—"

"It was always Minagi, isn't that right Mikoto?"

The elderly man gazed lovingly at his grandchild who nodded furiously at him.

"Sir, you are Kanzaki Reito's grandfather too…am I wrong?"

"Oh you are right, but he isn't exactly…sane in our family. None of the Kanzaki's is for that matter, I just happen to take my mother's maiden name instead of my father's after I retired."

"I see…"

The old man ruffled his granddaughter's hair and looked at the other figure next to his granddaughter.

"Ah, I don't believe we've been properly introduce, Tokiha-chan!"

Mai blushed and held out her hand to shake the old Minagi's hand.

"It is such a fine pleasure to meet a great woman such as you!"

He happily took Mai's hand and planted a small kiss upon her hand. Being in the center of this, Mikoto frowned at her grandfather.

"Jii-chan…she's mineeeee…"

He chuckled and patted her on the back.

"Of course of course!"

Mai could only blush even more from this, she didn't want anyone to know of her relationship with the girl, but she was secretly glad it all went well in the end.

"So…" said the old Minagi.

"Yes?" asked Alyssa.

"I presume that…those two are in prison right now?"

Alyssa lowered her gaze and replied,"yes…"

His eyes grew dark when he asked, "give them a good beating before it?"

"Yes."

"Good."

The man leaned back into his seat and sighed.

"So Alyssa, how do you feel about helping Mikoto?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well…I've been thinking about merging all three companies together…"

The blond girl just stared at him and asked, "what?"

"I've been retired yes, but I still technical own the companies, I have yet to pass it on to a successor, and as you can see here…"

He looked over at his granddaughter who kept pestering Mai for food.

"I do not think Mikoto is … quite capable of handling that right now… won't you help her out?"

Alyssa looked at the kind aging man who smiled brightly at her. His smile mirrored that of Mikoto's; it seems that he really was not part of the Kanzaki's.

"I don't know what to say…"

"I have an idea…say…YES!"

--X--

Natsuki looked at Shizuru with her one good eye and smiled down at her.

"I love you too…"

Shizuru breathed out a sigh of relief and happiness that Natsuki was finally able to admit her feelings. Natsuki lowered her body and lightly pecked Shizuru's forehead.

"So Kuga Natsuki, it took you long enough to come out and tell me."

Natsuki simply smiled at kissed Shizuru's hand again.

"Does it matter anymore? I love you Shizuru."

Shizuru smiled lightly and felt at ease. She was happy now.

"No, it doesn't…"

"Good…now go to sleep…you need it…"

"Okay…but stay with me…"

"I wont' leave you Shizuru…never again…you can never get rid of me now…"

Laughing lightly, Shizuru closed her eyes and indulged herself in Natsuki's presence.

_I'd never want to get rid of you…ever…_

--X--

Tate and Reito awaited their trial in court. They were in deep shit and they knew it. The judge felt no sympathy towards the two men who he knew were pure psychopaths.

He found them guilty of attempted murder, rape and kidnapping of Fujino Shizuru as well as Kuga Natsuki.

Reito and Tate were both found guilty for stealing money from their companies.

Tate was found guilty of being an accomplice to the murder of Yuuki Nao's family.

They were both sentenced for life.

It was a shame that they never had a chance to go to prison.

Both Tate and Reito committed suicide in their cells shortly after the sentence.

* * *

**TBC.**

There's going to be an epilogue, yes, next chapter is the last one. Is the ending really abrupt? Probably…oh well...

Gah! No one found me…author is sad…


	30. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime/Mai Otome nor any of it's' characters, only this story**

Thank you for everyone who read this insanely long fic! I'm happy that many of you enjoyed reading. I hope you all had a great time reading it as I have had in writing it!

I apologize for the long absence, but I've been writing t.A.T.u. fics on the tatu us forums.

This is hasty, but at least it'll bring in some closure.

* * *

**Epilogue**

**-2 Years Later-**

Natsuki sat in front of her kitchen counter, quietly sipping a mug of green tea while she read the morning paper. She heard a small click and smiled. A few seconds later two warm arms circled her and pulled her into a warm front. She felt something warm and soft touch her cheek so she leaned into it and smiled.

The figure behind her breathed out and nuzzled itself into Natsuki's neck.

Natsuki simply smiled and put the paper down before turning around to embrace the figure.

"Morning beautiful" said Natsuki.

"Morning…"

Natsuki pulled apart to look at beautiful crimson eyes before she laid her lips on Shizuru. Moments later, they pulled apart, and Natsuki took Shizuru in her lap.

"Mmm…do you have to go to work today?" asked Shizuru.

"Nope, I have a day off."

"Good."

"Do you?"

"No, Tomoe rescheduled all my appointments."

"Ahh…that's good."

"Why's that?"

"Hmm…because today's our little anniversary."

"Ara, Natsuki it's not our wedding anniversary yet."

Natsuki simply smiled and pecked Shizuru's nose.

"Silly, it's the day we finally confessed our love…"

"Oh my, how could I forget a day like that?"

"I know you didn't", Natsuki nuzzled her nose into Shizuru's mane and took a whiff of her scent.

"I love you" mumbled Natsuki.

"Mmm…love you too", replied Shizuru.

Shizuru took Natsuki's mug and sipped the contents as Natsuki took her paper back to read.

"Oh yea, your sister called" said Shizuru.

"Really? When?"

"Last night, sorry you were already asleep."

"That's fine, what'd she say?"

"Mikoto is driving her crazy."

"What'd she do now?"

"She ate all the food at the conference…literally…"

"What? Mai didn't stop her?"

"Mai got drunk…"

"What?"

"Yes…it seems that Mikoto gave her a few cups of…punch."

"Oh goodness…"

"Well Alyssa got it under control, she isn't the CEO for nothing you know."

"Yep, my sister's a genius, she could take care of all our companies."

"Yea…I'm grateful to her…"

"We all are."

"Thanks to Alyssa, we have our little peaceful lives here…"

"Mmm hmm…"

"You know Natsuki…I never did say that your anger management sessions were over."

Natsuki's hands suddenly froze, and the paper dropped down to the floor. She eyed Shizuru suspiciously but the brunette looked at her sternly.

"What? You can't be serious!"

"Ah but I am…"

"You're not going to refer me somewhere eyes are you?"

"Oh no no no…I have another…way of treatment."

"Huh?"

"I'll show you…it requires going into the bedroom."

Shizuru smiled seductively and started to walk backwards into the bedroom; Natsuki finally caught on and ran into it.

--X--

After their little session (I know, I still can't write sex), Shizuru and Natsuki lay there entwining their left hands together. Placed on their ring fingers was the same platinum ring with a stone that had an emerald and ruby fused together. Their wedding ring.

"Shizuru, now that I think back…" trailed Natsuki.

"What is it?"

"There was one day….it might have been the first time you came to my apartment…you came into my room with my alarm clock in your hand. I clearly remember throwing it out the window."

"Ara…well…"

"Shizuru…how did you know where I lived and how did you get the alarm clock back?"

Instead of answering her, Shizuru turned around and slowly licked the girl's earlobe, making Natsuki forget everything she had asked.

"It's my little secret, my Natsuki" whispered Shizuru.

Seeing that Natsuki was a bit preoccupied, she never heard Shizuru mutter those words, nor did she ever care. Now she had a life with the most wonderful psychologist who finally declared that she her anger management sessions were over, after many…_many_ sessions.

**END.**

* * *

Okay yea…I can't do endings…but I have no idea what to write anymore…yea...this ending...sucks...lacks depth...etc etc...

tsuko-chan: Yep! You found me!

If any of you are interested in reading the t.A.T.u fics, I'm in the forum over there (you could just google my name if you want, it's the same pen name).


End file.
